Son Of The Huntress: The Sea Of Monsters
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Returning to Camp Half Blood for another summer, Naruto and friends are given a quest to find and bring back the fabled Golden Fleece which lies some where within the dreaded Sea of Monsters in order to heal Thalia's tree and to stop the Camp and their home from being over run with Monsters. With follow canon but will have originality to it.
1. Trouble On The Horizon

**Here we go everyone. The next installment of the Son Of The Huntress Series. I have enjoyed the rest but I am now eager to get back to the series. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Sea Of Monsters.**

* * *

Chapter One

The trees in central park bristled in the midnight wind as a set of heavy steps sounded out along the grassy paths, footprints leaving small indents as giant black paws padded down on the earth.

The quiet of the night was interrupted as a snarl ripped out scaring away the nearby animals and causing the resident wood nymphs that lived in the trees of central park to squeak in surprise and fear before diving back into their trees.

All that lit the park up was the few park lamps and the silvery gaze of the moon allowing a rich shade of silver and white to gaze upon the park.

Lumbering through central park was none other than a truck sized hellhound with coal like eyes and small traces of lava dripping from its mouth and snout. It tail was slightly wagging behind it and its claws were burying themselves in the earth from the slightest moment that they touched the dirt.

It's snout was constantly on alert as it sniffed the area for its next meal and its coal eyes flickering all around its surroundings before its eyes and nose began to hone in on a possible target.

As it lumbered forward it spotted a young wood nymph looking no older then young teenager delicately waving her hands through a colorful flowerbed with a smile on her face.

The wood nymph did not catch the other wood nymphs around the area running away and diving back in their trees and did not know a hell hound was coming closer towards her.

The hell hound crept slowly towards the target and showing stealth and silent hunting skills that a creature of its size usually did not have. As it got closer it arched its black slightly and opened its mouth showing a long dog like tongue swinging around lickings it lips and sharp canine teeth.

As it got closer the lonely wood nymph stood from the flower bed before finally noticing that all the other wood nymphs had all but disappeared and confusion appeared on her pinkish green face.

"Where did everyone go?" she said in a small yet almost squeaky voice. Her pale green eyes flickered around the area in front of her but saw none of her fellow kinsmen which she found rather strange since they lived in one of the touristy places in New York and many of her kind came out to check on the plants and trees during the night.

The silence in the park was interrupted by a low snarl that the wood nymphs finally made out as she froze on the spot and her eyes went wide in fear.

She bit her lip when she could hear the beast stalking towards her from behind and fear gripped her to the point where she could not move.

The other wood nymphs all looked in sadness. They wanted to help but the size of the truck sized hell hound scared them to death and they knew they would die if they got in its way.

Many of them found it hard to watch as they all turned around and looked away. The young scared girl closed her eyes trying her best to stop shaking but it was too much for her to handle as she began to feel the beasts breath tickle down her neck. She dared not turn around because if she did she would see the giant sharp teeth of the hell hound staring back at her.

"May the gods be with her," some of the other nymphs muttered before they waited anxiously for the deed to be over.

Letting a growl ripple from its throat and out through the mouth the giant hell hound waited long enough as opened its mouth as wide as it could before it began descending towards the poor frightened wood nymph.

The young female nymph prayed to her lost god Pan asking him to protect the flowers she had spent so much time on before she began expecting the giant dog's teeth to engulf her.

**_Swoosh_**

The young female nymph stood there waiting for the sharp teeth to pierce her body.

And she waited...

And waited...

And waited...

After about a minute had passed, curiosity began engulfing her. _"Surely the beasts teeth should have hit by now right?"_ she thought in confusion before very steadily and with a little bit of courage she turned her head.

When she did she stumbled backwards when she saw what was behind her and why the creature had not attacked.

The hell-hound was only inches away and it teeth even closer, almost about to touch her shoulder when right in between its eyes was a silver arrow with black feathers on it. The beast's eyes were flickering a little before they finally rolled into the back of its head.

She stumbled back even further as the hell hound began swaying a little before eventually it collapsed completely and its body slowly began to turn to dust and sink into the ground beneath it.

After about another minute the shell shocked wood nymph shook a little before similar to the hell hound her eyes began to roll in to the back of her head and collapsed backwards, the shock proving to be to much for her to handle.

However before she could hit the ground a pair of arms scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

"These hell hounds are really getting annoying," he said before he threw of a dark hood that was covering his face to reveal Naruto Uzumaki with his bow in his hands before he decided to seal it away back into the seal on his arm.

Delicately he went over to a nearby tree and placed her gently down on the ground. Beside them was the flowerbed that she was working on and no doubt she was proud of since the plants look well looked after and was booming with various colors and rich smells.

"She will be fine in a few minutes," Naruto said to a few of the wood nymphs that were hiding in their trees. Naruto could see them nod their heads before he moved over to where the hell hounds body was.

All that was left was a tooth which Naruto picked up and pocketed.

"That was the fifth one this month," he said to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

He knew something was not right. Ever since Christmas more and more monsters had been appearing around the city and causing some kind of disturbance.

On more than one occasion the creatures he had ran into were shouting out how the _**Crooked One**_ would be returning and that _**Olympus would fall**_ while he would be forced to watch.

He had ran into Cyclops, Hell hounds, Telekhines, and even a few skeleton warriors that took him by surprise and he quickly found they were a real pain in the ass to kill He of course beat them all but the fact that more and more monster were appearing told him that something was definantly not right and that out there dark forces were beginning to gather. Dark forces that had the gods on edge if the crazy weather over the past few months were any indication.

Even though Zeus did not want to believe that Kronos was trying to make some kind of comeback. He had proved that by influencing Ares and corrupting Luke who had been the real thief in the end.

"_Luke,"_ Naruto thought bitterly as he ran across the rooftops of New York on his way back to his apartment.

Naruto was angry that the son of Hermes managed to pull the wool over not just his eyes but everyone's. When Naruto first met him Luke seemed like the kind of guy that everyone would want as their friend. He had this cool wit about him and this jokey side that made you laugh. But then he could get serious in the blink of an eye and was someone you would want to fight by your side.

_"But in the end he was nothing more than a traitor who stabs their friends in the back,"_ Naruto thought gritting his teeth together.

His betrayal had a huge impact on those at camp but no one felt it more than Annabeth. The two had been through so much together and one of the people she most likely cared about the most in the world.

And in return Luke turned his back on her and brought her pain.

It was that moment that Naruto vowed he would not allow Annabeth to feel that kind of pain again. She had gone through losing Thalia and now she had to deal with Luke's betrayal.

He would not allow any more harm or heartbreak to come to the daughter of Athena.

Running down the outer walls of his apartment building before he dropped down on his apartment's balcony. Opening it he sighed as he took of his hood and cloak, put it on the living room sofa and made his way to his room.

He slowly undressed before putting on a pair of sweatpants and black vest before he got his bed.

He lay down and looked up at his rooms ceiling and began thinking.

His skills had improved greatly ever since Christmas and his battle with Khione and had fully mastered the jutsu's Athena gave him. His accuracy with the bow his mother gave him had gotten even better and could pretty much hit a target dead center with hardly trying any more.

His mother

"Mom," he whispered as he turned his head and looked at the full moon that was in the sky.

It was late May now and still after more than a year and a half he still had not met his mother and it was slowly beginning to bother him.

He had met his grandmother, he had met the big three, heck he had even met the Titan Lord Kronos in a weird way but still he had not met his own mother and now he hated to admit it but it was beginning to get to him.

She kept saying in her notes and letters that he received from her that she would see him soon and that they will meet but after so long he was still no closer to meeting her than he was first arriving in this world. He understood that she had her godly duties and that she led the hunters but he wondered if it was really that difficult to take a single hour or even ten minutes just to meet and say hi your first and only child.

"_I should not let it get to me,"_ Naruto though know he simple had to remain patient. His grandmother had confirmed to him that Artemis loved and cared for him but he just could not help but wonder.

He sleepily closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

Naruto threw his backpack over his shoulder as he finished the piece of toast in his mouth and headed toward the door.

Today was the final day of school at Meriwether Prep that he and his friend Percy Jackson attended and to be honest he was glad that it was almost over.

Though he did not mind school anymore Meriwether just seemed very cushioned and dumbed down for his liking. The teacher all treated them like they were walking on eggshells and that the students were going to lash out at them.

Naruto did a quick stretch before he began heading towards the door.

However just before he could he heard a ripple like noise come from behind him. When he turned around his eyes shot up in surprise but smiled none the less when he saw Chiron the activities director and trainer of heroes staring back at him via Iris message.

"Chiron," Naruto said happily as he walked forwards and towards the Iris message.

"Naruto my boy it's good to see you. I hope you are well. I heard about your little adventure over Christmas with Silena and Clarisse. Well done by the way," the immortal centaur said.

"Thanks," Naruto said but his look quickly changed from the serious expression that appeared on Chiron's face.

"I take it by the look on your face that this is not a social call."

"You are correct Naruto. I must ask a difficult task of you which I know you will not follow through with. But I feel I must ask anyway."

Naruto's eye brows raised in anticipation to what he was going to ask.

"I must ask that you keep Percy away from Camp Half Blood this year."

"WHAT?" Naruto all but shouted surprised by the request. He didn't know what was going through Chiron's head but wondered if old age might have been catching up to the old centaur.

"I know what you must be thinking but it would be in Percy's best interest to stay away from camp this year. Things have not been right at camp in the last few months and I fear it won't be safe for much longer."

"Chiron I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I doubt there will be a force on this earth that will stop Percy from returning to Camp Half-Bloods. It's the place I know he thinks of as his home just as I do."

"I'm sorry Chiron but I won't keep Percy away from the place he desire to be at the most."

Chiron sighed deeply and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. The look on his face showed he was not surprised that Naruto refused. Though Naruto had to admit that looking at Chiron now, the old centaur was beginning to look his age.

He had bags under his eyes, a few cuts and scrapes could be seen on his arms and overall he just looked exhausted.

"I had a feeling you might say that but it was worth a shot. Then all I ask is that you try to keep Percy safe. Be by his side and protect him."

"Chiron," Naruto asked in all seriousness. "What is going on and don't give me any watered down version. What has happened at camp that got you looking so exhausted?"

Chiron bit his lip. He was unsure he should tell Naruto anything since he knew he would inform Percy. There were no secrets between the two friends which only strengthened their friendship.

"I can't tell you all the details since it is something that is best told face to face."

"However I will inform you that the magical barriers are not as strong as they were last year and we have had a fair few incidents where monsters have found a way through and into camp. We just stopped a couple of Hell hounds from ripping down the Apollo cabin an hour ago."

"Hell hounds?" Naruto asked getting a wary nod from Chiron. "For the past month I have had to kill at least five Hell hounds that have been wondering around the city. I thought they were supposed to remain in the Underworld?"

Chiron took the information in as he listened and he did not look surprised that more monsters had begun showing themselves as of late.

"They should be but lately thing have been stirring in the Underworld. Or more precisely Tartarus. Many that dwell in the Underworld have made their way to the surface."

"And let me guess. Old Pervy King is ignoring the signs that Kronos is trying to make a comeback?"

Chiron nodded though he did have to recompose himself a little as he tried to ignore Naruto's nickname for Zeus.

"Yes Zeus is refusing to believe that Kronos is rising. Many of the other gods are trying to reason with him but he will not listen."

"The old perve is a stubborn old goat," Naruto mumbled though the sky did boom with thunder. "Shut up you know it's true. Keep making so much noise and I'll tell Hera about your stash of Icha Icha books," he said shaking his fist to the sky.

The thunder immediately stopped making Naruto grin in triumph.

"Yes well until the gods can convince Zeus that Kronos truly is up to something since Luke has joined his cause, all we can do is act normally and get on with our daily routines."

"Since I anticipated that you would not stop Percy from coming to camp, I have sent someone to rendezvous with you at your school. They should arrive sometime during your lunch period."

"Right I will keep that in mind," Naruto said saluting Chiron before they bid each other a good bye before the Iris message shimmered and disappeared.

Naruto shook his head before he exited his apartment with one thing clearly on his mind.

"_Why do I get the feeling it won't be a quiet summer."_

* * *

**At Meriwether Prep**

Naruto walked through the gates of Meriwether Prep knowing that after today he would not have to see this place again for at least four months.

It's not that he hated the place; in fact he quite enjoyed the school. It was better then Yancy at some level besides the fact they did not have Chiron as their Latin teacher. But the place just felt too safe and he agreed with Percy when his friend mentioned that they tended to treat them like babies. It annoyed the two boys to no end.

Though he had Percy with him and a new friend they had made just after Christmas, he was missing his other friends.

He missed Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Connor, Travis, Katie, Beckendorf and many others. He couldn't wait to have another kick ass summer like the last and show everyone how much he had improved and gotten stronger during their times away. Though there was just one that he missed more than anything.

Silena Beauregard

From what he understood the daughter of Aphrodite and his crush had finished school a few days ago and should already be at camp. Though he had not heard from her for a couple of days which worried him a little but he knew he was just being silly since mobiles and what not were not allowed at camp.

Walking down the hallways of Meriwether he got wind of a familiar ocean scent along with a second scent that smelled very similar though it also had the smell of oil and metal to it.

Going round one of the corners Naruto smiled when he saw Percy heading towards the same door as he was along with their newest friend Tyson waddle walking behind him.

Tyson was a kid who joined just after Christmas due to some sort of sponsorship programme that helped less fortunate children. When he had first arrived Tyson immediately took a liking to Percy and through Percy became friends with Naruto.

Poor Tyson was a big guy, easily bigger then both Naruto and Percy and had a mop of dirty brown hair and was easily over six foot despite him being Percy's age. In fact they at first believed he was younger due to the way he spoke. He spoke very childlike as if he was child at heart and mind but was in a mans body. His teeth were slightly yellow and small specks of dirt could be found under his finger nails.

But Naruto knew what Tyson was and was fully aware that Tyson was not human. He knew for a fact that Tyson was a Cyclops. A baby Cyclops he guessed but it did not really matter to him. He knew Percy was not aware of what he was yet but he knew Sally did. But it did not stop of her from taking him in. Sally quickly accepted Tyson just as she quickly accepted him.

Sally undoubted wanted to tell Percy but Naruto told her not to. Simply because Percy had to start figuring these things out on his own.

Tyson was not like others like him that went rogue or tried to hunt innocents. He was more like the ones that apparently lived in Atlantis and loved to tinker around with machines and build all kinds of devices. He was kind, he was gentle to animals that were willing to come close to him and Naruto quickly learned that Tyson was fierce friends. Therefore that made Tyson okay in his books.

Plus when they found out Tyson was living in a cardboard box under a subway, Naruto, Sally and Percy had gone to get him, collect what few belonging he had and Tyson moved in with Sally and Percy at their new apartment.

He had to snort at that fact. "_I'm the son of the lady that hunts monsters and I had befriended a creature she hunts. Little ironic_" he though.

However due to Tyson's child like nature it unfortunately subjected him to a lot of bullying from some of the other kids at school. However Tyson did not know his own strength most of the time and once accidently backhanded one of said bullies and it made him go through ha wall. The kid ended up in hospital with a few cracked ribs and broken left arm.

It made both Naruto and Percy laugh though they did have to calm him down when Tyson started crying.

"Yo Percy, Tyson," Naruto called as he greeted them as he slapped Percy on the back while Tyson grabbed Naruto in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too Tyson." he said trying to catch his breath. He really did wish Tyson knew his own strength.

"Friend Naruto looks happy today," he said putting Naruto down. "Why?"

"It's the last day of course. After this no more school," he said making Percy grin as well. He knew how much Percy hated school.

"Let's head in," Naruto said as the two nodded and took their seats at a table for three. The first lesson was maths and both were looking forward to have numbers jumbling around in their heads.

When they sat down and Tyson became interested in one of the weird custom made pencil sharpeners he had made, Naruto had filled Percy in on his discussion with Chiron.

"And he wanted me to stay away? Why though?" Percy said since he looked a little hurt that their trainer wanted him to stay away from the place he loved most I the world.

"He was kind of vague and no doubt will tell us more when we get to camp. But all he said was that they magical barriers around camp have weakened and monsters have been finding ways into camp."

Percy frowned. "What about Luke? Has there been any sign of him?" Percy asked since he no doubt wanted to pay Luke back for the poisoning him and almost killing him.

"No there has been no word. He seems to be lying low. Doing what exactly I have no idea but he is smart enough to know that right now Zeus would want his head on a spear after he stole the bolt."

"What about Kronos?" Percy asked though it looked like it took a lot to say his name. Plus both got a chill go up their spine when they said his name. They knew the Titan lords name had that effect on a lot of people.

"Nothing. If Luke really is in league with him then he is lying low too. Remember technically he is still in a thousand pieces down in Tartarus but that does not stop him from spreading his influence. He needs followers and I have a hunch that is exactly what Luke is doing."

Percy slammed his fist on the table. "I don't think I have ever hated someone as much as I hate Luke right now. He played us all for fools."

"We all feel that way but do not let your anger get the better of you. Remember anger can only get you so far in life before it starts to become a weakness."

"Do you remember Sasuke from my world I told you about?" he said with Percy nodding his head.

"Yeah the guy who wanted to kill his older brother."

"Right. Sasuke spent so long using his hatred for Itachi that it began to consume him. And even though it did help him get stronger, it also limited his strength and halted his progress. It caused him to walk a dark path just like Luke has. He could never forgive the gods for the treatment of some of their children as well as what happened to Thalia."

"Don't let your anger towards Luke consume you otherwise it will lead to your demise. That much I can guarantee," he said with Percy nodding.

Percy could not help but wonder just how Naruto always knew the right things to say before he began to tell Naruto about a dream he had.

Naruto listened and almost started laughing. "Grover was in a wedding dress? Ewwww."

"Yeah that's what I thought too but then something grabbed him through the shop window and carried him off."

"Did you see what it was?" Naruto asked but Percy shook his head.

"No it was too dark, or at least whatever it was, was covered in shadows completely. All I know was that it was big. Very big."

"Well that narrows it down," Naruto muttered before the local bully Sloan turned up with a few kids that Naruto did not recognize.

"Hey the freak has found something new to play with," he said as the three boys behind him chuckled. Naruto had to admit their laughs were a little too dark for his liking.

"Get lost Sloan unless you want a repeat of last time," Percy said while Naruto looked at Sloan, grinned and then cracked his knuckles

"Don't make empty threat," Sloan said though he knew it was no empty threat when Naruto motioned to giving him a giant wedgy.

Sloan unconsciously put his hands on his behind. His backside and still not fully recovered from the last time Naruto did it to him.

Growling to himself Sloan left while the three boys who Naruto noticed were quite a lot larger then Sloan followed after. He thought nothing of it at first. They looked like kids that should be on the basketball team but had this grungy look to them as if they had not showered in weeks. On their arms he even noticed old scars and dirt marks.

On their shirts they the 'hello I'm' badge along with their names. Though their names were kind of boring. Joe Bob, Al and Jay._ "How original,"_ he thought as they walked passed him."

But then he caught their scent and halted.

They smelt like rotting human carcasses and it caused him to almost bring his hand up to his nose. The scent death was coated heavily on all three, so much so he was surprised the stench was not visible. They also smelt a little like coal and a butcher's house. He recognized the stench to well before they sat down at a table with Sloan and saw they were all licking their lips.

Even Tyson who was still tinkering with his little machine had caught the scent and was looking a little worried.

"Oh that can't be good," he muttered but Percy beside him had heard him.

"What is it?" Percy asked but before he could get an answer their teacher had walked in and immediately began speaking causing their conversation to be halted.

It was not until midway through the class and the teacher was busy looking at the text book that he wrote on a piece of paper he ripped out of his notebook and passed it to Percy.

_You know the three kids Sloan brought in._

Percy saw it and quickly wrote back, a little confused from what he meant by it.

_Yeah. What about them?_

_They smell like carcasses._

_And how to you know what carcasses smell like?_

Naruto rolled his eyes. People really did forget he was a trained shinobi.

_Shinobi remember_

Percy face palmed before he wrote more on the note but made sure the teacher was not looking before he passed it.

_Right right. So what about them. They smell like carcasses. What are you trying to say?_

Naruto tried to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He really did wish Percy could see the signs by now. He quickly down the word 'monster' and slipped it back to him. Percy looked at it before his eyes went wide. He looked at Naruto and the blonde simply nodded his head before he looked back towards the three new boys/monsters.

_Do you know what they are?_

_I don't. But I get the feeling we will find out by the end of the day. For now we just keep an eye on them and make sure they don't attempt to harm anyone._

Percy nodded before they began paying attention back to the teacher.

Through the rest of the class they kept their eye on the three monsters who they saw were looking round at everyone class and were licking their lips and had a hungry look in their eyes.

If Naruto had to guess he would have said they wanted to ear everyone in class. That was a little unnerving.

When class let out they made their way to the gym where Naruto knew they were going to play dodge ball since it the only came they ever seemed to play.

At the start of year the Sloan had tried to pick all of the so called tough and big kids and had stuck Naruto and Percy with the smaller and weaker kids.

Sloan had at first laughed thinking that they were going to massacre the other team. That was however before a dodge ball collided with his face that knocked him to the ground. All the other team saw was Naruto tossing a ball around in his right hand with a fox like grin on his face muttering how much fun this was going to be.

Naruto grinned at the memory. "That was a good day."

Naruto went to his locker that was besides Percy to collect his gym gear and turned around before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made him focus a little.

Outside of the window there was a spot that made the air look a little distorted. It was almost as if there was a small heat wave in that one area.

"Or someone is invisible," Naruto muttered before he smiled and tapped Percy on the shoulder. "I'm going to the bathroom. "I'll see you in gym," he said getting a nod from Percy before Percy left with Tyson towards the gym hall.

Naruto went into the bathrooms and locked the door. He checked no one was in there before he muttered **"Shadow Clones Jutsu."**

"Go to gym and dispel if anything happens," he said as the clone nodded, took the gym gear and left.

Naruto then opened the small window before he slipped out and made his way outside.

* * *

**Outside**

As quietly as he could Naruto ran across the trees around the school towards the location where he saw the air ripple.

He knew of only one person who could go invisible and he guessed that she was the one Chiron decided to send to pick them up from Meriwether. Though he was surprised that she was back from San Francisco.

As he got to the spot where he had seen it, he noticed it was gone but he could see small footprints in the ground as well as a familiar scent lingering in the air.

He quickly followed after it and after only a minute he could see a distortion in the air a little in front of him and looked like it was walking forwards and away from him.

Grinning Naruto went as silent as he could, which meant he moved without making so much as a sound thanks to his shinobi stealth.

Getting closer and closer he put his arms out, his smile becoming more like a fox before he swept the figure up which had gave a small squeal in surprise and then jumped on top of the school roof.

"Don't you know it rude to spy Annabeth? I thought Aunty Athena had taught you better then that."

Hearing a small huff of annoyance Annabeth Chase suddenly appeared in his arms with her New York Yankees hat in her hand. She looked like she had a small growth spurt during the past year and her hair had grown a few more inches but kept the same princess curls at the end.

Right now though her steely grey eyes were glaring at him, not impressed by his little surprise.

"NARUTO," she yelled making him laugh and then proceeded to punching him in the arm repeatedly for catching her by surprise.

"That was not funny. I thought you were an enemy. Do you know how close I was to sticking you with my dagger," she said motioning to the bronze dagger strapped to her hip.

"And risk losing the chance to surprise my baby sister? I think not," he said making Annabeth roll her eyes at the older blonde before she hopped out his arms before jumping on him again but this time wrapping him in a hug making them both laugh a little.

Naruto then sighed happily. "I have missed you Bethy."

"Missed you too Fishcake," she whispered as the proclaimed brother and sister stood their hugged each other since it had been almost ten months since they last say each other. Though Naruto was a little miffed that she had figured out the other meaning to his name.

Even though they spoke often on Skype and Annabeth had sent Naruto pictures of her trip to Washington, they had not had much contact with each other.

"You look well. No bruises, no cuts, no marks," Naruto said checking her over before Annabeth flicked him on the nose.

"I'm fine. No harm at all but thank you for caring," she said getting a big smile from Naruto. "Now though where is Kelp head? Usually he is trailing behind you where ever you go," she said looking around for Percy.

"He is in the gym at the moment. Dodge ball."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it is. For us anyway."

"Well considering you're a shinobi with crazy skills, I doubt it is very fair on the other team."

Naruto just shrugged before he took a seat on the roof of the school with Annabeth sitting beside him.

"How has Luna and Tiber been? I hope they have been keeping everyone on their toes?"

"Oh they have. Those wolf pups you rescued has decided to turn the Demeter children flower bed beside their cabin into their bathroom," she said causing Naruto to break out laughing. "Katie will be having words with you when we get to camp."

"Well I would be expecting no less from her," he mentioned before he began to speak a little more seriously.

"So...what's happening at camp?" He said with Annabeth looking at him with surprise. "I got a message from Chiron earlier this morning saying the magical defenses are not as strong as they were and that it might be best if Percy stays away this summer."

Annabeth took a long breath. "It's not good Naruto. We don't know how but you know the tree on top of half blood hill?"

"Thalia's tree right? What about it?" he asked not entirely sure what that had to do with any of it.

"We are not sure how but someone has poisoned the tree," she said making Naruto look a little taken back.

"Poisoned? Who? How?"

"We don't know. Chiron has tried healing the tree but nothing seems to work. The poison is old. Very old. We think it might have come from...Tartarus."

"Tartarus? But who would..." he started before stopping when the image of a certain son of Hermes appeared in his head.

"Luke?" He said and watched as Annabeth winced at the name a little before nodding her head.

"It's a definite possibility. He knows the area but I just have a difficult time understanding why he would. That tree is all we have left of Thalia and Luke cared for her greatly. He would never do something to harm her memory."

"_With the path he is walking it was only a matter of time before he turned on her too,"_ Naruto thought before he continued listening to Annabeth.

"But that's not all. Over the past few months a lot of the unclaimed from the Hermes Cabin apparently began disappearing. During the night some of the wood nymphs claimed to see a group of demi gods leave the camp with someone leading them. Though they never got a good look at who it was."

"Using the unclaimed to join Kronos because they know that the unclaimed will be bitter about their parents not claiming them or not being seen as important enough to have their own cabin" he said as Annabeth nodded.

"That could be a real problem. Monsters have been increasing over New York lately," he said to Annabeth who had not known this part. "This month alone I have had to take out five hell hounds that did not stay in the Underworld."

Annabeth frowned and looked down.

"There is a storm coming isn't there?" she said looking over toward the Empire State Building a little ways of in the distance. "And the demi gods are going to be stuck right in the middle of it aren't we?"

Naruto simply nodded his head not really sure he could find any word to help at the moment.

"We know nothing for sure just yet. But it's better to be prepared just in case. Everyone is going to need to get stronger. Percy especially if this prophecy Chiron's speaks of is directed mainly at him."

"I believe Chiron will most likely be focusing on Percy this summer but I want to ask you a favor," she said now sporting a determined look on her face. "I know you have been helping Silena how to fight during last summer and she had improved a great deal. I-I don't want to be left out because I'm not strong enough to help."

"I want you train me too so that I can better protect everyone. I don't want to be all brains and no brawn."

"You want me to train you? You realise the kind of training I do is no joke and I take it very seriously?" he said as Annabeth nodded.

"I have seen how much Silena has improved. I dare say she might even be able to give Clarisse a run for her money. Please," she asked taking hold of his hands.

Naruto saw the determination on her face and he could see this is something she desperate wanted and needed and he knew what it felt like to feel helpless. There was nothing worse than having to sit on the sidelines and watch the people you care about fight for yours and their own life.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head before smiling. "All right I will train you. It won't be easy and I will push hard but know it will help you get stronger. Once we get to camp I will begin setting up a schedule for your training and I will discuss it with Chiron so that it does not crossover with the camp activities," he said before he was knocked to the ground by Annabeth who hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I promise I will train hard and I will not let you down," she said making him laugh.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you will do just fine."

They both sat up again but this time before either could speak Naruto felt the clone he created earlier dispel and the memories began flooding in.

"We have to get to the gym," he said quickly getting a surprised look form Annabeth before he picked her up and began speeding over towards the gym which made the daughter of Athena scream a little. His speed always caught her a little of guard.

It didn't take long for them to get to the gym and found people were running away from the gym hall that immediately told them both something bad was happening.

Pushing their way through the crowd they found themselves looking upon the scene. There was Percy who had drawn out Riptide and was battling some sort of giant like creature that had white eyes and was holding a dodge ball in its hand. It threw the dodge ball but Percy had rolled out of the way and the ball ended up buried in the gym walls.

The giant monster was easily eight feet tall and its clothes looked like they were about to rip off at any moment.

Naruto had a feeling they were the three monsters in hiding from earlier due to there being another two giant on the other side of the halls and were throwing dodge ball at Tyson.

"Laistrygonian Giants," Annabeth said looking at the creatures. "They are cannibals and are very dangerous. But what are they doing here? They normally reside further up North."

"Well before we give them an answer I think we better help Percy and Tyson," Naruto said as Annabeth looked at Tyson at the other side of the gym hall before she gasped a little.

"Naruto he is a..."

"I know."

"But why is he here if he is a..."

"Annabeth, Tyson is our friend. I know what he is but Percy does not at the moment. He is a good person so please don't judge him too harshly because of what he is."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue but let it go for now. I'll help Percy while you go help him," she said as she put her hat on her head and disappeared.

Naruto sighed having a feeling there was more of a reason to why Annabeth did not like Tyson's kind but he let it go for now.

Before going in to battle he knew just one thing at that moment.

"My summer is definantly not going to be boring."

* * *

**Chapter One Completed**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I may have been a little boring but since it was the first chapter I felt this chapter would be good to simply get things rolling.**

**If you are wondering about the training that Naruto will do with Annabeth I will do some scenes in the future of him training her. Know it won't be like shinobi training. It will be making her physically fitter, stronger and quicker. Hand to hand combat stuff and training her with her knives. Since Kunai's seems to be similar then I could see her becoming deadly accurate with throwing knives and her bronze dagger.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	2. One Hell Of A Taxi Ride

**Hi everyone. Just for those that don;t know I have a poll up on my profile about which instrument Naruto should know. If you have not picked a choice yet then your welcome to do so if you just go on to the profile. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto ran over towards Tyson as he easily jumped out of the way from an incoming dodge ball that he swore was going at 50 miles an hour. It easily buried in one of the gym walls which were beginning to catch on fire due to the giants thinking it would be fun to torch a school down.

"_Why do I get the feeling Percy and I are going to get blamed for this,"_ Naruto thought as he continued forward.

The Laistrygonian giants that were attacking Tyson spotted Naruto coming towards them and the bigger of the two sent the smaller one to go and deal with him.

It picked up another dodge ball, threw its arm back and threw the dodge ball towards Naruto as hard as it could throw it.

However this time instead of dodging Naruto eyed the dodge ball as it got closer before he jumped forward doing a dive towards the ground but as he came down put his arms forward caught the dodge ball in his arms and put it close to his chest.

When he rolled on the ground, he whipped wind chakra around his right arm and the dodge ball and threw it right back to the giant that seemed caught of guard by Naruto catching the ball.

"I believe this is yours."

The dodge ball struck it right in the face stunning it completely before Naruto appeared just beneath it. He unsealed his hunting knives and swiftly cut straight through the legs of the giant.

The giant roared in pain as its legs dissolved into dust and fell to the ground in agony which alerted the other Laistrygonian giant that was still fighting Tyson to look over and appeared angry when Naruto brought his hunting knives down through the giants head destroying it completely.

"NOOO BROTHER." The other Laistrygonian shouted but in doing so he took his eye of Tyson who delivered a hay-maker of a right hook to his chin that knocked him to the ground.

"Nice Tyson," Naruto muttered getting a cheery smile from Tyson.

As the giant attempted to get up, Naruto resealed his hunting knives before getting out his bow and fired an arrow right into the heart of the Laistrygonian.

The giant looked like it squirmed a little when the arrow hit and it tried to move around and get the arrow out but the arrow had dug into its heart. A moment later it dissolved in dust just like the other.

With the battle ending Naruto turns to see how Annabeth and Percy were doing and sighed in relief when he saw Annabeth's dagger had just gone through the giant's neck and dissolved into dust just as she took it out. No doubt she had taken it by surprise thanks to her hats powers of invisibility.

Looking at Percy he saw the look of happiness on his face. No doubt he was happy to see the daughter of Athena as well as the see his friend and potential crush.

Naruto had a feeling that Percy may have had a crush on Annabeth which he had to admit was a bit of a turn around since they seemed to hate each other when they first met. Then after the quest for the Master Bolt last summer the two finally found some common ground and began to get on more and become friends.

Though if Naruto had to guess from all the times Percy had mentioned Annabeth he would suggest that the son of Poseidon had developed a little bit of a crush for her. He doubted his Aunt Athena would approve due to her antagonistic relationship with Poseidon but then again he knew that opposites do attract.

Though it did mean Naruto would be giving Percy the big brother talk at some point. No way in Hades was he letting his proclaimed little sis get her heart broken, even if it was from one of his best pals.

_"I think my mom's side is leaking out again,"_ he thought before he shook that thought from his head and made is way over with Tyson trailing behind him.

"Annabeth ..." Percy stammered trying to catch his breath. "How did you ... how long have you ..."

"Pretty much all morning." She said as she sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you and Naruto, but you were never alone. Then he sneaks up on me earlier and takes me by surprise," she said giving Naruto a playful glare.

Naruto just grinned back in response before he saw Annabeth notice Tyson and take in a long breath. She looked like she was debating whether to get rid of him or not.

"Annabeth," he said getting her attention. "He won't hurt you. I promise. He is a good guy and he is a friend." Annabeth did not look too convinced but she let it go for now.

"Wait a minute" Percy said redrawing the attention to him. "The shadow I saw this morning—that was—" his face went all red and flustered and Annabeth's went the same. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bed room window?"

Annabeth subtly and embarrassingly nodded causing Naruto to snicker.

"Who knew you were so bold Bethy. I hope you did not watch him shower too." Naruto spoke up and quickly dodged a swipe from Annabeth.

"Chiron told me to keep an eye on him before I brought you all back to camp. Plus where Percy is, Naruto is usually there too," she explained before the gym doors burst open. Now that they took a good look around the gym, they had not noticed before that it was kind of on fire.

"_Good conversation really distracts you,"_ Naruto thought as the some of the teachers and other adults appeared through the door.

"Come on its time to go" she said grabbing hold of Percy hands. She looked over at Tyson before she looked back at Percy. "We had better bring him too."

"Come on Tyson. Follow the blonde girl." Naruto shouted as Tyson simply nodded and followed after them.

As they ran out of the gym Naruto could hear Sloan shouting to the teachers "PERCY AND NARUTO DID IT."

_"That bastard_" Naruto thought before he grinned and picked up a dodge ball and threw it right at Sloan before quickly running out of the gym.

He never saw the ball hit Sloan right in the crotch causing him to scream like a girl and the teacher and a few policemen that came with them wince in pain.

* * *

**Outside The School**

As Naruto went down an alleyway by the side of the school and heard the fire sirens heading towards the blazing gym, he spotted Percy and Annabeth looking like they were having some kind of argument while Tyson just kind of gazed around.

"After only a few minutes they already want to rip each other heads off. Oh goody," he muttered to himself thinking he might have to play peace keeper again. For a boy that had a crush, Percy seemed to enjoy arguing with the girl.

As he got closer he began to hear what they were saying.

"He is my friend," Percy told her with a calm expression on his face.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" he said motioning to Tyson behind him.

"He can talk? Normally they can't talk all that well."

"I talk," Tyson admitted finally imputing in the conversation. "You are pretty." He leaned forward a little to touch a small strand of Annabeth's blonde hair but she quickly jumped back a little. They were all surprised to see a disgusted look on her face.

"Woh a little harsh there Bethy" Naruto said appearing beside her while Percy was examining Tyson's hand and trying to figure out why there were not burnt or covered in blisters.

"Annabeth go easy on him. Tyson is not like the others."

"But he is monster. Why on earth did you not destroy him when you had the chance?" she said whispering to him before feeling a little put back when she saw the steel like glare he was giving her.

"Annabeth I will only say this once. I do not like getting mad at you but please know that I won't tolerate that kind of blatant abuse towards Tyson. I know what he is and if he was in anyway dangerous to you really think I would have allowed him to continue going to school with us or for him to live with Percy and Sally?" He said causing Annabeth to look down at her shoes.

"Annabeth all I ask is that you not judge a book by its cover. Trust me," he asked in softer tone then before and poked her forehead. "And use that noggin of yours. You are one of Aunty Athena kids after all." He said chuckling as he sported a playful pout on her face before nodding.

"Fine but don't expect me to like it," she said making Naruto shrug.

"That is all I ask," he said nodding before changing the subject. "So those were Laistrygonian giants? The same creatures Odysseus ran into right?" he asked with Annabeth nodding happily. Happy that Naruto did at least know his history though she knew she could not say the same for other certain demi gods.

"Like I said I was surprised to see them so far south. From what I read they usually stay further up north, around Canada way."

"So something or someone has convinced them to come further south" Naruto muttered with a dark expression appearing on his face while the same thing was happening with Annabeth.

"We will discuss it more at camp," she said before turning to Percy and Tyson.

"Come on we need to get out of here. I don't feel like being questioned by the police," she said before she got a look on her face that made Naruto think she just remembered something. And with Annabeth he figured it was probably important.

"Have you been having dreams lately by any chance?" she said looking at Percy who looked at her a little skeptically. Percy seemed to be the resident dream guy.

"You mean the dream about Grover?" he said before they quickly figured that was not the dream she was thinking of due to her face going a little pale.

"Grover? What about him? Is he okay? Has something happened to him?" She asked quickly gripping Percy's arms tightly. They all knew Grover and Annabeth were very close friends ever since they first met six year ago and they could all understand her being worried for their favorite satyr.

So Percy told her what he told Naruto. Grover running for his life, wearing a wedding dress and then getting picked up and taken away by the giant unknown creature.

Annabeth breathed in easily though they all knew that expression on her face. That right now hundred of ideas and possibilities were racing around her mind trying to solve their little mystery.

"Why, what were you dreaming about?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked skeptical to tell him but she relented. "The camp. Big trouble at camp."

"I know," he said making her look straight at him. "Naruto filled me in earlier and his conversation Chiron."

Annabeth whipped her head around about to ask why he told Percy when he quickly spoke up and said "he deserved to know just as much as we do."

Annabeth wanted to debate to that but knew it would be no good. An argument with Naruto could easily go on forever and that was time they simply did not have.

"I had arrived at camp this morning but as soon as I got there Chiron sent me here. But I knew as soon as I saw the tree that it had to be poisoned. I asked Chiron about it and he quickly explained it to me before I came here. It must have been around that time that he contacted you," she said looking at Naruto for the last part.

"Have you had any attacks during the last few months?" She asked looking at Percy who shook his head.

"Today was the first time all year."

"Big meanies in the gym called Percy something ... Son of the Sea God?" Tyson said making them all look at each other.

"Tyson have you ever heard of the old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena—"

"Yes" Tyson said quickly.

"Well ... those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting for Percy to get to the point. Naruto wondered how much Tyson actually knew since it looked as if it was all very familiar to him.

"Well you see buddy the three of us are demi gods, half bloods."

"Heroes in training" Naruto added. He figured he would leave him being a kick ass shinobi for another day.

"Right, heroes in training," Percy said agreeing. Tyson looking deep in thought was about to speak up before a loud siren sounded out telling them all that more police cars were on their way.

"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a gold coin that Percy and Naruto recognized as a drachma. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"You know if you needed drachma I have a whole bag full sealed in my wrist" Naruto mentioned but Annabeth was too busy focusing to hear him.

"Stêthi," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"

"Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" Naruto muttered speaking the English of what Annabeth had just said. He was thankful that thanks to his clones studying he had completely learnt the Greek language. He even learnt a bit of Latin since he figured it might come in handy sooner or later.

Annabeth then cocked her wrist back and the boys watched as she threw it to the road in front of her. When it hit the ground it made no noise and simply disappeared into the road as soon as it hit. As if the road just swallowed it up whole.

"Don't see that everyday," Percy muttered

Then, just where the coin had fallen, they all saw the asphalt darken. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

However they all saw it was not the normal yellow. Colour must instead It was a smoky gray. As they looked at it Naruto thought it looked as if a bunch of smoke just melded together and formed a shape. He tilted his head a little and squinted his eyes to see something like GYAR SSIRES written on the side.

It took a few second for him to put the latter in the right order before whispering "GRAY SISTERS"

The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said as she approached the taxis.

"No wait," Percy piped up getting a round of looks from everyone. Annabeth looked like she was not in the mood to get in an argument with him right now.

"I need to go home first. Say goodbye to my mom and get my gear."

"Percy we don't have time. We have to get to camp."

"No I'm going home first," he said not really taking into account the murderous look Annabeth now had while. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nice going Percy. We have all been together ten minutes in total and you have already succeeded in pissing Annabeth off."

As Percy gave the direction to his and Sally's apartment, Naruto got into the cab and sat beside Annabeth while Tyson moved in and sat next to him. The inside of the taxi looked like any other but realized it looked bigger on the inside then the outside and had this strange smokey feel and smell to it.

"We don't take his kind!" She pointed a bony finger at Tyson who shrunk back in his seat slightly.

"Well too bad because today you do," Naruto said getting right up in the old woman face. He gave her an icy glare and when she saw he was not going to back down she put her hand out and opened her palm.

"Cost extra. Pay up or get out!" the three sisters said causing Naruto to growl a little before he unsealed a small bag of drachma's he kept on him just in case of emergencies or situation like this. He put two drachma's in her palm before she happily took it.

Percy then got in beside Tyson and they all strapped themselves in.

When Naruto looked at the front seat and towards the sisters, he saw they were passing around a single eyeball which was promptly thrown into the eye of the sister that was behind the wheel.

"_That's disgusting,"_ was the thought they all had.

"Here we go," the sister said before she floored the accelerator, and everyone's heads ended up slamming against the backrest. A pre-recorded voice came on over the speaker: **Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!**

The taxi shot forward causing everyone in the taxi to hold on to the closest thing to them so they could actually stay in their seats since the car buckles were not doing their job very well.

Annabeth was holding on to dear life by grabbing hold of Naruto who was using chakra to keep himself in his seat. Percy was holding on to the side with one arm on the handle and the other around Tyson. Tyson had both hands holding him steady though they could all see the queasy look on his face.

His normal red face was beginning to spot an ugly green colour that usually meant someone was about to empty the contents of their stomachs.

"Hold on Tyson, it won't take long," Percy said though he was hoping it was the truth and doing all he could to hold on.

The taxi sped past any car that was in its way, weaving in and out through the small gaps that the traffic seems to make. No doubt people were beginning to hear about the gym setting on fire back at school since there was a mass of fire engines, police cars and the news trucks speeding past them.

They began to head through a tunnel that no doubt they all thought was going to be a bad idea.

They were correct when the four in the backseat saw the traffic suddenly come to a halt and none of the other cars were moving. The sister that was driving did not stop and Naruto swore he saw her accelerate more on the pedal.

"You all my want to hold on," the three said in their shrill voices.

"Hold on to what?" they all asked since they were already holding onto all there was to hold onto.

Just as they looked like they were about to hit the car in front of them the sister swerved the car and before the demi gods knew it the taxi was now driving along the roof of the tunnel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," was all that could be heard from the demi gods except for Naruto who actually found himself to be enjoying it laughed a little. He would have laughed more but a quick glare from Annabeth made him go silent immediately.

They could all feel the blood rushing to their heads leaving their legs to go a little numb and heads beginning to ache a little bit. None of them liked that feeling and was causing more upset stomachs to act up.

Percy though had somehow fallen out of his seat and was now lying on top of the inside roof trying his best to get out of the awkward position he had landed in and get the right side up. Though he looked like he was having very little luck and kept whacking his head on the side and landed right in front of Annabeth.

They were still upside down when out of nowhere the taxi suddenly came to an abrupt halt making every lean forward a little bit before being thrown back.

Naruto and Tyson whacked their heads on the back of the headrests and winced as they both rubbed their heads gently. It was then that Naruto heard a small eep come from next to him. When he looked over he had two different feeling come over him.

He was not sure whether to laugh or to get angry and kick Percy's ass.

When everyone had been thrown back in their seats Percy and been thrown forward and at the time was in front of where Annabeth was sitting. Percy's head was now right in Annabeth's chest.

Or to be more precise was right in-between her developing womanly assets.

Percy sounded dazed and confused as he brought his hand to scratch the back of his head and what he was leaning on. "Whatever it is it really soft" he muttered.

"Percy," he heard as he leaned out and looked up to where the voice came from and saw a very red and angry Annabeth looking at him. Percy looked over to Naruto who was cracking his knuckles a little bit which only further confused him.

But when he looked back to where his head originally was or to be more precise toward Annabeth's chest he then realized what had happened and went just as red as Annabeth before waving his hands in front of him.

"N-No its w-was an a-accident I swear," he said stuttering a little before all he saw was Annabeth's fist coming towards him and whacked him right in the left eye.

"PERVE," she shouted before covering her chest with her left arm while using her right to hold on to Naruto since they were still suspended upside down.

"You better hope Aunt Athena never find out Percy otherwise you will be in some serious trouble," Naruto mentioned making Percy shake a little in fear since everyone knew Athena did not like children that belonged to Poseidon.

Percy held his eyes as he tried to crawl back to his set before the three sisters voices spoke again.

"Here we go. 3."

_"Oh no,"_ they all thought as they held on for dear life as Percy's crawling quickened and Tyson helped him back into his seat.

"2"

"1"

"Now," all three said before the taxi shot forward again making them all stick to the seats holding on for dear life. They could feel the taxi swerve around trying to dodge the direction signs and traffic lights that were stationed on the ceiling of the tunnel.

After another ten seconds of crazy driving they finally saw the end of the tunnel before the taxi swerved around and returned to the road and back on the right side up.

"Thank the gods that's over," Annabeth muttered with everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Even Naruto who's stomach now felt a little uneasy too.

"_I think I would rather stick to riding on top of Gamabunta then do that again,"_ he thought.

The driving thankfully had been toned down for the next few minutes before they finally arrived at Percy and Sally's apartment building.

They all got out and headed in before the sisters spoke up. "You want us to wait and take you to another destination then we require extra payment," they said all holding out their hands causing Naruto to grumble.

"Damn old bats" he muttered under his breath before he put another drachma in each of their hands getting a mixture of a grin and a smile to appear on their faces.

Naruto then followed after the others and quickly arrived on the fourteenth floor and in front of the blue door with the number twenty on the front as Percy put his key and opened it.

The apartment was almost twice as big as their previous one with Gabe and was a lot cleaner and more spacious. It had three bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, kitchen, everything that Percy and Sally needed.

Sally had at first refused to take the money Naruto had left her after they got rid of Gabe, after all five hundred thousand is not something that just gets handed over just like that. But Naruto had refused and Sally eventually relented.

Though Naruto was given a giant bear hug from her and she gave him loving kisses all over his face much to his surprise and a little embarrassment. She had also made sure that he knew that he was welcome to stay with them whenever he wanted no matter what.

Though she still worked in the candy store in grand central, with the extra money she had reapplied for night school and had been working over the year to finally get her degree before hoping to enroll at New York University. She was at the top of her class and both Naruto and Percy knew she would ace it no doubt.

Plus Naruto may have prayed a little to Athena to give Sally a bit of help and guidance from time to time.

As they walked in they found Sally in the kitchen baking cookies still in her uniform since today she only worked the morning shift. They guessed that she had not heard about the fire yet.

She looked up and smiled when she saw them all, a little worried when she saw the state Percy and Tyson were in since Percy was sporting a black eye on his left side and then intrigued when she saw Annabeth.

"Hey Mom" Percy said quickly giving her a hug. "I know you have questions but Naruto can fill you in. I going to get my gear," he said looking at the others who just nodded.

"Urm okay," she said wondering why he was in such a hurry before she saw Tyson eyeing the cookies she had just made before rolling her eyes a little but smiling none the less. "Go on Tyson. Help yourself," she said making him smile before taking the plate of cookies and eating them on the sofa.

Naruto then gave her a quick hug before he began to fill her in on the day's events.

"So he will be going back to camp then?" She asked looking a little sad since she had grown so accustomed to Percy being around now.

"He is. Plus even if someone told him to stay away, knowing Percy he would just end up going anyway. We both know how hard headed he can be." Naruto said both Sally and Annabeth snort little as if both agreeing that what he just said was an understatement.

Sally then turned her attention to Annabeth and began taking in her features. She thought she was very pretty and kept looking between her and Naruto. By her age she guessed Annabeth was the same age as Percy.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but are you two siblings perhaps? You both look a lot like each other." she said. "Naruto you did not have to keep us in the dark for so long about you having a sister," she said as she put her hands on her hips meaning she meant business.

However both laughed a little since they actually got that a lot from those that did not know them and Naruto was not surprised Sally had asked them. Both knew that they did look a lot like each other with the hair and skin tone.

"We might look like it but no we are not siblings though I do think of Annabeth as my little sister," he said putting an arm around Annabeth shoulder making said girl smile up at him.

"Sally I would like to introduce you to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," he said as Annabeth held out her hand. Sally looked a little taken back before she smiled and shook Annabeth hand.

"_Annabeth,"_ Sally though before realization hit her. "As in the Annabeth that you and Percy met during your time at camp and went on your quest with?" she asked getting a nod from both. She then smiled brightly.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long. Percy and Naruto have both told me a lot about you and both said you're the smartest person they know. They never mentioned how beautiful you were," she said making Annabeth blush a little and beginning playing with her hair.

Naruto though chuckled a little at how flustered Annabeth was getting.

"Oh well urm thank you. You're very beautiful too," she said complimenting her back which made Sally smile a little. She liked this girl more and more.

"Also I want to thank you for helping Percy with the quest last year. He said you were a big part of the reason they completed it and that they would have been lost without you. So thank you. If you hadn't then I might not be here right now." Sally said moving forward and hugging Annabeth a little which caught her of guard but quickly accepted it.

"You are welcome. I know Percy cares about you a lot, as does Naruto and I was happy to help bring you back. They both have nothing but good things to say about you."

The two girls then fell into a small conversation and Naruto could quickly see Annabeth and Sally becoming quick friends. Tyson was still on the sofa eating the cookies. Naruto had to do a lot of maneuvering in order to pinch one of the cookies away from him since Sally did make the best cookies in the world.

Then after a minute Percy came back in to the room, having changed his clothes and with a backpack slung across his left shoulder.

They said their goodbyes to Sally as Naruto, Annabeth and Tyson all got a quick hug from her before she moved on to Percy where they hugged each other for a minute before finally letting each other go.

She knew Percy would be leaving for camp again with or without Chiron's warnings but it never made it any easier for Percy to be away from her.

They each gave a small wave before they left the apartment.

* * *

**At The Taxi**

When they arrived back outside they found the smoke like taxi still there waiting for them and all quickly got in the back seats again and all in the same places as before.

Annabeth gave them the address for Camp Half Blood before they all quickly strapped themselves in and prepared for another stomach flipping ride.

As soon as they finished strapping in, the taxi shot forward at great speed again making everyone fall back a little.

"Sister gives me the eye. I need it to be able to see," the sister driving said causing everyone to look over and notice that her eye sockets were completely empty and the sister that was sitting beside her had an eye resting in her hands.

Percy looked at Annabeth with a surprised and shocked expression. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," Annabeth said holding on to the side of the taxi. "They have an eye."

"One eye?"

"Yeah."

"Each?" Percy said a little hopefully though by the expression on Annabeth's face he already knew the answer.

"No. One eye total."

"_That is messed up," _Naruto though as Percy and Annabeth really looked like they were going to vomit.

The driver then swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.

However when they turned they did not see two trucks that were sitting beside each other and there was no room to go around on the sides due to all the people. When the four saw that they were not stopping they were about to leap forward and stop them and tell them to slow down.

However before they did one of the sister's pulled a leaver and suddenly everything in the cab got strange.

Everything all of a sudden began getting more and more cramped and it looked like they were all getting squashed and their bodies were becoming as thin as twigs. Their faces became long and bodies became like a stick insect. It was not a pleasant experience for any of them.

"What's happening?" Percy asked being a little freak out but no one answered.

One of the sisters that had the eye looked around and grinned. "Why the long faces?" she asked before cackling along with her sisters.

"That was an awful joke," Naruto spoke but the he did not get an answer back.

When the taxi finally squeezed through the gap between the two cars everything went back to normal much to everyone relief before the taxi accelerated again.

"Are you sure they know the way?" Percy asked since it at the speed they were going they could have gone round the city twice already.

"Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise."

"We know all. Every road in Manhattan, capital of every country and the location that you seek," one of the sister said before he got whacked on the head by one of her sisters.

"Quiet he did not ask yet!" She hissed out.

"What?" Percy said with a confused look on his face. He looked at Naruto and Annabeth and they both shrugged. He would have asked Tyson but he doubted he knew and looking at him he looked a little out of it. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"

"Nothing!" the sister said as she looked away as if nothing happened and nothing was said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me what you know. You would not have said anything if it had not been important." Percy pushed on.

"No!" they all screamed causing the taxi to swing to the side a little before it got back on the main road

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" the sister that was driving said.

"Eye tossed in a lake!" another spoke as she held the eye in her hand.

"Years to find it again!" the third moaned. "And speaking of that—give it back!"

The three sisters then began to bicker and fight over the eye that was being grabbed and tossed all over the taxi. On more than one occasion it looked like it was about to fall down or get squashed from the fighting before somehow it got saved at the last second.

Naruto who was watching the bickering session and becoming generally curious of what it was they meant when they mentioned a location Percy wanted to find, decided to lean over and in one swift motion managed to grab the eye when it was in mid flight across the taxi. He then opened a window and held his hand with the eye out of it.

The three sisters screeched in terror and leaned over to get it before Naruto lit one of his hands with fire which surprised everyone inside.

"If you want this eye back then you will tell Percy what you meant with a location he wanted to seek."

"No we need our eye to see where we are going," the sister driving said. When she did the driving became a lot more erratic and could barely stay on the road for a few seconds before it veered off into another direction. Plus they were beginning to gain speed.

"Not until you explain," Percy told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"

"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"

Naruto didn't believe them and pretended to drop it causing the sisters to scream out and Annabeth, and Percy to yelp in surprise. Tyson still didn't notice anything that was going on, still in some kind of daze.

However the eye then reappeared n his hand. "Unless you want me to drop it for real, you will tell us."

They all looked at the sisters and could tell they were struggling whether to give the answer. They all bit their lips before they eventually gave in. Though they did not look happy that Naruto had somehow bested them.

"Fine, have it your way then. 30, 31, 75, 12!"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said. "That makes no sense!"

"30, 31, 75, 12!" they repeated and wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! We are almost to the camp!"

The demi gods all looked out of the window and were surprised to see that they were right. They were currently zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. They could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree on the top of it.

"Naruto give them the eye now," Annabeth said which Naruto did. He handed it back to one of the sisters who placed it looking in the direction in front of them.

"Woh" the driver suddenly said before the taxi came to a screeching halt. Percy wondered why they suddenly stopped before suddenly Naruto had bolted out of the taxi and ran toward the hill top.

"What's happening?" he asked as Annabeth was now out the car as well and running towards the hill too.

Not fully understanding Percy and Tyson got out the car before they noticed smoke coming from the hill.

Understanding now that the camp must be currently under attack, he got out riptide and with Tyson behind him ran towards the camp.

Naruto, who had a completely focused look in his eyes and was mentally preparing for whatever was attacking the camp ran towards his home with the full intention of making sure none of his loved ones would get hurt.

"Hold on everyone. I'm coming."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Yo everyone I have something to ask of everyone. In the Lightning thief in chapter seven I had Naruto tell the wave arc story to the camp. I want to do a similar scene again in this book but I am unsure of which to do. Any idea's which one? Im currently leaning to the battle with Gaara but I Wouldn't mind everyone letting me know if there was another they wanted to see.**

**Also about the character from Naruto. Remember this character is going to be a girl but she will not have much of a part in the series. They will mainly be a background character but will interact with Naruto and the other from time to time while at camp. It will mainly to just bring in a little more from the Naruto verse. **

**Oh and don't worry it is not Hinata or Sakura.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	3. New And Familiar Faces

**Character Ages- Naruto & Clarisse 15, Silena 14, Percy, Annabeth 13.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hold Steady," Clarisse shouted as she ran towards the battle and took up a spot just in front of the tree knowing if anything happened to it, then the camp would be further in trouble.

Just behind her Silena appeared with a bow and a quiver full of arrows examining the battle in front of them. A large group of demi gods comprised mainly of the Ares and Apollo Cabin were stationed huddled together carrying large shields and spears while the Apollo cabin had their bows and arrows.

A loud roar sounded through the battle site and a large torrent of fire came spiralling towards them.

"GET DOWN," Clarisse shouted.

Everyone did as they were told and hit the deck while those with shields put it over their heads to block any flicks of fire that went astray. They all heard loud footsteps coming towards them and at the last minute saw what was charging at them.

They were fighting large bronze bulls the size of pickup trucks with razor sharp horns and could shoot fire out of the their mouth and nose. They quickly counted and thanked the gods they were only fighting three of them. Though they knew it would still be a challenge no doubt.

The boundaries strength was not strong enough to keep them out so the demi gods knew they were the only line of defense they had right now.

"Roll," Silena shouted as everyone listened and rolled out of the way to avoid the charging pulls. Though a son of Ares rolled a little late and got his left legs crushed by one of the charging bulls.

"Get him out of here," Clarisse said seeing one of her siblings hurt as one of Apollo's children went over, helped him up and got him out of the battle zone.

Silena meanwhile fired off a round of arrows towards the bronze bulls. Some managed to inflict some kind of damage if the cries from the bull were any indication however it was still made of bronze and therefore it was very resilient. They all knew it would take a lot to bring these three monsters down.

Another one of the bulls charged at the line of demi gods but this time Clarisse intercepted and threw a spear at the bulls body.

The spear hit and stuck right in-between its ribs but it kept going much to her annoyance as she watched it barrel into the line of demi gods. The only reason there weapons were working was because they were made of celestial bronze. Any other metal and it would have just bounced of the bulls bronze skin.

As the two bulls stormed forward the third had noticed Silena firing arrows at the hides of the bulls and noticed she was having a lot of success.

Roaring and tossing its head around, it scraped its right back leg and hoof before it charged forwards and towards Silena.

"SILENA RUN," Clarisse shouted as managed to see the third bull go after her while she took on the second bull.

Silena sprinted across the hill top with the bull charging after and was slowly gaining speed. However she knew if it was not for Naruto's training advice and pointers then the bull would have most likely already got her.

Since she began Naruto's training schedule he made for her, her stamina, finesse and overall body strength had increase greatly and would have put the last years Silena to shame. Even at school she had taken up running and gymnastics. Running to help with the stamina and speed and gymnastics with her balance and flexibility.

Naruto had told her if she could not really on her strength and speed, then her flexibility and balance would be her positives. Plus she couldn't help but notice her body had developed a lot more in the past year and her body had become very toned. So much so it put other girls to shame and made them jealous at her amazing figure.

Still sprinting away from the Bull she circled around the tree hopping to use it as an obstacle for the bull that could help slow it down which thankfully it did. When the bull went around the tree it had to slow down in order to move in the other direction therefore getting rid of whatever momentum it had gained.

Seeing she had gained enough distance from the bull she took out another few arrows, aimed and fire towards the bull.

Of the three arrows she managed to fire two hit it in the stomach while another went straight through its eye causing it to roar out in pain.

Grinning at the great shot, she let her guard down and did not hear the trampling steps coming from behind her.

"SILENA MOVE," Clarisse shouted as she dodged torrent of flames from the bull she was fighting.

"What?" Silena asked not understanding before her eyes widened when she saw fire heading straight towards her.

She jumped and rolled to the side and managed to dodge the fire coming toward her however while she was in mid air she felt something as powerful as a tank knock into her that knocked her to the side and knocked the wind right out of her.

The bull that had been fighting the group of demi gods had changed its opponents and decided to charge at Silena while she had her guard down.

Clarisse saw her friend take the hit from the bull and was trying to go over to her but the bull she was fighting seemed to have a thing for fire. All it did was shoot fireball after fireball and she could do anything but dodge or bring her shield up.

Struggling to breath and thinking a few of her ribs might have been cracked from the hit. She knew if it was not for her armour then her chest probably would be smoosh right now.

Steering up onto her knees she looked in front of her only to see the bull that had hit her hand gone back to fighting the group of Ares and Apollo kids that were trying to isolate it away from the other. But the bull she had previous been fighting with the arrows in its eyes was eyeing her closely before smoke billowed out of its snout.

Letting out a roar it stamped on the ground before it charged right towards her.

She tried to get out of the way bit the pain in her chest was stopping her form moving. Looking up the bull was getting closer and closer.

_"Not like this,"_ she thought as she could hear Clarisse screaming at her to get out of the way still trying to get over towards her.

The bull was only ten meters away from her prepared for impact and believed she would be making a one way trip to underworld in a matter of moments.

"SILENA NOOOO," Clarisse shouted before another voice ran out through the area.

"**RASENGAN**," they all heard as out of nowhere Naruto appeared above the bull with a rasengan charged in his right hand and brought it straight down on to the bulls head, forcing it to the ground and making a small explosion and shockwave hit the area.

Silena felt herself being hoisted up gently and found Annabeth now beside her putting her body underneath her and helping her up.

"Come on, we have to get you to a healer."

"But the others," Silena said but was cut off by Naruto appearing beside her who looked at her in worry. The bull she had fought was now completely missing its head thanks to Naruto's rasengan and was turning to dust.

"Don't worry; I will make sure everyone gets back in one piece. Annabeth you get her to the medical bay," he said as she nodded and took Silena away with her. Silena gaze never left Naruto as she watched him run over towards Clarisse who was busy shouting at Percy. No doubt unhappy that he pushed her out of the way of one of the bulls.

_"Our Hero is home,_" she thought as she was taken away from the battle area. With Naruto here she knew they would all be okay.

Naruto made his way over to see Percy drop Clarisse in a pile next to the tree and she looked like she was about to explode in anger any moment. Percy then engaged on the bulls alongside Tyson.

"You up for double teaming the bull?" Naruto asked getting an immediate nod from Clarisse.

"These bulls are pissing me off. And that's the one that hurt Silena," she said gritting her teeth as did Naruto as they gazed at the bull that was staring at them both.

Naruto turned around to look at the campers that were with them and sent them back to camp. He knew that together he, Percy, Tyson and Clarisse could get rid of the bulls. The campers hesitantly agreed before sprinting back to camp.

Looking over at Percy he saw Percy had managed to inflict a large gash on the side of the bull though it kept on going.

Getting out his hunting knives Naruto and Clarisse prepared as the bull they were fighting shot a large fireball towards them.

Both easily dodged as the bull now came barrelling towards them with its bronze horns aiming right at them. Breathing in and out Naruto and Clarisse waited for the correct moment before both spun around, avoiding the horns before they inflicted two large gashes with their weapons on each side of the bull.

The bull roared in pain and began staggering and limping. No doubt wounds like that would take its toll on even the strongest of monsters.

The bull fired another set of smaller fireballs though Naruto easily side stepped out of the way while Clarisse simply brought up her shield.

"Would you like to finish this War Girl?" he said playfully getting a grin from Clarisse.

"Don't mind if I do Ninja Boy," she said back before gripping her sword tightly.

Rushing over she bashed the bull on the front of the head with her shield a little, managing to daze it a little before bringing her sword down on to the bull and impaling it.

The bull groaned a little before collapsing to the ground and began turning to dust.

Once it was completely gone all that remained was a golden horn which Naruto picked up and gave to Clarisse who looked a little taken back by it.

"You fought it, you killed it, therefore this belong too you," he said smiling which eventually made her smile one of her rare smiles before taking it. Though Clarisse did give him the bronze bull horn form the one that he killed.

_"One more spoil to add to the cabinet,"_ he thought.

"TYSON," Percy shouted bringing them out of their musings to see Percy holding his ankle while Tyson had been engulfed in a small tornado of fire. All that was visible of him was his black silhouette.

But when the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his clothes were scorched. The bull must have been as surprised as Percy and Clarisse was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"

"Nice Tyson," Naruto muttered trying not to laugh though he quickly saw that Clarisse was glaring toward Tyson.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE?" She said pocking Naruto in the arm a little roughly.

"I can explain later but just know Tyson is okay for a Cyclops. He had not harmed us in anyway and is actually a friend."

Clarisse just glared at him but let it go for now. Though he could tell that she was not happy with Tyson being here. "How did he even get through the barrier? It should still be strong enough to keep his kind away."

"We let him pass through," he said causing Clarisse to glare at him even more but were interrupted when Percy landed the final blow on the bull which caused it to evaporate into dust.

Naruto then watched as Clarisse marched over to Percy and began to berating him saying she did not need saving and that she could have handled it. He then saw Percy shocked reaction when he finally realized what Tyson was and looked passed the mist.

Huffing Clarisse made her way down the hill with the others all following after with Tyson helping Percy to walk since his ankle was busted in the battle.

Though Naruto did look at the tree and frowned when he saw the state it was in. It was a sickly yellow and the bark looked like it was rotting away and there were barely any leaves left on it. Just looking at it he knew it would not survive the summer.

Getting into camp Naruto saw kids being brought through on stretchers either being taken to the medical bay or being taken back to their cabin. Some of the building looked like they had taken a beating and saw that the strawberry field had about half the amount of people working in them as they did the year before.

He walked passed Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus who was escorting one of his siblings who had his arm in a sling. The two nodded to each other as they passed each other.

Clarisse separated from them wanting to go and check on Silena which Naruto agreed with. When she departed from them they made their way to the big house where they knew Chiron would be stationed.

It only took a few minutes' walk before they ended up at the big house where the doors on the porch were wide open. Entering the big house they found Chiron inside listening to his 1960s music with Annabeth there as well having just arrived after taking Silena to the medical bay.

Though he found her frowning a little and staring at Chiron who had a bag slung over his right shoulder and was in his full centaur form.

He looked over ready to say hello before Tyson had beaten him to it.

"Pony!" he cried in total rapture.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron said a little offended. "My dear Cyclops I am a centaur not a pony," he said correcting Tyson who just looked a little confused and looked ready to shout out pony again.

"Chiron, what's happening? You're not ... leaving?" Annabeth said. Everyone noticed her voice was shaky and was coming to the same conclusion she had if the bags Chiron were holding was any indication.

Chiron nodded a little glumly but perked up when he looked at Percy and Naruto.

"Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year and Naruto you are looking very well," he said patting the both on the shoulders.

"Where are you going Chiron?" Percy asked looking a little glum and confused about what was happening.

"Ah, well, someone had to take the blame for the tree getting poisoned and the camps defences to weaken. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"But there are some that are on your side?" Naruto said as Chiron nodded a little hesitantly.

"Apollo, Hermes, Artemis and Poseidon don't believe it was me but the others wondered how I could let such a thing happen under my very nose and have begun to doubt me. They have already sent my replacement."

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked not linking who Zeus must have appointed.

"Tantalus," he said grimly and everyone could see fumes and smoke coming from Annabeth form how angry she was.

"Oh great, we have a child eater for an activities director. Oh joy." Naruto muttered since heh had heard of the stories of Tantalus and was not impressed with the man.

"But surely they must realise it was Luke who must have done it," Percy spoke up. "He tried to start a civil war on Olympus last year. How could they not see that he could have easily done it since he knows the camp layout so well?"

"Perhaps," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless ..."

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked. If there was any chance to get Chiron back and heal Thalia's tree then she was going to take it.

"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Percy asked with riptide in hand. "We can go find it and we can heal the camp." Annabeth and Naruto nodded too agreeing with Percy statement.

Chiron rested his hand on Percy's shoulder and looked the son of Poseidon straight in the eyes. "Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother and Naruto that I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave. It is not safe."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue but a look from Naruto quickly silenced him.

"However," Chiron said before he turned to look at Naruto. "There is someone I think you will want to see Naruto. Someone that has been eager to see you since she arrived here a few days ago?"

Naruto furrowed his brow a little trying to think who Chiron was on about. "What do you mean?" he asked not fully understanding. "Who would want to see him?"

"Well ever since your mother brought you to this world, some of the other gods have been contemplating whether to bring their children over as well," he said getting a surprised look from Naruto. "And as it turns out one of them has decided to visit and see what it's like. I believe she will be staying with us this summer before heading back to Konoha."

That made Naruto's blood run a little cold. Someone from Konoha was here and they wanted to see him. He was not sure whether to run or hide. He had never contemplated seeing anyone from back in the leaf, at least not for a very long time.

"W-Who is it?" he asked a little tentatively. Percy and Annabeth looked at him in slight worry since they were aware of how Konoha treated him and hoped this person did not have ill intentions towards him. Their focus though changed when a figure appeared behind them and a figure appeared in the doorway. Percy found himself blushing a little.

"That would be me foxy. I hope you remember me now that you are quite the big shot around here," the voice said as Naruto felt a tingle run up his spine and turned around to see the newcomer. He was extremely surprised to see who it was but despite that his fear disappeared and he could not help but have a small smile form on his face when he saw who it was.

He knew who it was not only by the voice but by her signature platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail that went midway down her back and had a purple flower decorating it at the front. She wore the traditional orange camp half blood top along with a purple coloued skirt with purple sandals. She look older and her body had definantly developed more from the last time he saw her.

Her pale pupiless blue eyes looked at him with a big smile on his face.

"Ino Yamanaka," he said before he went forward and hugged Ino which she happily returned. Despite the two having a very rocky relationship during their time in the academy, after the chunin exams Ino had began to warm up to Naruto and saw the rumours about him were nothing more than lies and the two actually began to get along and eventually became friends.

Plus even when she found about the Kyuubi, she was a little bit confused about it at first but after her father spoke to her about it, her respect for Naruto had gone up a great deal.

She had been saddened when Tsuande had informed that Naruto had gone to live with his mother but she was happy that he finally had a chance at a real family.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well what do you think? I'm at a camp for demi gods which only leaves one real answer."

"Who? Who is your godly parent?" He asked generally not sure who it could be. It had to be a goddess since he had met her dad a few times. He would have said Aphrodite since he knew Ino could be a little flirty but it just didn't seem to quite fit.

"Cabin Four," she said playing with the flower in her hair.

"You are a daughter of Demeter?" he said getting a nod from Ino though Naruto felt like he should have known since it did actually make sense. Ino had always been into plants and seemed to know everything there was too them. "_It's actually obvious now that I think about it."_

"Well I'm glad you both could be reunited. It's nice to see two friends meet up again after so long," Chiron said. "Although it time that I left. I have a journey ahead of me to find my kinsmen. They tend to move around a lot."

"Chiron" Annabeth said letting a few tears slip down her cheeks and quickly hugged the old centaur. Percy to look a little upset but tried to cover it.

When Chiron slowly trotted to Naruto he patted Naruto on the shoulder and leant down a little.

"I have asked you this once already but I must ask it again. Please...protect them."

"I will" Naruto said with confidence in his voice before Chiron nodded and left the big house. They all watched as he galloped off all wondering what they were going to do without him. Chiron was if every sense the foundation of Camp Half Blood and without him they were not sure if they would last.

* * *

**Later On**

After Chiron had left Percy went to get his ankle seen to while Annabeth went back to her cabin and properly get settled in.

Meanwhile Naruto and Ino had decided to have a quick catch up and were sitting on the edge of the pier with their shoes of and dangling their legs just on the tip of the water. Luna and Tiber rested their heads on Naruto's lap when they barrelled into him after finding he was back.

Both wolf pups had quite a growth spurt and were now the size of a Doberman. Much bigger than the tiny pups he could hold in each and only a year ago. But he guessed he should thank the satyrs and the wood nymphs for taking such great care of them.

"So," Naruto started. "How has everything been back in the leaf? I can imagine the village was happy that I was finally gone."

Ino winced a little. "They decided to hold a big celebration that you were gone. But Lady Tsunade quickly put an end to it when she punches the ground and made a giant crack go through the village."

"Things certainly were different when you left. It became a lot quieter for starters though the group all felt like the happiness of the village disappeared. Who knew you had such an effect on people and places."

"What about the others? Shikamaru, Choji, Lee?" He asked since there were still those he cared for in the leaf and he wanted to know how his few friends were doing.

"There all doing okay. Though they were sad that you left but they understood why when they began to see the kind of abuse you took from the villagers and they were happy you could be with your mom." Ino laughed a little. "Though when you left Lee decided to make you his eternal rival for life," she said making him groan.

"Everyone made chunin though a few months after the exams and then the exams after that."

"Chunin Yamanaka," Naruto said smiling. "Well done Ino. I always knew you could kick some ass."

"Thank you but I was one of the last to do it. I, Choji and Kiba all became chunin together."

"In fact only last month Neji managed to make Jonin" she said getting a whistle of amazement from Naruto. "Gai has been bragging about it ever since."

"What about Gaara, Kankuro and Temari?" Naruto asked wanting to know how his friends across the dessert were doing and hoped that Gaara was doing well after his turn around from being a psychopathic killer.

"Temari and Kankuro all made Jonin a few months ago. And Gaara..." she said as she trailed off a little.

"What about Gaara?"Naruto pushed wanting to know.

Ino looked a little hesitant but eventually spoke up. "Naruto, Gaara is the...Kazekage."

Naruto sat their slightly stunned as felt like time had just stopped. Gaara had achieved the dream he had always dreamt about having, though it was not Hokage it was still exactly the same.

"Kazekage," he muttered before he smiled. "Good for him. Gaara deserves it. I'm sure he will be a great and long lasting Kazekage. If he is Kazekage it means he has finally gained the recognition on the village and for that I say good for him."

"It doesn't bother you? That Gaara has achieved a dream that is pretty much exactly like yours," Ino asked surprised that Naruto took it so well. She thought he would have at last been a little bit jealous.

"If you had told me that a year ago I might have been a bit more jealous and angry but I don't need to be any more. I have everything I could want here at camp. I only wanted to be Hokage so that I could finally have the respect of the village and have people like me for me. And I have that here at camp. "

"Camp Half Blood is my home now and I would not go back to calling Konoha my home again even if you begged. I may visit again one day but apart from that I am done with the leaf village."

_"He really has moved on,"_ Ino thought as she looked him over and she then realized just how mature Naruto had become. Whatever baby fat he had left when she last saw him was now gone, he was taller than her and from what she had heard about him from the other campers he was definantly a lot stronger than before.

Naruto bit his lip at what he was about to ask next. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew how everyone was but there were three in particular he wanted to find out about.

"Ino what about Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi?" he asked. Ino bit her lip too and sighed a little as she kicked her feet over the water's surface. Sensing that question was about to pop up sooner or later.

"Ahh they changed." she said. "First Jiraiya is hardly in the village any more. He has been focusing solely on this group called the Akatsuki as of late from what Lady Tsunade says. He along with Kakashi and some of the jonin began focusing on taking them down and has been doing pretty well. They defeated four of the members so far. Some guys called Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu," she said though Naruto saw she said the name Hidan rather venomously.

"Hidan killed Asuma sensei," she said shocking Naruto. "Hidan had some weird jutsu ritual that could inflict any pain he received onto someone whose blood he tasted. Though Shikamaru ended him later on. But it left Kurenai, who was seeing him at the time left to raise their child they were expecting alone. Though Shikamaru and Choji check in on her a lot so she is well looked after."

"Deidara and Sasori were killed by Kakashi and Jiraiya when they attempted to abduct Gaara. They were in Suna at the time and were able to kill them. Kakashi though has changed to a bit. He still acts the same but everyone can see the sadness in his eyes. But then again when two of your students turn out to be gods awful while the other is left betrayed and taken away, it can do that to a person."

"But there still around but have been weakened. Jiraiya thinks he may have the location of leader but only time will tell I guess. Lady Tsunade though just kind of wallows. She hardly interacts with anyone other then myself, Shizune or some of the other Konoha 11 and their parents. Your leaving affected her most I'd say."

Naruto nodded and continued to listen. He still did not know what to think about them. They did betray him in the end since they were supposed to raise him and become his family but instead they left and made him grow up for thirteen years of his life all alone and unloved.

The two continued to talk and even got onto the subject of Sasuke and Sakura which both scowled at. Apparently Sasuke was dropped from the ninja ranks completely and had his Sharingan sealed permanently. The civilian council threw a fit but Tsunade had put them in their place. Sasuke could repopulate his clan at some point in the future but he would never again be a shinobi and therefore would never get his revenge on Itachi.

Sakura though had tried to follow in her mother's footsteps and get on the civilian council one day and takeover from her mother but no one took her seriously and a lot of the villages shinobi began to detest the Haruno's, seeing the as a bunch of bullies. Right now Sakura was apparently training to be a teacher at the civilian school though apparently she tried to fawn over Sasuke whenever she could.

After about an hour of chatting the two got of the pier and walked back into camp with Ino returning to the Demeter Cabin, Tiber and Luna had gone into the forest no doubt to get more treats from the satyrs and wood nymphs while Naruto returned to the Artemis cabin.

* * *

**Later on at the Dining Pavilion**

Naruto walked with Percy and Tyson toward the dining pavilion, all a little anxious at how everyone would take Tyson being with them and what the new activities director would be like.

As they stepped through the entrance of the pavilion everyone gave a cheer at seeing Naruto and Percy back at camp though they did all throw glances toward Tyson who was shuffling behind them. Some looked disgusted while others just looked more curious.

Thankfully though Naruto simply glared at those that did say anything nasty and it quickly shut them up. He saw Clarisse sitting with her siblings and she gave him a nod when she saw him. Then towards Annabeth who gave him a quick wave before continuing her conversation with her siblings. Ino was at the Demeter cabin too and was talking to Katie. Over where the Artemis table was Tiber and Luna were sat at the front each enjoying a large piece of meat the wood nymphs ad prepared for them.

"_The size of that stake I'm not surprised they got big so quickly,"_ he thought.

Then he looked to the Aphrodite cabin and he quickly felt a weight lift from him when he saw Silena. She looked a little banged up but overall she looked okay and she was laughing which was a good sign.

She saw him staring at her and blushed a little before she waved at him and gave him a cheeky wink that made him smile as he waved back. When he did her sisters obviously saw because they began giggling.

Then they moved to the front of the pavilion where they saw Mr D looking like he always did and wearing his usual Leopard print shirt. He gave a small glare towards Percy though he nodded towards Naruto since Naruto was the one demi god he actually tolerated to some degree.

Then they scanned to the person who was sitting beside him in the seat that Chiron usually sat in. Naruto could see most were trying to look away from the man and he could understand why. The guy just looked a mess.

The man was horribly pale and thin and was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that prisoners usually wore in the high security prisons. It was even brighter then his old jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001.

He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair that looked all choppy and uneven in every way imaginable. His eyes at the moment were resting on Percy.

"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

Naruto had a feeling Mr D had already filled this man in on everyone at camp which left Naruto wondering if he knew about Naruto and his tenant.

"I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded. He was not in the mood to take shit from Mr D this early on.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table—the front page of today's New York Post and there were the year book pictures of Percy and Naruto at Meriwether Prep. Both struggled to read the headline, but they had a pretty good guess what it said. Something like: Crazy Kids Torches Gymnasium.

"Oh goody, in the news again," Naruto muttered. Last summer was bad enough. He hoped to stay out of it for one summer.

A satyr from behind put a root beer in front of Tantalus as Mr D ushered for him to take it. However when he did the drink just moved away from him every time that he tried to grab it. It looked like it was annoying him to no end.

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said in realisation. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at Percy though he stopped when he saw Naruto giving him a mild glare. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

Go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit."

Come on, Tyson," Percy said as the three went to leave but Tantalus's voice rang out.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Tyson saved the camp," Percy insisted. "He helped defeat those bronze bulls. If he didn't it might have injured even more people or worse."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."

Percy went to go sit at the Poseidon table when a light went off from above Tyson's head. Everyone covered their eyes at first before they all saw a trident symbol appear above his head getting surprised looks from Naruto and Percy.

Though the surprise was broken when Tantalus began laughing from his seat. "Yes I can see the resemblance. Another one of Poseidon's tossed children," he said as many in the pavilion began laughing.

Though one look from Naruto who looked at them all with feral eyes quickly caused them to stop and sink back in to their seats.

Tantalus stopped his laughing and then turned his attention to Naruto. "So this is him. The son of Artemis that everyone has been talking about. And a shinobi from that world," he said getting a stern look from Naruto.

However Tantalus just grinned wickedly. "Oh and I have been filled in about your little secret," he said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at him. The hall was quiet and everyone was listening in on the conversation with most wondering what secret Tantalus was speaking about.

"I know all about the Kyuubi," he said making Percy, Annabeth and Ino all have their eyes widen while others looked confused. "To think that your mother brought such a...abomination into the world. I thought she had more sense than that."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand," Naruto replied back coolly keeping his temper in check. Yet Tantalus was quickly making his way to Naruto's most hated list.

Tantalus looked like he was about to speak again before Mr D spoke. "Go to your table Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and turned around to head to his table while everyone looking at him, all having new questions about their resident shinobi.

However Tantalus decided to get last word out.

"I will be keeping a very eye on you during your stay here...KYUUBI BRAT."

Naruto stopped mid step just as he was about to get to his table when he heard that name ring out through the pavilion. His hair shadowed over his eyes which were beginning to flicker from blue and red.

Percy and Annabeth though winced at the name and had a bad feeling at what was going to have next.

Everything happened in a blur when Naruto suddenly disappeared from where he was standing before reappearing back in front of the table Tantalus and Mr D were sitting at. The table got thrown aside shocking everyone before Naruto had Tantalus by the throat and pinned him to the wall behind them.

His fist cocked back and was about to pummel Tantalus in a bloody mess but something suddenly grabbed his wrist. He saw a green vine had grabbed it.

Mr D was up and was beside them with a stern look on his face. "Put him down," he said with authority laced in his voice.

Naruto growled a little but felt arms and hands appear around him trying to get him off Tantalus. He saw Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Katie and Clarisse all appear behind him while Silena was trying to use her charm speak to get him to let go.

"Put him down Naruto. Whatever he said to hurt you just let it go. He is not worth it," she said glaring at Tantalus as was the others who were standing. And trying to pry Naruto from him.

It took a bit of prying but eventually Naruto let Tantalus go who was left gasping for breath. Naruto looked at the man for a few second before he went and sat at his table as did the others. Though now everyone in the hall was whispering. Never had they seen someone do that to the activities director and some couldn't help but look at Naruto with a little bit of fear.

Tantalus picked himself up as Mr D put the table back to where it was before he whispered into Tantalus's ear.

"I warned you that he was not a demi god you wanted to anger. If I had not stopped him when I did with the other demi gods, you would be back in the Underworld right now. Do not make another mistake like that again."

"Plus you do not want to make an enemy of him. If you do then you will also have his mother and grandmother to deal with and they are not two people you want as your enemy."

Tantalus scowled a little but said nothing.

The meal then went on without any more incidents. Naruto made his offering to his mother and grandmother as others made their offering to their parents. Though he did see Percy have an uneasy look on his face. No doubt he was getting use to the fact that Tyson who he earlier found out was a Cyclops was also his half brother.

Naruto then tuned out when Tantalus began making a speech as did many others. Though all he did hear was that the chariot races were going to be brought back and would happen in one week. Lots of excitement and whispering broke out when the prize for the winners would be a month of all cleaning duties.

By the time the meal ended and many were heading to the amphitheater for some camp songs and stories Naruto chose to skip it for one night and get some sleep.

He stopped Annabeth on the way back and told her to be up and in lightweight clothing at 6am and to meet him by the hearth in the center of the cabins. Her training would begin tomorrow and warned her that it won't be easy.

She thanked him and asked whether he was okay since she knew how much that name bothered him. It was a very taboo name around Naruto. If you say it to his face then you probably would not see the light of another day.

After all Echidna and Ares had learnt that the hard way.

Annabeth hugged him before joining her siblings.

"Are you okay?" another voice came from behind.

He looked around to see Silena standing their looking at him with concern. She had never seen him so angry before and in all honesty it had frightened her a little. But what scared her most were his eyes.

For the briefest of seconds she thought she saw his eyes turn red and his pupils turn into slits. She thought it might have been a trick with the lights but she was not so sure. And a secret that he apparently had that she did not know was bothering her a little.

"I-I am fine" he said rubbing his eyes. "It's just been a long day. And Tantalus did not help with it."

"Don't let him get to you. The majority of camp is not happy with him being here. I hear Connor and Travis are already planning on pranking the hell out of him and have almost all the Apollo cabin and the Hermes cabin backing them."

"_Pranking,"_ Naruto thought. "You know I was known as quite the prankster back in the day. And I could use this opportunity to touch up on my pranking skills."

"Well then be sure to give him a piece of your mind. Just don't do anything you would later regret," she said touching his arms a little and getting small sparks on electricity shoot through them when she did.

The two were look towards each other and neither noticed their heads were leaning in closer towards each other.

They began inching closer and closer and were only inches away form their lips meeting before Silena's name began getting called out and they saw her sisters ushering for her to come with them to the amphitheater.

"I-I will see you later," she said blushing and stuttering a little as was Naruto before she sprinted off leaving Naruto by himself. He opened his cabin door only to feel two furry lumps pass his leg and saw Tiber and Luna looking up at him.

He smiled. "Come on guys. Let's gets some rest," he said before he closed the door behind them and turned in early.

* * *

**Chapter Three Completed**

**So there we go. The person from the shinobi world is Ino. Some of you may not be happy with her being here but allow me to explain. I wanted it be one of the main girls that were Naruto's age and that meant it would either be Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari. Sakura was a immediate no. Hinata was a no because one she is a bit of a stalker and I don't see a goddess wanting anything to do with Hiashi Hyuuga. Temari I could not see leaving Kankuro and Gaara. However TenTen will actually be in the series but I have plans for her. She won't be brought in until a lot later in the series. Maybe if I do the Heroes of Olympus books I can bring her in. So it left Ino. And I could see her being a daughter of Demeter due to her love of flowers and nature so I thought it was a good fit. **

**But don't worry for those that don't like it, remember she will be more of a background character and won't be on the quests or anything.**

**Also thank you to those who answered the poll on which instrument he should know. I will be revealing which next chapter I think. Also keep sending in idea's about which story he could tell them all.**

**Oh and have a Happy New Year Everyone :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	4. A Boot Camps Finding

Chapter Four

**Olympus Throne Room**

Sat alone in the throne room of the Olympians, Zeus, God of the Sky sat in his throne with an uneasy look marred on his face wearing his usual pin stripe suit. Beside him and in special holster attached to his throne, his Master bolt laid crackling with energy and lightning.

The discovery of the tree that was created from his lost daughter's spirit had been poisoned and was now dyeing was a hock to everyone. Most on Olympus knew the tree would not last the summer.

Zeus in every way imaginable was furious and wanted nothing more than to blast whoever poisoned the tree in to smithereens. He silently hoped it was the Hermes son that took his bolt last year. That way he would have even more of a reason to rip him to pieces.

Though the last few days for Zeus had been anything but peaceful. Due to Chiron needing to be replaced, he was aware that Dionysus had chosen Tantalus to be the new activities director of the camp. Zeus did not like it but he would put up with it for now.

However the other gods had not been so forgiving. He had already been given an earful from Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter. And even though they did not voice their opinion he knew his sons Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus were not overly pleased with the decision.

But unfortunately he knew there was more to come if the energy signature that was marching towards the throne room was any indication.

He knew sooner or later his other Olympian daughter would want to voice her opinion since matters at camp did concern her now with her only child now attending there.

As if arriving on cue the throne room doors slammed open revealing one very unhappy Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

Naruto's mother Artemis.

Said goddess marched up to her father in her full god height and stood directly in front of her father with a scowl on her face.

"Tell me father, why is it that Tantalus, a man we all know to be a child eater in the past and a horrid man and human being in general has been released from the Underworld and has been made activities director at Camp Half Blood where our children are currently staying?" She asked icily as her silver eyes bore directly into Zeus.

Zeus took a deep breath before answering. "With Chiron gone someone new was needed to fill the role and I gave Dionysus the task of selecting someone. He chose Tantalus."

"And you believe Tantalus is someone that would help the demi-gods? Are you even aware of what he did yesterday? What he tried to expose about MY son to the entire camp?"

Zeus scowled. He still did not like the fact that a jinchuriki was in their world. He could not help but feel that someday some kind of accident would occur that will make the seal break one day. The Nine Tailed Fox was a creature he was not eager to have to battle.

Plus whether he liked to admit it or not, the boy was powerful. Very powerful for someone his age and he knew that not even his children or his brother's children were that strong until they were older. And that frightened him.

But he and everyone else could see how protective Artemis was with Naruto. That and he knew the other gods were warming up to him already. Apollo obviously and of course Hestia, but he did not count on Athena, Hermes, Demeter and Aphrodite to take a liking to him. Poseidon though was not a surprise since he was friends with his brother's son.

"Yes I am aware and while it was foolish do you not think it would be better that the camp did know? To know what he contains?"

Artemis frowned at Zeus's question.

"No I do not. Because the last time lots of people knew about his tenant it caused them to treat him like the plague and shunned him from society," she said gritting her teeth. "From what Hestia has told me he is finally beginning to see the camp as his home and I do not want him to lose that. I do not wish for people to see him as a monster for something that was out of his control."

"They will find out eventually, you do know that?"

Artemis shuffled a little in her spot.

"Yes I am fully aware of that but I want them to find out on Naruto's terms. He will tell them but when he feels ready. He does not wish to lose friendships and bonds he has made because of that one altercation."

"Very well. However Tantalus remains at Camp Half Blood. He is who Dionysus picked and therefore he will remain there. It should not matter much to you since your hunters are rarely at the camp."

"That maybe but my son is at that camp as well half the population at the camp that are females. Naruto is my son and my responsibility and those girls all fall under my domain."

"However I can promise you this father," she said with her eyes glowing. "My siblings and I have spoken and if Tantalus steps out of line to the point where our children's life's are in danger, danger that he has put them in that could result in deaths then we will take action and remove him. With or without your consent and damning the ancient rules."

Zeus would have argued back but the look she was giving him told him there was no room arguing right now. Plus Athena had already told him something very similar.

Artemis turned around and went to walk out of the throne room and return to her hunters. But she stopped just as she was about to exit and turned back around to look at her father.

"You should know by now father that there is nothing in this world more powerful than a parent who is protecting his or her children," she said before she left the throne room and flashed away.

Zeus sighed deeply and rubbed is hand over his face. He would have left and gone to rest but Hephaestus appeared with an unhappy look on his face. A look his children all had the last few days.

He sighed again before he began listening to another rant about Tantalus and the camp.

* * *

**Morning at Camp Half Blood**

It was early morning as Naruto stepped out of cabin eight wearing a light grey shirt with black bottoms and running shoes. He stretched his arms and got rid of the kinks in his bones after a long and comfortable night sleep.

Seeing Annabeth was not out yet, he took a seat by the giant hearth in the center of the cabins and waited. "_Then again I am five minutes early,"_ he thought.

Sitting down he contemplated the events of last night.

He hopped everyone that was in the dining hall last night did not tred on eggshells around him today because that was the last thing he wanted. He knew from the old stories that Tantalus was a world class jerk. Heck its half the reason he got sent to the Underworld in the first place.

But Naruto could help but notice that Tantalus enjoyed tormenting him about his burden and was fully prepared to tell the entire camp his secret.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before everything was revealed to the camp but he wanted to be the one to tell them. That way he could explain it better to everyone and reveal the circumstances that made it happen instead of some half ass story that Tantalus would tell them.

"Why does everything always have to be difficult?" he muttered as he drew little pictures into the dirt with his index finger.

Though just as he sighed a small hand appeared on his left arm surprising him a little since he did not even sense a presence appear next to him. But he quickly relaxed when he saw it was his grandmother in her eight year old form.

"Why are you so gloomy my boy?" she said lifting her hand to his face. "What makes you so sad?"

"Tantalus." he muttered though Hestia heard him and clicked her tongue at the name.

"Yes Tantalus. We on Olympus are most displeased that he is here however we must put up with it for now."

"I know but I swear the guy has it out for me. He almost told everyone in the camp about the fox yesterday."

"And you're not ready for them to know," she responded back with Naruto nodding his head.

"Why do you fear telling them? What is it you think will happen by telling them?"

"I...," Naruto started but the words got stuck in his throat a little and Hestia could see he was struggling with the words. She bent down a little and put both her hands on his cheeks put her forehead onto his all the while looking into his eyes.

"I just, I don't want them to reject me. I don't want them to see me a freak of nature just like the leaf did. I got through it once but I don't think I could handle it again if the camp reacted in the same way."

Hestia look at her grandson as she saw a single tear makes it way down his face.

Looking at him right now Hestia did not see the big strong son of Artemis that everyone saw him as. No right now she saw a little boy who was terrified of being abandoned again by those he thought care for him.

Though she could not blame him after the thing those villagers of leaf had done to him. Oh how she wanted to burn them all.

She shushed him gently while stroking the back of head since it seemed to calm him down. She wondered if bringing Artemis here to finally meet Naruto would help at all since even though Hestia could get easily get through to Naruto due to being his grandmother, there was nothing that a mother loves could not prevail over.

However she knew that as of late Artemis and her hunters have been working to the bone due to masses of monster suddenly appearing all over North America and Artemis even had to recruit a few new members to the hunters just to combat the large numbers of monster they were encountering.

By that fact alone Hestia knew Naruto would still not be meeting his mother anytime soon. So she would have to comfort him in her place.

"I believe that three of your friends already know do they not?" she asked. "The son of Poseidon, the daughter of Athena and the satyr you went on the quest with?"

Naruto nodded. "They said that they did not care and that I was still just Naruto to them."

"Well you already have three people who already care for you and do not care about the fox at all. You fear telling everyone because you are making it something to fear. Just because those in the leaf village reacted badly and feared you, it does not mean the campers will too."

"Have a little bit of faith in them and explain it to them and you might be surprised at the reactions you get back."

"I guess I can try," he whispered.

"That's all we can ask. Better that it comes from you and not from someone like Tantalus," she said spitting out the name before she changed the subject completely. "Now what are you doing out here so early? You should be resting. You had a long day yesterday," said in her usual soft motherly voice. It made Naruto want to go back to sleep at how warm his grandmothers voice was.

"I am helping Annabeth. She said she wanted to get stronger and asked me to train her. I said yes and today is the first day."

"Well you best go easy on her. Not everyone has your crazy stamina and strengths," Hestia said a little teasingly. But I do know that your aunt Athena will be very grateful to you for helping her."

"Athena may not admit it but I have seen her watching her daughter through Iris messages and talking to her in her dreams. Annabeth is your aunt's favorite child and she will be happy when I tell her you are helping Annabeth get stronger."

"I thought a parent was not allowed to pick favorites?" Naruto said but got a flick on the nose from Hestia which made him wrinkle his face.

"True but sometimes it can't be helped. You are your mothers favorite if that helps."

Naruto snorted a little. "I'm her only child."

"Well then all the more reasons just like you are my favorite grandson," she said with Naruto getting a big smile on his face even though he knew he was her only grandchild too.

The two would have continued by the door to the Athena cabin began to open up. Seeing that it was time for her to go Hestia quickly kissed Naruto's forehead before she left in a small torrent of flames.

Whispering a goodbye Naruto saw Annabeth walking out of Cabin six and making her way over to him. She picked appropriate clothing from what he could see. She had a light blue shirt on that had a small hood on the back along with light blue bottoms and running shoes.

"You ready for this morning? We will be training all morning today, from now until midday and I promise you will not want to move a muscle by the end of it. You can still walk away if you want," he said but Annabeth's steely gaze told him otherwise.

"No I am doing this. I won't be left behind. When the time comes and we need to fight I will be right there with you and Percy at the front."

_"She has determination down,"_ Naruto thought before nodding. "Alright then, in that case we are going to start off with a run. It's a good way to get the day going. We are going to do two laps around the entire camp and then we are going to end up at the training arena. Okay?"

"Got it," she answered back before the two began their run with Naruto leading in front with Annabeth following closely behind him.

They waved to wood nymph that was heading over to the dining pavilion to prepare for the morning breakfast feast. They did not seemed surprised to see Naruto up so early but seeing Annabeth with him did catch them a little of guard.

The first lap was easy enough for both but midway into the second Naruto did notice Annabeth beginning to slow down a little. Since the camp was large he figured two laps for Annabeth would be enough for now. Plus he thought she would run out of steam as soon as she finished the first lap but she had proved him wrong.

By end of the two laps Annabeth had already worked up a bit of a sweat and panted a little but overall she was doing better than he expected.

The two stood in center of the arena with the morning sun illuminating the place.

"Okay first do some stretches. Helps you get rid of the kinks you got from running," he said to which Annabeth did. Naruto did some more right with her before five minutes later they stood in front of each to her.

"Okay first thing we are going to do is work on your strength, speed and stamina okay?" He said getting a nod from Annabeth. Naruto then dug into his pockets and pulled out a pair of wrist and ankle bracelets.

"Put these on," he said getting a wary look from Annabeth but she did as told.

When she did Naruto suddenly made a hand sign and the bracelets suddenly became heavier. It was not much but it did catch her a little of guard.

"W-What is this?" she asked.

"Those bracelets you are wearing have weight seals on them. Right now they have about five pounds to them which might not be much at first but longer you have the on, eventually you are going to notice the extra weight."

"These weight seals are to help your strength and speed greatly. Your body will grow accustomed to the weight. So once you adjust then you will barely notice them and it will feel like nothing is there. But when you take them off you will feel as light as feather-"

And with it my strength and speed will increase," she said realizing the point of them with Naruto nodding his head.

"You will keep them on all day and you will only take them off when you are asleep, going into battle or bathing. Apart from that those bracelets stay on. Understand?" he said with her nodding.

"Good now follow what I do. First we are going to do a hundred press ups, hundred squats and a hundred sit ups," he said making her pale a little but she did as told. Naruto got down to with the full intention of doing it with her.

The push ups were done first and took Annabeth about ten minutes do with the added weight. It was not so bad at first but after a little while she began to notice the extra weight more and more and now fully understood what Naruto meant. But she did not complain because she knew this would help her and push her past her limits.

Then they got to the squats and Annabeth could honestly say it felt like her legs were on fire. As soon as she got half way she firmly believed she would give way and fall to the floor yet Naruto was there not even fazed. That caused her competitive side to appear. She said she could do it and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"_I can do this,"_ she thought. _"If Silena can do this then so can I."_ She continued with renewed vigor and determination and after another five minutes and a lot of heavy breathing she finished the squats.

Then they got to the sit ups which Annabeth was thankful for since at least she got to lie down. They were the easiest of the three for her and got it done within ten minutes.

By the end of it Annabeth looked ready to drop already and they had only been going at it for little more than an hour. She began to wonder how on earth Silena had managed to keep it up for so long. Yet she did notice how amazingly toned the daughter of Aphrodite had become.

"Okay just to warn you we will be doing that almost every morning so get use to it," he said making her groan a little but nodded anyway.

"So what are we going to do next?" she asked with Naruto smirking.

He walked away for a few minutes causing her to look a little confused before he came back with one of the target board that were used for archery practice.

She wondered if he would teach her to use a bow since he was easily the best with a bow in camp. He was miles ahead of the Apollo cabin and she believed he was even better then the hunters. Archery was in his blood.

Naruto then pressed his hand against one of the seals on his wrist before a poof sounded out. In his hand was now his old ninja pack. He opened it up revealing sets of kunai in them.

"Do you know what these are?" he said holding one of them out in front of Annabeth who took it in her hands.

Annabeth look at the weapon in her hands and took in its shape. "This is a kunai right?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right. Now the length or a kunai is very similar to those of knives. Now since you seemed to prefer knife fighting then using swords or spears I want you to have some kind of long range fighting method. In this case I want you to begin training how to use throwing knives."

"I'm going to go to the Hephaestus cabin later and see if they can forge a set of throwing knives for you made of celestial bronze. Until then we can make do with kunai since they are similar."

"Now for the next two hours I want you to practice throwing these Kunai's at the targets and to hit the bull's eye. We will keep practicing this skill every day until you can throw every single one and hit the bull's eye without even trying. Understand?"

Annabeth nodded. "I understand."

"_This I can do. Knives are my specialty weapons. I can do this."_

Annabeth stood in front of the target about ten meters away with one kunai in her hand while the rest were piled next to her.

Naruto was sat just off to the side in a meditative pose with his eyes closed. Yet she probably knew he was still paying attention to her. In his hands were a few of the kunai and somehow had them balanced on the tips of his fingers.

She threw the first kunai and it landed just outside the main circle making her frown.

She threw another. It landed a little further in but still nowhere close to the bull's-eye.

She gritted her teeth before she found herself getting a little competitive with herself along with her pride getting a little shot.

_"I thought I was better than this?"_ she though.

For the next two hours that's what she did. She threw the kunai's at the target. Once they were all on there, she went forward, took them and before doing it all over again.

Midway through the training process she stopped to look at Naruto who was still in the same position as before but had added a few more of the spare kunai and was now balancing ten on his fingers tips.

"Naruto what exactly are you doing?" she asked as she threw another kunai.

Naruto opened up one and looked t her. "Chakra control exercise."

"Why do you need to control your chakra? I thought you just used it to blow people away with those wind moves of yours," she said.

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes before he remembered he had asked a very similar question a long time ago.

"I do use it to charge my jutsu's but to do that I need to have proper control of my chakra. To get it to the right level and have the right amount to perform the jutsu."

Annabeth stopped for a moment. "So it's kind of like a gauge. You get to where you want before releasing it."

Naruto nodded.

"That sounds about right. If I use to little then jutsu won't work. If I use too much I will probably be either exhausted, bed ridden or..."

"Or what?" She asked while throwing another kunai noticing he was trailing off.

"Or I could die."

"WHAT?" she shouted turning around to him but accidently let the kunai in her hand slip and it flew towards Naruto. However Naruto managed to duck out the way just in time. "You could die? Then why use it at all?"

"Because it's part of being a shinobi. I would not be much of a ninja if I did not use chakra. That's why I am doing these chakra exercises. The better my control, the least likely I will get chakra exhaustion.

Annabeth frowned but let it go. Though if he ever did then she would kick his ass six ways to Sunday.

Once they were done with the kunai throwing Annabeth looked ready to drop though Naruto did give her some water and an apple to get some of strength back along with a ten minute break.

He looked in the sky and guessed from the angle of the sun, it must have been about 10:00am. Time had gone quicker than he had though.

"So what next?" Annabeth asked from her spot on the ground.

"Well now we will teach you a combat style," he said making her perk up. "It's better to know some kind of style that plays to your strengths."

"Though I am a little unsure of which style since I really don't know many. You are definantly not built for the Strong Fist style. Definantly not the toad style and you are not really much of a get in closer brawler type like I am."

"Toad Style?" She asked since that sounded a little odd. She had heard of martial arts like jujitsu and kung fu but definantly no toad style.

"It's a style one of my former teachers tried to teach me. I know the stances and some of the basics but since I was taken away from their long before I could complete it, I just kind of make do. Like I said I am more a brawler type."

Annabeth thought for a moment. "You said last summer that you had a thing called summoning right?" She asked getting a nod from Naruto. "And you said they were toads. Giant talking toads? Why don't you summon one and maybe we can ask them if they can help?" she asked which surprised Naruto.

It surprised him because simply put he had not tried his summoning jutsu while he had been in this world but then again he had no idea whether it could even work.

"I-I guess it's worth a try though I have not even used the summoning while I have been in this world so I am sorry if it does not work."

She nodded before he motioned for her to take a step back. He figured he may as well try it.

He bit his thumb before he began pulsing chakra through his body. He made the necessary hand signs. As he did a large group of demi gods that included Percy, Tyson, Clarisse and Silena along with Mr D appearing in the stands.

All they heard when they appeared in the arena was Naruto voices shouting out "**SUMMONING JUTSU."**

At first nothing seemed to work before a couple of seconds later familiar black symbols began appearing on the ground a plume of smoke appear in front of them. It caught everyone who had just appeared completely of guard and some even got their weapons out.

The smoke plume was nowhere near Gamabunta size but it was still pretty big. Definantly the size of a person sized toad.

When the smoke plume died down, now standing in front of them was a toad that Naruto remembered. Though he was a lot bigger then he use to be. The toad was orange with black marking around his eyes and was wearing a grey open buttoned shirt and was at least the size of a four by four.

The toad looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Gamakichi?" Naruto asked causing the toad to look in his direction and making its eyes widen.

"Naruto?," he said before hopping over and landing just in front of Naruto along with Annabeth who was a little behind him but was just looking at Gamakichi in amazement. The others who just entered the arena were no better and gaping at the giant talking toad.

"Amazing. And it speaks perfect English. THIS IS SO COOL," Annabeth said and squealed in her head.

"Where the hell have you been dude?"

Naruto laughed a little before scratching the back of head. So Naruto began to fill Gamakichi in on what happened over the past year and a half. Mentioned his quest for the Master Bolt, the people he fought and defeated his mother and grandmother, the camp and his friends.

Slowly those in the arena edged over towards them while Mr D continued to sit in the arena and watch what was happening. Though a few of the girls were a little grossed out, the others just marveled and put their weapons away. Percy, Silena and Clarisse stood next to Annabeth.

Gamakichi whistled. "Damn bro you have quite the adventure since we last saw each other. Though I'm surprised those gods you mentioned are real. My pops told me about them and said he met a god and a goddess once but I thought he was just making it up. Guess he really was telling the truth."

"Here let me introduce you to everyone," Naruto said motioning to his friends to come forward.

"Gamakichi I would like you to meet my pal Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy muttered a hello and have a wave.

"This is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Clarisse just nodded back.

"This is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Silena gave a shy wave.

"And this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the reason I have summoned you." Annabeth said a hello and gave a little bow to him.

"Oh I like her," he said before taking a good look at her. "I didn't know you had a sister," he said making Naruto groan while Annabeth just laughed. "So what do you need?"

Naruto then explained to him his training for Annabeth and told him she did not have a specific style yet but wanted to correct that. Gamakichi nodded while listening to the dilemma.

"So do you know of any style that could work for her?" He asked as Gamakichi scratched his chin. He looked Annabeth over and understood where Naruto was coming from. Her sleek body type was definantly not meant for power and brute force but speed and flexibility could definantly work for her.

"I have an idea," Gamakichi said. "Summon me back in ten minutes. I think I might have something that could help us," he said getting a nod from Naruto before Gamakichi poofed away.

When he did many of the demi gods came over and asked what the heck just happened and what was with the giant toad.

Naruto explained it to them making them sigh in relief when he told them Gamakichi was of no threat to them.

Once over the small group began asking Annabeth how her training with Naruto had been going. Silena had sympathized with Annabeth since she knew Naruto could be a bit of slave driver when he wanted to be but she knew the results by the end of it would be well worth it.

She was proof of that. She knew if she could do it, then Annabeth definantly could.

Percy, Clarisse and Silena then went off to do their own training with Percy going to train his swordsmanship with Tyson and some of the Hermes kids while Clarisse and Silena went to go practice with each other.

Ino and Katie apparently were tending the fields trying to keep the strawberry fields alive since the strawberry fields was what was bringing in money for the camp.

After the ten minutes were up Naruto performed the summoning again and summoned Gamakichi back.

When he did Gamakichi was standing where he was before but this time in his arms was a giant scroll. It was easily the size of Annabeth.

_"Thats one big scroll,"_ Annabeth thought as she admired the giant other worldly scroll.

"What's with the giant scroll?" he asked looking at its appearance. It looked kind of similar to the one Jiraiya carried on his back but instead of a red top and bottom it was a dark forest green colour.

"These are the spoils that the toads have collected over the years. I guess some of that Greek spoil business passed over to the toads. Sometimes we collect things that have been dropped by our enemies or have been found and seen as worth keeping. They are all kept in this giant storage scroll."

"And the toads are okay with this?"

"Pops and the elders were fine with it since you are a summoner and you are your dad's son. Your pops was well respected on Mount Myoboku so they are more than happy to help his son."

"Well then," Naruto said taking the storage scroll from his Gamakichi. "We may as well get started." He looked up at Mr D and motioned to him to make them table. Mr D simply waved his hands and a big wooden table was created from the earth.

Laying it out on the table Naruto opened it up causing the large piece of parchment to shoot across the table. Naruto and Gamakichi examined it while Annabeth had star in her eyes, her earlier exhaustion seemingly disappearing.

Naruto looked at the seals and read what they contained. There were a few swords, axes; books on element manipulation, history books, there were even some scrolls from some of the clans of Konoha.

Eventually as they went through the scroll they got to the section that looked like it contained taijutsu scrolls.

"Let's see what we have here," Naruto muttered while him and Gamakichi leaned in. Annabeth did too but she could not really understand what the writing said since she guessed they were written in Japanese if the kanji symbols were any clue.

"Let's try this one," Naruto said pressing his hand against one of the symbols before a small poof of smoke appears and a small scroll now lay on the table.

Picking it up Naruto began examining it. Annabeth saw the head of the scroll and saw it was shaped like a tiger.

"Tiger style," Naruto muttered as Gamakichi looked over his shoulder. They scanned up at Annabeth and then back to the scroll numerous times before frowning and shaking their heads.

"That won't work," they both said in unison before they resealed it and continued looking. They found a second potential style and brought out the scroll.

This time the top was the shape of a fist. Naruto looked it over and found it was an early version of the strong fist style that Gai and Lee used. When he asked Gamakichi the toad just responded it must have been thrown away by accident but the toads had some how found it ad realized its worth.

Naruto nodded but quickly realized this was not the type for Annabeth either.

Five more minutes passed and Naruto was beginning to lose hope until he got to the last part of taijutsu section.

Pointing to the seal Gamakichi looked at it before shivering a little. Naruto easily understood why considering where the style originated from.

Unsealing it Naruto held in his hands a scroll with the head and bottom parts a dark green colour and was shaped like the head of a snake.

"_The snake style,"_ he thought as he and Gamakichi began looking over the stances and moves that were presented in them. He easily understood why Gamakichi shuddered considering the toads and snake summons were mortal enemies. That was proven when Naruto watched Gamabunta and Manda, the chief snake lock in a very antagonistic battle some time ago.

They both scanned the scroll before looking up at Annabeth and telling her to slowly spin around. She raised her eyebrow at this but did so.

Both Naruto and Gamakichi tapped their chins before both smiled.

"I think we found your style," he said making Annabeth smile brightly.

"Its fit you well since it relies on ones flexibility and quick strikes. Something you definantly have. In fact we could also have Silena train in the style as well since your body types are very similar. Plus that way the two of you can train together and get stronger with each other.

"That would be so great," she aid bouncing on her feet excited at the concept of being able to chop and flip people.

"Here start looking over it. We will focus on the stances first," he said giving her the scroll before Annabeth began examining it with great interest.

"We may as well close this up now since we have what we needed," he said as grabbed the top of the scroll.

He was about to close it up before he noticed that on the next page there was storage seal in particular that caught his eye.

He looked at it closely and read that it said 'Battle Horn.'

"Hey Gamakichi what's this?" he said pointing to it making Gamakichi look at it.

"Oh that. To be honest I'm not entirely sure. From what I was told Lord Fukasaku found that little over five hundred years ago. Said he just found it one way while travelling through the desert of Suna and found it buried beneath the sand. He did not know what to do with it but he said he felt a strange aura around it. So he kept it and sealed it away."

"Can I take a look?" he asked and Gamakichi just shrugged. So Naruto pressed is hand against the seal and unsealed the item.

When the small poof of smoke was gone there lying on the table was a small battle horn. It was solid white and looked and felt like it was made of some kind of ivory. It had metal plate around the front of the horn with intrigue designs. But what surprised him was that there was Greek symbols on the front all saying the same thing.

The Wild

At the back of the battle horn where the person put their mouth was a metal ram's heads that was also decorated in silver. Overall Naruto had to admit it looked beautiful.

However he heard a loud and sharp gasp come from behind him and Naruto saw Annabeth staring at the horn with wide eyes and her hands against her mouth.

"T-That horn. W-Where id you get it?" She said looking at Gamakichi in disbelief who then told her the same thing he told Naruto.

"I take it this horn is important?" Naruto asked since he did have to admit it did not look like something that came from the shinobi world.

"Naruto this horn. This horn was created and wielded...by Pan."

Now it was Naruto's turn to have his eyes almost pop out of his skull. He gazed back down at the horn and now understood why the Greeks symbol of 'the wild' was on there.

His gaze stayed on the horn and could not believe he was holding something like this. In all honesty he thought it was just as cool as holding the Master Bolt or the Helm of Darkness.

_"This belonged to the lost god of the Wild. Holy crap,"_ he thought before looking at Gamakichi and Annabeth.

"Pan? But if this is Pans then what on earth was it doing in Suna?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But we have to show Mr D. He will want to see this," she said. They looked back up to the stands but found Mr D was gone.

"He is probably in the big house. Let's go," she said but just as she was about to run Annabeth feel flat on her face. The days training finally kicking in.

"I got you," Naruto said putting her on his back. He turned around and nodded to Gamakichi who quickly closed the storage seal. He gave Naruto a goodbye before he returned to Mount Myoboku.

Naruto with Annabeth on his back and the horn in his right hand ran as fast as he could across the camp making most only see a blur whiz past them.

It only took about half a minute before they appeared in front of the big house. Just like they though there was Mr D sitting on his usual chair with a diet coke in his hand on the porch of the big house.

They were both thankful Tantalus was not there and both hoped the Stoll's had pranked him good.

"What do you want? I was just about to enjoy a nice came pinochle with some friends?" Dionysus said as he took a swig of his diet Pepsi. However he almost spit it out completely when Naruto showed him the battle horn.

He immediately stood up and took the horn from Naruto's hand and began examining it. For about a minute everything was silent before they both heard him mutter "it's real. It's the real thing."

"Where did you get this?" he asked with a completely serious look on his face that Annabeth could not remember ever seeing on his face.

So Naruto told him as well what Gamakichi told him which made Mr D tap his chin while he paced around.

"And the toad was positive that no one was around when the horn was found?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"He said the horn was found five hundred years ago and they figured it had been there for a lot longer, maybe one or two thousand years they guessed due to how buried in the sand in was."

"If Pan really was there, then it must have been sometime before he went missing."

Mr D frowned and swept his hand through his hair before h nodded. It did make sense though the two demi gods could see he looked a little disappointed. No doubt this was the closest thing related to Pan he had seen in a very long time.

"For now you keep this to yourselves understand. We don't need all of camp finding out about it just yet. I will go and inform the satyr elders about the horn but you keep that battle horn with you. Since you found it, you carry it with you."

"However do not be surprised if you get satyrs and wood nymphs coming up to you over the next few days. This is the first thing related to Pan that has been found in over two millennia so don't be surprised if they seem excited when they see it."

"I will also be informing the gods so also don't be surprised if Hermes pays you a visit at some point during the summer. Pan was his beloved son after all."

Naruto nodded and took the battle horn of Pan back in his hands before he decided to seal it into his one of his storage seals on his hand. Mr D then disappeared via a strange missed that smelt a little like grapes.

Since there work here was done Naruto turned to Annabeth so they could continue their training but couldn't help but smile when he found she had fallen asleep on the chair she was in.

"I guess we can call it a day for now," he whispered before he picked her up bridal style and began walking to the Athena cabin.

He walked in, gave a small prayer to Athena before he placed Annabeth on her bed. Only her brother Malcolm was in the cabin and he just looked at the two before nodding in understanding.

Tucking her in he noticed in her arms she was clutching the scroll he had given her. She had it in a vice grip that told him she would not be letting go off that scroll anytime soon.

"Good job today Bethy," he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving, not noticing the smile that formed on her face as she left.

Once outside he headed back to the arena to continue his own training. However he did noticed an owl in the tree beside him that was looking down on his and gave him a hoot and a nod.

"Happy to help her Aunty Athena," he whispered as the owl flew off.

Not before he heard a loud scream come from the big house and to find Tantalus walking out covered in blue paint with glitter stuck to him.

"I almost forgot about pranking Tantalus during the night," he thought to himself before he whistled a happy tune.

* * *

**Chapter Four Completed**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the Battle Horn of Pan. I was aware that Pan has that panic ability so I thought what if he had some sort of horn that could produce a similar panic sound something similar. It was a weapon I created and thought it could add some originality into the story. **

**I have a poll set up on my profile about who he should meet during the quest. It won't be any Olympians so that rules out Artemis im afraid but I think you will all be pleased with who the three to choose are. It will be either-**

**Leto- Mother of Artemis and Apollo**

**Rhea- Titan Mother of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades and Hestia**

**Persephone- Goddess of Springtime and Wife of Hades**

**The poll will stay up for a few chapters but also please mention who you would like in the reviews too. :)**

**Also I have been thinking about the parings lately. Of course Naruto will still be with Silena but I have been thinking about him also being paired with Thalia. I have noticed that it is one of the more common parings and I got thinking it has been very rare to see Annabeth paired with Naruto. I know they have a very brother and sister like relationship but who says that can't evolve in to something more later on. We could easily have Thalia paired with Percy. I have even thought about Bianca with him too since that is a rare pairing. Let me know what you think because even though I do like Thalia and loved the pairing, it just a very common one for these crossovers.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	5. To Race And Glory

Chapter Five

After the first day of Annabeth's training things began to act like clockwork. Annabeth had began to get use to getting up so early and after the first few days she was use to the morning runs as well getting better at the morning routines. Though she did worry when Naruto mentioned they would eventually increase.

The weight bracelets at first were a challenge for her since she did not enjoy the extra five pounds on each limb but eventually she became accustomed to them. Though she knew she was not quite ready for them being increased, she was slowly making progress.

On the second day of training she and Silena who had fully recovered from her injuries began to learn how to use the Snake Style Taijutsu much to their excitement. Annabeth just found it suited her just like Naruto had said.

Plus it was a bonus that it was snake style since one of her mother's symbols was the snake.

Intelligent, cunning and ambitious Naruto had said that represented snakes despite not liking snakes one bit.

Both began to learn the stances together and had spent a lot of the time simply practicing together when ever they could, making sure they had the stances right while Naruto had corrected them with their footwork before they attempted some small sparring to try and get use to the fighting style.

Though the reason she was with Silena may have also been because of some kind of argument she ended up having with Percy. Naruto did not know what they had argued over but knowing those two it was probably over something very minuscule They were going to do the chariot race together but now Annabeth would be paired with her brother Malcolm while Percy was teaming with Tyson.

That was another thing that worried him a little. Percy had become very distant towards Tyson since he discovered he had a Cyclops for a half brother. Naruto knew Percy was taking it a little hard since no doubt it was a huge shock for him.

A lot of people in camp had been making very rude and harsh comments towards the two and on more than one occasion Percy had to be stopped from pounding members of the Apollo cabin that had begun to take the teasing a little too far.

Though they would stand up to Percy, they did not want to stand up to their cousin since they knew if Artemis could beat the hell out of their dad then no doubt their cousin could do the same to them.

Meanwhile for the chariot racing since it was only Naruto in the Artemis Cabin and the Aphrodite Cabin did not want to get all dirty from the racing, it was agreed that he would race for both cabins with Silena agreeing to help him and be his partner.

Together the two would make one great team since Silena could steer the chariots with the pegasi they were planning on using while Naruto would take out the other teams.

They were definantly one of the stronger teams and everyone else knew it since they decided to add extra time to building their chariots and practicing.

And finally there was Tantalus. He was so oblivious to the fact that the camp was dying and in danger that he stopped the demi gods from patrolling the boundaries to make sure monster don't come in.

He warned anyone caught doing so would receive harsh punishment and everyone did not want to imagine what the sicko had planned for a punishment.

Though it did not stop the man from being on the receiving end of pranks every single day.

Take the previous day for example.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto sat at his table eating a stack of pancakes and a big bowl of cereal as the morning breakfast was in motion with everyone in the dining pavilion. He had allowed Annabeth a morning rest though they would be practicing later in the afternoon._

_Though everything was calm everybody in the hall noticed the absence of their new activities director. Not that anyone cared but they were curious to where the man was._

_However many had noticed the giant grin that was currently plastered on Naruto's face. Even Mr D was getting a curious._

_Everyone had one though on their mind. _

_What did Naruto do to Tantalus since after the first day in camp everyone was aware Naruto hated the man._

_It was not long before the quiet talking and wondering was interrupted by loud ear piercing scream that everyone recognized as the scream belonging to Tantalus._

_Hearing the scream everyone looked towards Naruto and at the same time they asked "What did you do?"_

_Seeing Naruto's grin had become even wider everyone got up from their seats and dashed outside to see what had happened._

_No one was prepared for what they saw._

_Standing on top of an inflatable bed out in the ocean was Tantalus who was wearing a pink night gown and a blonde wig that had been super glued to his head. He was covered in what looked like honey and glitter._

_The reason he was screaming was because in the ocean large swarms of fish had began circling around him while in the air seagulls had begun diving down at him trying to get a nip of him. Naruto guessed the honey was a seagull favorite._

"_NO GET AWAY," he screamed n a very girly manner before he began waving his arms in the air before plummeting in the ocean._

_Back on the shore everyone was on the ground clutching their stomachs not being able to take the sight in front of them._

_Everyone had simply wondered how on earth Naruto had managed to pull that off while the kids from the Hermes cabin were bowing down to Naruto proclaiming him as the King of Pranksters. _

_However what none of them knew was that Naruto had prayed to Hephaestus just moments before the scream and had asked the God of the Forge to ready Hephaestus TV and that something all of Olympus would want to see was about to happen._

_In his temple Hephaestus let out a bellow of a laugh as he gripped the edges of his seat. The only other gods that were on Olympus at the time was Apollo and Demeter who all found themselves laughing. Hephaestus made a reminder to send Artemis a copy of the footage since she would enjoy the site of Tantalus being tortured._

_Though Hera was there and she did not laugh, she did allow a small smile to grace her face._

_Back at camp Naruto just whistled a happy tune and went back to enjoy his pancakes while the other campers patted him on the back for the morning show._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Currently Naruto was walking down towards the pier and groaned loudly when he saw Percy was there with Annabeth and the two looked like they were about to go at it.

"_Tough love,"_ Naruto thought before he moved in closer to find out what the problem was this time. He swore these two had to be bipolar when it came to each other.

"He is a monster, why can't you just see that?" Annabeth called out as Percy began walking away from Annabeth with an angry look on my face.

"I don't care. It doesn't mean you can go around treating him like that, even if he is what he is," Percy said though he was looking a little unsure.

He nodded to Naruto as he went passed before storming back to the cabins to get Tyson who had taken a likening to the Hephaestus cabin. Then again they were not that surprised since Tyson did love to make stuff.

He approached Annabeth who was now sitting on the docks and had taken her shoes of to dip her feet in the water. She heard a small bump next to her and found Naruto staring out at the sea.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful silence before Naruto spoke up. "So what was that all about?"

Annabeth did not say anything but instead looked away as if she was ashamed.

"Was this about Tyson again?" he asked. He did not get an answer back immediately before Annabeth eventually nodded her head. "Why do you hate them so much? Why do you hate Cyclops so much? I understand that they are monsters and that a lot of them hurt people but it still does not excuse why you hate Tyson. He is one of the good ones."

Annabeth bit her lip a little.

"I had a bad experience with a Cyclops when I was seven. It kind of always stuck with me."

"Tell me what happened," he asked but could see the uneasy look on Annabeth's face. "Annabeth if you can't tell me and confide in me then who can you tell?"

_"He has a point,"_ Annabeth thought before she gave in.

She was about to start explain before Naruto grabbed her right foot earning her a confused look before she noticed he was staring at the purple bruise around her ankle and down to the inner arch of her foot. He gave a look that said 'how did you get this?'

She shuffled a little in embarrassment. "I may have taken training the snake style a little far and ended up kicking one of the wooden posts at a funny angle."

"I told you not to overdo without me around to oversee it. You could have ended up hurting yourself or worse," he chided before one of the seals on his arm glowed before a small poof of smoke appeared and a little medic kit with ambrosia and nectar appeared.

"You know first aid?" She said with Naruto nodding.

"I asked Lee from the Apollo cabin to give me a crash course in first aid. Figured it might come in handy one day. Now stop stalling and tell me why you hate Cyclops while I fix you up," he said as he began to heal her foot as she began to explain.

"The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused and he took some wrong turns. We were in Brooklyn at the time and we ended up in a Cyclops lair where we met a Cyclops. We thought we could trust him since he was acting all nice but it was all just an act."

This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. He was able to mimic people's voices just like many other Cyclops can. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me ... I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit."

Annabeth blinked back a tear while Naruto gently patted her foot in reassurance.

"I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.'"

"I ended up stabbing him in the foot which gave me just enough time to cut Thalia loose. She took care of the Cyclops while I got the others free. We ran and survived but the memory has always stuck with me."

Naruto finished bandaging up her foot before he moved a little closer to her and wrapped her in a warm hug as she let a few tears escape her eyes and kissed the top of her head. He knew it was hard for her to tell him that and that it was a very traumatic experience for her. He wondered if that was what she thought about when she froze last summer during their encounter with the Nemean Lion.

"You continue to impress me Bethy. You really are a lot stronger then you realise," he whispered making her smile a little.

"You know if you tell Percy then he will come to understand just like I now understand. He may be hard headed but he will get it eventually."

"Sometimes us guys just need a little more time to think things through," he said making her laugh a little.

"That's true I suppose," before they broke the hug. Though Naruto did turn to look at her with his blue and silver eyes looking into hers.

"You know I will always been there to protect you, don't you Bethy?" He asked causing her to look at him with her steely grey eyes and for her to smile and nod.

"I know. Just like one day I hope that I can protect you just as well."

"I am sure you will get that chance one day."

While Annabeth went on to inspect the bandage on her foot, surprised at how neatly and professionally he had managed to do it. Naruto sealed away the little med kit before he unsealed what looked like a flute.

That earned a raised eyebrow from Annabeth.

"You play the flute?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Since when have you played the flute? In the time I have known you; you have not once mentioned you played the flute."

"I only learned how to play six months ago. And I like to think I have gotten pretty good at it," he answered back as quickly cleared it a little with his shirt.

"How did you learn...shadow clones?" She said as she realized just how he did it. Naruto grinned a little and nodded.

"_I am so jealous over that ability,"_ she thought. How she would have loved that ability. She could read so many books in one day that she would essentially become a walking library and she could learn so much. It was every child of Athena's dream to have such an ability.

Naruto blew into the flute a little to clear it out. He coughed a little before he slowly began to play.

**_Song Played- Trail of the Angels_**

The next five minutes, Annabeth could only listen in wonder as Naruto played one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. It sounded so gentle and calm that it made some of her worried and troubles to fade away.

Its sound carried all the way through camp and caused all the campers to stop what they were doing and listen. Even those who were sparring in the arena which included Percy and Clarisse had stopped to listen to the gentle sound of music.

The satyrs and wood nymphs all stopped what they were doing as well and had all closed their eyes and began to sway to the music a little. It sounded very magical to them all and their breathing to come out all gentle and calm, which had been the opposite in the last few days as they tried to keep the land alive.

All of the Aphrodite girls swayed to the music, thinking how romantic it sounded. Many wanted to start progressing their love to who ever their crushed were. Silena who was no different was beginning to feel the same.

Even Mr D was captured in how beautiful the song was and it got him thinking about his wife Ariadne. It made him want to go to his wife and start telling her how much he loved her.

"Music pretty," Tyson whispered from with the camps forges as the Cyclops and the Hephaestus kids had stopped what they were doing too just so they could listen.

"Very pretty," Ino whispered as she and Katie stood in the strawberry fields with some of the other children of Demeter and a few satyrs. Ino hugged Katie close to her from behind as the sisters swayed a little to the music.

The only person who did not enjoy the music was of course Tantalus who was busy brooding in the dining pavilion, not showing any interest in helping the campers and bow had his hands covering his ears complaining about what that horrid sound was. Those in the dining pavilion just looked at him as if he was insane before going back to enjoying the music.

Annabeth meanwhile was watching the effect the music was having on the camp and if she didn't know any better she would have said that the music was helping the camp. Almost if it was bringing it back to life as it played.

She felt like falling asleep before the music began to get quieter and quieter until eventually it stopped. She saw Naruto open his eyes and seal the flute away.

**_Song End_**

"So how was it?" he asked.

"T-That was beautiful. I don't think I have ever heard something so beautiful before."

"Thanks. I found the song some time ago and thought it sounded very free spirited."

"That was very beautiful," another voice said from in front of them. Both looked down to see four sea nymphs and water spirits looking up at them on the dock.

"You are most welcome. I am glad you liked it," he said bowing a little to them.

"Would you play for us again some time? We would very much enjoy hearing you play again?"

Naruto smiled down at them." I would love to. I promise I will try and find time to play for you all again some time."

The Water nymphs smiled at him and all blew him a kiss that made him blush a little before they submerged under the water and disappeared.

"You do realize that water nymphs are awful flirts. You are going to regret this," she said in a sing song voice.

Naruto contemplated pushing Annabeth in the ocean but he let it go this time. The two blondes sat on the dock at little while longer talking and laughing.

High on Olympus both mothers of the two blondes were watching the two together and were smiling and had a joyful look on their faces at how close the two were.

Artemis that her son was looking after and protecting an amazing and strong willed female and Athena who liked that her nephew had taken to her daughter so well and that he was willing to do anything to help her.

It was a sign of strong and positive friendship.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Naruto clicked his neck and joints as he did a few stretches and mentally and physically prepared for the day ahead of him.

Today was the big chariot race and Naruto could see that everyone in the camp was getting excited. It had been more than three decades since they last had chariot racing at the camp.

Though many were excited, there were also many that were feeling a tad nervous. After all they all knew that people had died in the previous chariots races the camp had and a lot more casualties. By the look on Tantalus's face that day when they saw him in the dining pavilion they all had a feeling that was what he wanted.

He was walking alongside Silena as the two entered makeshift racetrack with two pegasi pulling their chariot.

Though the majority of the Aphrodite cabin did not help in making it due to not wanting to chip a nail and get all filthy, all through the week Naruto had clones read up on them and put it together with the members of cabin 10 that were willing to help.

They worked mainly during the evening and nights on it, skipping the camp fires and many were noting the missing kids of cabin eight and ten.

Once they were done and thanks to Naruto's clone doing most of the heavy duty stuff they had created a very impressive looking chariot. It was able to hold two people and its primary colours were silver, greys and purple with the symbols of both their mothers and Naruto's grandmother on it.

Most of the Aphrodite girls had begged to have some pink in it but Naruto immediately said no. He had no problem with the colour but the chariot was to manly for pink. So they settled with purple.

As they entered the racetrack they already saw the others all lined up on the starting line and many of the campers had already taken their seats in the stands. Mr D and Tantalus were sat next to each in some private looking box and even had a few satyrs fanning them.

The Hephaestus cabin was led by Beckendorf. There chariot was made of bronze iron and were being towed by two automaton horses.

The Ares chariot was blood red, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys with one of her brothers.

Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew were the designated drivers.

Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. Though it did have the symbols of both Hermes and Demeter so Naruto guessed that the two cabins had struck some kind of deal. Though it was surprising since usually they were both rather antagonistic towards each other. Driving it was the Stolls.

The Athena chariot was very elegant looking with owl and snake patterns covering it and was grey and gold in colour with their mothers symbol on the front. Driving it was of course Annabeth and her younger brother Malcolm.

Then finally there was the Poseidon chariot which was navy blue with patterns of sea creatures and the trident covering it. Unlike the others the wheels were made to resemble ship helms. And of course driving it was Percy and Tyson.

As they lined up beside the other chariots Silena began to check on the pegasi and make sure they were to pull the chariot and gave them a few sugar cubes.

As Naruto began to check over their equipment he found Percy walking beside him with a scowl on his face.

Naruto sighed. "What did you and Annabeth argue over this time?" he asked.

"It was more like what she did not do. I had another dream and Grover was in it again."

Now that had Naruto's attention. He thought maybe Percy was trying to distract him before the race but he knew he would never use Grover's disappearance as something to joke about. He had Naruto attention and Naruto motioned for him to go on.

"We spoke to each other. It was almost as if I was there. Grover said we had some kind of connection that allowed us to talk to each other in times of need. He called it an empathy link."

"He said he was somewhere in Florida and turned left which does not exactly help. He said he fell into a trap and that some kind of shepherd had caught him. He said it was big Cyclops that got him. I think he called him Polyphemus."

"_Polyphemus_," Naruto thought to himself. He knew the old tales of the great and most famous of all the Cyclops and how he managed to capture Odysseus and his ship as they were heading home after the war in Troy.

"Anyway he got caught in St Augustine which is where I saw him in the bridal shop. He said that right now the only thing keeping him alive is the wedding dress. Apparently Polyphemus thinks he is a female Cyclops."

"_Don't laugh, don't laugh,"_ Naruto thought to himself though his lip did tremble a little.

"Did he say where he was? Where we can find him and save him?" Naruto asked with Percy nodding his head.

"He said he was currently in...the Sea of Monsters."

Naruto frowned a little. He had heard about the Sea of Monsters but he knew very little about it. All he was aware about it was that it was where the foulest and most powerful of the sea monsters the ocean had to offer dwelled and swam.

Though the exact location of the Sea Of Monsters was not known to Naruto but he had a feeling others may know. Plus Naruto had a feeling if they wanted to find it, they would need some kind of hint. They could not ask the gods for everything and he knew it was up to them to find it.

"_If only we had some kind of clue,"_ he thought before Naruto looked over to see the Stolls sneaking up to his chariot.

He rolled his eyes before his voice called out. "Stolls I swear if you attempt to do anything to our chariots I will be shoving Connors head up Travis's rear end. So think wisely before you act."

Paling completely and not like the concept Naruto had pictured for them, the two sons of Hermes quickly ran back to their chariot, shaking in fear since they knew Naruto would keep his word.

"Did he say anything else? Any hint to how we could get there?" he asked but Percy shook his head.

Naruto sighed deep running is hand through his hair which Silena noticed and only now began to notice the looks of worry on their faces. She knew she would have to speak to Naruto afterwards.

"We...we will speak more it after the chariot racing. Did you tell Annabeth? She will want to know since this concerns Grover."

"That's what I was trying to tell her. But she thinks I was just trying to distract her."

"Tell her afterwards. Once the race is over, we will hold some kind of meeting and discuss it. Grover is our friend and we will save him."

Percy nodded and biting his lip made his way back to his chariot where they saw Tyson struggling to keep their horse under control since the animals had better sense that of a person.

Hearing a loud horn signalling that the race was about to start. Naruto got up on his chariots where Silena was waiting as all the others teams began to do the same thing and entered their chariots.

* * *

**With The Gods**

Meanwhile all over Olympus the gods all began to get comfortable in their temples. It had been a long time since they had watched chariot racing and the sport was a favourite amongst them. Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus all sat and ate various bags of popcorn along with a large bottle of Pepsi each.

The goddesses like Demeter, Hera and Hestia were sat together in Hera's temple and had somehow talked Hera into watching with them. Though she clicked her tongue at having to watch demi gods she guessed it would be fun to watch some of them get hurt.

She had yet to find a demi god that she liked though for Hestia's sake, she supposed she could root for her sister's grandson. Since she had heard of his exploits and while she was a little impressed, he did win brownie points with her for his respect to women and the family values he appeared to have.

However she would probably still smite him down if she had the chance.

Aphrodite was in her temple squealing a little. It was not the race she was paying attention to but at how close her daughter and Artemis's boy were. She had seen their near kiss and felt like giving her daughters a good spanking at how they interrupted such a crucial moment.

Athena was watching while reading a scroll she had gotten from the Elemental Nations. Ever since Naruto came to their world, her interest in the other world had grown on her and felt like reapplying herself to her knowledge of sealing.

Poseidon was on his throne in Atlantis watching as his two sons were working together on the chariot. Though pride did fill him at seeing them, he had been giving a mouthful by his wife Amphrite who was still pissed at him having a demi god son.

While Artemis was sat in her tent as she watched the race and admired her son's threats to the sons of Hermes. It made her laugh and would have to remember it for future threats and was looking forward to seeing her son knock them all out of the park.

Zeus though was not even paying attention and was reading his smut again.

* * *

**Racing Fields**

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

Everyone got ready. Silena took the reins in their chariot while Naruto already had his trusty bow in his left hand while his quiver full of arrows was secure onto his back.

He breathed in and out softly, preparing and looked up at the sky to see the sun was shining brightly from the sky. "_I guess Uncle Apollo thought today would be a good day to have the sun shining. Though I wonder if that's just a tactic to help his kids win," _he thought before he shrugged.

Though he did notice that in the tree's all around the race track there seemed to be a large mass of birds just watching and staring at them and more were coming in by the minute.

"Charioteers!" he shouted. "Attend your mark!"

He brought up his hand and for a few seconds it stayed there before it suddenly waved down causing the entire track to burst into life.

All the chariots shot off from the starting line, all except for the Apollo chariot where a loud crack sounded out and after looking behind him, Naruto saw the chariot had flipped over completely and the horse were now running off and away from the track.

"_Stolls,"_ he thought while he could not help but laugh at the tantrum his cousins were throwing. On Olympus Apollo was doing the same while Ares, Hermes and Hephaestus all laughed at him for being the first out.

Thinking it was only right to avenge his cousins, Naruto propped an arrow into his bow and fired towards the reins of the Hermes chariot.

The reins were cut completely causing the laughing Stolls to suddenly panic before their horses galloped into the opposite direction and the chariot wheeled straight into a ditch and chucking the two boys out.

The entire camp aside from the Hermes cabin and the Demeter cabin who wondering why they put their trust in those two laughed at the two Hermes sons who were not stuck underneath the broken wood of the chariot while on Olympus Hermes was wallowing and sat in the corner with a dark cloud above his head as the others now laughed at him.

Demeter huffed since she was aware her cabin had teamed with the Hermes cabin and were blaming the two Hermes boys. Hera and Hestia both laughed at her expression.

"Only fifteen seconds in and two are already out," Naruto shouted to Silena who nodded back as she tried to keep her concentration on the track in front of her.

So far the Athena chariot was in front with the Artemis/Aphrodite chariot behind and who were neck and neck with the Ares chariot and the Poseidon chariot. Behind them was the Hephaestus cabin who was quickly gaining speed.

Annabeth's brother Malcolm grinned at them as they went round a bend and threw three spears towards them. Naruto and Silena easily ducked from the spear while the other two hit the Poseidon and Ares chariots right on the front.

The Hephaestus cabin pulled up alongside Percy and Tyson as Beckendorf smiled apologetically at them before three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward. Though Naruto watched and grinned when he saw Tyson wave his arms and knock them all away.

Meanwhile the Ares chariot had pulled up alongside theirs with Clarisse's brother taking the reins as Clarisse arms herself with a sword as they got in close.

"Ah bring it War Girl," Naruto laughed as Silena laughed as well as Naruto and Clarisse began to trade blows between each other.

Naruto had unsealed his hunting knives and parried Clarisse's sword away from him before lunging his knife into her. Though she managed to manoeuvre herself out of the way.

She turned around and threw a net towards them that Silena panicked a little over knowing if they got caught in the net they were pretty much done for.

Though Naruto just kept calm and smirked before he laced his hunting knives with wind and cut upwards. The strike completely shredded the net causing Clarisse to curse. _"I forgot he could do that,"_ she thought.

The two looked about even before Naruto began to push and ply pressure against the daughter of Ares which made her stumble back a little.

She gritted her teeth. _"I won't lose here,"_ she thought but before he could properly arm herself again a loud crash could be heard.

Everyone in the chariots turned around and saw the large mass of birds that had been perched on the trees had now taken to the sky and had bombarded and mobbed Beckendorf and his chariot. They didn't stand a chance and ended up crashing into a tree.

Everyone looked a little worried but sighed in relief when Beckendorf and his sibling got out though they did look a little scratched up.

Hephaestus meanwhile threw his popcorn on the floor and began raging about stupid pigeons. Meanwhile all the goddesses were curious to why the birds had attacked in the first place.

All the birds then swarmed all over the track and into the stands causing a mass panic to begin.

The birds began slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, casing everyone to try and find the nearest shelter while others tried their best to fight them off. When the birds got closer everyone began to notice that they were not any ordinary birds. They noticed that the eyes were beady and evil-looking. Their beaks were made of bronze.

"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled as she and Malcolm began to slow down their chariot and appeared next to Percy and Tyson. Naruto and Silena slowed down too though Clarisse kept going though she never took her eyes of the horrid looking bids.

"How do you get rid of them?" Percy called out as he swung riptide round him trying to keep the bird of him. Naruto was using his wind and manipulation to circle around him and keep him and Silena safe.

In the distance he could see Ino trying to help protect the younger campers and was using celestial bronze made Kunai's and shuriken that Beckendorf had made her.

"Hercules used noise! Brass bells!" Annabeth said. "He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could—" she stopped as realization hit her. "Chiron's collection!"

She then jumped onto Percy's chariot and directed them towards the big house.

Some of the bird went after them while others began mad bombing towards Naruto and Silena.

In her tent Artemis gritted her teeth as she watched the two fight of the birds, hoping Percy and Annabeth got to the Big House in time.

Hestia was a little the same as she and many of the other gods were wondering just how this had happened. However most had a feeling that Tantalus could have been behind it.

Silena stay down Naruto called with the girl nodding in reply holding her hands over her head.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** he called and five clones appeared beside him.

They all scattered around in pairs managing to draw a lot of the attention away from the Silena and the others campers.

"Come on you stupid birds. You want something tasty then come and get me," he said tauntingly and it looked like it worked since most of the birds flapped theirs wings and began heading toward the real Naruto and the clones.

Though he was thankful they didn't show any interest in Silena any more who he had managed to persuade to follow after her siblings back to the cabins.

As the birds got closer he knew he could not wait for Annabeth and Percy so the clones Naruto had created avoided the birds before they managed to trap them in a triangle like boundary.

Roast them Naruto called as all six clones did the same hand signs before they all shouted **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU."**

Six large torrents of flames shot out from all six Naruto's mouths and covered the area in front of them as well as the sky around them in fire.

The heat and light from the blasts drew the attention and amazement from the campers that were still stuck in the stands. They were aware Naruto could use wind but they did not know he could use fire too.

Hestia who was still watching with her sisters and was watching with worry smiled proudly seeing her grandson use her element. Though she knew he could sue it this was the first time she was seeing it. But her sister Hera gazed calculatingly at him.

"_He has grown even stronger. I wonder,"_ she though before she trailed off and continued to watch.

The birds that Naruto had caught in the fire blast all dropped to the ground, completely burnt and roasted before he and his clones began to make hand signs to perform another fire jutsu for another swarm of birds hat were closing in.

However just before Naruto could begin the hand signs, the loud speakers around camp began to play. When the music began the birds went completely nuts.

Seeing his opportunity Naruto did the fire ball jutsu again and completely engulfed the birds. From a little ways off he could see the Apollo archers taking some more birds down with theirs arrows and each one hitting due to the birds going crazy.

Eventually after a minute past and all the arrows had stopped and the fire was out, all the Stymphalian birds had been taken care off. However everyone looked like they had seen better days.

Silena was with her siblings and most were complaining about their clothes being ruined. Everyone had a few scratches and cuts on them from where the birds had scratched and pecked at them. Even Naruto had a few on his arms from some of the birds that had managed to avoid the fire had clawed at him while he roasted them.

Naruto sighed._ "Thank the gods for Chiron's love of Dean Martin." _However Tantalus's voice suddenly called out getting everyone's attention.

"Bravo! We have our first winner," he said as he walked over to Clarisse and raised her hand and placed a golden laurel on her head. Though the daughter of Ares looked a little stunned and she felt that it was a very hollow victory given the circumstances.

"And now to punish the troublemakers who caused the disruption," he said looking all the way over at Percy before turning to Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth at how Tantalus was trying to pin the blame on him and Percy. Many were the same and saw it was not fair.

Many of the other gods frowned and knew Tantalus was just doing it to spite the two boys. Though Artemis and Poseidon were the two that were angry the most since their knuckles were bone white from them gripping on their weapons so tightly. The hunters had come in to watch the last part and they too were frowning at the screen.

However no one was prepared for what happened next.

During the gloating Naruto had walked straight up to Tantalus with a focused look on his face. When Tantalus looked like he was about to shout at him Naruto got right in front of him, grabbed his collar and head butted him with full force.

Tantalus dropped to the ground immediate and was knocked out clean out.

"Asshole," Naruto said before he walked off getting shocked looks from everyone before they all began clapping, cheering and laughing.

The Stolls were on the ground laughing as was Lee Jordan Tyson and Percy. Annabeth was laughing away into her hands while Silena did the same. Clarisse though was just looking down at Tantalus and was cracking up at his dazed and out cold face.

Even Mr D looked amused and laughed a little.

On Olympus all the gods looked a little gobsmacked at the sight of Artemis's son knocking Tantalus out with a head butt before they all broke down laughing.

Athena had dropped the book she was reading and had a tear of laughter making its way down her face. Aphrodite was the same except she had fallen to the ground in laughter. Zeus chuckled to himself as he read smut and Poseidon's deep laugh was echoing all over Atlantis making everyone wonder what their lord was so happy about.

Apollo commended his nephew's hard head while Naruto's grandmother found herself struggling to breathe at how funny it was. Her sisters were facing similar problems and Hephaestus was already making copies of the video so that he could put it on Hephaestus TV for later and give to the other gods and goddesses.

Though from the hunters camp gut wrenching girly laughter could be heard as many of the hunters were in tears at what just happened and many had dropped their food or fallen of the logs they were sitting on. Even the normal stoic Zoë was struggling to keep calm.

Artemis though was laughing and looking at her son with pride since he had done something so many had wanted which was shutting Tantalus up. She have to remember to give him the biggest hug she could muster since everyone in the camp and on Olympus hated Tantalus with a passion.

Everyone at camp had one similar thought. "_Leave it to Naruto to turn a horrid day in to a great day."_

* * *

**Chapter Five Completed**

**Okay everyone so after reading a lot of the comment about the Annabeth idea, I think I now agree with the majority that Percabeth is best left alone. Though the second girl for Naruto I am still contemplating. Thalia is still the official second girl but I am still kind of leaning towards Bianca. If we stick with Thalia then maybe I can put Bianca thinking of Naruto as like a role model and big brother figure for her just like he is to Annabeth and Katie.**

**Also with Bianca I don't really want her to join the hunters in the story. Or let her die :l**

**Sorry if I keep sending you all these kind of questions and wanting answer but since you are the readers I want you guys to have say on what you would like to see. If there are any monsters anyone would quite like to see brought in to this story, then please mention it in the review.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :) **


	6. Quest And Weight Lifted

Chapter 6

The evening after the chariot game was anything but a quiet one. To say Tantalus was in a foul mood would have been an understatement.

When he had finally managed to wake up from the killer head butt Naruto had sent his way, the pale man had done his absolute best to try and get him out of the camp and if at all possible have him killed for his attack. He had marched right up to Mr D and given some bullshit excuse about how Naruto had been threatening him. Mr D listened and heard everything Tantalus had to say and afterwards he simply shrugged.

"He mistook you for someone else. I would not worry," Mr D said pretending as if he did not see the head butt which only caused Tantalus to become angrier and stalk off.

Though he did give Naruto along with Percy and Annabeth kitchen duty. No one enjoyed kitchen duty mainly because the harpies that usually wash the dishes don't use normal water and soap but instead use lava. They said it was to get that extra-clean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, so Annabeth, Percy and Naruto had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons.

Normally Naruto would have fought back but since he was with Percy and Annabeth he figured now could be a good time to discuss Percy's dream about Grover. He made a few clones and had them disguised as them and had them take their place and to the dishes and wash up instead of them.

They snuck out and met with Silena who had been waiting for the trio so they could head to the camp fire with them. Tyson was with Beckendorf and his siblings since cabin 9 had taken a strong liking to Tyson and were entranced with some of the things that he managed t make.

Once the four were alone the sat around a wooden stump just on the outskirts of the forest with Luna and Tiber lying beside them with Tiber putting his head on Silena's lap who was stroking his black fur much to his delight while Luna was doing the same with Annabeth.

Percy explained to Annabeth and Silena the dream he had and his talk with Grover though both girls look they wanted to laugh at him being married of to a Cyclops.

Though Annabeth did look a little guilty that she did not believe him from earlier but for now put it to the back of her mind when Naruto mentioned Polyphemus.

"Polyphemus is the worst of all the Cyclops but he also recognised as the greatest and the strongest. If he is our enemy then it means we will have a great fight ahead of us," she said shivering a little. No doubt the idea of fighting a Cyclops was not on her list of thing to do.

"But why was Grover drawn there in the first place? I know he was looking for Pan but to end up so close to Polyphemus. How did that even happen? Plus he said it was a trap which meant Polyphemus must have known what he was doing," Silena asked since it was playing on everyone's mind.

"Satyrs can use their woodland magic to hone in on strong wild and natural energy signatures. Something like that must have been what he sensed. It is the only thing I can think of that would be a valid reason for him to go so close," Naruto mentioned.

"And since it might be connected to the wild, Grover would see it as clue to Pan since finding Pan is his dream," Percy added.

"The question is what did he find? What does Polyphemus have?" Silena asked as they tried to imagine what Polyphemus could have had that could be powerful enough to draw a satyr towards it.

However Annabeth had a look of realisation on her face with the others knowing she had already figured it out.

She waved her arms around getting their attention though Luna and Tiber did make a comment that she was doing some kind of chicken dance that made Naruto laugh inwardly.

"I know what it is. It's so obvious now that I can't believe I did not think of it before. Also if it is what I'm thinking then it could save the camp."

Now she had everyone's attention.

"It has the healing properties that can heal almost anything there is. I dare say it could rival Lord Apollo's healing abilities. It's said to of had a strong energy signature that even some mortals could get drawn too. And any dead or baron land it lies on can become full of life again."

Percy looked like he was thinking hard as was Naruto but Silena had caught onto what Annabeth was saying.

"You think it's the-"

"The Golden Fleece,"Annabeth finished getting a look of surprise and shock from everyone.

Naruto whistled to himself in amazement that Grover had managed to locate the Golden Fleece.

"But how? How did Grover manage to find something that has been lost for so many centuries?"

The demi gods were aware of the story of the Golden Fleece as was many other demi gods. Even mortals knew of the great adventure Jason and his band of Argonauts, who set out on a quest for the fleece by order of King Pelias, in order to place Jason rightfully on the throne of Iolcus in Thessaly.

It was recognized as one of the greatest quests there has ever been in Greek history and had made Jason, a mortal man who had gained the favour of Hera immortal fame status and his name cemented in history.

Annabeth began speaking. "The origins of the fleece always amaze me. The real story of the Fleece: was that there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa. They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed.

"And with the camp we could heal Thalia's tree and bring life back to the camp," Percy figured out getting a nod from Annabeth.

"It makes sense. Remember Chiron mentioned something that could save the camp but was against it due to it being lost. He probably meant the Golden Fleece."

"Yet somehow Grover has managed to find it after all the years," Silena added.

Naruto whistled again. "Well it might not have been Pan but I think he should definantly be rewarded for finding it. If it really can save the camp then Grover finding the fleece has saved the camp."

"But now we are left with another problem. Since Grover is in the Sea of Monsters I can guarantee to you all that Polyphemus and fleece are there as well."

"So now the question is how do we get to the Sea of Monsters?"

"That is going to be another problem. The Sea of Monsters was originally located in the Mediterranean. However just like the gods its shifts somewhere new. Meaning it is now in a completely different location."

"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building," Percy said. "And Hades being under Los Angeles."

"Exactly. So we can only assume that the Sea of Monsters has moved as well."

"This means we might have trouble finding it. Without the knowledge of the location of the Sea of Monsters, we can't get to Polyphemus and his island. And if we can't get to the island then we cannot save Grover and retrieve the fleece."

"Well the ocean itself is easy to find." Annabeth said with everyone looking at her.

"The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S. now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."

"Northeast of Florida," Silena muttered to herself before looking at Annabeth with a wary look. "Isn't the northeast of Florida...the Bermuda triangle?"

Both Naruto and Percy groaned a little as Annabeth nodded sympathetically. "Cut us some slack for once," Naruto said to the sky though he got no answer.

"But a whole sea full of monsters—how could you hide something like that?" Percy asked looking a little skeptical "Wouldn't the mortals notice weird things happening ... like, ships getting eaten and stuff?"

"Of course they notice," Annabeth answered. "They don't understand, but they know something is strange about that part of the ocean."

"Plus it does solve the mystery of why so many ships and planes that sail and fly over it have gone missing over the last century," Silena added.

"1949, January 17, Avro Tudor G-AGRE Star Ariel lost with seven crew and 13 passengers, en route from Kindley Field, Bermuda, to Kingston Airport, Jamaica," Naruto said getting surprised looks for everyone.

"History class and it was interesting to hear," he answered as everyone nodded.

"Okay ... so at least we know where to look."

"It's still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters—"

"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god," Percy answered. "This is my home turf. How hard can it be?"

"Do not get cocky Percy," Naruto reprimanded. "Cockiness can land you in hot water. Plus don't jinx it," Naruto said as Annabeth looked at Percy sternly.

"And let's not forget that Tantalus is not just going to let us go off on our own to help the camp. By the looks of things he want the camp to die," Silena said with everyone agreeing with her as Silena stroked Tiber behind the ear getting a woof of joy from him that made her laugh.

"Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse."

"That could work," Naruto said to Percy's suggestion. "But we still don't know where the island is. Without knowing the location of the island Polyphemus, the fleece and Grover are on, we will be sailing blind."

"What about those numbers?" Annabeth mentioned. "Back in the taxi with the Grey Ladies, they said four numbers to us before we got out and they said it would help us seek what we were looking for."

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said.

They thought about the numbers and tried to figure out what they meant.

"Some kind of area cod maybe?" Silena asked but Annabeth shook her head.

"Too many numbers for an area code. Plus these almost look more like co-ordinates in some way."

"Co-ordinates," Percy muttered to himself as the others all looked at him.

They could see something was racking around in his head almost as if he had nearly figured it out.

"_Come on Percy. You know this,"_ Naruto thought to himself as they all studied the look on Percy's face.

Then his eyes widened." I got it. I know what they are."

The others looked at him as if they waited for an answer. "They are sailing co-ordinates. It's Latitude and Longitude. It so obvious now, how could I not see it?"

Annabeth thought it over and began to speak. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. He's right! Those lead us into the Sea of Monsters.

"Good job Percy," Naruto said ruffling his hair while Silena patted him on the back and Annabeth gave him a very quick friendly hug. Percy blushed a little at the praise.

"Okay well we got a location and we now at least now where we are headed. We should now go to the campfire and let everyone know."

"But what do we do if no quest is given. If Tantalus just completely says no," Annabeth asked.

"Then we go anyway," Naruto answered. "Grover is our friends and I'm not going to leave him on some island with Polyphemus. Are friend needs are help and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing.

"If it was the other way round and one of us was in his position Grover would try anything to help us. He may act unconfident and a little cowardly at times but he always pulls through for us. The least we can do is do the same for him," Percy answered.

"That's right," Silena said putting her hand in the middle just over the tree stump. "We are all family in some weird way and we look after each other. I may not know Grover as well as all of you but I don't want to see him get hurt. And if I can do anything to help save him then I will."

"It was Grover who brought me here and has stayed with me for six years. This time I will be the one to help bring him home this time," Annabeth said putting her hand in the middle to.

"Grover has been one of my best buddies since we met. What kind of a friend would I be if I did not help him," Percy said adding his hand too.

"He accepted me for me and for that I will always be grateful," Naruto said putting his hand in too. The four grinned at each other. "We are going to bring are friend home, no matter what."

They all agreed and laughed a little when Tiber and Luna stood on their back and legs and added their paws to the pile.

"_Us help too,"_ Luna added.

"_Save goat man," _Tiber said getting a laugh from Naruto and a laugh from the rest when he told them what they said.

For Grover they said as their hands went in the air and eventually began to make their way towards the camp fire. They knew the camp would back them if it would save the camp and they were friends with all the head councillors of each cabin.

However Naruto kept Annabeth and Percy back for a moment while he sent Silena, Luna and Tiber ahead.

"What this about Naruto?" Annabeth asked in concern as she saw the worried look on his face.

Naruto bit his lip a little before he began to speak.

"With Tantalus being here I have begun to realize just close he was to revealing my little secret about my tenant," he said making the two widen their eyes a little. They knew he meant the first night when he almost ripped Tantalus's head off though both of them were furious that Tantalus tried to do so when it was not his secret to tell.

""It has got me thinking lately and I know it's not right to keep the camp in the dark any longer since they deserve to know what I carry. I don't know how they will react but I need some peace of mind since it has been weighting the back of my mind lately."

"So I have decided that tonight during the camp fire, I'm going to tell them about the Kyuubi."

Both demi gods stumbled a little. Both knew how secretive that little piece of information was and in the past when they had been told during the quest for the Master Bolt, they knew how reluctant Naruto was too telling them. If anything he wanted to keep it a secret no matter what, even from his friends.

But now they could see how serious he was and wondered what made him change his mind. "What made you change your mind?" Percy asked in concern as Annabeth had a similar look on her face.

"Just something my gran told me," he answered surprising the two and wondering when Lady Hestia had even visited. "The longer I hide it from everyone, the worse the outcome might be."

"Sure some people might reject me which I wound not be too surprised with. But then again then there might be some that do understand and accept it. Once I tell everyone, it will feel like a weight has been lifted and Tantalus won't have anything on me."

"And you are sure about this?" Annabeth asked a little concerned to which Naruto just nodded.

"Okay," she said hugging him. "But just know if gods forbid things don't go well; please know that you will always be Naruto to me."

"Same here. If they don't accept you then screw them," Percy added. "Plus if Grover was here he would be saying the exact same thing."

Naruto nodded to them and breathed a little heavily before the trio began to make their way towards the camp fire.

* * *

**At The Campfire**

Spirits were a little low as the campers all sat around a giant bon fire that cracked with heat and flick of fire hitting the ground beneath them.

Though there was general chatter and sounds of laughter they just did not feel al that joyful with the camp being in the state it was in. Many knew that if the camp was not healed by the end of the summer, then this would most likely be their last summer at Camp Half Blood. Something that upset most since many did not have anywhere else to go.

Many had looked up when they saw Silena walk in with the two wolves they recognised as Luan and Tiber. But the Demeter cabin did give the two a little glare since they were still using their flowers bed as a toilet.

"_I swear those two wolves are smirking at us,"_ Katie thought looked at the two.

Mr D was off sat under one of the nearby trees with a few satyrs and wood nymphs hovering around him, making sure the God of Wine was happy.

Though Tantalus looked like he was in a foul mood as usual. Though many believed it was due to the giant black eye and red mark that was across his eye and part of his forehead. Naruto's head butt had really done a number on the man and he had been silently cursing and muttering to himself ever since.

"_Stupid brat,"_ he thought to himself as he observed Silena who he had noticed walk in a few moments ago.

"Where were you girl? You had best not have been with those three troublemakers," he sneered.

Silena jut glared at the man while petting the two wolves by her feet that were growling at the pale man.

"Who I spend my time with us none of your concern child eater," she said making Clarisse smirk at her friend. Silena had definantly grown a back bone as of late which could most likely be thanks to Clarisse and mainly Naruto. She would not be letting any one walk over her any more.

"I would not talk to be in such a way girlie. Otherwise I can make your life here very miserable."

"So it would be no different to how you are treating us all right now," Naruto voice sounded as Percy and Annabeth walked into camp. He took a seat next to Silena while Percy went next to Tyson and Annabeth with her siblings.

"Ahh I take it your chores have been finished fox boy," he said making Naruto narrow his eyes at him while a cough from behind Tantalus made the pale man turn around to see Mr D narrowing his eyes at him and motioning him to shut his mouth.

"I would not be here otherwise now would I asshole," he said making the man glare at him while others snickered. "Oh and nice shiner by the way. Nice to see a bit of colour on that pale face of yours for once," he said making the laughter become a bit louder.

Tantalus glared at him but despite his glare being able to make other shudder, it had no effect on Naruto who would simply glare back.

"Now then since we are all here there are some new announcements about tomorrow's schedule which I am sure you will all enjoy."

Naruto and Percy eyed each other and nodded.

"Sir," Percy said standing up from his seat.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Well it seems the other kitchen boy has something to say?"

Percy glared a little at Tantalus before choosing to ignore the comment. We have come up with a way that can save the camp. Naruto, Annabeth, Silena and I. We know of a way to save it.

The comment had now peaked everyone's attention and drawn their looks over to him. Clarisse looked at Naruto and Silena to see if what he was saying was true and both nodded back at her.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots—"

"Shut up and listen fool," Naruto added drawing attention to him. "Unlike you every one of us here loves this camp and it is what we have all come to see as our home. None of us wish to see if die so we do everything in our power to save it. So keep your trap shut."

Tantalus had a murderous look on his face and looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto to death. Though he could see that it would be unwise to say anything since all the demi gods, wood nymphs and satyr's attention was now focused on what this idea could be.

Percy had everyone's attention again and so spoke once again. "The Golden Fleece. That is what can save the camp."

"I had a dream of our friend Grover being captured by the Cyclops Polyphemus," he said getting a gasp from many, being fully aware of whom Polyphemus was. He said he felt a strong natural beacon coming from nearby before he was taken.

We believe that Polyphemus has had the Golden Fleece all along and has been using it to draw people to his island and the trapping them.

"But where is it exactly?" Beckendorf said from his spot around the fire. "Do we have any idea where this island is?"

"We do." Annabeth spoke. "Before we got here we were given a set of numbers from the Grey Ladies. They said that the numbers would help find what we needed the most. We believe they meant the fleece."

"The numbers are latitude and longitude or sailing co-ordinates. We have zoned them in and found that they show us to an island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, or better known as the Sea Of Monsters."

Everyone breathed in. Though they many were happy that there a way to save the camp, it got overshadowed by the fact that it was in one of the most dangerous places in the world. A place where the oceans mightiest of creatures roamed.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving.

Everyone gave him a look saying 'is he serious?'

With that in mind it means we need only one thing Annabeth stated. "We need a quest."

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said ut the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Face it Tantalus, the camp has spoken and you need to give them what they want. So unless you want a mass of demi gods on rampage going after you, I would give them what they want," Naruto said to him.

"Damn it fine then you stupid brats!" Tantalus shouted with his eyes blazing with anger seeing as the camp had finally got its way. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES," everyone cheered out though it made Mr D plug his ears thinking it they were being too loud.

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced standing up. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

"The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!"

It all went silent as the fire flickered a thousand different colours. The Ares cabin then shoot up from their seats and started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

"I d_id not see that coming,"_ Naruto thought and looked at Percy and Annabeth who obviously were not happy at not being given the quest. That and they knew Clarisse was not going to pick them since they and Clarisse did not get on so well.

But he thought Clarisse was actually a good choice when he thought about. She was strong; she had guts and was brave. She took no shit from anyone and she would defend those she considered her friends to the last breath. Those were very admirable qualities. Plus even though he hated Ares, the man was strong and skilled and they were obviously passed down to his children, especially Clarisse.

Plus even though Silena and Annabeth were making good headway in their training, Clarisse still held the title of strongest girl at camp.

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned and surprised at the events that suddenly included her. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me. I should be the one to lead this quest."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

"I said that I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Eventually everybody else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows.

"ENOUGH," Naruto bellowed causing everyone to yelp and flinch in surprise as the wind around them also got a little thicker causing some to struggle to breathe a little.

"It has been chosen that Clarisse will lead the quest and that is final. She is more than capable to lead this quest. She is one of the strongest in camp and let not forget that. So stop your whining and bitching and give her your support."

A few people grumbled but they all sat down back in their seats. Clarisse nodded and gave Naruto a smile in thanks for both supporting her and getting everyone to stop doubting her.

When it went silent one of the wood nymphs spoke up. Naruto, Percy and Annabeth recognised her as the wood nymph that Grover was dancing with last summer during the night they returned from the quest for the Master Bolt.

"Since three people usually go on the quest, who will you be taking to accompany you?" she asked a little shyly, her cheeks having a giant green blush appear on them.

Clarisse adopted a face that showed she was thinking and was looking around. By the look on Percy and Annabeth's face Naruto knew they wanted to be picked.

"My first choice will be...Naruto."

Though many were not surprised some did shout out why considering he had already been on a quest the year before. Even Percy and Annabeth felt a tad jealous.

"Are any of you willing to go?" Clarisse asked making those to shout out sit down. "I thought as much. Naruto is undoubtedly the strongest at camp and I will need him for this quest. Since it will be likely that we will encounter giant sea monsters, I would rather have him with me than anyone else.

Most nodded. She had a good point.

Naruto gave her a salute. He was in.

"And my second pick will be," she started as everyone began to lean in, curious at who the next pick would be.

"Silena."

When Silena's name was said most just looked at both Clarisse and Silena in disbelief and surprise. While Naruto was grinning like a mad man. He had a feeling most were not counting on a daughter of Aphrodite to be taken on a highly dangerous quest.

"M-Me?" Silena stuttered out and was shown to be shaking a little. "W-Why me? Surely there are people that are better suited for this."

"Don't count yourself like that. You have improved a great deal over this past year. You are defiantly in the stronger half of the camp now thanks to all your hard work," Naruto said as Clarisse nodded.

Though Annabeth and Percy were surprised that she was picked, they nodded too. They had seen how much stronger she had become and would prove to be a great help.

"I could do it without my best friend you know Clarisse said putting an arm around Silena. Plus someone has to help me keep Blondie inline," she said making many laugh when Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Plus you are the heart of our group," Naruto added. "We would not be able to get very far without you."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked getting a nod from the two.

She was about to speak when there was a whisper in her head which she quickly recognised. _"Do it my beautiful daughter. Show them all how wrong they are about us. Show them that my children are just as strong as everyone else. No matter what, I am proud of you Silena."_ The voice then disappeared as soon as it came.

_"Mom?"_ she thought as she looked up at the sky. Quickly a determined look appeared on her face. "Okay I will do it. I will help save the camp," she declared and everyone cheered.

Everyone patted them on the back though mainly Silena. Annabeth wished her luck as did Percy. They have been a little bitter about not being able to save Grover but they knew with Naruto going and with Silena and Clarisse back him, they would do it.

"Yes well that was lovely," Tantalus said causing everyone to back to their seats. "Well since we are all around a camp fire its only right we have a story. I have one that could suit the night we have," he suggested before being beaten by Percy.

Percy was aware Naruto wanted to tell everyone about his burden so he figured why not have Naruto tell another story for them in the process. "Actually I was thinking we could have Naruto tell us about one of his mission from his world again."

That got everyone whispering excitedly. Everyone loved the story he told them about his mission to wave and encountering Zabuza and Haku. It was filled with so much action, adventure, romance, and tears, everything you would want in a story.

"DO IT NARUTO."

"TELL US ANOTHER PLEASE."

Naruto scratched the back of his. "Well if you all insist," he said getting cheers from everyone as they began to get comfortable. Many had blankets and marshmallows at the ready.

"Hmm which one should I tell you all about," he said to himself.

"Naruto," Ino called getting his attention. "Tell them about the battle with Gaara," she suggested since she too wanted to know. At first most believed it was Sasuke who had defeated Gaara but n fact it was Naruto. Sasuke had just decided to take the credit and Sakura spreading the lie around the village.

"The battle with Gaara. Yeah I think that could work," he said. _"Plus this could help me explain to everyone else about Kyuubi."_

"Alright well then in my world for us shinobi to advance in level there is a tournament known as the chunin exams. These chunin exams help shinobi to advance it rank; fight strong opponents from other villages and show are strength to everyone."

"In the tournament there was a boy in it the same age as myself by the name of Gaara. He came from Sunagakure or the Village hidden in the Sand. But unfortunately for Gaara he had a very heavy burden to carry that caused many to fear him and isolate him," he said peaking everyone curiosity.

"Gaara was what is known as a jinchuriki," he said confusing most but get wide eyes from Annabeth and Percy as well as an interested glance from Mr D.

"A jinchurikii is someone who has a powerful demon sealed inside them," he said making those that did not know look at him in shock.

"Seal a demon into a person. B-But why?" Katie asked asking the question most had on their mind.

"For power unfortunately. Those turned into jinchuriki are made to become weapons of the village."

"You see in my world there are creatures known as the Tailed Beast. They are creatures made up of chakra that has become powerful enough to gain a conscious and take on a physical form. The tailed beast sealed inside Gaara was known as the One Tailed Shukaku. A creature that unfortunately was the most psychotic of the nine and prevented him from ever going to sleep due to the seal keeping it at bay not being strong enough.

"So he never slept. Not once?" a kid from the Hermes cabin asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Thirteen year of no sleep with the fear that if he did the Shukaku would take over." Everyone shivered. "How someone could have such an unfortunate fate was awful. It caused Gaara to have a very lonely childhood, so much so that even his own sibling were afraid of him and stayed clear of him. It caused him to become very twisted."

"But Gaara was in the chunin exams that I was in and made it into the final just like I did." This caused many to whoop for Naruto and cheer.

"However during this fight Gaara got hurt and began bleeding. You see Gaara had never been so much as scratched before. So for someone to make him bleed it caused him to go off the rails big time. At the very same time village was being invaded by Suna and a minor village called Otogakure or sound village. With the interruption, Gaara's siblings grabbed him and made a beeline out of there."

"What a coward,"some of the Ares kids said before the fire lit up and in the fire revealed Gaara with his gourd on his back and his arms thrown over his siblings as they began to run through the trees.

"I was sent to catch up to Gaara and Sasuke who was the one who was fighting him in the tournament.

"The same Sasuke from the wave mission?" Travis asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"When I arrived Sasuke was on the floor injured and Sakura are teammate who unknowingly went after them had been knocked out and was trapped in a cocoon of sand. When I arrived Gaara ad began to mutate of sorts and began to take on features of the Shukaku."

The fire blew upwards revealing Gaara and Sasuke fighting and then Sakura being trapped and Gaara transforming into the Shukaku smaller state. Most gasped when they saw the transformation and how monster like it looked. A few of the Aphrodite girls even hid their face away.

"I engaged Gaara but very quickly the power difference between the two of us was abundantly clear to the point where most my attacks were being thwarted by the sand he controlled which made an ultimate defense. I started getting thrown around like a rag doll."

Most looked at him as if he was insane. Naruto was the strongest at camp and he was saying this guy was beating the snot out of him. What kind of person was he fighting?

"Eventually I found that the sand around had a weakness which was just under the tail bone. So I managed to get in close and before he swatted me away with his giant tail I put a paper bomb under his it. When it exploded it gave me the opportunity and it ended with him being weakened and I was able to use my clones to start and all out attack and pummel him in to the ground."

Everyone cheered a little before he continued. "But that just made things worse. Gaara got so angry that sand erupted all around him and he transformed into his full Shukaku state. A creature that was easily the size of a New York skyscraper."

Now the campers looked very frightened when the full giant form of Shukaku appeared in the fire and saw just how much it towered above the trees. It was the very definition of a monster that had dog like features to it.

"Gaara went crazy and sand began to pour around me. In a matter of seconds the sand would have crushed me into dust. Now many including Silena were scared at how he managed to get out. So I did the only thing I could think of, used some other powerful chakra and summoned Gamabunta, the Chief Toad," he said as the fire blew upwards again this time revealing Naruto on top of Gamabunta that was almost the same size as Shukaku.

Though many were in awe at seeing two monstrous entities about to face off in such a way. That was a fight that hey would have liked to of

"So together with Gamabunta we fought Shukaku who had managed to take control after Gaara using a jutsu to send him to sleep. We managed to hang in there and Gamabunta was able to cut Shukaku's arm off but he Shukaku was powerful. To powerful for us to be able to defeat. So the only way for us to be able to win was to be able wake Gaara up and to do that we needed to get a good grip on Shukaku."

"So with the transformation technique I transformed Gamabunta into a giant fox and together we were able to hold the Shukaku in place long enough for me to give Gaara good whack on his noggin. Though it did take a little more and I may have ended up head butting him."

With that lots of people snickered and laughed when they saw Tantalus look away trying to hide his black eye.

"But it worked and eventually showed Shukaku fall to pieces and Gaara returning to normal. We faced off one last time but I managed to get the hit in first and we fell to the ground with the Shukaku subdued and Gaara defeated."

Everyone cheered and whopped but they quickly stopped when they saw Naruto's sad look. "We spoke and I told him how he should not give up trying to change who he was. That he could change his fate. It was because of the fear the villagers carried with them they pushed Gaara down that dark path."

"I sympathise with him because we both share a similar burden," he said confusing most in the camp while Mr D looked at him drawing Naruto attention to him and giving him a nod. Mr D sighed but nodded back.

He took his shirt off causing most of the girls to blush, though Silena the most and could help but look at his well build and toned body. Naruto poured chakra into his body as caused the seal on his stomach to become revealed.

"We are the same because I am a jinchurikii as well."

Silence. Complete and utter silence as everyone at camp looked at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened. Percy, Annabeth and Ino looked at him with sympathy while Tantalus had a smug look on his face.

Silena and Clarisse were giving him looks that he could not read. They were just emotionless.

"My father sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into me when I was an hour and did it to save the village. My mother was unaware of what happened due to being uncounisous from just giving birth. When she left people that were suppose to look after me left me I was left to grow up alone for thirteen years. No mother, no father, no family, no friends."

"Every year on my birthday I was beaten to the point where I would always wake up the next in the hospital because all they saw was the fox. They never saw me for me. They could not tell the difference between the prisoner and the warden. My body acts as a prison with the fox as the prisoner and I being the only one keeping it back."

"My mother brought me here because she believed I could actually have a happy life here. That I could finally gain proper, true friends and place that I could finally call my home."

Travis tentatively put his hand up. "H-Has the fox thing ever, you know tried to break out?" he asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No never. Plus the fox can't get out anyway. The seal my dad put on me is one of the best ever created. Even as strong as the fox is, it won't be able to break out. Its power gets send to me so it can't break out.

Now Clarisse put her hand up. "Have you ever used it power?" Everyone looked at Naruto and was a little taken back when he nodded.

"I have used it a few times but only as a last resort. I can use it sometimes I unconsciously tap into it when I feel emotions like anger, rage or frustration. Negative emotions seem to draw it out."

Everyone made a quick not to themselves. Never piss Naruto off.

"The story just told you against Gaara and the Shukaku, I used it chakra to summon Gamabunta since I didn't have enough of my own at the time. Then once against Sasuke which I will tell you all about another time. Another against Echidna last summer and then the last person I used it against was Ares.

"You used it against my father?" Clarisse asked not sure whether to be angry or okay with it.

"It was either use it or get killed," he said making her nod in understanding.

"Does anyone else know?" Silena asked with an emotionless voice and looked around and everyone was surprised to see Ino, Percy and Annabeth raised their hands. Ino not so much but the others two mainly.

"We kind of found out during the quest last year. We heard the word jinchurikii used by Ares and Echidna and we got curious so he told us. But it was not our secret to tell."

"What do you mean not yours to tell?" an angry Ares camper shouted. "Don't you think we should have been told that some freak was here at camp." A few of the campers unfortunately agreed though they were the ones he had not had much interaction with.

Naruto winced at the word and looked away. He had a sense of dread beginning to build up.

Though only a second later there was a loud slam and when he looked up he saw the Ares boy on the floor with Annabeth standing on top of him with an angry expression on her face. A lot of the other capers did not look too pleased with the comment either.

"Don't you dare call him that word. It took guts and courage for him to tell us his burden and he does not need a scum bag like you bringing him down."

"Ever since he came here is has been our friend, he had helped us, protected us, gave us advice, helped return the Master Bolt and he cares for every single one of us. If he was in any way a danger to you really think our parents would let him stay here. If anything from the things I have heard, a lot of the gods seems to like Naruto."

Annabeth gave him one last glare before she stood next to Naruto who had now put his shirt back on. "He will always be Naruto to me and will always be my friend and my big brother. Anyone who does not like it will get a kick right where it hurts."

"Same here," Percy answered and stood behind them. Ino joined them as well.

Most looked a little conflicted though Naruto saw that all the nature spirits and satyrs smile at him. He guessed they did not have a problem with it and accepted it.

Plus Luna and Tuber were standing on each side of him. He was not sure how much they understood.

The confliction ended when Silena then got up from her spot and walked towards him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He and many other held their breath as she made her way to him and stopped just in front of him with her blue eyes staring straight into his.

Then she punched him on the shoulder.

It didn't really hurt him but he was surprised all the same. But then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him into her.

"Though I am mad that you did not tell me long ago, I am glad you did eventually. I don't like it when secrets are kept from me from someone I am close too. So you better not have anymore."

"N-No I think that was the main one," he answered.

"Good because if you keep anymore we will kick your ass," Clarisse said grinning to him and fist bumping him.

"Yeah don't have so much little faith in us," the Stoll's said appeared next to him with their usual cheeky smiles on their face.

"We could never hate you," Katie whispered as she walked forward and hugged Naruto as well.

One by one most of the campers got up and did the same. They either hugged him or just nodded and patted his back. Though Naruto did see a small group of maybe 9-10 campers walk away not even coming up to him. He knew there were going to be some that did not like it but he was thankful that it was only a small majority.

Plus Tantalus had a frown on his face. He obviously wanted them to treat him like an outsider while Mr D looked away, trying to hide the tiny smile on his face.

But most of the camp had accepted him and saw only Naruto and not the beast sealed inside him. He was thankful that most understood the difference between man and the beast.

That evening a weight that Naruto had been carry for such a long time had finally been lifted.

* * *

**Chapter Six Completed**

**I know there was no action in this and there probably won't be in the next chapter either but just bare with me. It will get pretty lively eventually. Also the next two chapter will mainly be filler chapters, just something to fill the gaps before they meet up with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson.**

**I might take another day or two with the next chapter so I apologize that it will not be up within the four day period time I usually have it up by.**

**The previous poll on who Naruto will meet will stay up a little longer but will be taken down by the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	7. Time To Set Sail

Chapter 7

Naruto exited cabin eight with a backpack over his right shoulder as Luna and Tiber followed him out, their tails wagging a little as they walked.

It was early morning and the day after Naruto had revealed his jinchuriki status to the camp. He had to admit that with the weight of keeping it from everyone at camp finally gone, he slept almost perfectly and comfortably during the night.

He wondered if his mother and grandmother were proud since this was a big step for him and it was big risk as well. If things had not gone as well as they did last night, he knew he would most likely had to leave the camp and leave everyone behind. Though he was glad that it did not.

He did not see much of Percy or Annabeth after the camp fire and did wonder where they were. But he figured Annabeth was with her siblings and Percy was with Tyson.

His bow, quiver, and hunting knives were sealed away along with the horn of Pan that he thought might come in handy at some point. If they were going up against giant sea monsters then he knew they would need all the help that they could get.

Stretching and panning over and around the other cabins he saw Silena already standing outside her cabin while wearing a nervous expression on her face. Not that Naruto could blame her since this was her first quest.

She was wearing a pair of jeans with a light pink top, though he could see she had her armour on underneath the shirt. Her hair was in a long braid and she had her bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back. On her side was a short sword that she had been given from Clarisse who had also taught her a how to use it.

As Naruto walked to her he knew this quest was where she could finally put her training to use and show everyone Aphrodite children could be just as strong as everyone else.

Silina smiled as Naruto stood beside her. It had just past six in the morning and the morning sun was just beinging to shine and illuminate the camp. Though neither looked tired. Naruto due to being used to getting up early, and Silena thanks to her training.

"So how are you feeling today? This is a pretty big deal." Naruto said looking down at her.

"Nervous, though I will admit there is a little bit of me that is excited to do this. To go out there and help save the camp and fight monsters."

Naruto laughed. "I think you have been hanging around Clarisse too much." he said getting a playful glare in return.

"Either that or it would be spending so much time with Mister 'I can beat anything and anyone with my cool ninja tricks that is standing next to me." She said while Naruto shrugged.

"You can't teach being awesome. It just comes naturally."

"Whatever you say." she said rolling her eyes before smiling and leaning into him a little. "Do you think anyone will see us off?" she asked.

"I am not actually sure. I thought Percy, Annabeth and Tyson would be here but then again I think they were feeling a little bitter about not being picked for the quest. Grover is their friend after all and they wanted to help. But instead they have to stay here with Tantalus."

"They might feel a little bitter but we both said we would bring him home remember?" she said as he nodded. "Then they don't have anything to worry about. When we get back we will have Grover with us and then we will all be together again."

"Yeah I guess. I think they just figured that since they had the experience of last year's quest topped with the fact that they are Grover's friends they were going to be the group going. I think it was a big surprise for them."

"So you don't mind that it was Clarisse who got the quest and that I am coming with you?" she asked since she wanted to prove herself to Naruto just as much as anyone else. Though he told her many times that she was strong, she wanted to actually show him.

"_Plus maybe it could bring us even closer together."_ she thought with a small blush.

"Not at all. Like I said last night Clarisse it strong in her own right and is easily the strongest female in camp at the moment. She had the strength and the skill. She is a true child of Ares despite the fact I hate the bastard."

"Naruto don't say that. He might hear you and try and curse you." she said but he snorted.

"He is welcome to try but he is too thick headed to realise I even insulted him."

Silena honestly thought he was playing with fire but let it go. Ares was not someone you wanted to anger and Naruto and Percy did it freely. That was courage.

"But to answered your question, I am happy you're coming with us 're strong Silena. I can see it, Clarisse can see it, and I know your mother can see it. Most may think Aphrodite is useless, but if she was useless then why is she an Olympian. I think that is what most people tend to forget."

"You have your charm speaking ability, your hand to hand combat skills have gotten better since you began training with the snake style, your aim with your bow is great and Clarisse even tells me you are becoming quite the little swordsman too."

"You are stronger then you think Silena and please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I believe in you and I know you will be someone great."

Silena bit her lip so that she would not cry a little. He really did believe in her so much that it made her feel all warn inside. It made her believe she really could do this and help save the camp. With Naruto beside her and backing her it made her feel useful, special even.

"Naruto." she whispered as she put a hand on one of his cheeks that made him purr a little when he fingers traced the whisker marks.

Luna and Tiber were watching the two and if anyone was looking at them, they would have sworn that the two wolves were smirking and nodding to each other.

Just like before during the first night, the Naruto and Silina slowly began to edge into each other, each being able to feel the others breath ever so slightly on them.

Just as their lips were about to make contact a voice called out ruining the moment once again. They looked over and saw Clarisse marching over towards them.

Naruto and Silena blushed a little but quickly got their bearings together. Naruto looked at Clarisse and saw her attire. She was wearing red shirt with her armour on the outside with a bandana covering some of her hair but let her air flow out at the back. She had tattered jeans and combat boots on and she had her sword strapped to her back along with her trusty spear and shield.

"Okay, I got the damn prophecy from the Oracle. Thing still creeps me out." Clarisse said. Though Naruto knew of the oracle, he had still not met or seen the supposed Oracle of Delphi.

Whenever he asked question about it to Chiron last year, the old centaur seemed like he was trying to always change the subject. Something about it was a sore subject.

"So what does it say we have to do exactly?" Silena asked now eager to get this quest on the way.

Clarisse took a deep breath before she began to recite the words the oracle had given her and made sure not to miss a single piece of information.

**_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone._**  
**_You shall find what you seek and make it your own._**

**_As you reach the Plucker and the Sweller.  
Be interrupted by the oceans most feared dweller._**

**_But despair for your life entombed within stone._**  
**_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._**

They all took a deep breath. "And that was what the oracle said, word for word?" Naruto asked since he did not want Clarisse to keep anything that could be important from them like Percy had done last year.

"That was it, word for word." Clarisse responded back.

"Okay we can figure out what some of it means as we begin sailing. Though the fact that we are together as a team means we need to work like one just like we did at Christmas against Khione."

"But what does the forth line mean. Be interrupted by the oceans most feared could that mean Silena asked but both were silent.

"_I don't like the sound of that either. The oceans most feared dweller. That could only mean some kind of sea monster. But there are a wide range of sea monsters out there and are all dangerous and feared in their own right._

"W-we can do this. Like you said no one's going to be fighting alone in this. We will have each other's back. Look after one another. Like Naruto said as a team we can do this Clarisse mentioned building everyone's hopes up."

"We have until about June 18th to get the fleece back. It's now June tenth so that give us eight days."

"Right. Does everyone have everything?" He asked with Clarisse and Silena doing one last double check of their equipment.

Once they checked over they began walking away with Luna and Tiber padding alongside them. Naruto guessed that they thought they were coming along with them.

As much as he wanted to bring them with him, he knew the ocean was no place for wolves. It would be best for them to stay on land and at camp.

"So." Clarisse broke the silence as they walked. "Why did you two look so cozy before? I could have sworn your heads were leaning closer and closer together." she said smirking a little with a slight crazed twinkle in her eye.

Both Naruto and Silena blushed and stuttered a little before they looked away. Clarisse just laughed at them.

"_But seriously when are these two finally going to just get together already?"_ she thought before figuring that maybe this quest could be just what they needed to give them that last push and admit they liked each other more than friends.

It took only about five minutes walk before they found themselves standing on the rickety wooden pier on the ocean front.

"Now what?" Silena asked. "I don't exactly see a giant ship anywhere around."

She was very right. They could see for mile but there was no ship anywhere n the horizon. Not even a speck in the distance.

"I have this," she said holding up a coin that she took out of her pocket. It looked like any ordinary drachma that they would use for Iris messaging. Though they did notice that on the front there was a small engraving of a ship on it instead of the usual godly head.

"Two coins? They are a little small to sail on don't you think?" he joked before he ducked a swipe from both girls.

"Not like that idiot. I swear you can be as dumb as Prissy. My father gave them to me last night in a dream." she said making Naruto frown. Not at the gift part but just the Ares part.

"He said that when we were to leave the camp had to throw the first coin on the ground beside the ocean. He said it would teleport us to where we would then have to throw this coin she said showing the coin with the ship engraving, into the ocean and would summon our transportation for us."

"He may have also said that I had to kind of show Naruto up on this quest," she said looking away making Naruto roll his eyes.

"_Why I am not surprised,_" Naruto thought.

"Well if that's what he told you to do then I guess we best do it then. I doubt we will be able to hire a boat out to take us to the Bermuda Triangle. That and I doubt they would believe us when we added to the health and safety assessment that we may encounter monsters and Cyclops."

Both girls snorted before Clarisse rubbed the coin in her fingers.

"Guys." Naruto said leaning down towards the two wolves beside him. "I know you want to come with me but you are both needed her. I need you to help look after the camp."

Both wolves whined a little and put their paws in Naruto's hands.

"Come on you two, you know the ocean is no place for a wolf. You are better off here." he said as they both gave a wolf like groan before they bobbed their head agreeing with him.

They nuzzled their noses against him, Luna doing it a little more and licking his face a little as well before the two took of back to the camp.

He knew the wood spirits would look after them while they were away and they would help to warn the camp when monster arrived.

When they were gone Clarisse threw back her arm and threw the first coin onto the floor.

As soon as the coin the the ground there was a flash of red light and they suddenly felt as if they became weightless and were speeding through the air.

They held onto each other and stayed together for what felt like about a minute before they suddenly felt themselves being plopped down onto the ground.

"That was not fun." Naruto moaned as he stood up a little shakily. He helped the two girls up and noticed how green the two were suddenly looking and how frazzled their hair had become.

"I did not enjoy that." Clarisse moaned with Silena nodding in agreement.

"Where are we?" Silena asked as she looked around. She did not recognise the surroundings but did notice they were standing at the end of a pier looking out at the wide ocean.

"I have no idea. My dad just said that it would take us to where we would bring forth our ship," Clarisse said while Naruto frowned.

"_Ares forgot to mention where we would end up. How helpful of him,"_ he thought before he looked around and saw a man fishing on the edge of the pier. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that was red with yellow flower partners on it along with black khaki shorts and flip flops. He looked like he was enjoying a morning of fishing.

Naruto walked up to him with the two girls following him a little behind.

"Excuse me sir," he asked getting the man's attention. "This may sound like an odd question but what city are we currently in?"

The man did not respond at first but laughed a hearty laugh. A laugh that Naruto remembered.

"Or should I say who are you?" he asked a little tensely with Silena and Clarisse tensed.

"You don't remember my voice then son of Artemis?" he said pulling his cap up to reveal a pair of sea green eyes staring back at him.

"L-Lord Poseidon," he stuttered a little before bowing a little. The two girls did the same thing almost automatically as soon as they heard the name. "Sorry for not recognizing you."

"It fine lad. I am wearing a new flower pattern shirt and a new hat. Rather nice huh?"

"Urm yeah, I guess they are." Naruto said. Poseidon really was laid back and dare he say it a little weird. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well Miami is where I mostly hang out." He said letting them know they were in Miami. "Plus I thought I would see you all off. Since the ocean is my domain I thought it was only fair to make sure you all got set off safe and sound," he said grinning at them.

It caught them a little of guard but they all smiled. "That's so nice of you. Thank you Lord Poseidon," Silena said making Poseidon just wave it off.

"We may as well summon the ship now." Naruto said as Clarisse nodded and got the coin from her pocket.

Taking a quick deep breath with the others watching her, she threw it in the ocean and watched as it hit the water and begin to sink.

It took a few seconds but a bright light began to shine underneath the water and bubbles began to form on the top. The light and bubbles spread to a long width which Naruto guessed must have been somewhere between 100-150 meters long.

Slowly from the oceans a ship began to appear out of the water in front of them. It was a large ship with the height being about twenty metre high from the top of the beam. It had three beams to it and the main body was colored black while it was black underneath. There were many holes and ports on the side of it where they guessed they had the canons stored.

On the side in white writing it read CSS BIRMINGHAM.

They looked to Poseidon who was currently inspecting the ship as if making sure it was worthy enough to sail the oceans. He went from back to front and took about five minutes.

"A first armour-plated, iron-hulled warship used by the confederates. Its steam powered and is a warrior class frigate. Fitted with a trunk engine and has 4 of the 68-pounders with 10 RBL 7 inch Armstrong guns and 4 RBL 40 pounder Armstrong guns."

They had no idea what he was on about but they nodded all the same.

"Overall I would say you don't have yourself a bad ship here," he said patting the hull. She can get you through the Sea of monsters though she might suffer a bit if you encounter monsters, though where you are going that's a given.

"But she will do the job. Ares actually pulled through for once." he muttered to himself to which no one heard him besides Naruto who could not help but agree.

You should get on board. The quicker you set sail, the quicker you can return home he encouraged to which they all nodded.

They all went up climbed the set of ladders that appeared in front of them but from behind Poseidon called out again and threw Naruto an object. When they looked at it they saw it was a compass.

"That compass will direct you straight towards the Sea of Monster. You will have to encounter Charybdis and Scylla but unfortunately that is unavoidable."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." they all said before he nodded and disappeared in a sudden gust of mist and wind.

"Well that was nice of him." Silena spoke up getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah Lord Poseidon is pretty cool. Plus he is really laid back. I bet when he was a teen he was the stoner type." he said making her laugh.

"Yeah I guess." Clarisse muttered. Though she was grateful for his help, she did not want others to keep interfering with their quest. This was their chance to prove themselves to everyone at camp and to their parents.

They continued up the ladder and then found themselves on the deck of the ship. And were mightily surprised at what they found.

In front of them was a large group of skeletons all wearing confederate uniforms moving around on the deck, cleaning it, checking everything was in order before they set sail while another skeleton with a captains badge and hat on his head was giving out orders to them all.

Taking charge of the situation in front of her Clarisse walked up to the captain. She knew that since this was the ship her father gave them, she would have to take command here. She could not show signs of weakness.

"Captain," she called out getting the skeleton captains attention that simply looked at her. At least they thought he was looking at her considering he did not have any eyes to see with.

"_I wonder how he sees things."_ Naruto wondered looking at the captain and the other skeletons hands on deck.

The skeleton captain looked her Clarisse over as if he was trying to decide whether or not she was worthy enough to be the commander of the ship. Clarisse looked as if she was beginning to lose her patients.

"I guess you will do." the skeleton said in a gruff southern accent."Not much to you. I was expecting someone a little bigger and manlier but beggars cannot be choosers I suppose." He said before he turned around. "I suppose a woman will have to do."

Though he walked away just in time since Clarisse then had to be restrained by Naruto and Silena and stop of her from ripping the skeleton captain's skull clean off his body.

"Let me go, I am going to rip his damn head off," she said.

"If we let you do that then I don't think the crew will follow us and will more than likely turn on us."

"They follow their captain and if we hurt him then they will more than likely revolt against us." Silena whispered calming Clarisse down.

She gritted her teeth a little before nodding. "Fine but if he makes another comment about me not being strong enough simply because I am a girl, then I will throw him off this ship and into the ocean. I am sure the monsters in the waters would like a giant tooth pick."

These two soldiers here." the captain said pointing to a pair of skeleton solders with classic old muskets in their hand. "Will take you down to your quarters. Should have what you need in there."

Getting theirs bearing together while they also gave the ships navigator the compass Poseidon gave them and explained what it did. The navigator seemed thankful as he left.

The two solders led them down in to the ship where they showed them the kitchen area, where the canons and weapons were stored as well as eventually show them where they would be staying. They told them they would look for the brig later on.

They showed them to the rooms that they would be staying in with Silena and Clarisse sharing a room with two beds in it while Naruto would take the one just across from them. Silena felt a little uneasy with Naruto being separated from them but both reassured her that Naruto was more than capable of holding his own.

"Well I guess we will set sail soon so let's get are bearing together." he said as the trio split up to prepare themselves for set sail.

* * *

**Olympus**

"Then whamo, he head butts him," Apollo mimicked as he laughed alongside Hermes, Hestia and Aphrodite who was all sat around a table with tea and other various drinks. Aphrodite laughed as she powdered her nose and giggled quietly.

The four gods and goddesses were sitting in Hestia's temple as they quietly thought discussed the epic head butt moment Naruto gave to Tantalus before they got on to the real topic of why they were here. Though by the looks of Aphrodite she already knew.

"When is she going to get here?" Hermes complained.

Apollo laughed. "Well you know little sis. Whenever I summon her she decides to take as long as possible." He then appeared in the corner of the temple with a dark rain cloud above his head. "She's so mean."

While Hermes rolled his eyes and the two goddesses laughed at their favorite Sun Gods antics a bright light filled the room before it quickly disappeared. Standing beside the table was now Artemis.

She scowled a little at Aphrodite who just waved back at her with enthusiasm, nodded towards Hermes, raised an eyebrow towards Apollo in the corner but smiled and hugged Hestia.

"It's been too long Auntie Hestia."

"It has. I have missed out chat together. I will try to visit the hunters' camp more often though I have been trying to keep an eye on my grandson due to the camps activities director." She said scowling a little which was mimicked by everyone else.

"Though I am sure my son has put him in his place as of late," she said laughing a little as did Artemis.

She took a seat besides her aunt as Apollo finally got out of his funk and noticed Artemis was there. He ran to her and tried to give her a bear hug before her foot was found planted in his face.

"Idiot." she muttered before he took a seat besides Hermes.

"So why have you called me here Apollo and please make it quick. I'm training in some new hunters and I don't enjoy leaving Zoe to do all the work."

"Right, right." he said waving his hand making her angry and the others groan. Leave it to Apollo to anger Artemis.

"Well I called you both here." he said pointing towards Artemis and Hestia "Because I thought you might like to know that my dear nephew has been chosen to go on another quest."

When he did both Artemis and Hestia sucked in a large gasp of air and bit their lips. Knowing that he was going through a quest with Percy the year before was enough to worry them but now for all that worry to return.

"Okay." Artemis said speaking first. "What is the quest, what is it for and who is going with him?"

"Well to start off the quest was given because the magical barriers around camp are failing, as you know because the tree has been poisoned. They know that by the end of the summer the tree will be gone and the camp will be crawling with monsters."

"That we know. Go on," Hestia pushed as Hermes and Aphrodite listened too despite both already being aware.

"So they know that the only thing that is possible to heal it is the Golden Fleece." he said as getting slightly widened eyes from the two goddesses.

"But no one knows where the Fleece is. Where would they look?"

"It seems Poseidon's son has been having dreams about his friend Grover being taken by Polyphemus due to being drawn to something Polyphemus has on his island. And you both know where his island is don't you."

"Don't tell me they're going to the Sea of Monsters." Artemis pleaded but closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as her brother nodded. Hestia was no better though she managed to hide it better.

"_This is not good."_ she thought to herself. "_I don't have much power in the Sea of Monsters and is a little out of my domain and is the same for Hestia and many of the others. Other then helping him with his aim and contacting him, I can't do much. He will most likely run into Charbyydis and Scylla and those too are near impossible to pass."_

"Who is going with him? Who are his partners since I doubt he is going alone." she pressed.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares got the quest," he said getting grunted nod from Artemis. Though she may be one of Ares spawn, she is strong and is a credit to women.

"And the other is Aphrodite's daughter Silena."

"What? A child of Aphrodite is actually going on a quest. And in to a place like the Sea of Monsters." Artemis inquired looking a little disbelieved since children of the love goddess did rarely anything involving combat and for one to go on a quest was like the apocalypse happening.

"Yes she is. Why is that so hard to believe?" the Goddess of Love asked putting her hands on her hips with a pout on her face. It caused Hermes and Apollo to drool a little before they both got whacked in the head by Hestia.

"Well your children are not exactly made for fighting but rather doing nothing and powdering their noses all day."

"Well she is going to prove them all wrong and show that my kids can be strong just like the rest. Besides I know she will be fine with her boyfriend with her," she said teasing Artemis who now looked ready to strangle Aphrodite.

"My son is not dating that daughter of yours. If and when he does want a girlfriend, he will find himself a nice girl who I approve off," she said getting rolled eyes from Aphrodite. And your daughter should feel honoured that he decided to train her. Without him she would still be as she was this time last year."

"Well that too bad because he loves her and she loves him. I can feel it and you know I am right about these things. Besides I already plan on giving Naruto a very unique love life."

"I told you to leave his love life alone. He does not need you messing with it," she said but Aphrodite just giggled.

"Well it's a little too late because I already have it all planned out," she said before she yelped in surprised when Artemis jumped over the table and brought her to the ground. The two goddesses then began going at it on the floor of the Hestia's temple.

Hestia sighed as she watched as the two goddesses kicked and punched each other before they found themselves in a deadlock with Artemis having Aphrodite in a headlock on the ground while Aphrodite had somehow managed to wrap her thighs around Artemis waist. Both looked as if they were trying to squeeze each other to death.

Apollo and Hermes did nothing but just watch. _"Men," _she thought before Hestia stood up and rolled her sleeves.

Standing above both of them, she tightened her fists before she whacked them both on top of their heads causing them to break whatever hold they had over each other and hold their heads in pain. She then grabbed their ears causing both to yelp in pain.

"Now is not the time to fighting. Your children are on a highly dangerous quest and they will need our support. So stopping acting like little girls." she scolded before she eventually got stubborn nods from the two.

Apollo meanwhile whispered to Hermes "You know if this was prison, then those two would definantly be Hestia's bitches." he said causing Hermes to nod in agreement.

They silently agreed. Don't get on Hestia's bad side.

* * *

**With the Team**

Naruto stood on the helm of the CSS Birmingham with Clarisse and Silena standing by his side looking out at the ocean in front of them.

Most of the skeletons had taken to their posts all across the ship and were setting out their jobs to do. The canons were cleaned and ready and had the shells in them for later use since they were bound to run into monsters eventually.

They had all unpacked and each had one of their primary weapons with them. They would not be dropping or leaving their weapons at any point during this mission. Even asleep they knew it would be best to keep some kind of dagger with them under their pillow.

"All had on deck. Begin to set sail," Clarisse called out getting loud "Aye aye!" in response.

"Look who has taken to her role as captain already," Naruto said as Clarisse smiled smugly. She could not help but admit it felt mighty good to be in charge.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to the island?" Silena asked as Naruto shrugged.

"It all depends. If we have the wind on our side and with no interruptions or attacks then maybe about three days. But since that is being a little optimistic let's go with four days. Four days to get there, less than a day then on the island getting the fleece and saving Grover then the return journey.

"So all together you would say eight days with to get the fleece back to camp?" she asked with him nodding.

"I would say that about right. At least that is what we shall aim for."

"Do you think it's weird that Percy and Annabeth did not come out and see us off. I mean I thought they would have?" Naruto asked.

Clarisse though snorted. "The two are bitter about not being able to go on the quest. They were Probably just sulking like normal. I would't worry about it."

"They did look a little upset about not going. Percy did go straight to his cabin after you telling everyone about your little secret. Annabeth too went to her cabin. They were both a little annoyed, but then again most would be when they don't get picked to go and rescue their friend and save the camp."

"I suppose." Naruto shrugged as the three began to feel the boat underneath them begin to move and began to push away from the pier.

"Well here we go." Naruto said bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. He placed an arm around Silena to reassure her. She thankfully leaned in a little.

Clarisse was smirking. _"This is my chance to finally prove myself,"_ she thought as the three demi gods stood out the bow of the ship as they left the pier and onwards towards their quest.

* * *

**Deep beneath the Ocean- East Edge of Sea Of Monsters**

Underneath the earth of the ocean floor on the edges of the Sea of Monsters and leading out towards the Atlantic Ocean, there lay a giant undersea cavern.

There stood four towering iron rock pillars with celestial bronze chains wrapped around each of the pillars mid section. Each pillar was located at the far edges of the cavern.

Stood in the centre of the underground cavern was a creature that stood as high as the pillars. Anyone that saw it would see it was the size of a skyscraper.

The creature had a humanoid like figured with a rather fish like head, an upper body and arms that looked like thin tentacles while the bottom half of the body was a mass of tentacles around eight if counter. On its back was a dorsal fin and rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

Its six eyes lay shut tight and it was breathing deeply, like the sound of an airplane flying by. The chains wrapped around it arms and tentacles thrummed with energy as the chains glowed a slight turquoise color. A color like the sea.

As the cavern fell silent, it was ended by a mild explosion resonating from behind the creature. A mass of rock and rubble began to part before a hole in the cavern became visible. Floating through was a figure that stayed hidden from the light but it figure showed it had a human like body but instead of legs there was a fish tail.

Holding its arm up it pointed a spear towards one of the chains and blasted a purple beam of energy at it. It hit the chains and the chains began to rust and erode until they broke off.

When they broke off the giant creature's six eyes snapped wide open. Its body spasmed a little and creaked loudly from staying in its stand up position for so long before with a mighty roar that shook the entire cavern as it began pulling on the other chains with its now free tentacles.

They crushed the chains holding its other tentacles before they wrapped around the ones around it arms and pulled with its mighty strength. They snapped off from the amount of force being applied.

The figure in the darkness watched it break free before it swam back out of the hole in the wall, quickly disappeared into deep waters.

Any sea life that was around the cavern at the time heard the mighty roar resonate from it and shot off almost immediately and swam as far away as possible.

Cracks began to form outside the cavern before the cavern exploded upwards and the giant form of the monster swam out before swimming away.

Nearby a dolphin wearing armour and a Atlantean like helmet was patrolling the area and noticed the area completely devoid of sea life.

Getting concerned the dolphin swam over toward the cavern and had a look of horror when it saw the cavern was now nothing more than a crater.

Shaking at the very possibility of that creature being free sent waves of terror running through it before it shot away with the intention or reporting this back to Atlantis.

Meanwhile the giant creature hulked its way through the great ocean as it made its way to its destination.

The Sea Of Monsters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I know this chapter was a little boring but it was kind of a filler chapter that need to be out the way. The next might be little more exciting. **

**The monster at the end , some of you may have guessed it. It is a monster that I was shaky about because it is shown in both Greek myth and Nordic myth. But for this story it will be Greek.**

**Also the pairings is driving me insane. I have so many people saying single pairing and others saying the double pairing. For now it will be staying as the double pairing because that is what it has been leading and hinting towards. If you do;t like i then fine, that is fair enough but that is the most likely direction this will be going in.**

**Also I know bugger all about boats so in this story the CSS Birmingham design will be like this since i figured they would need one powerful looking ship to brave the sea of monsters. Just type in HMS warrior on Google images and you will see what it is based around.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	8. A Troubling Discovery

Chapter 8

"And kick now," Naruto boomed as Silena round housed kicked with her right leg right towards a clone of Naruto's. The clone brought up his arms and blocked it before Silena got on her hands and twisted her body around, sticking her left legs out and throwing it toward the clone.

The clone blocked it with his knee while Naruto looked on impressed with what he saw as he smiled and nodded towards her.

Her hand to hand skills were coming a long way and she was already beginning to get a firm grip on the snake style. Her time doing gymnastics was a great help and allowed her flexibility and balance to be off the charts.

They were currently training on the bow of the ship wearing their training gear. Naruto in a simple tracksuit bottoms with a black vest while Silena was wearing black tight shorts and a black sports bra that left her stomach on show.

It took all of Naruto self control not to ogle at her and stare at how beautiful she looked. He was cursing his teenage hormones right about now.

The feeling was the same for Silena who kept sneaking a peak at Naruto well muscled form. It took a lot of her self control not to march over and do things that would be better in private.

The trio had been on the about for just over a day and though they were happy no monster had attacked them, they quickly got pretty bored. So they decided to train and touch up on their skills. While Clarisse hacked way at a training dummy post she had set up, Naruto practiced Silena's developing hand to hand combat skills.

When the clone went forward Silena leaned back, put her hands on the ground and brought herself up to do a handstand but when her right leg was brought up it slammed into the clone who managed to block it with his palm.

She then pushed herself off the ground with her two hands and while in the air swung at him with her right hand.

He managed touched her had not just in time before he stuck his right leg out and managed to knock her off her feet and onto her back all the while keeping her right arm in his grip.

"I believe that will be enough for now," he said as he nodded towards the clone before dispelling it.

He stuck out his hand to Silena which she happily took and helped her up.

"You are getting better. It won't be long until you can match the clone perfectly. Maybe even beat it."

"Well that's wishful thinking but I hope so too. Eventually I will be the one with you flat on your back and I will be the one standing over you," she said pressing herself a little against him and putting her right hand over his right cheek.

She began stroking the whisker like birth marks and inward;y squealed when he began purring and rubbing his cheek more against her hand.

_"Most would probably see this as a little inappropriate but I don't really care right now. This just feel so nice,"_ he thought.

"Can you two please stop flirting with each other? I really don't want to lose my lunch just yet," Clarisse said as she turned around from her spot at hitting a practice dummy. Both Naruto and Silena blushed a little, forgetting that Clarisse was there too and both blushed.

"_God's help me. When are these two just going to get together?_" she thought. _"But then again maybe this quest could be just what they need to give them that final push."_

Almost everyone at camp knew the two had a thing for each other and there was even a betting pool on when they would admit their feeling for one another. Clarisse said by the midpoint of summer. Others like Annabeth and Percy had said by the end of it, within the last few days.

Even Mr D had put his money's worth in and bet July 4th since it was when the big fireworks display would happen.

"You don't like it then don't watch," Silena said kissing his cheek which made him blush like a ripe tomato.

"Urgh," Clarisse muttered before she went back to hitting the wooden dummy post with her sword.

"Well then how about we move onto your archery?" Naruto asked which gave him a nod from Silena.

So for the next hour they practiced Silena's archery with Naruto helping her footing and form again. He threw old plates and cups into the air which Silena then had to hit with an arrow. She did very well, only missing six of the objects out of fifty which Silena was pretty proud off but knew it was not good enough until she managed to get all fifty.

Clarisse watched as she hit the dummy and was impressed with what she saw from her best friend so far.

Once they were finished they were going to take a break but instead he got a kick in return from Silena which he managed to duck. While he looked surprised at the kick being thrown at home he saw the playful look on her face meaning she wanted a bit of fun sparing him first.

"Well then I guess you will get your wish my lady," he said before the two began to spar properly.

Well Silena sparred while Naruto aimlessly and effortlessly dodged and blocked.

"Come Lena, don't tell me that is all you got," he taunted making her narrow her eyes at him.

During his teaching and training lessons with Annabeth and Silena he quickly found the two were very easy to taunt and get angry. By taunting them it help them try and keep some self control when they fought since Naruto knew mistakes are made mainly when the other gets angry and loses their temper.

"Come on Silena, you are so slow," he baited making her kick him with her right legs again but this time he caught and pushed away before he jumped back.

After another flurry of kicks and punches Naruto quickly ended it when he caught her left ankle and made her lose her balance which caused her to fall on her butt. She tried to get up but quickly found Naruto had managed to pin her to the ground.

"Check mate, I win," he said chuckling before he kissed her on the cheek.

Silena huffed a little in annoyance before to Naruto's surprise a very predatory like girl appeared on her face. It was almost as if something clicked inside of her.

"Not quite," Silena said in a surprisingly sultry voice.

Frowning in confusion he was about to ask what she meant before he froze up when he felt some rubbing against his leg.

On his lower left leg Silena had managed to flick her shoe of and then began to rub her barefoot against it causing shivers to run up his spine and could feel her blowing o the back of his neck with her breath.

"You like that don't you?" she whispered into his ear making him a shudder a little which made her grin. "I think you forget that I am a daughter of the Love Goddess and I can use those particular set of skills to win if necessary."

Quickly seeing Naruto had gone completely blank she managed to slip under him and turned the tables on him.

It was then that Naruto found himself pinned to the deck floor with his arms above him that was pinned by Silena hands and Silena straddling his hips. It was almost as if he was seeing a different side to her. He knew that Aphrodite side of her was there but it was always in check. But it looked like she had let it go this time round.

"Do you concede defeat?" she asked smiled coyly down at him. After snapping out of his surprise he grinned up at her.

"I concede my lady," he said making her grin even more.

"Good answer," she said before she began to lean down towards him while letting go of his arms and making him go a little wide eyed. Though he then brought his arms up which then wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Both suddenly felt very hot and bothered all of a sudden.

Naruto closed his eyes and decided to lea in towards her thinking it was now or never to reveal his feelings for her.

However just like the past two attempts a voice from the side ruined the moment.

"Must the two of you be doing that right now?" a grumpy voice called which make them both look over. When they looked over they were very surprised to see Mr D standing their leaning against the wall with a diet coke in his hand.

He looked at the a little amused before reality came back to them both. Silena blushed heavily not believing the things she had just done and looked away with her face now as red as possible. Naruto was faring no better. Realizing what could have just happened if that kissed had happened sent shivers down his spine.

Plus having a god in attendance was not something they had both been very wanting of.

"M-MR D? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Silena continued to look away in embarrassment.

He raised an eyebrow toward the two of them before shrugged. "I won't stay long since I have to get back to the camp of brats. Tantalus will no doubt find someway to torture them after all."

"I'm simply here to ask whether Perry and Annabelle are here?" he asked in a bored manor as he took a sip from his drink while tapping his foot.

The two demi gods looked at each other in confusion. "We are kind of on a quest right now, remember? Bring back the fleece, Sea of Monsters. So no we have not seen them," Naruto asked as if he was stating the obvious.

"I know that Blondie," Mr D answered as if he had been insulted.

"Then why are you asking us? It bee a full day after we had left," Silena spoke up having got out of her earlier embarrassment.

"You really have not seen them?" He asked again a bit more seriously. The two demi gods just gave him the same answer.

"Oh that's a pity. They must have gone another way," he muttered though Naruto heard him.

"What do you mean gone another way? Has something happened?" he asked urgently staring at the Wine God.

He glanced at the two of them. "It seems the two brats along with their Cyclops friends has decided to take matter into their own hands and have left the camp in order to retrieve the fleece and Grover."

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and Silena called out making Mr D clean his left ear out. "What do you mean they have gone on the quest? Are they thinking straight?" Naruto raged with Silena feeling the same. They were both feeling a little betrayed.

Did Annabeth and Percy think so little of them and doubted that they would not save their friend.

"It appears not and they have broken the rules because of it. Going on a quest they were not chosen to go on along with leaving the camp without the permission or the camp or the activities director is strictly against the rules. They broke the rules and therefore punishment is required."

"If the two of you and Clarry come across them which I have a feeling you will, tell them that they have been kicked out of camp and are not to return again," Mr D said.

"Kicked out?" both said with wide eyes while Naruto clenching is fists. He felt so angry at the two idiots right now. Did they not see the consequences of their actions? And because of it they have now been kicked out of the camp. Their home.

"Do you not think that is a little extreme?" Silena asked but got a small glare in return from Mr D.

Mr D snorted a little. "No I do not. It is a fitting punishment for the brats. The rules are there for a reason. If they are not going to follow them then punishment must be give."

"Sometimes rules are meant to be broken," Naruto added. "Maybe you could give them a warning or some other punishment. Just don't kick them out of camp. It's their home just as is it is mine and Silena's. Any other punishment but that."

"Any other punishment?" Mr D asked a little curiously eyeing Naruto. "Do you perhaps have an idea of what? Perhaps you would like to enlighten me?"

Naruto sighed deeply. He knew it would have to be something Mr D would no doubt enjoy ad something those two would hate. But then again they got themselves in this mess, so they should pay the consequences.

"How about Percy and Annabeth have to help the harpies clean up after dinner for the rest of the month?" he asked but instead got a scoff of disapproval from Mr D. "Fine the duration of the summer. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. That better?"

Mr D thought it over. It did seem a little better and he knew it would make them miserable but he thought why not add one more stipulation.

He put his hand up put extended two of his fingers. "They have to be my personal servants for two weeks as well. If they do that as well as the cleaning the dishes then I will not kick them out of camp."

Naruto looked at Silena who nodded tiredly. Both had a feeling this was the best deal they could get. Though it did not mean they would not be giving the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon a stern talking too.

"Fine it's a deal. If we see them which I hope we do we will inform them of these punishments. Is there anything else?" he asked.

Mr D rubbed his chin a little before shrugging. "None that I am aware of. Have fun and don't die," he said before he clicked his fingers and disappeared in a purple missed that smelt a lot like grape vines and wine.

After fanning the smell from them the two just looked at each other and sighed. Naruto put his head on his shoulder. The conversation felt exhausting. He honestly wondered what the two were thinking leaving for a quest they were not supposed to go on.

He expected something like this from Percy since he did tend to act before thinking. Though he was surprised with Annabeth since he thought she would have used that brain of hers that she was so well known for. But then again he knew Annabeth had one major flaw that he had a feeling was the reason she wet o this quest illegally.

Her pride could very easily get the better of her ad he knew he she could not do something, she do whatever possible to do it and she didn't like it when there was someone that was better than her at one of her best subject or attributes. It had earned her a few flicks on the nose.

"I'm going to go and wash up," Naruto said with Silena nodding in understanding and went to do the same thing. Though both were slightly dreading one thing.

Who was going to tell Clarisse?

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

They both got their answer later that day when they sat down and had their lunch. Since everyone else o board was a skeleton and therefore was o ski ad all bones, they had a lot of the stocked food to themselves.

When they had told her they got the response they were expecting.

Clarisse had thrown a fit that Aphrodite could be proud off. She began cursing their names and shouting what she planned on doing to them once she caught them. She had planned on Iris messaging them and giving them a piece of her mind but they quickly stopped her, deciding it might be best for either Silena or Naruto to contact them since Clarisse would insult and give them a good tongue lashing.

Afterwards they quickly left when Clarisse began to vent her anger toward Annabeth and Percy by throwing the chairs across the lunch hall and tossing the tables onto their side. There was also a lot of plate smashing.

Though when the captain came down after hearing the entire ruckus and began scorning Clarisse from ruining the hall, she whacked his skull with enough force that it knocked his skull of his shoulders. They ended up having to super glue his skull back on.

Though he did quickly realized Clarisse was not to be messed with, especially when she was angry.

While Silena had taken her away to try and calm her down, Naruto stood on the bow of the ship again leaning over the side and looking at the ocean below him.

He would admit that it bothered him that Percy and Annabeth had sneaked off like that. Back when he was in the leaf he probably would have done the same but then again he knew how foolish and ignorant he was back then. He was alive back then and had done a lot of growing up since then.

He smiled when he found some dolphins jumping out of the ocean, almost as if they were saying good luck to him on the quest.

As he leaned over his eyes caught a glimpse of a small black dot just a small ways ahead of them.

He narrowed his eyes ad looked further forward and was surprised to see a small row boat.

Curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to take a closer look. _"What on earth is a row boat doing this far out to sea?"_ he thought. He thought maybe it got lost and dragged out to sea or got cut loose from a bigger ship.

However when the ship got closer he could see an arm hanging out of the boat not moving.

"_Oh crap,"_ he thought before his voice called out getting the captains attention. "SLOW THE SHIP DOWN."

The captain narrowed his eyes unsure of why he wanted to slow down but saw what Naruto was pointing towards and saw the small boat with the unconscious person in it. Though he did not like it he complied with the order and slowed the ship down ever so slightly.

When Naruto could feel the ship slow down, he jumped of the ship and landed on top of the ocean surface and sprinted over towards the boat.

It did not take him long to get to the boat and saw the person inside it. He rolled them over and got a good look at them.

It was a boy, maybe a year or two older then he was. He had honey blonde hair and tanned skin that looked very familiar to Naruto. He had wounds scattered over his body along with his clothes being in tatters.

Naruto quickly checked his pulse. It was faint but it was there and awful slow. He knew he needed medical help.

When he saw his eyes were closed he careful opened up one of his eyelids, having a sneaky idea who or what the person was.

When he did his assumptions were correct when he saw they were a steely grey colour exactly like Annabeth's and her siblings back at camp.

"_A child of Athena?"_ he thought. "_But what is he doing all the way out here. It is rare to find a child of Athena out in open water like this considering Athena's history with Poseidon but it does not explain why he is so far out. He must have been out here for a reason."_

"Let's get him to the ship. Maybe someone on board can help him," Naruto muttered to himself. Though he knew first aid he did not know any medical prowess more than that and had no knowledge of medical ninjutsu.

However just as Naruto grabbed the older boy and put him on his shoulders he looked down just for a moment and saw a dark figured beneath him that was getting closer and closer towards him.

His eyes widened when it got closer and he saw rows of sharp teeth before he jumped out of the way. When he did a shark a little bigger then he was jumped out of the water and snapped its jaws at him before it dived back into the water.

"Oh gods," he shouted to himself before he scanned the area and saw there were now a lot of dorsal fins protruding out of the water and were circling around them.

_"The one time I could use Percy here,"_ he thought but when he took a good look at the sharks he noticed they were to like ordinary sharks. They had armour plating covering parts of their body and had the small dainty arms and heads that looked a little more human like the normal.

_"Some kind of shark men or something,"_ he thought before another one lunged at him though he managed to dodge out the way again. He wondered what was drawing them to him and made a guess that a few of the guy on his backs wounds must have dripped some blood into the water which attracted these shark men.

"I can't fight them properly with him on my back," he deducted before he pushed himself of the spot of water he was standing on began to rush back towards the ship. The shark men quickly began to follow.

The shark men all began to lunge out of the water and aimed for both Naruto and the guy on his back. One got close to biting the boys heads off but Naruto quickly punched the shark like creature right on the snout which sent it spiraling back into the water.

Another went to bite Naruto's right leg but just as its teeth were about to sink into his skin Naruto lifted his leg up and smashed it right on top of its head causing a crunch to be heard and causing the shark to sink into the ocean.

He continued to spring across the water narrowly dodging the shark men's attempts to take them both and drag the under the water. But Naruto did not feel like becoming their lunch today and sped up even more.

He could hear some kind of noise or even chatter coming from under the water so he wondered if they were talking to each other, trying to come together and take them down as a team instead of individually.

Two of the shark men flew off to the side before wrapping around and heading straight towards him.

When they got closer and their heads shot out of the water, Naruto suddenly sped up and used their snouts as a vaulting platform that threw him into the air. He landed a lot closer to the ship.

"_I have to remember that for another time,"_ he thought grinning to himself.

By now he was only about twenty meters away from the ship when he could sense another one of the shark men coming up quickly from behind him. They had the field advantage and were in their territory.

When he got close to the ship he could hear the shark man leap out behind him and could feel the water droplets from the splash hit the back of his neck. He adjusted his body and was about to punch it gain and sent it flying back when a loud boom rang out through the air.

When he turned around to face the shark men, he saw the shark for just a moment before it suddenly exploded with dusts of gold going all over him and causing the back half of the shark that was left over to slowly change into dust as it sank into the water.

He looked up and smirked when he saw Clarisse was standing there with one of the ships canons pointing towards the shark men and had a battle crazy smile on her face.

"Looks like you have found us some fun," she said as she fire another shot of that blasted away another one of the shark men.

"Well I thought today could use some more excitement," he said as he finally got to the ship ad began to walk up along side the wall.

One of the shark men tried to bite him from behind but an arrow from Silena who had appeared a few moments ago made it disappear into dust.

"Naruto," she called out appear beside him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she asked as she began looking over his body for any cuts or wounds.

"I'm fine," he said claiming her down. "But I cannot say the same for this guy," he said as he placed him down on the floor. "Can you take him down to the med bay and see if someone can help him."

"I will take him down," Silena said looking at the boy a little warily before slinging one his arms around her shoulder and carrying him off to the med bay.

"Now," Naruto said turning around to see a lot of the shark men were still circling around them. He had a feral grin o his face as he looked down at them. "You are all in for a world of hurt."

He made familiar hand signs and called out "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu."**

Some of the shark men got out of the way in time though a few got caught in the blast due to being frozen in fear and the fire dragon coming towards them.

But then when they all resurfaced they were all struck by a silver arrow with black feather on the end of them.

They all turned to dust as he turned around and put his bow away. Though he did laugh at the pout that was on Clarisse's face.

"No fair. You got to kill them all and left me with nothing," she said crossing her arms and making him laugh at how innocent she looked.

"I would not worry war girl," he said sling his arm around her shoulder making her lean in a little before doing the same to him. "I am sure you will get your chance to blow more stuff up. We are going to a sea full of monster remember. I am sure you will get your chance."

"You never know you might get to blow up a hydra of something," he said making her grin at the thought before the duo left for the medical bat to check on their new crew member.

When they arrived at the med bay they found Silena leaning outside the room on one of the walls. She looked up when she saw them coming over and guessed they had already taken care of the shark monsters.

"How is he?" Naruto asked as they stood beside her.

"I am not sure. The skeleton doctor took him from me and is examining him now. We should get an answer soon though."

"Do you know what he was doing out there? He is an awful long way from land and I can't help but wonder how long he has been out here and how he got all those wounds."

"Did he say anything to you?" Clarisse asked but Naruto shook his head.

"No nothing," Naruto replied. "I found him completely passed out. If I had not found him when I did then he would have been food for those shark men."

"Don't you think he looks a little familiar?" Silena asked. "I swear I have seen him from somewhere before but I can't place it."

"At camp maybe? I see where you are coming from. He definantly has something familiar about him," Clarisse muttered as she leaned more against the wall.

"I think he might be a demi god," Naruto spoke up getting the girls attention. "He has all the physical traits of a child of Athena. I checked his eyes and they are steely grey just like Annabeth's."

"A child of Athena huh? But that still does not answer why he was out here. He must be very brave or very stupid to be in Poseidon's territory. And so close to the Sea of Monster on top of it."

Clarisse words spoke true and made them try to think of what kind of reason he would be out here. But they were interrupted when the door opened and the doctor woke up.

Just like all the rest of the crew members he was a skeleton but on his uniform he had a red cross signalling he was a medic of some kind. Plus he had a stethoscope around his bony neck.

"How is he?" they all asked as the medic closed the door slightly.

"He is not good," he answered in a gruff tone. "The boy must have been out here for days if not longer. Starvation is evident along with sun stroke and burns. His has cracked and broken bones all over his body and has internal bleeding. I'm surprised he has managed to stay alive for so long."

"I have given him some morphine to help the pain but I doubt he will last the night. All I can do is make him comfortable," he said before he walked past them and headed away.

The demi gods just stood there a little shocked and now in a somber mood.

"He is going to die?" Silena asked sadly as she leaned against Naruto.

"It's a shame we don't have one of those Apollo kids here otherwise maybe one of them could help him. But we can't wonder what ifs when we are out at sea like this," Clarisse said as she played with her sword on her hip.

"We should just do as the doctor says," Naruto spoke up. "Make sure he is comfortable and watched over."

"Someone should stay with him. Just so that he is not alone. No one should ever have to die aloe like that," Silena said and walked forward ad into the room where they saw the guy was lying peacefully on one of the beds with bandages wrapped around his body and arms where his cuts and clashes were.

"I will take the first watch," she offered. Both Naruto and Clarisse wanted to offer too but Silena gave them a look that said was meant for no arguments.

So that's exactly what they did. Silena stayed with him for four hours, sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed making sure he was as comfy as they could make him.

When dinner began to get served in the kitchens Clarisse took over and stayed a similar four hours, sharpening her sword as a way of passing the time.

Then when the night came in Naruto took over from Clarisse and made himself comfortable since he might b watching over him most of the night.

Instead of finding something to pass the time Naruto just had question going through his head. Questions ranging from Annabeth and Percy and hoping that they were okay and finding out who this guy was.

A groan escaped the guy's mouth which gained Naruto's attention.

His eyes looked like they were flickering wildly underneath his eyelids. Naruto wondered if he was having some type of nightmare.

Gently moving forward he shook him a little to see if it would wake him up and perhaps he could get some answers.

However he was not prepared for what happened. The injured man suddenly shot up from his bed and began to scream loudly that alerted everyone in the ship as his cries echoed through the ship.

"Woh take it easy," Naruto said surprised by the sudden scream of the man and put his hands on his shoulders. "You are not well. If you keep this up you won't survive much longer."

They guy looked at Naruto with terror filled eyes before he collapsed back on the bed and his body began to spasm as if it was on its last leg.

Naruto tried to keep him calm and get his body to calm down but he then felt a hand crap the collar of his shirt and dragged him down and found himself looking in the wide and scared grey eyes of the boy.

His hand went in his pocket and pulled out what Naruto could describe as some kind of silver coin. Looking at it he saw it had an owl on it with Greek letters around it. It looked to be one of the symbols of Athena.

"The Mark," he whispered getting a confused look from Naruto. He leaned in closer, this time not needing to be dragged down. He could tell by looking at the guy and the colour leaving his face that he was about to go and he could hear footsteps racing towards them.

"The Mark...of Athena, I failed...my quest. Apologize to my...mother for my...foolishness. The Mark of Athena remains still."

Naruto just looked at him in confusion. _"Mark of Athena? What the hell is that?"_ He thought. He had never heard of Annabeth mention a mark of Athena and there was no mention of it in any of the book he had read from camp or the New York Library.

The doors to the med room suddenly shot wide open and Silena, Clarisse and the skeleton doctor appeared in the room looking towards Naruto and the now motionless boy. Silena and Clarisse were in their sleep wear and their weapons were drawn out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Clarisse shouted as her sword glinted from the lights in the room.

Seeing they all wanted answers he told them what had just happened with him looking like he was having a nightmare and then shot up and began screaming while he had tried to calm him down.

"Did he say anything?" Silena asked as she watched the doctor check the boys pulse.

"**Do not tell them anything,"** a voice called in his head.

"_What the heck?"_ He thought before he heard it again.

"**Do not say a word young demi god. What you have stumbled upon is not something other demi god's other then selected members of mine should be aware of. Keep it to yourself or there will be trouble,"** it said in a soft but serious tone.

It sounded very much like a threat and the fact that it was said so serious it meant Naruto had stumbled onto something that he should not have.

"Urm no, he did not say anything. Mostly just murmurs that I could not make out. The dream or nightmare must have been too much for him. Whatever he was saying I could not make out."

Clarisse nodded accepting the answer though Silena was eyeing him carefully with a suspicion that he was missing something out. She recognized that he scratched the back of his when he gets a little nervous so it got her attention when he did just that. _"I will try and speak to him about it later if I can,"_ she thought before they turned their attention to the doctor.

They looked over but their heads quickly dropped and sad appearances graced their faces when they saw the doctor close the boy's eyes and cover his head with the bed sheet.

"The boy has passed on. May he go to Elysium," the skeleton said with the others murmuring the same before he left the room.

Naruto went to the body and pulled out a scroll, a brush and some ink. He began writing away on it with different Kanji's and symbols before he poured some chakra into it.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked looking over his shoulder.

"Making a containment scroll that I can put his body in. That way his body will stray as it is and in case something happens to the ships and we lose his body. He deserves to be buried just like everyone else and we should give him that," he said.

The two girls understood his thinking. Though they did not know him he deserved a proper burial ad they would try and give him just that.

He made a few hand signs before he placed them on top of the boy's chest. He muttered a few words before his body began to glow a little and within seconds a poof of smoke appeared, engulfed the body and disappeared into the scroll.

"There. His body will be kept in good condition. Now when we return to camp, we can give him a proper burial."

"Right," the two girls muttered before they decided to head off for the night and back to their rooms.

Silena saw Naruto head into his room and wanted to follow but Clarisse grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Not tonight."

"He is hiding something." Clarisse gave her a strange look but shrugged it off.

"If he wants to tell us then he will tell in time. For now let's sleep since I have a feeling we will be running into Prissy and the damn princess tomorrow," she said hatefully before returning to her bed.

Silena sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was about to return to her bed before a surge of confidence overcame her. She saw Clarisse had fallen back to sleep immediately and quickly she snuck back out.

Meanwhile Naruto changed into his sleep wear and lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling when he heard the door to his room open. He had his hand on a dagger that he had hidden underneath his pillow before he noticed who it was.

"Silena? What are you doing?" he asked sitting up as she sat beside him on the bed.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You did see someone die after all."

Naruto breathed in heavily. "Silena it is not the first time I have seen someone die and I can assure you I doubt it will be the last. Being a shinobi unfortunately comes with seeing people die. It is in the job description."

"Have you ever taken a life before? A human life I mean," she asked warily but she saw him nod.

"Like I said, it comes with the job title unfortunately."

Silena guessed he did not want to speak about it so she did not push it. She brought her knees up closer as she wiggled her toes on the soft duvet on the bed. Naruto was sitting up with his back to the wall next to her, their hands and feet only an inch away from touching one another. It was only then that Naruto noticed her sleep wear which consisted of a white tank top with pink short bottoms.

"You were hiding something earlier. He said something before he died didn't he?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise though he should have to be surprised. Silena did have a habit of picking up little things like this.

"Tell me what it was," she pressed but Naruto bit his lip.

"I-I can't," he said getting a pout from her.

"You don't trust me?" she answered back getting a frown from Naruto.

"Why ask that? I trust you more than anyone else," he answered back. I'm not allowed to tell you. I guess it was something I was not supposed to hear ad he was not suppose to say. And I don't really want to anger any more gods. I am already on Ares hit list."

"I-I guess that makes sense. I guess I should not have asked. But if you could, would you have told me?"

Naruto smiled. "In a heartbeat."

His smile made her stomach flutter before she saw him rub his eyes a little. "You should get to bed. I have a feeling we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Silena nodded and was about to stand up but her confidence was still at a high, so she decided to do something that was very bold of her. Instead of standing up she got under the covers and began making herself comfortable.

Naruto saw what she was doing and went cherry red. "W-What are you d-doing?" He managed to stutter out which just made Silena laugh a little.

"It's a little cold tonight so I am staying next to you to keep warm. I hope you do not mind," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him which made him go a little weak in the knees.

"S-Sure. I-I guess that would be okay," he said as he began to feel Silena get comfy.

Sighing and knowing there was no point in fighting it, he resounded to his fate and lay down next to her. It was a little cramped and the two were pushed against each other as they stared at each other as they slept facing each other. There hand by their sides as theirs and just about touched each others.

"Good night," she whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Good night," he said back before closing his eyes and letting Morpheus take over.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Completed**

**For this chapter i thought why not mention the Mark of Athena since I needed something to fill this chapter in. I remember reading in Mark of Athena that Reyna encountered a child of Athena during her time o Circe's island so I figured why not have Naruto experience something similar.**

**Also I know the shark men was not very creative but I needed something minor to cause Naruto a bit of grief during the rescue. If you want to think of what they look like then its basically a normal shark but with stubby legs and arms. Then o their back there is small armored plates.**

**Also I will be taking down the poll at last. Thank you to everyone who took part in it. **

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	9. Words Get Spoken

Chapter 9

Naruto stirred in his sleep before his eyes slowly began to open as the night before began to reappear in his mind.

His blue and silver eyes scanned around his room before he felt slow hot breaths hit his neck and found his arms were wrapped around something or someone warm.

His eyes drifted down to set a mop of rave black hair and the delicate frame of Silena Beauregard hugging against him with small smile on her face. He noticed her eyes were fluttering a little and guessed she was about to wake up.

Grinning inwardly he moved around a little and got up close to her neck and began breathing deeply and coldly against in. He saw it made her shudder and she shivered a little before she leaned in even closer to him to the point where she was almost rubbing her cheek against his.

He would have blushed but he did not feel embarrassed or anything of that nature. Having Silena sleep beside him like this just felt right. It felt as if she was meant to lie beside him every night.

His heart fluttered a little when he saw her eye flutter again but this time he eye opened revealing her pale blue eyes. Her eyes looked around in confusion a little as if she was trying to remember where she was before her eyes settled on his and a look of recognition hit her.

She smiled which made him smile in return.

"Good morning Lena," he said making her smile even more. "I hoped you slept well."

Silena hummed happily. "I slept great. I think it must have to do with the company. It was one of the best night's sleeps I have had in a while."

She sat up and stretched her whole body while getting rid of the kinks. Though she saw Naruto go a little red and turn his head away.

_"Such a gentlemen,"_ she thought before a thought crossed her mind.

"_He is one of a kind. It's no wonder so many of the girls are falling for him. I dare say even Annabeth may have a bit of a crush on him but then again he is so kind, gentle and warm it is not surprising. And he is so strong and ferocious when protecting his friends."_

"_Lady Artemis truly is lucky to have such a son while the other gods must be so envious."_

Feeling a little bold again Silena sat up a little before she crawled on top of Naruto and pinned him down under her with a teasing smile on her face. Naruto had a surprised look on his face but it quickly wet away when she stroked his whisker marks.

"There is no one here to disturb us this time," she whispered. "Not Clarisse, not my sisters, not Mr D. No one," she whispered.

"No one will interrupt us this time," Naruto added as the two began to lean into each other once again just like the many times before.

But this time they were successful.

They leaned in and after a few seconds Naruto felt Silena's lips gently pressed against his own. They were warm and soft and tasted a little like cherry. They closed their eyes and gave into the kiss.

Both their minds went blank as they shared their first kiss with each other for a full minute before they slowly leaned out both with big happy smiles on their faces while Silena eve let a few tears of joy fall down her face.

"That-"she started but Naruto finished her sentence.

"Was perfect," he finished a he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her and gently cupped her face. "I have been waiting to do that for almost a year now. I glad that I could finally do just that."

"You and I both. You don't know how many times I have had to swat away my sisters from coming up with plans to kiss you themselves. I had to outright claim to them that you were mine and declare you off limits."

He laughed at the image of Silena fighting off other girls just to be wit him. It was a thought he never imagined he would ever have since girls normally paid no mind to him back in Konoha. It felt a little foreign to him but it was a good feeling to be wanted by the other sex.

"Can I safely say that there will be a lot more of that from now on?" She asked with a hopeful and teasing look on her face.

"Hmmm," Naruto said tapping his chin. "I don't know. It would mean that we would be spending a lot more time together and I would hate for you to get tired of me," he said teasing her back a little.

"Meanie," she said slapping his chest getting a throaty laugh from Naruto. He did not know where this courage was coming from but he felt it was now or never.

He sat up and lifted Silena up on to his lap that gained a small squeal from the girl as she rested comfortably into his lap and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame.

"I-"he said trying to find the right words as Silena looked at him. "Since I arrived at camp you have always been good to me. You became my friend and for that I will always treasure and thank you. But the more time we spent together the more these feeling began to appear. Then when I told you about my burden he said as her had traced the seal on his stomach, you accepted me when other would have turned their backs on me. For that you will have forever earned a place in my heart," he said as she now traced where his heart was.

By now Silena cried a little as she wiped away some of the tears from her face. "I am so lucky that it is you I have these feeling for," she whispered but saw Naruto shake his head.

"No, trust me when I tell you I am the lucky one to have such a kind, gentle, strong, passionate and intelligent woman want to be with me."

"Silena Beauregard," he said lifting her face up a little to look at him and took one of her hands into his and kissed it before talking again.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked.

As soon as he asked he got his answer in the form of a heated kiss from the girl sitting on his lap. It had caught him a little of guard before he quickly reciprocated the kiss.

When they broke apart Silena had a teary smile on her face. "So may I take that as a yes the?" He asked getting a nod from her.

"Yes. A thousand times yes. It's about to time you asked me," she said hugging him close into her as he wrapped his arms around.

"Well you know us men. We take a little while for things like this to get through are thick skulls."

"Very true. You mean can be a little dense."

"Well we all know women are the smart ones after all. Let's face it men like to think they are the ones in command but really it's the woman and I think I have found myself the perfect girl to keep me in line.

Silena laughed a little. "Spoken like a true son of Artemis. I'm sure she would agree whole heartily Though I do hope she comes to accept us since she and my mom are known to quarrel a lot."

"That's true but I'm sure my mom will accept you and come to care for you. When she sees how wonderful you are she will see that you are the girl for me. My mom is known to accept strong and motivated girls and you are just that."

"Well in that case I am positive my mother will come to care for you too. She can be a little full on and very girly to the point of no return but she has a good heart and I know she will be happy we are together."

"I'm sure I will manage. I am use to crazy girls after all," he said getting a mock pout from Silena and rolled her eyes though she smiled none the less.

The two then began to lie back on the bed and just held each other in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence and both feeling so much better now that they had finally confessed their feelings.

It was about a hour later as Naruto played with Silena's long hair that Silena told them it was time to get dressed and go to breakfast. She left the room while Naruto go showered and dressed before walking out to wait for her in the hallways. He wore simple jeans with a black top and converses as he leaned against the wall.

After fifteen minutes of waiting Silena rejoined him in the halls wearing a blue short sleeves shirt and jeans that hugged her hips and made Naruto go a little weak in the knees. He figured he might as well get use to that from now on.

I take it you like she said swaying her hips a little and laughing at the goofy expression left on her boyfriends face.

"Tease," he muttered getting a sly smile in return before the two headed off towards the kitchens hand in hand.

"You think Clarisse will be happy for us?" he asked and got a nod from Silena.

"I know she will be considering she has been moaning at me when we were actually going to get together. I think she will be more relived if anything."

"That's good. The last thing I want is her trying to pound me into the ground and turning me in to smoosh.

She rolled her eyes again but said nothing as the two just enjoyed being with each other as they continued to the kitchens and said good morning to the confederate skeleton soldiers

"_This feels so right,"_ both thought as they arrived at their destination.

As they entered the kitchens they saw Clarisse eating away at her breakfast, quickly devouring a strip of bacon.

She looked up to see them approaching her but quickly noticed the happy smiles on their faces and that their hands were holding each others. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before a happy grin appeared o her face.

"_So that's where she was this morning?"_ she thought as she looked at the happy expression on her best friends face and that she was practically beaming. "_She is glowing with happiness. I don't think Ii have ever seen her this happy before."_

The two sat in the seats in front of her and they both saw the grin on the daughter of Ares face.

"So you two are finally together?" she asked just making sure that she had it correct and felt relief and happiness when she saw her two friend nod as well as Naruto kissing Silena on the cheek.

"Good. It is about damn time. I and everyone else at camp were beginning to wonder when you two would finally hook up. Since you were not in bed this morning, am I right in asking that you were with him all night?" she asked Silena who blushed a little but nodded.

"Okay then. You two remembered to where protection right?" she asked and almost fell down laughing when she saw how red their faces had gone.

"WE WERE NOT DOING THAT!" they both yelled making her laugh even more.

"We were just sleeping ext to each other that's all," Naruto said giving a scouts honor sign.

"And when did you two become an item?"

"This morning. Only about an hour ago."

"Hmm so that means I am the first to know right?" She asked getting a shrug and a nod from them both. "I feel so honoured."

Joking aside though Clarisse mentioned before her gaze turned all serious and looked at Naruto with steel like eyes.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward slightly.

"She," she said pointing to Silena, "is my best friend. If you do not treat her well or if I find out you have hurt her in any way, I promise I will break every bone in your body until they are nothing but dust. I am putting my trust in you to care and love her as much as she deserves. Understand?" she said not blinking once during the little speech.

Naruto looked at her in a similar fashion. "If I ever do hurt her then you have my full permission to do so and more."

Clarisse nodded and let go of his shirt. "Good. Just making sure you knew that."

She knew she did not have to worry since Naruto was real man and a gentleman and would ever dream of hurting Silena. Not intentionally at least. But she felt she needed to tell him that anyway just so he knew.

"After breakfast is over you and I will be talking. I want details," she said succumbing to her girly side a little and got a delighted nod from Silena since the daughter of Aphrodite did enjoy a bit of girly gossip.

Breakfast was quiet affair before Clarisse and Silena went off together to have their girly session which Naruto happily left to let them have.

He meanwhile stood on the bow of the ship with a coin in his hand.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before calling out "Oh Iris Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase."

He flipped the coin the air and sprayed a bit of water over it before a misty screen began to form.

After a few second a screen lit up and showed him the images of Annabeth, Percy and Tyson. Tyson and Percy looked like they were asleep while Annabeth was leaning against the base of a tree. They looked like they were hiding out in some kind of den of sorts.

When he noticed that Annabeth had not noticed him he coughed loudly to draw her attention. It did just that and her head whipped around to look at him.

When she saw Naruto through the Iris message with his arms crossed looking at her sternly she felt her stomach drop a little and he noticed her eyes go wide.

"N-Naruto," she muttered still surprised to see him through the Iris message.

"Annabeth Chase you and those two dunder heads are in serious trouble," he said sternly which made her look down at the floor and shuffle a bit.

"I-I know your angry but please understand we can't just sit by and let Grover rot like this. We have to help him and save him."

"And what exactly do you think Clarisse, Silena and I are doing on this quest? We are going to save Grover as well as get the fleece. Do you have such little faith I us? Do you have such little faith in me?"

"NO," she almost yelled and answering back automatically. "We know you would do everything in your power to save Grover," she said getting a hurt look on her face. She did not want Naruto to think that they doubted him because they really did not. In fact Annabeth loved the praise that he gave her and in made her want to stride forward and get stronger.

"We know it's selfish of us but please understand we just want to help." She looked at both Tyson and Percy.

"You realise that when we were told of what you three had done and what you were planning on doing, Clarisse went livid and wants your heads on a silver platter."

Annabeth winced though she was not surprised. The daughter of Ares most likely thought they were trying to steal her spotlight. Though a thought did cross her mind.

"How did you find out we left the camp?" She asked a little suspiciously.

"Mr D filled us in," he said making Annabeth grumble. "And he was going to kick you out of camp forever for this."

"WHAT!" She shouted once again almost waking the two boys up. "He can't do that. C-Camp is my home. I-I just wanted to help save it that's all," she said stuttering.

"Well you're lucky I talked him out of it," he said getting a string of thank you's from Annabeth. "But do not think you have bee let of the hook. You and Percy will be give punishment for this and it will last all summer. But it is better the being kicked out of the place you call home."

"Now where are the three of you since I'm guessing we are going to have to come and pick you up?"

Annabeth nodded and gave him their current location. He was thankful that they were relatively close to where they were since they did have head start from them and hitched a ride on a ship called the Princess Andromeda.

Though he was not happy when she told him Luke had been on board and was being used as a headquarters for the gathering allies and forced for Kronos. He knew once the quest was over Mr D would have to be informed about this so he could take it to the Olympians.

From what she explained there all sorts of monster on board which included Drakons which was not a god sign. There were other half bloods that they recognised as some of the unclaimed that use to be at Camp Half Blood. One they recognised was another son of Hermes, Chris Rodriguez.

But that was not what worried him the most.

"Beside Luke there was a golden sarcophagus and it had symbols all over it. Symbols of a scythe. Naruto, that symbol is the symbol of Kronos she whispered in all seriousness. And we know what is inside it. Luke told us himself.

"Kronos is inside it isn't he? Or some kind of manifestation of Kronos anyway?" he asked getting a nod from Annabeth.

"From what I understand the followers Luke manages to convert to their side, the stronger whatever is in the sarcophagus gets."

"So he has found a way out of Tartarus. But how exactly I don't understand," he murmured to himself but he quickly shook himself out of it.

"We will talk about it another time. For now do not leave your location and the ship should be their within a few hours."

"Okay. And thank you Naruto," she said before the Iris message disappeared.

"Like Shikamaru use to say. This is really troublesome," he muttered before he began to make his way back to Silena and Clarisse who he hoped had finished their girly chat by now.

When he returned and saw the two girls hushing and whispering and noticed Silena was giggling madly. Hiss eyebrow shot up and Though he was curious to find out what they were talking about he knew it was not best to spy and listen in on a girl's conversation.

Unless he wanted to end up in the medic wing then he thought it was best to play it safe.

"You girls done yet?" he asked praying they said yes.

Both girls rolled their eyes but nodded as Silena leaned into his side and pecked his cheek making a goofy expression appear on his face.

"Ye we are done o boyfriend of mine. Though we could continue if you want to listen to girls talk about specific topics that a boy may go red at," she said teasingly while Clarisse grinned.

He quickly shook his head.

"Good answer."

"Anyway if you girls are done I thought I would let you know that I spoke with Annabeth." Silena nodded while Clarisse gritted her teeth still pissed that the two glory hounds were trying to take her moment away from her.

He quickly explained their current location and that they had hopped a ride on a ship that was being controlled by Luke.

Silena breathed in heavily when she heard the name of the Son of Hermes while Clarisse had a mad glint in her eye which meat she wanted to find him and hack him to pieces. It got even brighter when he told her what kind of monsters they had seen in the ship which only made Clarisse want to go and find them even more.

"So we have to go get them and make sure they do not do anything stupid then otherwise they will probably be monster bate?" Clarisse asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Can't we just leave them? It's their fault they disobeyed orders."

"True but we are not that cruel. Plus we all know you are really a softy at heart," he said which earned him a smack from Clarisse.

"Wonderful," she grunted out before she began walking away. "I go and give the navigator their co-ordinates. But I am kicking theirs asses when we do find them."

"I would expect nothing less," Naruto shouted back before she disappeared through one of the doors.

"So what else did she say? Did she give a valid reason to why they left?" Silena asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"You know me too well," he muttered getting a grin of triumph from Silena.

"It seems Hermes had a role to play in them leaving the camp. I guess he believes that Luke can be redeemed and brought back to our side. I'm guessing that is why he sent them on the Princess Andromeda."

"But it did not work I take it?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all. Though I am surprised that he thinks he can be redeemed when he clearly stated to Percy how much he hates his father."

"So you do not think Luke can be redeemed?" she asked a little surprised since Naruto had a tendency to see the good in people.

"Honestly?" he asked getting a nod. "No I don't."

"Kronos seems to have done a masterful job with warping Luke to his side and with Luke already having bitter feeling towards the Gods due to losing Thalia; it had amplified his want to see them gone. It's almost become an obsession to see them gone. Plus seeing all the unclaimed over the years probably did not help."

Silena listened to what he had to say when she heard the word obsession she realized who he was comparing Luke to.

"You think he is like that Sasuke Uchiha you told me about? The one obsessed with killing his older brother?"

"I do. I can see similarities between the two. Orochimaru who wants to manipulate Sasuke and brought forth his hatred and the darkness in him is very similar to what Kronos is doing with Luke. A way for them to be their vessels in a way."

Silena bit her lip. "Do you think there is any chance that we could bring him back? Is Luke really that lost to us now?" she asked since she and Luke were somewhat friends. They did not talk to each other often but they were friendly enough towards each other.

"I believe that Luke had gone down a path that will consume him and has changed him for the worse. That is what I believe. That is what Percy believes as well since I know he would like nothing more than to fight Luke and make him pay for his betrayal."

"Annabeth though I know thinks that he can be redeemed. It's an admirable quality, one that I admit I use to have. But then by the end of my time in Konoha I saw that was not the case. Some people can be changed but some people cannot. And I truly believe the Luke that we were all friends with is gone or it makes me wonder if he even existed to begin with."

It was a morbid thought for Silena but she knew Naruto had a point. He had first had experiences with these sorts of thigh. Being hurt, being betrayed and when someone was gone too far.

"So when the times come and you have to fight him. If you have to fight him with Percy, myself, Clarisse and everyone else-"

"Then I will do my very best to end him if it gets to that point. I will not allow him to hurt the people I care about. I will not allow him to hurt anyone. Not Percy, not Clarisse, not Annabeth and certainly not you."

Nothing more was said between the two and they sat against one of the walls and leaned into each other thinking about the future battles that were sure to come.

* * *

**Later On that Day**

Naruto stood at the bow of the ship with Silena to this right and Clarisse to his lefts as they gazed over towards the piece of land beside them.

They knew this was where Annabeth, Percy and Tyson were currently hiding out and were waiting to be picked up. Or in Clarisse's case where they were waiting to be set to an early grave.

"Can you see them or sense them yet?" Silena asked getting a shaking head from Naruto.

"No not yet. But they have to be close by. I told Annabeth to be near the water so that we could easily spot them."

"Like they are going to keep to that," Clarisse mumbled as she kept her hand on her sword the entire time. Naruto and Silena's eyes meanwhile kept shouting around from place to place trying to see any sign of them.

Ten minutes passed and eventually the sound of fighting, shouting and roaring could clearly be heard through the air.

"Who wants to bet that it's them?" Naruto said sighing while the others did the same. He should have known those three would find some way of getting into trouble.

The closer to the sounds they got more Naruto could begin to pick up the scent and scent of whatever they were with and were fighting.

As they finally got to their destination and saw the trio they were looking for, theirs eyes widened a little when they noticed what they were fighting.

It was a giant serpent like monster that Naruto had to admit was very ugly. It had front and back legs with sharp talon like claws on its feet and had five long necks and dragon like heads on the end. It was a light grayish in colour and had sharp teeth in each of its mouths and was spitting out gobs of green acid which the demi gods had managed dodge.

"Oh gods. Is that what I think it is?" Silena said getting nods from the other two.

"The Hydra. Of all the monsters they had to run into when being picked up, it had to be that one," Naruto muttered to himself. Annabeth and Percy really had a knack for drawing in some unwanted attention.

"_The Hydra is another one of Echidna's children just like the Chimera. I wonder if she had anything to do with it turning up or if it was just a coincidence?"_

Then thing got even worse.

"No don't do that," Silena all but shouted when they saw Percy had began slicing the heads of the Hydra off. From a distance they could hear Annabeth doing the exact same thing while Tyson was looking like he did not know what to do.

"Oh gods he going to get them killed," Naruto though and recognized that Percy really needed to brush up on his Greek monster and what not to do with them. Before he looked around the ship and grinned when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey War girl," he said getting her and Silena's attention.

"How is your aim?" he asked grinning as he then patted the canon that stood beside him.

Almost immediately Clarisse got the biggest shit eating grin that either Naruto or Silena had seen on her. It was almost as if Christmas had come early this year.

"Now that's what I am talking about," she said as Naruto quickly disappeared before returning with a large shell case.

"Ammunition at the ready," he said as he locked the shell case into the canon. Now it is all yours.

"Oh this is going to be good," Clarisse muttered to herself while Silena laughed at how much fun her friend was having. She doubted anyone had ever attempted to blow up the hydra before with a canon. So Clarisse was going to make a bit of history here.

Naruto walked over and stood beside Silena locking his hand with hers while she felt him squeeze her hand a little.

Both watched with anticipation as Clarisse lined up her shot, her tongue sticking out a little as she did it. She had one eye close as she zoned in on the hydra that thankfully stood rather still as the new revived and added heads were trying to bite down and grab onto Percy, Annabeth and Tyson.

When the Hydra managed to knock Riptide from Percy's had and knocked him to the ground, Clarisse found her chance.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE," she shouted as a loud bang suddenly sounded out through the air that caused those that were not prepared of guard and made them throw their hands to their ears. Naruto and Silena though just stood their since they had expected it and it did not bother them.

One minute the Hydra was standing above Percy looking like it was about to finish him off when the Hydra had suddenly exploded into hundreds of pieces and bit of gold dust wet all over the place, including covering Percy, Annabeth and Tyson.

"Damn. That was awesome," Clarisse said with glee as she jumped around a little like a hyped up little girl.

"That was pretty awesome. We have to find more monsters to do that do," Naruto said getting an enthusiastic nod from Clarisse.

Percy, Annabeth and Tyson finally noticed the ship that was station now on the bank of the island and the metal ladder was cast down to let them up.

Naruto walked down first though and gave the trio a stern look and simply pointed to the ship. They quickly understood and slowly marched up the steps and on board the ship. Silena had to make sure Clarisse would pound them all into the ground though.

While they walked upwards, Naruto walked over towards what remained of the Hydra and picked up the one head that had remained.

Obviously it remained as a spoil of war for whoever killed it.

"_I'm sure this will calm her down a little,"_ he thought before he began making his way back up towards the bow of the ship.

When he did and got back on the bow of the ship he saw Clarisse having some kind of standoff with Percy.

Both looked like they were gig to blow a gasket with each other and both were itching to get their sword out and start battling each other.

"You just had to try and take the glory all for yourself didn't you. The world does not revolve around you, you bastard. We can handle this ourselves. WE DON'T NEED YOU," Clarisse shouted in anger as Silena desperate tried to keep her back.

"I am here to save my friend and the camp. I am doing what I feel is right and I'm not going to let you stop me you stupid Ares brat," Percy retorted. He was not making things any easier.

"You know what Prissy. I have had it with you. You think you can just waltz into camp and make everyone think that you are top dog and that everyone should bow down to you. But guess what. It does not work like that and it does not work on me," she called back snarling a little as she drew her sword from its sheath. "You are nothing but a glory hog who think he should be the center of attention."

"Clarisse stop this," Silena called out desperately trying to stop her but the daughter of Ares was no longer listening to reason.

"You want to fight," Percy pushed as he uncapped riptide while Annabeth was telling to stop being ridiculous. "Then fine, I will give you a beating you won't ever forget you bitch."

Around the boat the water was beginning to pick up and small tremors vibrating from the gourds causing the boat to be tossed around a little From Percy's anger. While Clarisse looked like she was developing a red aura around her making everyone feel a wave of anger and rage.

The skeleton crew looked both amazed and scared and were staying far away from the duo. Annabeth and Silena were trying to talk hem out of it while trying to stay far away from their weapons.

Their two blades met in the middle both trying to be the more dominant force and gritted their teeth.

However before the two could go any further they suddenly felt their throats being grabbed in a vice like grip which then separated the two from each other before forcing them both onto the ground and flat on their backs.

Both groaned a little at the sudden movement and the sharp pain in their backs from the landing. They felt the grip on their throats disappear as quickly as it appeared.

They both looked up and both Percy and Clarisse felt terror engulf them when they saw Naruto standing above them with an angry look o his face as he blue and silver eye seemed to glow in power.

Silena, Annabeth and Tyson stepped back and gave him room to speak.

"Children. You two are acting like CHILDREN," He said shouting out the last part. We are in the middle of a quest and the last thing we need is you two trying to kill each other and neither of you fought about how it could have affected the others. Did it ever make the two of you think in those heads of yours that maybe your fight could have injured someone?"

The two demi gods looked over to see Silena, Annabeth and Tyson looking down at the ground trying to avoid their gazes.

"Now both of you get up," he all but ordered to them both to which they both quickly complied.

"Clarisse go and cool off. I don't care if you have to throw tables around or destroy walls, just go and cool off and do not leave until you are more level headed. And here, take this," he said throwing her the Hydras head.

"You killed it, you keep it," he said getting a nod from Clarisse before she marched off inside. He knew it would not be long before he could hear the sound of her tantrum and things getting thrown against the wall.

But Percy spoke up. "Wait I fought it. Shouldn't I be the one who-"

Naruto put up his had motioning for Percy to stop talking and gave him a stern expression. "You are in no position to talk right now Percy. I am just as annoyed as Clarisse is at you, Annabeth and Tyson right now. You do not seem to understand the consequences of your actions."

"Come on Naruto you did not expect us to just sit back. Grover is _our_ friend and _we_ should be the ones to save him.

"And in doing so you almost got kicked out from camp forever if it was not for me pleading with Mr D," he said getting sighs from Percy and Annabeth. "While your punishment still sucks, you have no one to blame but yourselves."

"What is out punishments? You did not say during the Iris message," Annabeth asked.

"You will clean the dishes after breakfast, lunch and dinner for the remainder of the summer and you will have to be Mr D's personal servants for two weeks he said getting looks of disbelief.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT," both said in unison while Tyson just scratched his head and got a pad on the back from Silena.

"It is either that or get kicked out of the camp," he asked which made them quickly shut up and accept it.

"You realise that you being here has also caused the camps defenses to weaken don't you?" He asked and from the expression on their faces he guessed they did not.

"The camp already lost three of its strongest when myself, Clarisse and Silena left but with the two of you there, it gave it a good chance that the defenses would hold. But with you three now stowing away onto this quest, it means the camps chances have dropped."

"We had better pray that the camp is still intact by the time we get back," he said seriously making both realise the problems they had caused.

He pointed to the door leading into the ship. "Go clean yourselves up and get some rest. And if you run in to Clarisse then you two will stay out of each other's way."

Percy nodded and slumped a little before he capped riptide and walked inside. Tyson follow after Percy to which Naruto gave him a pat on the back. He knew Tyson probably just went along with what Annabeth and Percy were doing so he could not really blame him.

Annabeth gave him a sad look and gave him a quick hug telling him she was sorry again before she followed after.

When they were gone Naruto breathed out heavily and slumped against the wall running his hand through his hair. As well as saving Grover, retrieving the fleece and fighting against the strongest of the Cyclopes, he now had to try and keep Clarisse and Percy from killing each other and praying that the camp could hold out long enough for them to come back.

He felt someone sit beside him and found Silena leaning her head on his shoulders and taking his right hand into hers.

"Thing have got more difficult haven't they," she whispered delicately and she could feel him nod his head.

"Tomorrow will be the hardest part of the entire quest and I hope that everyone will be ready for it. If Percy and Clarisse can't put their petty differences aside then we may have trouble."

Silena understood what he meant. How could they fight the enemy when they were fighting against themselves?

Tomorrow they would find themselves at the entrance of the Sea OF monster where Charybdis and Scylla lay waiting for them.

If only they knew what else was heading their way.

* * *

**Chapter Nine Completed**

**I was going to wait util the end of the quest to put Naruto and Silena in a relationship but I decided to do it alot sooner then that which I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Next Chapter we will see the entrance of the Sea Of Monsters. **

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	10. Arrival To The Entrance

**Chapter 10**

Along a long marbled corridor flooded under the bottom of the ocean a young man with light blue hair and wearing Atlantean style clothing that were grey and blue in color with flipper like feet and a small dolphin like dorsal fin on his back swam gracefully and quickly.

The long corridor had long pearly white columns all along the side of a beautifully tiled floor that ranged from all kinds of color from green to blue to light purple. There were bit of ocean plants growing around them given them an exotic look and small fish swimming their way through.

To everyone the young man was known as Delphin, the God of all Dolphins that swam the oceans and one of the most trusted lieutenants that served Poseidon in ruling the oceans after the God of the Oceans had saved him from a whirlpool that took his family and gave him a purpose in life.

He swam down the corridor at great speed as he neared a pair of large bronze doors that had patterns of all kind of sea life on while in the center and where the doors opened up was the symbol of a trident.

As he arrived at the door his terrified look face took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes before he put his arms forward and pushed the door open. When he did he saw two of the three residents he was expecting to find having a conversation near the two thrones that stood clear for all to see.

The throne room itself was a large room filled with columns and beautiful tiles that wrapped around in a semi circle with the two thrones that were made of sea stone stood right at the head of the room. Above them was a giant map of the world's oceans.

When he entered the room, he gained the attention of the two people that were in there before he was and saw the curious looks on their faces.

One was a merman with the upper body of a young man while his lower half was a long fish tail with two tails on the end of it instead of one. His skin tones was a light green colour and had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. His upper body had a light green tunic like shirt on which swayed a little from the water.

The other was a beautiful woman with long black hair that danced round in the water wearing a long light green dress and white sandals with tiny pearls around them. On her head she had tiny crab horns perturbing out of her hair along with a pearl like tiara covering the front part of her head. In her hands she held a slimmer, smaller trident in her hands then the one Poseidon wielded.

Delphin ran towards them and immediately bowed to them before he spoke up.

"Lord Triton, Lady Amphitrite," he greeted.

The two nodded towards Delphin and motioned for him to stand.

"What do you have to report Delphin? It must be important if you look so out of breath," Triton exclaimed as his mother smiled towards the lieutenant.

Not wanting word to get out of what he had to report to anyone other then the two in front of him Delphin walked towards Triton and whispered into his ear. Triton leaned in so he could understand what had Delphin so freaked.

Amphitrite observed the two with curiosity before she saw Triton's eye widen ad saw his hands shake a little and gulp.

"Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent positive?" he asked Delphi who gave him a firm nod back.

"One of our scouts that was in the area went to the sight of its prison and found it was nothing more than a crater. He swam of a fair distance and could make out a large silhouette heading west of the prison towards the Sea of Monsters."

Triton shook a little as put a hand through his hair before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder with pleading eyes and a curious expression on her face.

"What is it my son? What has Delphin reported? What has you so anxious?"

"Mother the prison on the east of the Sea Of Monsters. The prison that holds **_that_** beast at bay from the world. The one father had to see too personally," he said getting a wary nod from Amphitrite.

"It has escaped."

Amphrite almost dropped her weapons when he spokes those three words had her eyes almost popped out of her skull. She was aware of what her son was referring to and now understood why Delphi and Triton looked so downcast.

"How? Those chains that were keeping it contained were the strongest materials the sea has to offer. Only some one of great power could release it and I know my husband did not release it back in to the world."

"We know Lady Amphitrite but with it now roaming the oceans again the oceans will not be safe and your people's lives will be in danger."

"We have to recapture it or have it destroyed somehow and then capture it when it reforms," Triton muttered to himself before he stood up straight.

"Delphin go and prepare your brigade of warriors and have them be ready to leave within the hour. We must make sure it does not enter the Sea of Monster. Due to its large size it is slow but unfortunately it makes up for it in raw strength."

Delphin nodded and swam away as quick as he could. He turned around and met his mothers gaze.

"Go and prepare the cities defenses. We must make sure that it does not do a U-turn and head for Atlantis."

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I must go and warn your father. He is currently on Olympus with the other Olympians," she said getting a raised eyebrow from Triton.

"Ever since Lord Zeus had his bolt taken he has been wanting updates from everyone every single week. It annoys your father to no end. I will go and I will warn him of what has happened."

"Father will not be happy when he finds out. He loathes that creature more than any other ocean creature simply because of how destructive it is and it has remained locked away for a long time. Even before you and many of the other gods were even born."

"I have only heard stories of it and those alone make me shudder and fighting it," he muttered before he shook himself out of it.

"Very well. We must try and solve this before things go to bad and lives are lost," Triton said as he parted from Amphrite and went down the halls to secure the city.

Amphitrite meanwhile sighed deeply and took a large breath before she teleported to Olympus to warn her husband.

* * *

**CSS Birmingham**

Meanwhile on the CSS Birmingham and having just gone past noon, Naruto, Silena, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson all sat around a table with a map of the Bermuda triangle on the table and were preparing for the entrance to the Sea of Monsters.

After Percy, Annabeth and Tyson had joined the ship the day before the rest of the day was very quiet and very little happened.

Percy and Clarisse did as they were told and managed to stay out of each other's way. During dinner they did not say a word to each other and kept to themselves which the others were thankful for. Even when they were training they stuck to the other side of the ships.

The status of Naruto and Silena relationship appeared to the trio when the trio saw them walking hand in hand into the kitchen halls. After confirming they were together, Percy grinned a happy grin while Tyson clapped loudly. Apparently even Tyson was aware of duo's feelings for each others.

Though the best reaction they got was from Annabeth who had jumped over the table and hugged the two of them telling them that it was about time and how happy she was for the two of them.

She knew how much Silena made Naruto happy and she knew how happy Silena was when she was with Naruto. The two of them together was perfection in her eyes.

Though it did not mean that she did not tease them a lot. It started when she told them not to make her auntie too soon since she doubted the camp would be ready for little Naruto's and Silena's running around.

The comment made them spit out what ever food or drink was in their mouths and made them go cherry red since they had not discussed the physical side of a relationship yet and were waiting for when they had actually been together for more than a day.

Afterward during the night Silena had snuck back into Naruto's room since they both enjoyed sleeping beside each other.

"So when will we arrive at the entrance?" Percy asked as he examined the map with Tyson beside him enjoying his peanut butter sandwich.

"Within the next hour or so. We want to be ready for when we get to the entrance since this will be a very difficult part of the quest. Plus it's guarded by two of the worst of the oceans monsters."

"Charybdis and Scylla right?" Percy asked getting a nod from the everyone.

"Scylla was a child of Phrocys and Keto and was once a very beautiful nymph. From what I read Scylla was once a beautiful nymph. The fisherman-turned-sea-god Glaucus fell madly in love with her, but she fled from him onto the land where he could not follow. Despair filled his heart and he went to the sorceress Circe to ask for a love potion to melt Scylla's heart."

"As he told his tale of love about Scylla to Circe, she herself fell in love with him. She wooed him with her sweetest words and looks, but the sea-god would have none of her. Circe was furious, but with Scylla and not with Glaucus. She prepared a vial of very powerful poison and poured it in the pool where Scylla bathed. As soon as the nymph entered the water, she was transformed into a frightful monster," Silena explained as both Percy and Tyson listened intently.

"Charybdis however was a child of Poseidon and a water nymph. She was known to be very loyal to her father and helped him during his endless feud with Zeus. She would ride the hungry tides after Poseidon had stirred up a storm, and led them onto the beaches, covering whole villages, submerging fields, drowning forests, claiming them for the sea. She won so much land for her father's kingdom that Zeus became enraged and changed her into a monster forever."

"So they were forever cursed for something that out of control?" Percy asked angrily to which Naruto could understand and felt some anger towards that fact as well.

"The gods can be a bunch of jerks when they want to be. I think Ares has already proven that theory."

"Is there nothing that can be done to remove the curse? Surely the gods would not just let them remain as monsters for something that was not their fault?"

"If they did then I doubt we would be worrying about which of the two we would need to pass Percy," Naruto answer silencing Percy.

"Remove the curse. I am not sure that's a thought you should have Percy?" Annabeth answered.

"So which will we be trying to get passed?" Annabeth asked though Percy looked in confusion.

"Why do we have to pass either of them? Can't we just find another way in? Surely there is one unguarded entrance right?"

"It does' not quite work like that Percy. They are at all the entrances to the Sea of Monster. There are multiple entrances but at all of them Charybdis and Scylla will appear."

"It's where we get the saying between a rock and a hard place."

"Oh okay then," Percy said feeling a little stupid.

"The answer is simple," Clarisse said taking the map into her hands.

"Charybdis is a giant whirlpool that we have to pass while Scylla lies in wait on the said of the cliffs. If we try to avoid Charybdis then we have to fight Scylla ad if we avoid Scylla we have to fight Charybdis any way you look at it."

"Therefore I think we should take on Charybdis."

"Clarisse," Percy said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story? I don't think it would be wise to try and take her on. She could destroy the boat completely.

"If we get too close, then Scylla and her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"The choose Scylla then," Percy said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past. We will be safe that way. It is easy."

"Percy nothing is that easy and nothing is that simple. Just because we will be below deck, it does not mean she will not be able to get to us. Last I check monster were very strong and could tear right through the metal," Naruto answered as Clarisse then spoke up.

"If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

"It is a direct approach buts it's are best shot. Plus I can try and distract her with my clones and use my aim with my bow and jutsu to hit her in the eyes or something. Some like that should stun her enough for us to pass," Naruto answered getting understanding nods from everyone.

They all knew that getting passed either of the monster duo was going to be difficult. After all only a handful of people have done such a thing.

"Let's get the last of are things and then everyone meet up on deck. Within an hour we will be at the Sea of Monsters."

The six demi gods quick broke apart and all headed towards their rooms and prepared.

Naruto changed his clothes and put on a black shirt and strapped his armour over the top of it. He didn't have any shoulder guards since he felt that it restricted his arm movements too much.

He checked his bow and pulled the strong back to make sure it was in peak condition along with making sure all his arrows were in the quiver. Both his hunting knives were clean polished ad sharp. They looked like they could cut through any thing.

He took a few deep breaths while he mentally prepared himself. He knew there was a good chance that things were not going to go their way and that very easily someone could lose their life.

As long as he was breathing he would not allow that to happen. He knew what it meant to sacrifice himself for those he cared for and he would readily do it again to protect everyone on the ship.

As he exited his room he found Annabeth, Percy, Tyson ad Silena already outside waiting for them all wearing their armour and having their weapons strapped to their sides and on their backs.

"We are just waiting for Clarisse," Silena answered.

"I will wait for her. You guys head up on the deck. I bring her up when she is out."

They all struggled and did as told though Silena gave him a glance and winked before walking alongside Annabeth.

Naruto smiled and leaned against the wall beside as he waited for the daughter of Ares.

Though it did not stay silent for long when he heard a crash from within Clarisse's room.

He was about to open the door before he heard voices coming from within. He pressed his ear against the door.

"I don't want excuses, little girl!" an angry male voice growled which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes and a growl rip out of his throat. He knew that voice.

"_Ares, what is that bastard doing here?"_ he thought.

"Y-yes, father," he heard Clarisse mumble and could hear her shuffling.

"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."

"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slime ball Jackson kid and that Uzumaki punk steal it from you-"

"But the Oracle said—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you? Because you know what will happen if you do"

"No, father."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a loud smack come from inside the room and made him snarl in response He kicked the door wide open to see Ares saying "No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest."

Ares looked over and saw Naruto standing in the doorway with his eyes ruby red and staring directly at him.

"Get lost punk. This is some father-daughter bonding. Take a hike."

Naruto looked over and saw Clarisse was hiding the right side of her face and hand her hand covering as well. He went forward and got in Ares face.

"Go fuck yourself Ares," he said before he pushed God of War which made said God knock against the wall slightly. You are not wanted here. Unless you want another ass kicking like before.

"You dare you little demon spawn. You little freak. Give me a good reason why I should not pummel you into the ground. Mommy is not here to save you."

"I am not afraid of you. You are a poor excuse for a parent and if there is anything I hate most in the worlds, it is a parent that hits his own kids."

"Go back to Olympus."

Ares snarled and spat on the floor in front of Naruto before he teleported away in his godly form which made both demi gods cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes Ares was gone and it was silent.

Naruto turned to Clarisse who was trying not to look Naruto in the eye.

"Clarisse?" he asked gently causing her to turn her head away from him. He went in front of her and gently tiled her face towards him. He saw that on her right cheek was a red mark from where Ares had hit her. But in her eyes he could see them beginning to glaze over slightly.

"Clarisse." he said putting his head to hers. "Does this happen often?" He asked but felt a little relived when she shook her head.

"Only when he is really mad," she whispered. "He never hit me when I was younger, mainly over the last few years since I came to camp. I just don't think he likes having daughters. He does not see girls as worthy fighters."

He wrapped her in a hug and whispered soothing words to her. "It is okay; I will not let him do that to you again. I promise. It is okay to feel vulnerable from time to time war girl."

"You can let it out. There is no one here but us and I will not tell anyone what happened here.'

He felt Clarisse nod her head a little into his armour chest and felt her arms wrapped around him tightly like a lifeline. He could see little traces of water going down her cheeks.

This was the first time he had ever seen Clarisse so vulnerable before and it was strange to see the normally tough as nails girl in such a state. He understood she had a tough image but like he had thought before; there was a lot more to Clarisse then being tough, strong willed daughter of the God of War.

She broke the hug and he saw her eyes were a little red with a few tears stains down her cheek. He quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you," he heard her mutter.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead which made her blush a little and made him laugh before looking at her a little seriously. "Annabeth knows this, Katie knows this and Silena knows this. And now I want you to know this."

"You are very important to me Clarisse and I value you as my friend and maybe even as a sister. I will always be there to help you when you need it and you will always have my friendship no matter what.

"You are strong willed, you are strong and you are a friend that would lay everything on the lie to save them. You are a good person Clarisse and you are destined to do great things. That I am sure of."

Clarisse bit her lip promising herself to cry again from his words and instead settled for giving him a quick hug and punching his shoulder lightly.

"If you tell anyone what happened here I will kick your ass. Shinobi power or not and make it look like an accident."

Naruto bellowed out a laugh and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I would expect no less from you war girl. Come on, we got two monsters that need a good ass kicking."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as well and the two exited the room and made their way back onto the top of the ship. Where the others were waiting.

When they arrived on the top deck they saw Percy and Annabeth were leaning over the side talking while Tyson was tinkering around with some kind of watch. They did not notice them appear.

Silena though was staring off ahead of them but quickly noticed them appear. She smiled at first but then had a worried look on her face when she saw Clarisse red eyes. They were not surprised she noticed.

She rushed over and went straight to Clarisse and began asking what was wrong and if she had been crying. She looked to Naruto who simply told her that it was not his place to say.

He left the two girls to themselves as he suspected Clarisse would explain what happened. He went and stood by Tyson and watched him tinker around with his new project.

He stayed like that for the full hour and made idle chat with Tyson and found Tyson's child like behaviour was a breath of fresh air with all the seriousness over the last few days.

Though halfway through Silena walked up to him and passionately kissed him and thanked him for sticking up for Clarisse and standing up to her father like he did.

Once the hour was up a horn sounded out throughout the ship which made everyone jump.

"That's the signal. You know what that means," Silena said getting a nod from Naruto. Everyone gathered together while Clarisse used a pair of binoculars.

Everyone looked in the same direction as Clarisse was, but they could not see much couldn't see much. The sky was overcast. The air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron.

"We are close. Very close," Naruto said as he smelled the air.

The engine groaned as the boat increased in speed.

Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."

"Don't worry buddy," Percy comforted. "We are going to make it through this. The ship will hold."

"_Let's hope it will hold."_ Naruto thought and kept to himself. Though he did not know much about ships, he knew the groaning noises coming from the ships engines were definantly not healthy.

After a few more minutes of observing and preparing, dark splotches became visible ahead of the boat and began to come in to focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked in a hopeful toe but she saw the stoic expressions of the older trio demi gods.

"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."

Well here we go everyone. Let's get ready Naruto said as everyone began weapons ready.

"Captain set sails for Charybdis and get everyone on the canons," Clarisse yelled.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN," he shouted back as the canon on the ships began to get manned by the skeleton confederates.

The ship got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder—a horrible wet roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.

Silena in instinct grabbed hold of Naruto's hand who in return held it tight in his own.

However they could feel heat coming from beneath them and knew it was the engine the heat was coming from. A burnt out engine was not something that would help them in fighting Charybdis.

"Tyson do you think you could go down to the engine room ad keep the engine cool?"

Everyone looked to Tyson who had an inquisitive look on his face before he grinned.

"Tyson can help. Tyson can keep the engines cool. I go work on that now," he said getting a nod from everyone and a thumbs up from Percy before he sprinted down the stairwells and towards the engines rooms.

"Annabeth take this," Naruto called out as he threw an object to Annabeth. She looked down to see the battle horn of Pan now in her hands.

"What? But this-"

"Could help us in fighting the monsters. Only use it when you think it would be best to use it. I am sure you can pick the right moment."

Annabeth bit her lip but nodded none the less. It was a big responsibility that could be the key to them getting past.

* * *

**Same time- Olympus Thorne Room**

Groaning and doing their best from falling asleep the twelve Olympians along with Hestia sat in the throne room as they fought the urge to fall asleep as they listened to Athena discuss current matters in Tartarus.

Though everyone knew they should have been listening, they knew the meeting could have been over in twenty minutes but it had dragged on for more than two hours just like it did every other week.

Apollo and Hermes looked almost asleep and looked ready to fall of their thrones. Hephaestus was tinkering with one of his machines, Aphrodite was doing her nails, Artemis looked up at the ceiling while everyone else just held on for as long as possible.

Though Ares did get a tongue lashing from Hera when he disappeared for a few minutes before returning back with a pissed off look on his face. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that but Athena carried on any way.

"This is so pointless," Demeter muttered getting glares from Zeus and Athena though no one corrected her.

"Can we just go? We have said everything we were supposed to," Hermes asked with a pleading look on his face. Apollo mimicked the look.

"Yes I have to agree. I have a spa appointment I am missing," Aphrodite said with a pout on her face. "I need a pedicure desperately. Just look at these nails."

Artemis snorted. "There is a shocker. So lazy and no work as per usual," she muttered getting another pout from the Love Goddess.

"Come on little sis, lay of poor dite," he said giving her a thumbs up which Aphrodite happily gave back. He ignored the glares from Ares and Hephaestus.

"Do not call me your little sister. I am older. I helped mother birth you."

Apollo shrugged. "Still older."

Artemis look like she was ready to strangle the Sun God before the throne room doors went wide open which drew everyone's attention and were surprised to see Amphrite walk towards them.

"Amphrite my dear," Poseidon said getting a concerned look on his face as Amphrite paces rather quickly towards him. She gave a quick bow to Zeus who nodded back before going to her husband who got off his throne.

"Amphrite how lovely to see you again," Hera called as she hugged her sister in law. Since both goddesses disapproved of the cheating their husbands performed, the two bonded over their mutual hate and distrust that they developed for their husbands.

"Why are you hear my dear. It awful rare for you to come to Olympus," Poseidon questioned and everyone could see the panicked look on her face.

"My dear I bring terrible news from the oceans. We do not know how or who is responsible," she said getting everyone even more anxious and leaning in their seats.

"Someone has released the Kraken from its jail."

As soon as she said the name of the beast everyone gasped a little and eyes went wide. Poseidon almost dropped his trident.

"Oh dear," Hera muttered while others shook a little. The kraken was not a beast many wanted to meddle with.

"WHAT!? How is that possible?" Zeus bellowed. "Poseidon how could this happen?"

"I do not know," the Sea God said as he gathered his bearings. "It was being kept down by the strongest sea stones ad celestial bronze we had."

"Well it seems it was not enough," Athena spoke up. "For someone to release the Kraken from its prison they must have been powerful. Only we gods have the power to break its chains."

"That's what Triton and I thought as well. Though whoever it was left as soon as it was free. The scout who reported it said that he saw no one at the site and could make out a giant silhouette in the distant."

"This is not good Poseidon," Zeus spoke. "If the kraken is released then it will be your duty into bringing it back since it is in your domain. Find it and put it back in its prison."

"Do we know where it currently is?" Poseidon asked hoping to get some kind of track on the might ocean monster. The quicker we find it the sooner the ocean will be back to peace.

Amphrite bit her lip a little and saw worry on her face which many saw.

"Amphrite where is it headed?" Poseidon asked again.

"The scout said that it was heading west. The only thing that is west of its prison is the Sea Of Monsters, where the demi gods on the current quest are currently heading towards as we speak."

When the Sea of Monsters was heard many of the gods looked alarmed and jumped off their thrones.

"The children, Silena," Aphrodite called out putting her hands to her mouths.

"_Naruto,"_ Artemis, Hestia and Apollo thought.

Athena and Poseidon also looked worried to the core while Ares was laughing and clapping on his throne which drew everyone's attention.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Athena bellowed. "Our children might encounter the bloody Kraken. Your daughter might get killed and you are laughing?"

"So?" He asked sneering. "Bloody girl is useless. Needs that brat of Artys to defend her all the time. The kraken might do us a favour getting rid of the demon brat. I know I will find it fun to watch," he said as a bag of pop corn appeared in his hands.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD. YOU HORRID HEARTLES PIG," Artemis yelled as she made a lunge for the God of War before Apollo and Hestia grabbed her just in time. Though it did not stop most of the other gods and goddesses to glare at Ares for lack of care.

Artemis gritted her teeth as did the other parents of the demi gods on the quest. "We have to get to the entrance. We have to stop the Kraken. We cannot allow our children to face that beast. They will not survive."

"I agree. The kraken is out of their league big time. We, the gods should be the one to put it back in its prison," Athena added. Plus I do not want my daughter being anywhere near that monstrosity.

"Triton, Delphin and part of the Atlantean army are headed their as we speak," Amphrite spoke up getting nods from everyone's which let them feel a little relieved.

Said Gods and Goddesses were prepared to go before Ares suddenly spoke up. "You are not allowed remember," he said with a smirk on his face. "You are not allowed to interfere in your children's life. If they run into the Kraken then it will be their problem. We can't play favorites now can we?"

Everyone looked sat him in surprised before they all looked at him in rage. Poseidon's trident thrummed with power, Hestia hearth fire went meters high while the others gods began to glow and shake with rage.

"You bastard," Athena said. "You are just doing this to spite us and our children. How can you care so little? So little for your own child."

As the other god's and goddess yelled at Ares, Apollo was physically stopping Artemis from shoving arrow where the sun does not shine while Hestia tried to calm her down while trying to keep her own anger in check at her nephew.

"LET ME GO. HE IS PUTTING MY SON IN DANGER. I WILL DESTROY HIM," She shouted trying to wriggle out of her brother and uncles grasps.

She wanted to wipe the grin from Ares face.

"ENOUGH," Zeus boomed out having enough of the arguing.

"Ares is correct. If the demi gods encounter the Kraken it will be their battle, not ours. You will all remain in the throne room."

"Father you cannot be serious," Athena asked looking at him with a pleading look. "Our children do not stand a chance."

"Brother see sense," Poseidon growled out.

To make his point Zeus slammed the throne room doors shut tight and used his authority as King to stop anyone from teleporting down to Olympus. "The law is the law. If they fight the Kraken they will win or they will fall without our help."

"Father," Apollo pleaded while Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena's eyes glazed over a little while being comforted by Hestia, Demeter and Hermes. Hera though just sat on her thrones and rolled her eyes at the drama while trying to ignore them all. Ares though looked a little happy but knew this would cost him his happy times with Aphrodite.

_"But then again if hunter boy and the sea punk get killed then it will be worth,"_ he thought.

He waved his hand and made an Iris window appear in front of them. "Might as well watch the fun," he said as he ate is popcorn while the others reluctantly returned to their seats all the while glaring at Ares before looking at the screen.

"_Please be safe," _the parents all thought as they saw the **CSS BIRMIGHAM** appear on screen heading towards Charybdis.

* * *

**Entrance to the Sea Of Monsters**

"Percy can you control the oceans and give us a hand?" Naruto called out as he notched a arrow in to his bow.

Percy closed his eyes and began to feel the ocean around him but the whirlpool in front of them as well as the roars from the monsters and the shouting from the skeleton crew made it too difficult for him to fully concentrate.

"I—I can't," he said miserably. "There is too much interference. I can't focus properly."

"We need a backup plan," Annabeth said. "This isn't going to work."

However before she could explain the ship lurched forward and threw most of their feet. The ship began to rock in every direction signalling that they had been sucked into the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around them, waves crashing over the deck. As she shouted the demi gods got a good luck at Charybdis.

"_Damn,"_ Naruto thought when all he saw was a giant black maw at the bottom of the whirlpool with long teeth the size of row boats that was sucking in everything possible.

"She is just a giant mouth," Naruto shouted getting disgusted looks from everyone.

"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered throwing her right arm down.

Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor. Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis's retaining bands and shot back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole.

Afterwards Naruto fire a arrow with wind wrapped around it and shot it directly into the giant mouth ad hit one of the long teeth and making a large noticeable crack form in it. Charybdis roared out.

Silena did the same and aimed arrow after arrow at the teeth of the monster trying to make it feel some kind of pain while a second round of firing fired towards Charybdis.

Charybdis continued to roar out ad it looked like it was getting closer or they were getting further swallowed.

Naruto ran to the front of the ship and made ten shadow clones while the guns reloaded.

"**FIRE STYLE FIRE DRAGON JUTSU,"** Naruto shouted as ten large streams of fire shaped like dragons shot forwards and engulfed Charybdis in a wave of fire.

They could hear the great ocean monster cry out in pain as the flames engulfed around and inside her mouth. Its teeth began to burn and began to turn an ugly shade of grey and black from and the smoke from the fire made smoke wrap around and go into its mouth.

The whirlpool around them calmed a little and allowed the captain to get better control of the ship before some gallons of water swept across Charybdis mouth and put out the fire. Even though the fire was out, the pain could still be heard in Charbyydis roars and cries.

"That was great," Naruto Clarisse shouted. Keep it up. "The fire is hurting her."

Silena meanwhile stopped with the arrows and helped reload the Clarisse canon while Percy did the same with Annabeth who had taken over from a skeleton that had fallen in the ocean and been sucked in by Charybdis.

They could feel the heat beneath them get cooler signalling that Tyson was managing to keep the engine cool and in order.

The giant mouth then shut surprising everyone which made the ocean go back to being calm and the whirlpool slowly dissipated.

"Is it over?" Percy asked in a hopeful tone but saw the solemn looks Naruto and the others had who simply shook their heads.

"No Percy, that just round one," he said as he prepared his bow again as did Silena while Annabeth and Clarisse aimed their canons.

"Everyone get ready," Naruto called out the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including the cannonballs that had been fired from the ship.

Naruto seeing all the debris coming towards them, created two hundred clones surprising everyone and made a wall of clones in front of the ship. Though a few cannon balls hit the top of the ship, everything else slammed into Naruto's clones which made them poof out of existence. Some of the clones survived before Naruto cancelled them.

The ship was thrown backward on a wave that must've been forty feet high. Percy used his powers to control the water around them and managed with great difficulty and willpower to calm it down and keep the boat from capsizing.

"Woh good work Percy. Keep us afloat," Annabeth said to Percy before the skeleton next to her suddenly disappeared into the air by something brown and green.

Everyone looked over only for Percy to suddenly feel himself being lifted up into the air.

"NO," Annabeth shouted as she grabbed his legs. The others all saw this and did the same and grabbed him. Naruto made some clones and had them pull down. Looking up they saw a big reptile mass with multiple heads that had grabbed hold of Percy back pack.

"Percy slip out of the backpack," Naruto called as they struggled to keep Percy down much longer and could feel their grip loosening and Scylla getting stronger.

Percy wriggled around before he managed to slip his arms out of the straps and falling back onto the deck of the ship. He had Annabeth fussing over him a little but motioned he was okay.

Hearing a screech from above them they saw Scylla hissing down at them with their tongues sliding out and rows of teeth gleaming.

Seeing that it was going to snap its jaws Naruto and Silena both fired an arrow towards Scylla and each hit the same eye of one of the heads. Scylla reeled back and roared out loud in pain. However their attention turned to the other side when the whirlpool from Charybdis started up again and the large black mouth of the monster could be seen again.

"Crap, crap ,crap," Naruto said voicing the thoughts of everyone. Naruto and Clarisse went back towards Charybdis while Silena, Annabeth and Percy faced Scylla as riptide was now visible in Percy's hand.

"Come on. BRING IT," Clarisse shouted trying to stay positive and manning one of the canons again.

The door behind them was open and they could see Tyson come out covered in black soot. "Engine cool and fixed for now," he said before noticing their situation and joined Percy's side against Scylla.

The whirlpool got louder and the hisses from Scylla got louder and everyone believed the two monsters were going to make their move.

But then the strangest thing happened which caught everyone off guard and rendered everyone confused.

The whirlpool around Charybdis suddenly slowed down add dissipated returning the water to being calm and silent. The black mass that was Charybdis could just about be seen by the people of the ship before it suddenly began to move away from them and disappeared into some cavern underneath the cliffs.

"_What the hell?"_ everyone thought before they heard a loud whimper like noise coming from Scylla. They looked to see Scylla's multiple heads were low down whimpering with their eyes looking all over the place before her body began to back up and disappear back into her cave in the cliffs.

The demi gods all looked around confused not understand what just happened. "Did we win?" Percy asked not getting an answer from anyone as they looked over to where Charybdis ad Scylla disappeared too.

While some of the skeleton crew broke out into cheers and the captain seemed pleased with himself, the demi gods knew something was up.

"They just disappeared. Naruto did you do something?" Annabeth asked wanting to know If Naruto used some sort of shinobi ability to scare them off..

"No I didn't do anything. I don't understand it. They had us cornered and then they just left. Have you ever heard of them doing that before?"

"Never. Charybdis and Scylla are notorious but yet they looked..."

"Scared. They looked scared. Did you hear Scylla whimpering? Whatever it was it had her freaked out big time and I don't know any monster that could scare them both like that Silena said before she noticed Naruto was staring at Percy who was looking over the side of the ship.

"Percy?" He asked as they all walked up to him. He was just leaning over the side of the ship looking down at the water with a frown on his face and saw his eyes scanning the water.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked trying to look him in the eye.

"The fish. They have all swam off. Normally I can feel and sense all the sea life in the water but I can't feel anything. It's like they just swam off and swam as far as they could go. I can't sense anything.

They all looked at each worryingly before they all leaned over the side of the boat. An eerie silence rang over the area. "Something not right. It cannot be that easy. What had them freaked out?" Clarisse whispered to them all harshly.

However they got their answer in the form of a loud roar coming from beneath the boat that caused all the demi gods to cover their ears and drop to their knees. The sound caused the entire ship to vibrate and shake while the windows began to crack and shatter.

From beneath the ship a giant silhouette that was twice the size of the boat hovered and lingered beneath it with a bunch of beady eyes looking at the hull of the ship and began to push the ship away from the entrance to the Sea of monsters.

Everyone on deck held onto whatever was close to them when they felt the boat being pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHAT IS DOWN THERE" Clarisse shouted before Percy fell a strong pull from beneath the boat.

"Something big," he muttered before they all wet wide eyed and felt panic and fear engulf them when giant octopus like tentacles appeared on the side of the boats.

* * *

**Chapter 10 completed**

**Okay everyone I am in need of a bit of help. I am in need of a full time beta for this story. If any one is willing to beta it then please mention so in a review or pm me.**

**Also if you wondering why the gods have been forced to stay in the throne room despite wanting to help their children but in this I thought that since Zeus is the king, he could use his authorative power to temporarily cease things like teleporting. Plus I looked up about Charybdis and it is just described as a giant black mouth with teeth.**

**My next chapter might take an extra day or two to complete so I apologize if I do not make the usual deadline.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	11. The Ocean Rumble

Chapter 11

Everyone on board the CSS Birmingham took a few steps back as the giant tentacles slowly ascended upwards from the ship. The tentacles were grayish green in color with a slightly punished underbelly with large suction cups the size of footballs.

One of the tentacles was slowly making it way around one of the masts while another was slowly wrapping itself around the bow of the ship. The demi gods stood close to each other all with their weapons drawn out and back to each other looked in every direction.

"W-What is it? Someone please tell me what it is," Silena whispered with her arms shaking a little. She and everyone else were not prepared for this new arrival and he could feel the fear coming off them.

"Oh gods the power radiating from this thing is off the charts," Naruto thought. _And Percy is right. Whatever it is its very big. Bigger than the ship, that's for sure. It is just one problem after enough. As if Charybdis ad Scylla was not enough already."_

Tyson whimpered a little as his weapon shook in his hands and tried to keep a good grip on it but Percy who was next to him quickly began to calm him down along with Annabeth who looked like she was putting her problems with Cyclops aside for the time being.

A sound resonated again from beneath the ship that made the ship vibrate and caused shivers to go up everyone's spine. The captain of the ship was holding on to the side of one of the walls while staring at the giant tentacles.

Naruto looked to Silena and saw her whimpering a little, not that he could blame her. He grabbed her hand, leaned in to her, and gently kissed her.

When they parted she looked sat him in surprise and saw the smile on his face. "Don't worry. I will protect you. Don't be afraid." he whispered and gently squeezed her hand.

"GET THE CANNONS READY," Clarisse roared out shaking the dead confederate soldiers out of their stupor and running back over to the cannons.

"Clarisse we do not know what we are dealing with," Annabeth said to the daughter of Ares. "Attacking it might just piss it off even more. We need to know what we are dealing with."

"Yeah well guess what princess. I am already pissed off," she said getting behind one of the cannons. "I will get it to show its ugly head!" she said gritting her teeth.

Having a sense of dread fill him and seeing Clarisse's temper was acting up Naruto grabbed hold of the others. "Everyone get down and hit the deck."

They complied quickly with the order and they quickly understood why and were glad that they did with what happened next.

"FIRE!" Clarisse shouted as the cannons on the ship fired the cannon shells towards the tentacles with many of the cannons managing to hit them in the side. When they hit small chunks of the tentacles blasted away, making small pieces fly all over the place before they disappeared into bits of golden dust.

The attack did exactly what Annabeth said it would and the tentacles began to writhe around in pain before they went hostile and began swinging in every direction.

One of the tentacles swung upwards and towards one the mast of the ship and quickly destroyed it, sending it to the ground and spiraling of into the ocean.

"Stay down when you attack," Naruto said to them all before he broke away from the group.

He pulled out two arrows from his quiver and wrapped wind chakra around the arrows before firing them towards one of the tentacles that were trying to crush the front of the ship with its vice like grip. When they hit they embedded themselves into the side of the tentacle and made slashing sounds as they hit from the wind hitting its skin.

He could hear a low rumble coming from beneath him and the boat, which made him lose his footing a little, but managed stayed focuses on the task at hand.

"_Whatever it is, I think we are pissing it off a little. I just wish I knew what it was,"_ he thought.

The tentacle was jolting around in pain and swung around again in a mad frenzy before Naruto quickly performed a fire jutsu and began burning the tentacles. It writhed around in pain before it slumped on top of the bow of the ship before its writhed back into the ocean.

"Well that's one gone for the moment at least."

A little ways off Percy, Tyson and Annabeth slashed and hacked away another tentacle while Silena stood a little ways off firing arrows into it. Though riptide and Annabeth's dagger did not look like they were doing much damage but they continued to hack away in the hopes of driving it away eventually.

The tentacle swung around but thanks to their demi god's reflexes, they managed to duck ad roll out of the way.

"It's a good thing the tentacles are pretty slow even though they are so big," Annabeth declared getting nods in agreement from everyone.

A little ways off Naruto could see the scared heads of Scylla appeared out of her cave in the cliff before slipping away back inside again.

"Bad tentacles, bad tentacles. Go away," Tyson said as he bashed at the tentacle with a piece of wood that came off one of the ships masts.

"That's right Tyson. Knock it out of the park," Percy encourage as he stuck riptide into the side of the tentacle.

The tentacle continued to go into a frenzy before it dropped to the ground and like the other began to writhe back into the ocean.

When they disappeared Tyson looked at them all.

"It over? Is it gone?" he asked.

"I do not think so Tyson," Naruto said patting his shoulder which made Tyson smile a little. "You are doing great by the way."

"What do we do?" Silena asked. "We cannot keep hacking away them. They are not doing very much against its thick skin. The only reason you managed to hurt it like you did was because of your wind and fire powers."

"The cannons managed to do some kid of damage," Clarisse muttered. "It took a few chunks of it. It means they are doing some kind of damage."

Naruto looked over the side ad could see a large black mass form beneath them and the surface of the water bubbling and writhing around.

"It's going to attack again. We have to do some more significant damage."

"Clarisse exactly how many cannons do we have on this ship? Are the cannons on deck right now all we have or are their more?" Annabeth asked getting a raised eyebrow from Clarisse and Naruto while Silena was checking over the side ad Percy and Tyson were clearing some of the debris.

"Apart from the cannons on top of the ship there are eight more cannons beneath us with enough shells to put a dent in a mountain. Why?"

Annabeth bit her lip a little "I have an idea that could allow us to stun whatever is beneath us long enough for us to full steam through the entrance. The entrance is unguarded. We could use this moment to get through while Charybdis and Scylla are too scared to do anything about it."

She then turned to Naruto. "Naruto how much chakra do you have left?"

Naruto tapped is chin a little as he though. "I would say around half left. I used up a lot with the numerous fire jutsu's, wind manipulation and the few hundred clones. Why?"

"I think w can use some of your fire jutsu's to add some more impact onto the tentacles when they appear again."

He nodded. "Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it."

"Percy, how much can you control the water around us?"

Percy took a deep breath. "With the silence and with time to concentrate I would control the water round the ship at best?"

"Gather around. I have an idea that could help us," she said as they grouped together while Tyson kept an eye on the water for any tentacles to appear.

* * *

**Olympus**

The parents of said demi gods breathed in heavily as they had watched their children fight away the tentacles of the Kraken and which in turn gave them some time to think and get a breather.

Artemis, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite had their hands in their laps squeezing them tight as they watched their children fight.

"They are doing better than I thought they would," Amphitrite said as she observed the screen and watched as the demi gods began some kind of new plan and tactic. Though she scowled a little at how much her husband was worrying about his demi god son.

"True but the beast is simple toying with them." Hera answered. "If it wanted to it could have crush and brought down that ship within minutes."

"It's playing with its food," Ares snarled before a silver arrow found itself embedded in his kneecap and a flurry of owls pecked at his head. "What the hell?"

"Do not say such things about my son Ares."

"Nor my daughter," Athena added. "So keep your opinions to yourself."

He snorted though he did not miss the glare Aphrodite and Poseidon were sending him.

"Once the Kraken shows itself completely to them they will not stand a chance," Zeus muttered as he stroked his beard. "You best send word to the camp once the battle is over to prepare burial shrouds for them despite their bodies being lost at sea."

"They won't fail," Poseidon answered. "Not as long as we are here. We will protect them as best we can."

"Do that and you will break the laws and you will be punished."

"They are our children. We won't sit by and do nothing even if you are keeping us up here against our will."

_"I can still communicate with him. Father has no power to stop me from doing that. I can give him tips and tell him some of the weaknesses that could help them fight against the kraken,_" Artemis thought as Athena was thinking the same with Annabeth and was mentally blessing Annabeth's thoughts to help her with her plan. That way she could be of some use.

While Poseidon was thinking of using his power of the ocean to help pin the Kraken to the water surface, giving them some time to attack it. Though he knew he would not be able to hold it for long due to being so far away from the ocean.

_"You can do this Naruto. You can do this,"_ Hestia and Artemis thought as they watched the screen.

* * *

**CSS Birmingham**

Naruto breathed in heavily as he stood behind one of the cannons that were currently being operated on by Clarisse. From the plan Annabeth had given them, they moved the cannons to the front of the ship where the tentacles looked to be focusing its attention.

Behind all of the stationed cannons that were being operated on by the skeleton confederates with stacks of ammunition station beside them with others confederates nearby for quick reloads.

Behind each cannon was a Naruto clone. The clones were each to fire off powerful fire jutsu's to further damage the tentacles and cause the skin of the tentacles to burn ad slowly rot away. Silena was station beside another cannon on the other side of the ship with Tyson next to her.

Then finally, Percy was at the front of the ship looking down at the ocean. He had his eyes closed and felt the ocean around him. Now that he could think clearly, he could now sense and feel the enormous figure underneath the boat and could feel the ocean swaying from side to side almost as if it felt natural to him.

"Is everyone in position?" Annabeth called when they all began to hear loud noises resonating from underneath them again and could hear things sliding up against the side of the boat.

"Alright here we go," Naruto said to himself as he prepared his hands to make the necessary hand signs as did his shadow clones.

No one made a sound as the stood deathly still ad slowly watched the sides of the ships. After a couples of second had passed very slowly the tentacles began to slide over the top of the ship and continue to ascend into the air.

Every one watched with bated breath and looked towards Annabeth who had her hand in the air readying the signal.

"Now?" Clarisse whispered over to Annabeth but saw her shake her head.

"_Not yet. It's not quite in the right spot yet,"_ she thought as she continued to observe the increasing mass of the tentacles around the ship. The suction cubs grazed over a few of the cannons and the popping noise from them could be heard clearly through the silence as they released whatever they had hold off.

"Annabeth?," Percy also whispered to her as the tentacles began to increase and could feel the beast stirring from beneath them but once again they all saw her shake her head telling the not yet.

"Not yet," she gritted out while everyone could feel sweat beginning to build up on their forehead and run down the sides of their heads. Everyone heavy breathed as the nerves began to build up.

One of the tentacles got dangerous close to Tyson who whimpered a little when it was near him but Silena managed to calm him down using her charm speak. It eased his nerves but the fear could still be seen on his face.

One of the tentacles then began to wrap itself around the bow of the ship again just like earlier and they could feel it beginning to apply pressure to it due to the vibration in the ship while another was beginning to wrap itself around one of the tall masts.

"ANNABETH," everyone shouted. Seeing that it was time, Annabeth swung her hand and down and yelled as loud as she could which broke the silence.

"FIRE!"

As soon as the word was spoken loud blasts and pops could be heard coming from every direction as the cannons fired the artillery towards the tentacles and began blowing chunks upon chunks out of the tentacles and made them disappear in to bits of gold dust that coat the ocean.

Percy meanwhile used his power of the oceans to use the water to hold the tentacles in place and stop it from moving. It gave everyone the chance to hit the tentacles. Though it taxed Percy greatly he knew it was necessary to help everyone.

Naruto and his clones then fired large torrents of fire towards the damaged tentacles and etched as the tentacles writhed around in pain but could not get close to the ship due to the cannons continuing to fire at them and the fire jutsu making a makeshift wall of fire around it.

"CAPTAIN," Clarisse shouted. "Full steam ahead now!" she said pointing towards the exit of the entrance.

The captain happily complied and went full throttled with the ship.

As soon as he did, the ship jerked forward and everyone could feel the ship now moving.

From its cave Scylla looked down at the moving ship and looked like she wanted to stop them again but the fear of whatever was under the boat caused it's fear to take over and did to move. The same fear was occurring for Charybdis as they could see a peek of a black mass appearing out of the underwater caverns.

"Keep firing!" Clarisse ordered as the cannons continued to fire on the tentacles which were starting to sink back in to the ocean before they disappeared completely. They kept their eyes on the water as they moved full forward through the cliffs.

Percy looked forward, saw they were almost through the entrance, and smiled when he thought they were going to make it.

However just as the boat was about to pass the cliffs and be fully in the Sea of Monsters, the boat suddenly came to an abrupt halt, halting any celebrations that were about to happen. They all looked over the sides but saw no tentacles were appearing above the surface but instead heard a loud rumble come from behind the ship.

Walking towards the back of the ship, they got about halfway before every single person froze in their spot while some even dropped what they were holding.

A giant mass began to appear out of the water and ascend into the sky. It easily towers over the boat to the point where its head was sticking out of the top of the cliffs. The head was long with beady eyes and long teeth that stuck out forward. Two long thick tentacles lay on each side that a bundle of small but still thick tentacles massed what it s bottom half was. It had a thin dorsal fin on its back. It had bluish grey skin.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth managed to stutter out as she looked up in horror at the beast that stood in front of them with its six eyes gazing straight down at the group.

Even Naruto was frozen in his spot. It did not look like anything he had ever fought before and it was easily the size of one of the giant toads, maybe even Shukaku. He saw the holes in the tentacles where the canons had done some damage and the scorch and burn marks from his fire jutsu's.

"I think all we did was piss it off even further," he muttered but no one was listening to him as they were just staring in fear at the creature.

"I-I have read about it in b-books. I t-think that's the Kraken, the most feared of al the o-oceans monsters. W-We can't beat it," Annabeth said shaking her head in a scared voice. "We can't beat it. We will be killed."

"The prophecy," Silena whispered though now people were listening. "As you reach the Plucker and the Sweller. Be interrupted by the oceans most feared dweller."

Before anyone could speak, the Kraken opened it mouths and let out an ear deafening roar causing everyone to drop to their knees ad hold their ears in pain. Some tears even made their way out of everyone's eyes as the pain it their ears were unbearable.

When it stopped the tentacles it has for arms lurched forwards and began to attack the ship and try to drag the boat back into the cliffs.

"Fire at it, don't just stand there," Clarisse ordered to the skeletons who despite feeling petrified did as they were told and began firing once again at the kraken.

But the shots were not doing much damage this time. It was too big and the hits were not causing it any pain. All it did was annoy it even more.

Naruto saw it lift one of its arm tentacles up high in the air and shouted for everyone to get down.

When they did the arm tentacle was brought down with enough force that the entire ship almost buckled from the hit. However, when it hit the middle section along with where the captain deck was and the helm were completely destroyed. The captain was in there at the time and Naruto knew the captain was gone.

Also on the side of the ship was a hole that was now seen on the bottom of the ship which was leaking in water quickly. Some of the skeleton crew ran down the ship to try and stop it or at best prolong it.

He looked to his friends and concern hit him when he saw Annabeth was down with a tiny trail of blood running down her forehead. He guessed she got hit by a piece of debris from the attack.

As Naruto stood up and helped the others get up a voice whispered into his mind. _"The eyes Naruto. Its eyes are weak spots. Hit them and you will cause it pain along with the skin being soft where the armpits would be."_

He had heard that voice once before back in the lotus casino and he knew immediately that it was his mom. He smiled a little from this mom helps before remembering where he was.

Wanting to see if the voice was right he notched an arrow into the bow and aimed as best he could to one of its beady eyes. The arrow sailed through the air and with a bit of luck hit one its eyes.

The kraken immediately went in distress and writhed around in the ocean causing strong waves to hit the boat

"_Thanks for the advice mom,"_ he mentally said and prayed to Artemis

He quickly turned around to see the others standing, albeit very shakily. He knew the ship would not last. The kraken would not let the ship continue to float and he knew the ship was going down by that fact alone. If one tentacle could decimate the top of the middle section, then he knew it could easily bring the ship down.

He had an idea of what he could do though it meant pissing off someone he really did not want to anger but he knew it was for the best and could be his best shot at beating the Kraken. Plus he would make sure that his friends and his girlfriend all got off the ship safely.

"Clarisse," he called over getting the girls attention and as she shakily made her way over. He pulled her towards him and spoke into her ear.

"Where the life boats located?" he asked and got a strange look from Clarisse.

"Why do you want to know? We are not sinking?"

"Clarisse do you really believe that this ship will last long with that here? The kraken already crushed the middle section and it will destroy the rest. We have to get our group off the ship immediately. The skeleton crew is technically dead and they will want to go down with their ship.

"How many people can fit on those boats?"

Clarisse racked her brain around a little trying to make sense of it all. "The boats are not big but we could get about seven or eight people in one alone."

"Take two lifeboats. Gods knows we may end up needing another boat if something happens."

"And Clarisse," he said as he began whispering in her ear. She looked at him a bit uneasy bit nodded anyway.

"I promise," she whispered before they rejoined the others who looked at them questioningly.

"Follow Clarisse. She is going to take you to the lifeboats. This ship is going to come down with the hole in the side and the Kraken continuing to throw its tentacles at us.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Percy asked even though he knew himself that the ship was going to go down. That last hit from the Kraken had sealed the ships fate.

"The ship is going down. Get to the lifeboats. While they might not be strong, they may be small enough for the boats to pass monsters unnoticed and would be a great stealth option."

"Come on we have to go then if that is the plan." Clarisse said as she stood behind Silena as if waiting for something to happen.

Naruto patted Percy and Tyson on the back and kissed Annabeth on the forehead to which she stirred a little from. He then took the battle horn of pan from her. "I might need this." he said towards the two sons of Poseidon and sealed it away.

Naruto then turned around to Silena who was staring at him with her light blue eyes. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on her lips which she immediately responded too.

When she looked at him questioningly, he put his forehead to her and whispered, "Stay with Clarisse and do not follow. I could not forgive myself if you got hurt or worse," he said before kissing her forehead, turning around and running in the direction of the kraken.

"What?" She whispered as she saw him run towards the kraken and began to understand what he was about to do.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted but felt an arm wrap around her. She turned to see Clarisse behind her and now beginning to drag her away and towards where the lifeboats were stationed.

"LET ME GO! CLARISSE LET ME GO!" she screamed towards her friend as she tried to push her away and even attempt to punch and kick her but Clarisse's superior strength was too much and she found herself being dragged away.

Percy meanwhile stood beside Tyson with Annabeth in his arms bridal style looking at Naruto's retreating form. He wanted to go help but one look from Clarisse quickly told him he would not be able to help here and to not let Naruto's actions go in vain.

"Brother. We go," Tyson motioned as Percy slowly followed after Clarisse with a struggling Silena in her grasp.

Naruto ran along the back of the ship before he stopped just as the edge of it and stared straight up at the Kraken whose attention had now focused on him.

His eyes shone with confidence and defiance as his fists lay by his side.

"If you think for a second I am going to allow you to hurt my friends then you have another thing coming. I don't know if that pea size brain of yours can understand anything I am saying but just know that you will not be getting passed. You are not getting through this entrance."

The Kraken roared down at him as if telling him that it was useless to fight it but Naruto did to sway.

Instead he jumped of the ship ad landed a little ways off in front of the ship on top of the water. He then began making a familiar sequence of hand signs.

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram," he muttered before he shouted as loud as he could that made those in the lifeboats and the gods on Olympus that were watching hear what he said.

"SUMMONING JUTSU,"

* * *

**Olympus**

"SUMMONING JUTSU,"

All the gods and goddesses stared a little wide eyed as they watched Naruto slam his hand on the ocean top and a giant plume of smoke to cover the cliff entrance.

"What is he doing? What new power is this?" Zeus asked looking towards Artemis but said goddess was not paying attention to him as all her attention was on the screen.

"He has not summoned who I think he has, has he?" She thought.

When the smoke cleared, her eyes went wide before a big smile graced her face.

"Sis, do you know that giant toad?" Apollo asked as everyone looked at Artemis and saw her smile.

She responded back by simple saying, "I do. And now they have hope."

* * *

**Back to the Entrance**

**Gamabunta theme begins**

Everyone's attention was focused on the giant plume of smoke that seemingly came out of nowhere and saw the Kraken get pushed back a little and back up away from it.

Naruto was just vaguely visible at the top of the plume of smoke and could be seen panting a little and holding his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The wind picked up a little and it caused the smoke to be swept away revealing what had just arrived.

Standing at the front of the entrance was a giant toad easily the size of a skyscraper with dull, rusty red skin, but around its eyes and on his lips and chest were brighter red markings. It had a blue vest over its top half along with a sword strapped to its side. In its mouth was a pipe and across its left eye was a long scar.

"Woh," was all anyone could say as they looked at the giant toad. Percy quickly looked to Annabeth who was still knocked uncounisous and had a feeling she would be kicking herself that she missed seeing the chief toad that Naruto spoke about so much.

"That is the biggest toad I think I will ever see." Clarisse muttered with everyone agreeing with her. They also quickly agreed that after seeing a giant toad with a sword strapped to its side, there was not going to be much that could be more impressive.

"Big froggy," Tyson whispered as he looked at the giant toad in amazement.

"He must be desperate if he has called the chief," Silena thought before she continue to watch the titanic battle that was about to ensure.

**Gamabunta theme end**

The giant toad looked around at his location before blowing out smoke from his pipe. **"What the? Where the hell am I?"**

On top of his head Naruto was currently grinning a fox like grin and tapped the giant toads head. "Hey Boss Gamabunta," he called out making the giant toad look up and narrow his eyes.

"**Naruto? Where the hell have you been gaki? And what have you dragged me into this time. I told you I do not do salt water. I will be itching for weeks"**

"He he sorry Bunta but I am need of your help but you are standing on top of the water this time though," Naruto said as he noticed Gamabunta was standing on the ocean's surface just like he would. He guessed the giant toad was using its own energy to water walk in a way.

"I need you to help me take that down," he said pointing towards the Kraken that was now snarling at the new arrival.

"**He's ugly. What did you do to anger this one brat?"**

"He is stopping us from our quest and tried to kill my friends. What do you say chief, want to help me take this guy down?"

Gamabunta sighed and blew out another small plume of smoke from his mouth before looking up again at Naruto.**"HELL NO!"**

Naruto stumbled a little at the answer before a tick mark formed on his head. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"**You heard me gaki. Why should I help you when you are not even one of my subordinates? We have not had that drink yet. This is not like the time against Shukaku."**

"I already told you I am not old enough to drink you stupid over grown wart."

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"**

Everyone who watching had a small sweat drop appear as they watched Naruto and Gamabunta bicker and call each other names. The demi gods in the lifeboat fought hard not to laugh though it still did not stop the worrying from Silena to disappear.

On Olympus Artemis face palmed as the gods and goddesses watched the two argue and found it somewhat comical. Thought Hestia did cover her mouth from laughing since seeing her grandson argue with the giant toad was not something you see every day.

Before the bickering could continue, the Kraken roared loudly towards them and threw some of its tentacles towards them.

Seeing them coming Gamabunta put pressure on his legs before he jumped out of the way of the tentacles and put his right hand over the top of his sword.

Blowing out smoke and muttering silent curses under his breath he looked back towards Naruto who had stayed on the top of his head by using chakra to stick himself to his skin. **"Alright gaki I guess I do not have much of a choice now. But as soon as this is over we will drink to you becoming my subordinate whether you like it or not."**

"Fine fine," he said waving his hands. "Just help me fight this bastard."

"**Then let's go,"** Gamabunta muttered before he and Naruto engaged the Kraken.

Gamabunta leapt from his spot and towards the Kraken which sent a wave of its tentacles towards them at great speed. As they neared, Gamabunta jumped high above them, spinning around a little in the air before he managed to land a few meters away from it and delivered a head butt to its face.

The Kraken staggered back a little but Gamabunta quickly followed up when he jumped into the air again but this time kicked its legs out in front of him and dropkicked the kraken. The force was enough to make the Kraken get knocked back and hit the side of the cliffs.

Scylla and Charybdis quickly hit themselves further in the cliffs as the fight begun.

The Kraken though quickly recovered from the hit and roared loudly where Gamabunta winced, as the roar was loud enough to even affect his ears. The demi gods all held their ears again and began to really hate the roar of the Kraken by this point.

"Come on Naruto, you can do this," Percy whispered to himself while Silena had her hands clenched together.

The Kraken threw itself forwards and tried to gets its tentacles wrapped around Gamabunta in the hope that it could squeeze the giant toad to death but Gamabunta past experience helped him the see the danger and managed to jump back out of the way once again.

Naruto aimed his bow again, took a shot towards the Kraken and ones of its eyes again, and like before it managed to hit and take out another ones of its eyes making the Kraken roar out in pain again.

"**Good shot gaki," **Gamabunta commended before he ducked out of the way of an incoming tentacles which surprised him and made him stagger a little.

However the Kraken saw its chance and threw itself forward and managed to wrap two of its tentacles around Gamabunta. One wrapped around his neck while another around his right arm.

"**Damn it. Gaki try to get its tentacle of my arm so I can draw my sword."**

"Right," Naruto said as he began to run down the side of Gamabunta and towards the giant tentacles that was wrapped around Gamabunta's arm. Gamabunta was trying to fight against the Krakens tentacle but he quickly found that in terms of sheer brute strength, the Kraken had the advantage over him.

Naruto got to the tentacles and quickly made a few clones of himself before they all drew out similar weapons and wrapped wind chakra around them. They then began to hack away at the tentacles.

The real Naruto then formed a rasengan in both of his hands. **"DOUBLE RASENGAN!"** he said as he threw the two rasengan into its tentacles and the attack began to grind against its toughened skin. As tough as its skin was, the attack was managing to do some good against it and broke into its skins.

It delved in deep into the tentacles before the Kraken removed the tentacles from Gamabunta arms as the wind slashed and grinded tentacles fell into the water.

"**Thanks gaki,"** Gamabunta rasped out due to the lack of air from the tentacle around his neck and grabbed his sword and swung it down across the tentacles.

The strike was strong enough to go straight through it, the part of the tentacles around the chief toad's neck went slack, and lifeless which made Gamabunta quickly throw it off. The kraken though reeled back its now shorted tentacles that would no longer prove to be off any use for the rest of the battle.

Naruto thought about it and knew many of the Krakens tentacles were now damaged and along with two of its eyes out of commission. However he knew that both he and Gamabunta had limits as well. Gamabunta breathed a little heavily, knowing that the Kraken was a lot stronger then he thought and would be difficult to fight due to being on its home turf.

Meanwhile Naruto was panting a little. Constantly making of clones, multiple fire and wind jutsu's along with a double rasengan was beginning to take its toll on him. Plus fighting Charybdis and Scylla earlier had not helped. He felt like he could go for a little while longer but knew even his body would cave in eventually.

"**You know gaki you never told me where we are exactly? I got the info from Gamakichi about you being one of those Greeks goddesses' brats. She is the moon woman right?"**

"Yes Artemis, Goddess of the Moon. We are on a quest to find the Golden Fleece and take it back to camp and save it from dying and being destroyed," he said. "You ever meet my mom?"

"**A few times when she visited Mount Myoboku with your father. She gave us some bronze metal that we put into some of our weapons. It's the reason why I can hit and injure that damn squid thing,"**Gamabunta said as he fired a giant water bullet out of his mouth and towards the Kraken. Though it did not do much since water was not going to do be very effective against a creature of the ocean.

While Naruto fired a few arrows towards the Kraken's eye hoping to cause it more pain and blinding it somewhat. He made a few hand sings in the mean time.

"**Wind Style Air Bullets,"** he said as he fired out dozens of bullet-condensed wind towards the underside of its upper tentacles where the armpits would normally be.

"Bunta, it's weak beneath where the armpits usually are." Naruto shouted and got an irritated looks from Gamabunta who was currently in a struggle with the Kraken.

"**Damn it Gaki why did you not tell them that earlier?"**

"Slipped my mind," he said a little embarrassed and admitting he had a bit of a blonde moment.

"**I'll kick your ass later,"** he said as he pushed the Kraken away a little before aiming his sword for the spot that Naruto had just told him about.

While Gamabunta did that Naruto looked over towards the CSS Birmingham and saddened a little as he saw the ship was now almost completely submerged into the ocean. Part of it had been broken of form where Gamabunta had dodged a swipe of the tentacles and the CSS Birmingham had taken the hit.

A little ways off, past the entrance and fully out in the Sea Of monster now he could see two lifeboats with people in them. In one was Clarisse and Silena while in another was Percy, Tyson and the unconscious Annabeth. He was glad they were away from the battle site but he knew if Silena would probably kill him for being so reckless if he made it back.

As he watched Gamabunta made sword strikes at the Kraken who was somehow managing to either dodge it, block it with the armored sides of its tentacles, Naruto thought back to one of the battle he had witnessed when Jiraiya had teamed up with Gamabunta against Orochimaru and the snake boss Manda.

He wondered if he could use that oil, fire combo with Gamabunta now against the kraken. Wanting to put it to the test, he stood his ground on top of Gamabunta heads and pointed towards the Kraken.

"Bunta, I could use some oil," he shouted to the chief toad that looked up at Naruto. When he did he saw the confident look on his face and only open thought appeared in his mind.

"_Minato?"_

Pushing the Kraken back a little with his sword, Gamabunta then jumped back a little giving himself plenty of room away from the Kraken for this next joint attack with Naruto.

"**You know how to do this Gaki? Have you ever done this before?"** Gamabunta asked. "**Plus do you actually know any fire jutsu since last time you didn't know any elemental jutsu since you were a little pathetic back then?"**

Naruto shook head but stayed confident despite the tick mark that formed on his head for the pathetic comment. "No I have not but there is always a first for everything right?"

Gamabunta did not say anything but instead began building up the oil he was going to fire while Naruto prepared the necessary hand signs.

"**You ready gaki?"** Gamabunta asked with Naruto nodding his head. They both counted before Gamabunta jumped back right to the entrance out of the cliffs.

When they landed, Gamabunta fired a massive blast of oil through the canyon side, which doused over the Kraken as well.

"**FIRE STYLE FIRE TORRENT JUTSU," **Naruto shouted as a large blast formed over the oil being blasted out from Gamabunta and immediately began to set the oil on fire making a torrent of fire the entire size of the entrance and burning everything in its path.

As the fire engulfed the area and making a wave of strong heat hit the area, the screams and roars of the Kraken could clearly be heard along with a lot of thrashing around and bits of the cliff side being knocked away from the Kraken knocking into it.

Naruto watched with slightly wide eyes at all the destruction the jutsu combination had created and realized it was even more deadly then combining wind and fire together. He would have to remember that combination later on in life.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked as he panted once again. His chakra levels were now getting pretty low and his body was began to feel the strain.

Everyone on the lifeboats had the same question. The combination attack they saw and the huge fire attack on the Kraken left them all in awe and made them realize just how far behind Naruto they really were.

* * *

**Olympus**

Everyone in the throne room sat there a little confounded as they watched the battle between Naruto and Gamabunta against the Kraken. Everyone including Zeus was surprised how well Naruto was managing to stand against the Kraken.

Though everyone was surprised and impressed at the massive fire combination he just performed with Gamabunta, even Ares a little though he would never admit.

"Do you think it's over?" Hermes asked but no one could answer since there was a lot of smoke now covering the screen that the fire had created.

"Your son truly is powerful sister. I do not think I have seen a demi god with such confidence and power and yet still remain loyal to his friend and not become cocky and arrogant."

Artemis beamed. "He is the perfect example of what men should be like. He is one of a kind and I could not be prouder to call him my own," she said towards Athena as Hestia nodded in agreement.

"He is very powerful. To stand so long against a beast like the Kraken is a feat no other demi god has ever claimed. I dare say not even Hercules would have lasted this long."

"A little to powerful." Zeus muttered on his throne but quickly got a glare from Artemis and looks from everyone else.

"Do not even go there. I will not allow you to hurt him simply because you think he is a threat. He would never go against us because he loves his family too much."

Zeus looked towards Hera with a curios and frustrated look while she rolled her eyes. "She speaks the truth. The boy does care for family so stop being paranoid."

He nodded but did not look too convinced. Meanwhile Ares was seething in his throne at how none of the demi gods had been killed yet. He figured at least one of them should have been killed by now but gritted his teeth at how Naruto had managed to one up him again.

When the smoke began to clear and the Iris message became more visible, the gods frowned when they saw the Kraken was completely gone from sight.

"The fire could not kill it just like that would it? It would take days for it to do that?" Apollo said frowning just like Artemis was.

"Something's not right," she whispered to herself as they watched the screen.

* * *

**Entrance**

Naruto and Gamabunta frowned when the smoke finally cleared and quickly noticed that the Kraken was no longer in sight.

They both looked around in front of them and everywhere around them but the Kraken had disappeared and left them both a little confused.

**"Where did it go gaki?"** Gamabunta growled out since he knew it could not have been defeated just like that.

"I-I don't know. There is no way the fire could have killed it. Its takes fire ages to completely killed am monster even with the oil added to it."

The remnants of the fire flickered around the entrances while oil was scattered all over the walls. Naruto's eyes scanned everywhere possible until he noticed the water and saw a few bubbles were making its way to the surface.

"_Bubbles?"_ he thought to himself before realization hit.

"BUNTA, UNDERNEATH US!" Naruto shouted.

However just as Gamabunta got the message and looked down, tentacles shot out of the water and wrapped themselves around Gamabunta and unfortunately Naruto too and then dragged them both into the ocean.

"NARUTO," Silena yelled from the boat as Clarisse grabbed her from falling out of boat.

Underneath the water, Gamabunta and Naruto struggled as they tried to get out of the Krakens grasp. Gamabunta tried to use his sword to chop the tentacles off but could not due to the water and tentacles restricting his movements.

"_Bunta hold on,"_ Naruto thought as he swam towards the giant mass of Gamabunta and the Kraken fighting it out under the water. _"We have to get back to the surface. We don't stand a chance in its own terrain."_

As Naruto attempted to try to cut one of the tentacles enough to let go of Gamabunta and allow him to return to the surface, Naruto was suddenly hit from behind him from another tentacle that knocked him away.

It felt like a train had just hit him and could feel pain on the left side of his body. He knew immediately that his left arm was broken and was hanging limply and awkwardly on his left side while his left leg and left chest felt like they were on fire.

_"That sucked big time,"_ he thought as he watched Gamabunta struggle and could see the toad was on his last legs.

_"Damn it,"_ Naruto thought before he fell to his backup plan. He looked in deep inside of himself and quickly found what he was looking for. When he did his eyes turned red with slits in them and a red aura began to form around him and two tails formed behind him.

With the new power boost he shot through the water and faces the tentacles wrapped around Gamabunta's waist and watched as Gamabunta punched the Kraken square in the jaw though the beast did not look too affected.

With the Kyuubi chakra running through him and the two tails swishing behind him before in his right hand he formed a red rasengan, just like the one he used against Ares the year before and drove it into the tentacles of the Kraken. As soon as it hit and began to grind into the side of the tentacles, the tentacle retracted it great speed as well as the other tentacles. Naruto watched as Gamabunta's got free and went back to the surface.

He was about to do the same before he suddenly felt himself get thrusted towards the surface by something powerful behind him. He looked down to see the head of the Kraken behind him with the four remaining eyes staring blankly into him.

After a few seconds, he found himself in the air a little above the ocean and looking towards the sky. As he felt momentum disappear he began to fall back downwards. When he did everything suddenly got darker and he found darkness overcome him as something appeared over him and engulfed him. He found himself falling down a long black tunnel.

To everyone else on the boat they watched as Gamabunta got free which sparked relief from them but saw Naruto had not come up yet. Just as Silena was going to pray for him to be okay. She saw him fly out of the ocean.

She was about to feel relieved before she watched in horror as the massive head of the Kraken appeared behind him and had its jaws wide open.

_"NO,"_ she thought as she held her hands to her mouth as the Naruto disappeared into the mouth of the Kraken and get seemingly swallowed alive.

* * *

**Olympus**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Artemis screamed towards the Iris message in front of her as she watched her only child get seemingly swallowed by the Kraken to what everyone could only assume was to his death.

She dropped of her throne and fell to her knee's. She was about to fall completely forward before Hestia appeared in front of her, keeping her upright but hugged her close. She could see her aunt was in a similar state to her.

"My boy," she whispered as she clung to her aunt as the others in Olympus looked at her sadly. Apollo and Hermes looked away, not bearing to see their sister in such a state. Aphrodite cried into her as she felt sadness towards losing her daughters crush.

Hephaestus, Demeter, Athena and Poseidon look down sadly as did Amphitrite while Hera and Zeus just look emotionless.

However everyone then turned their heads towards the God of War and glare at him when they saw he was laughing and clapping his hands.

"Oh that was great. The little brat became food. Good riddance." he laughed. However he was quickly silenced when a hay maker of a right hook from Artemis shut him up and caused him to fly out of his throne.

When Ares tried to get up he found silver arrows embedded in his side which pinned him down. Artemis then appeared above him and began to punch Ares in the face repeatedly for the next minute as she unloaded her anger and rage onto him.

Artemis said nothing as she pummeled Ares and his godly ichor covered her knuckles. Hestia appeared behind her and managed to get her of Ares though she did give her nephew a glare he would never forget and walked her toward her hearth where she let Artemis cry onto her shoulder.

No one bothered to help Ares up as they knew he had deserved that beating from Artemis. Even Hera could see that Ares had deserved it.

"I-I never g-got to see him. I-I never got t-to tell him how much I l-loved him," Artemis sobbed into Hestia's shoulder while Hestia just said nothing but stroke her hair soothingly.

"Sis," Apollo whispered as he had never seen Artemis get in such a state. The others were all thinking the same.

Zeus meanwhile cleared his throat and was about to speak up before loud roaring captured their attention.

Everyone looked back towards the Iris message and saw the Kraken holding its stomach and was writing around in pain and knocking against the Cliff side.

While they all wondered what was happening a certain figure suddenly ripped burst out of the Kraken stomach that left everyone in shock.

* * *

**Inside the Kraken**

Naruto found himself staring at nothing but darkness but could hear a loud thumping sound coming from high above him. He wondered well the hell he was but quickly found that whatever he was lying on was very squishy and very slimy.

"Where the hell am I?" he thought too himself thought he could not see a damn thing. He used a fire jutsu to light the place up and quickly found himself to be a little shocked when he saw muscle and fat and flash all over the place. He knew what had happened almost immediately.

"IT BLOODY ATE ME," He shouted.

Being eaten by a damn snake was enough but to be eaten by this thing is just plain awful.

"_There is no way I am staying in here,"_ he thought to himself as the Kyubi's chakra lingered with him and roared it out again. He winced in pain a little as he drew out even more then he did the last time and in the back of his mind he could hear the Kyubi growling and laughing at him. He hated depending on the Kyubi but he knew right now he could not be picky.

If he wanted to survive then he had to swallow his pride.

Very quickly the familiar red aura engulfed him instead of two tails appearing behind him, a third appeared and caused is appearance to become even wilder then usual if that was possible.

Since his left arm was still out of commission as well as feeling pain shooting up his leg as he stood on it, he formed a red rasengan in his right hand and grinned.

"I certainly do not want to be the Kraken right now," he whispered before he began to destroy everything in sight inside the Kraken and could feel it taking effect.

He destroyed walls of muscled all around him and watched it fade to gold dust as the Kyubi laced chakra rasengan was too much for the monsters body to handle. He guessed Kyubi chakra was like celestial bronze in a way that it could stop a monster from reforming.

After destroying what he thought looked like a kidney, he looked towards the front part of its stomach and charged forward. As soon as he did the skin of the kraken ripped away and daylight burst through as Naruto barreled out and found himself now out of the insides of the Kraken.

He could see Gamabunta surprised face before he grinned a little. He had to admit Gamabunta looked awful and the salt water on his skin was beginning to irritate it with small itchy warts over his back.

He turned around to see the Kraken in great pain as it began spewing out gold dust from its mouth and looked it complete agony.

He looked out to sea and he could only just spot the lifeboats that held the other demi gods. He knew Silena probably wanted to kick his ass but he was just glad that they were all safe.

He quickly rejoined Gamabunta though he stumbled a little. "Come on Chief, lets finish this was and for all."

* * *

**Olympus**

"HE IS ALIVE. MY BOYS ALIVE," Artemis shouted happily, as happy tears ran down her face, as did Hestia while everyone just looked gob smacked at what just happened before Poseidon began laughing.

"Well that's one way of fighting it. I did not think the boy had him in him to fight it from the inside and manage to escape."

"Ewwww that must have been disgusting. Look he is covered in slime," Aphrodite said as she looked like she was ready to vomit. Meanwhile Ares who was now barely conscious seethed in his throne not believing the brat had still somehow managed to survive.

"Thank goodness Naruto. Thank goodness," Hestia whispered to herself as she whipped away a tear of relief and happiness.

Apollo looked at his nephew before he looked at Artemis. "He is using more of the fox's chakra then he did against Ares. Will three tails worth be lethal to him at all?"

Artemis observed her son and though she did not like him using its chakra, she understood that against the Kraken it was going to be necessary at some point.

"He is fine. He is at three tails worth and he is still okay. He is still in control," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Artemis," Zeus growled out a little but said goddess quickly glared at him.

"He is in control and that is that," she said before she and everyone else went back to the screen feeling that if she were mortal then Naruto would have knocked a few years away from the worry and stress he was putting her through at the moment.

* * *

**Back to the battle**

The Kraken roared ferociously as it staggered a little from its spot and with all of its tentacles that could still move and be used, it hit the water hard and powerful to created strong ripples and waves that were directed towards the duo and the other demi gods.

While Naruto and Gamabunta were able to jump out of the way, the demi gods in the lifeboats were not and the strong waves pushed the lifeboats away and from the battle site further. Though they tried to get the boats under control, the tides of the waves were to strong and dragged them out to the ocean and split the two boats apart.

"No!" Percy said and tried to calm the water but the earlier fight and halting the Kraken tentacles earlier had zapped off his energy and he watched as the two boats drifted away from each other into different location.

"Prissy," Clarisse shouted as Percy just barely managed to hear her. "Meet at the Polyphemus Island and regroup there."

Percy did not like that idea but he knew right now they had no choice. Everyone was out of energy and could not stop the boats from going in their current direction. When they did get their energy back they would be too far apart.

Gritting his teeth and knowing it is for the best he shouted back "WE WILL SEE YOU THERE. DON'T DIE." He could just see her nod before he looked over towards the battle that was still continuing.

"_You too Naruto. We expect to see you there too,"_ he thought before he fell asleep.

Silena too watched on sadly praying to whoever was listening. "Please whoever is listening, please keep him safe and pleased bring him back to me."

"**I don't have much left in me gaki. We have to make this last attack count,"** Gamabunta said as Naruto nodded and they went into attack the Kraken. Gamabunta's sword parried away the tentacles from the Kraken that lurched towards them and Gamabunta tried to aim at the underarm area where the skin was softer than normal.

Naruto fired a few fire jutsu's towards the beast's face and managed to punch the Kraken square in the face that it recoil back a little due to the superior strength the Kyuubi chakra was giving him.

The Kraken roared as it pushed it head forward again and this time managed to bury its teeth into Gamabunta's shoulder which got a grunt of pain from the chief toad. Naruto went forward and managed to push the head of the Kraken away from Gamabunta, however the damage had been done as a large gash lay in Gamabunta shoulder.

Gamabunta winced and looked at Naruto apologetically. **"Sorry gaki, but I am almost at my limit," **said Gamabunta wincing, as the injury on his shoulder got worse.

Naruto winced as he landed on top of the ocean's surface and looked up towards the Kraken that looked ready to destroy him. Gamabunta winced a little before he charged forward and forced the Kraken against the walls of the cliffs while its tentacles began beating away on the giant toad.

Naruto with great pain lifted his left arm as best he could before making the hand sign for shadow clones. When he did another large puff of smoke appeared and hundreds of clones appeared and began to swarm all over the Kraken.

"Keep it busy and help Bunta," he shouted as he staggered over towards Gamabunta sword and made a few more clones to lift the sword above their heads and aim toward the Kraken.

Naruto meanwhile sighed to himself before he held out his right hand. Its time I tested this out. I had hoped to be in a friendlier environment when I first tested it but now is better than ever he thought before chakra formed in his hand and made a rasengan just like before

In his hand the rasengan went to its usual size before it then began to continuously get bigger and bigger until the rasengan itself was the size of a small car. It was originally blue before its turned red from the chakra from the Kyubi influenced

He readied the rasengan but saw that the Kraken would not stop moving despite Gamabunta using what strength he had left to pin in to the wall. He bit his lip a little before he unsealed the battle horn of pan. He did not know if the horn would affect the Kraken but he knew right now he had to try anything to win.

The clone counted down to three before a loud sound resonated through the area causing everyone to wince at the strange tone that was created. It caused a ripple effect to hit the air in the area before he looked at Gamabunta and the Kraken. The kraken had frozen in its spot and look lifeless and motionless. He did not know how long it would last but now it was now or never.

"BUNTA NOW," Naruto shouted getting a nod from Gamabunta. As soon as he got his sword the Kraken began to move again. The horn was only able to stun the Kraken for a few seconds but due to Gamabunta's vast experience, it proved enough.

Gamabunta drove his sword forward and in a ripping motion, the sword delved right through the right side of the Kraken making the Kraken stop in its tracks. The sword protruded out the right side of the Krakens neck making the Kraken spasm in its spot.

"**Got you, you over grown piece of sushi,"** Gamabunta spat out before motioning to Naruto to move.

Naruto saw the motion and with what strength he had left jumped towards the Kraken with the giant rasengan in his right hand and drove it right into the sword wound that Gamabunta's sword had created.

The Kyubi giant rasengan hit the giant wound in its side and blasted away anything in its path including completely blowing the side of the Kraken of the beast and making it dissolve into gold dust. The sound of the rasengan field the area and the body of the Kraken continued to break down with the affects of the battle finally getting to the beast.

"**Sorry gaki, but this is me done,"** Gamabunta said in pain before he disappeared in giant plume of smoke, leaving Naruto.

"No worries Chief, I think it's over now anyway," Naruto said with a low voice as he watched the Kraken stumble in its spot before all across its body it began to break down and gold dust began to fill the air.

Once the giant body of the Kraken disappeared in a swirl of gold dust, the giant skull of the Kraken appeared in the air before it fell and sank into the ocean.

Naruto watched it dissolve before the Kyuubi chakra disappeared along with the day's adrenalin. _'Here comes the pain.'_ he thought to himself before his entire body felt like it was on fire. He felt down backwards and began sinking into the ocean, blacking out as the pain and injuries of the day proved too much.

* * *

**Olympus**

Absolute silence resonated through the throne room of Olympus as everyone stared at the dissolving form of the Kraken as it turned to gold dust. Every single god and goddess had a look of disbelief and shock on their face as they witnessed a demi god do the seemingly impossible.

Amphitrite and Poseidon eyes almost fell out as they the creature that was most feared through the ocean was defeated by a single demi god alongside a giant talking toad.

"I-I don't believe it," Amphitrite muttered breaking the silence. "He did it. He actually did it."

"To beat the Kraken at his age is nothing short of remarkable." Hera added surprising everyone.

Hephaestus whistled in praise from his throne while Aphrodite clapped giddily. Though Ares was seething in his throne, not believing that Naruto had somehow managed to survive and beat it.

"He may have done it with the help of the giant toad and the fox's powers but still to defeat the Kraken is an incredible feat," Athena said praising the only child of Artemis.

Artemis who was practically giddy, got off her throne, stood in front of Ares and pointed to him. "Suck it asshole. My son IS THE BEST," she said making Ares seething even more as she returned to her throne and giggling and snickering went through the hall.

"Damn now that was amazing," Apollo commended. "Hey pops I don't think Heracles will be holding the title of greatest demi god ever for much longer," he said causing Zeus to frown and grumble to himself.

"He is okay," Hestia muttered to herself as she stood beside Artemis and the two hugged each other, thankful that the boy they both cared for the most in the world was safe. But both quickly panicked when they watched Naruto fall down and sink into the ocean as his injuries began taking over.

Poseidon saw him fall and quickly focused in on Naruto and wrapped him in a bubble so that he could breathe.

"Thank you brother," Hestia said to her younger brother.

"What do we do with him?" Demeter asked. "The two boats are two far away for him to swim too plus he will need some kind of medical attention, something none of the demi gods on the quest have. Could you send him to Atlantis to get help?"

Poseidon was about to ask but Amphitrite spoke up. "We prefer that demi gods do not enter Atlantis. Even the one who has bested the Kraken."

Artemis scowled at the Queen of the Sea's and Poseidon frowned at his wife's answer. He knew that was not true but he quest that since Naruto was friends with his son, Amphitrite did not want him anywhere in Atlantis.

"I know where he can go," Hestia said quietly as everyone's attention turned to her. "I know of someone who lives on an island near the entrance. I can teleport him on its shores. She will look after him. I am sure of it."

"Who is it? How can you be sure?" Artemis asked since many were a little curious to who she was referring to since they were too aware of someone who lived on an island in the Sea of Monsters other then Polyphemus on one and the with Circe on another.

Hestia whispered into her ear and caused Artemis's face to turn to one of shock. She looked like she was going to argue but Hestia said more that calmed her down. She then spoke to the rest of the gods and goddesses.

"He will be safe with her and will help heal him. She would never hurt family. Plus I am sure she would love to have the chance to get to know Naruto," she said as everyone watched her click her fingers and Naruto disappeared from the bubble.

"What about the other demi gods?" Aphrodite asked since there were concerns for her daughter.

"I will help them with that. I will help guide their ships to their destination. They can regroup there. I will send yours and Ares daughters with help from the sea and push away any sea monster that tries to hurt them while I am sure Percy will be able to find his way due to being a son of the sea," he said while Amphitrite clicked her tongue. And Athena mumble about her daughter being stuck with two sea spawns.

"Very well. With today's events and everyone's reports being spoken, this meeting is over," he said as he quickly flashed away in a surge of lightning.

"I best go to Triton and tell him to take the army back home," she said before she left the throne room and go back to the sea's.

Many of the gods follow after. Ares tried to do the same before a strong grip clutched his throat. He looked to see an angry Poseidon looking at him with Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis standing behind them. The three mothers all cracked their knuckles while the one father grinned at being able to witness his foolish nephew get his ass kicked.

"Mom?" He whispered but saw Hera had already gone. The last thing he saw was four fists coming towards him.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

Naruto's unconscious and damaged figure lay on the sandy beaches with his upper half clothes in rags and his left side badly wounded. His breathing was heavy as his chest went up and down.

Next to him, a small fire appeared on the ground before Hestia stepped out and quickly put her grandsons head in her lap.

"Rest my boy. Just rest. You have earned it," she said as she kissed is forehead and stroked his hair. She looked him over and felt a heavy heart wt the state he was in.

Footsteps could be heard from behind her and when she turned around, she smiled when she saw a surprised look on the person face but watched it grow into a smile as well.

"I am in need of a favor for you to heal someone who means a great deal to me," she said. She looked at the figure hesitate a little and look at Naruto before she watched her nod and walk towards them.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Completed**

**That was one long chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. I pretty much worked all evening for two/three days to get this written. A few queries you all might have so let me answer them.**

**I know some people were expecting Naruto to go 4-6 tails but when I imagined Naruto fighting the Kraken it was always alongside Gamabunta and that is how I wanted to show it. Plus it gave me a good opportunity to reintroduce Gamabunta in the series. We will see some more of him over the series. Plus Naruto will go 5-6 tails in this series but not in this book. I already have a certain event/battle where he will lose himself to the nine tails. **

**About Gamabunta being in the ocean, I always wondered if the toads can use chakra from what I have seen, why do they not just stand on the surface like shinobi do. I always wondered and decided to put that in here. Plus during Artemis's time with Minato back in the leaf, she met the toads on a few occasions and gave the celestial bronze. That way they could kill monster even though monster don't appear in that world. Better safe then sorry.**

**Also**** about the group getting split up. Even though I will be focusing on Naruto, I wanted to make sure that Percy and the others went through exactly what they went through in the canon. So Percy, Annabeth and now including Tyson who did not go down with the ship will go to Circe's island along with running into the sirens. Clarisse and Silena I have no idea what they will do so I will just make something up when Naruto finds and rejoins them. Plus I think you all may have figured out who is on the island Hestia took Naruto too and I wanted him to meet her alone and bond somewhat with her. Plus am planning on having Naruto go to Circe's island after Annabeth and Percy have been their. Mainly so that I can have him meet our favorite future praetor of Rome and Queen of the Amazons :)**

**Also many have said that his jutsu's are very limited and while I agree with you, he will as time goes by learn more and more eventually so do not worry about that.**

**Just to let everyone know since O have been working non stop on this fic for just over a month now, there is a chance I may take just a small break from it and just have a breather. It should only be a week break, maybe even just a few days. So I will tell you all the next update might be in a week or so. Its not definite but I thought I would let you all know.**

**Story**** I would like to recommend. Rise of Arcane by Angeldoctor. Its a harry potter. Marvel crossover that has Harry get adopted by Dr Strange. Very well written and is an amazing story. Check it out everyone.**

**Thanks for Reading and please REVIEW**


	12. Mother Of The Gods

**Beta'd by anime-death-angel :) YEEEAAHHH**

**I am sorry the earlier update everyone. For some reason the chapter did not upload properly and could not be seen. I hope everything is okay now.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Naruto groaned and very slowly began to open his eyes to find the light from the sun blinding down towards him making him snap them shut again. Very slowly, he opened them again giving himself time to adjust.

His left side felt like it was on fire. When he tilted is head just enough, he was surprised to see his left arm, chest and leg had been bandaged up neatly and very professionally done.

The events of what happened before he passed out finally began to come back to him and a great turmoil of worry began to engulf him.

"The others? Where are they? Please let them be safe. I have to find them," he muttered to himself before he eventually began to notice his surroundings as he sat up a little.

He was lying on some kind of deck chair, which was stationed on some kind of patio that overlooked the island he guessed he was currently on along with a pool beside it. The patio was covered by four Greek columns that held up the roof above him with a see-through top. The tiles underneath him were dark white color with a mixture of grey to it. Across the patio, there was a building that looked like it was a mixture between a house and a temple and was made of white marble and had a very elegant design to it that made it look like it was fit for a queen. Naruto liked it because it was not overly grand but it had a royal elegance to it. Plus it was not overly large and looked warm and welcoming. On the sides of the wall there were rose vines going along it giving the house a nice burst of color.

Naruto began to wonder if he was dead and this was some kind of paradise. If so, did that mean he was in Elysium or was it some kind of trick.

"_W-Where am I?"_ he thought as he gazed around only to hear an unwanted voice in the back of his head and in a few seconds found himself staring at a familiar giant pair of gates with the kanji for "SEAL" centered on it and water coming up to his ankles.

Naruto knew immediately where he was and internally frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly as a familiar set of red eyes opened in front of him. The darkness slowly began to disappear before the nine tails sat there staring at him in all its glory.

"**Watch your tone brat. I could rip you to pieces and eat you for lunch if I wanted to." **The Kyubi growled towards Naruto though Naruto stood firm against it.

"I am not afraid of you fox," Naruto taunted before the Kyubi suddenly shot forward and hit the cage door making Naruto take a few steps back.

"**YOU DO! YOU STINK OF FEAR!"** It yelled towards him before the Kyubi calmed down but never took its eyes away from Naruto.

Composing himself and making him breathe easier Naruto took a few steps back in front of him and glared at the giant fox demon.

"I could have handled the Kraken without you. I only used your chakra because I don't fancy remaining in its stomach for the rest of eternity."

The Kyubi scoffed. **"Please without my help you would be nothing. I am the reason you were able to defeat the Kraken and I am the reason you managed to fend off the War God last year. Or have you forgotten that already on that pea sized brain of yours."**

"What do you want? You have not spoken to me in almost two years. Why all of a sudden have you brought me in here?" Naruto asked.

"**Simply to give you a warning brat. Stop trying to get yourself killed all the time. My chakra may heal you but even I cannot stop death itself."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care if I die? I thought that would make you happy."

"**Fool I would be more than happy to see your corpse at my feet but as long as I am sealed inside the hell hole our lives are connected."**

"**If you die then I die too."**

"Oh so you are afraid of dying? Why should you be so scared? I thought you just reformed after a certain amount of time," Naruto asked which only antagonized the giant fox further.

"**FOOL! I AM AFRIAD OF NOTHING! I SIMPLT TO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE TOUBLE OF REFORMING MYSELF BECAUSE SOME SNOT NOSES BRAT COULD NOT STOP HIMSELF FROM GETTING KILLED!"**

The Nine Tails snarled as it glared down hatefully at Naruto who simply gave him a look of indifference.

"Really well its looks to me like your scared. Who would have thought the big bad Kyubi no Yoko was such a wimp. So scared of death."

"**YOU DARE?!"** the nine tails roared as it collided with the giant cage doors. "**ONE DAY BOY! ONE DAY I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS INSUFFIRABLE PRISON!"**

"**There is always a way out and eventually you will succumb to all your pain and your hatred and you will release me. You won't know when but I will bide my time. And eventually there will come a moment where you will lose yourself. And when that happens I will be there and I will be free once again."**

Naruto snorted and turned away from the Kyubi.

"As long as I am alive you will not be going anywhere. See you later fox. Thanks for the lovely heartwarming chat." Naruto spoke not allowing the Nine Tails to try and put him down.

The fox snarled as Naruto's figure disappeared before he lay his head down on the ground.

**"You see Hearth Goddess. You cannot protect him as well as you thought you could," **he muttered before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Back Outside**

"Damn fox," Naruto muttered as he left his mindscape and began to wake up again in the real world. The Nine Tails always knew how to push his buttons and knew what to say in order to taunt him.

As he came too and slowly began to sit up, he felt a hand gently place itself on his chest and push him back down. It caught him a little of guard but realized there was someone beside him and watching over him with a fresh set of bandages in her hands.

When he saw her eyes, he saw warm brown eyes looking at him that he distinctly remembered since those eyes belonged to his grandmother Hestia. He was about to smile and hug her before he looked at rest of her and realized it was not his grandmother.

The woman was in every sense of the word extremely beautiful with light tanned skin and a very womanly figure. She had long golden blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and had a small comb delicately placed at the back of her hair that held a thin delicate veil over covering part of her hair. She wore a long elegant white dress and was currently barefoot with a golden anklet going around her right ankle and then a gold bracelet around her right wrist.

Naruto tried to hide a blush but the woman quickly noticed it and laughed a little.

He wondered who she was. He did not recognize per say from any of the other gods he had met but there was something about her that was just so familiar. She had his grandmother's warm eyes and from the one meeting he had with her he saw her nose and lips were shaped just like Lady Demeter's.

"You should not move around just yet young one. You have not recovered fully from your battle with the Kraken."

Naruto didn't say anything but just nodded as the woman began to undress his bandages and replace them with new ones. Her voice was warm and soft. It was a lot like his grandmothers. He did not know who this strange woman was but he felt so at ease with her.

As she re-wrapped his arm in bandages his voice picked up a little. "Excuse me but who exactly are you?" he asked as politely as he could since he knew this woman was definitely not a pushover either.

The woman smiled at him and pulled a little closer towards him. "Well I am family first and foremost if that eases you a little." she said. "Your grandmother Hestia brought you here so that you could be healed and ready to continue your quest and find your friends."

"We got separated during the battle with the Kraken. How did you know about that?" he asked and watched as she laughed a delicate laugh before turning towards him.

"My boy you have done something that many thought impossible. A demi god that managed to defeat the Kraken of all monsters. It has never been done before. Word of your triumph has quickly spread to the point where I would not be surprised if the whole mythical side of the world is aware of it."

"I am really the first to beat it?" he asked getting a nod from her. "Cool."

She laughed again. "You defeated an all powerful monster and you describe it as just 'cool'?"

"Well I am not really sure how to describe it. So I thought it would be best word to use," he said smiling a little. He was becoming more and more at ease with her and was surprised at how he was warming up to her so quickly.

"Well as cool as it was, you got quite badly hurt from the fight. Hestia looked very uneasy and downtrodden when she appeared with you on the beach with your head in her lap. She looked ready to burst out crying."

Naruto winced at that. He really did not want his grandmother to cry. That was something no one ever wanted to see. _"When I see her I will apologize. I don't want her fret like that,"_ he thought.

"_Then again if gran knows then I am almost sure Mom knows," _he continued to think and really hoped she did not worry too much. He was a big boy and he could look after himself. Though he doubted that reassured her.

"How badly beaten up was I?" He asked looking down at his injuries.

"Well your bones in your left arms were holding together by sheer luck. The same with your left leg. I am surprised you were even able to move it, let alone stand."

"Then your ribs on your left side were pretty much reduced to dust. It took much of what medical knowledge I knew to heal them along with a fair bit of ambrosia and nectar that Hestia brought along with her. Though I am sure the Kyuubi and its healing helped though at a much slower pace than usual."

Naruto looked at her in surprise while she just smiled. "Hestia filled me in remember. She knew something like that would be necessary for me to know and I am not one to judge."

"I guess that is a good point," Naruto answered back. "How long will it be until I can leave?"

A flash of pain appeared on her face but it quickly disappeared and the smile reappeared on her face. Though Naruto did catch it and inwardly felt bad. He wondered if she had many visitors.

"With how quick you heal, you should be ready to go by tomorrow. Though I suggest you continue to take it easy. I will have some food prepared for you later."

"Thank you," he replied as she finished bandaging him. He looked at her closer than before and it was nagging at him that he did not recognize her. Even though he had never met her, she looked strikingly familiar. She had the features of his grandmother and Lady Demeter. She even had his skin tone and blonde hair.

The mystery woman saw him studying her and she looked down at him. "You still have not figured it out yet have you?" she asked a little teasingly but held no anger. It seemed to amuse her.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed that he had not figured it out but he shook his head.

"I am not surprised. I am generally forgotten about these days," she said closing her eyes and sighing a little. "But I will give you a big hint. It will give me away completely but it cannot be helped. I did not lie when I said we were family."

"You are my great grandson."

"_Great grandson?"_ He thought to himself as he stared at her a little before he began to play it all through is head.

_"My mom is Artemis and her father is Zeus who in a way is my grandfather along with Grandma Hestia. Zeus and Gran are both siblings and their mother was..."_

"Woh," he said with slightly wide eyes as she stared at the woman in front of him in both amazement and a little bit of fear. Said woman saw his realization and inwardly congratulated herself that she still had what it took to put fear into people.

"You know who I am," she said as she stared down at him and placed a tiny piece of ambrosia in his mouth, which he quickly swallowed. Though he never took his eyes away from her.

"Y-You're Rhea, Mother of the Elder Olympians, former queen of the heavens and Titan of Fertility, Motherhood and Generation," he sputtered out.

"_Holy crap I am in the presence of a Titan. What the hell do I do? She does not seem evil but can I trust her? Then again gran would not have brought me here if she could not be trusted. I will just have to keep my guard up,"_ he thought before realizing that he really stood not chance against a titan. Especially the Queen of said Titans.

He saw a surprised look across her face before it eased a little and just stared at him with a curious expression. He hoped she was not angry at the former queen part.

"I am surprised one knows my titles. Most have come to forget me and look mainly to Hera due to her now being the Queen of the Heavens."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked but saw her laugh.

"It is fine child I was merely surprised like I said and I take no offence to a fact that is true. I was once a queen and now I am not. Simple as that."

Naruto could honestly say he was a little taken back by her attitude. Though he had never met Hera he had always imagined her to be slightly snobbish in a way and would look down on people simple because she was queen. And yet here was the former queen and she was so not what he had expected.

"You look a little taken back by me. Do not tell me you fear me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No...well yes maybe a little but I am just a little taken back I guess. You are just not what I imagined you to be like."

"And what did you imagine I was like?" she asked.

Naruto mumbled some incoherent which got him a light tap on the forehead from Rhea telling him not to mumble before he spoke up and told her.

Looking at her facial expressions Naruto never saw anger appear on it but more amusement from them.

"Sorry," he whispered but she put a finger to his lips.

"Do not apologize young one. You spoke honest and I like people who are honest. I can see why my eldest daughter adores you so much." she said.

"But you are not wrong in a way." She said as she put a little bit of nectar on the end of a silver spoon and fed it to Naruto who happily took it. "There was once a time where I was exactly as you described and probably exactly how my youngest daughter currently acts," she said in a chided tone.

"I was once a queen who then had to step down once my children took over and watched as my daughter took over my role as queen. And after I was told no to keeping my spot as queen from my children, it allowed me to finally see what I was becoming and I like to think I have changed for the better. Over four thousand years can do that to a person, even to a titan like me."

Naruto nodded and they fell silent for a little while as Rhea continued to sit beside him as she looked out as the area around them. Naruto could not help but wonder what she was thinking. After all it was not every day that you met the mother of the gods.

"So gran brought me here to you?" He asked watching her nod her head.

"She did. As I said, she appeared on the beach a short walk from here. I recognized her energy signature immediately and went down to greet her. You can imagine my surprise when I saw a young blonde haired boy held in her lap. I thought I was seeing things at first since my daughter has never once show much interest in men."

Naruto laughed a little. "I bet you were surprised when you found out about me then." He said as Rhea returned the laugh.

"Very much so. I thought she was joking at first but looking at you now I can see her and Artemis in you. Almost made me have a heart attack."

"_Can gods and titans have heart attacks?"_ Naruto wondered before ridding the thought.

"She helped me bring you up here and stayed for a little before she had to go. The old laws and everything."

"Yeah they really need to update their ancient laws. Some of them are just stupid," Naruto said, mainly referring to the rule of the gods not raising their children.

"Then we agree on something," she smiled down at him before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes a loud rumble could clearly be heard which caused Rhea to look around in surprise. Though her search for the sound quickly narrowed down when she saw the embarrassed look and red blush that was on Naruto's face.

"It seems someone maybe hungry?" She asked looking at him in amusement.

"He he sorry," he said scratching the back of his head. "I guess being out for a full day made me hungrier then I realized."

"Come, we will get you something to eat. A growing and healing boy like you needs his daily meals and I do believe it is time for a spot of lunch anyway," she said standing up and holding out her arms for him. Naruto took hold of them as Rhea helped him to stand up. His body ached but he could feel the ambrosia and nectar she gave him kicking in.

However he was annoyed at the fox for trying to slow down his healing. He guessed this was his way of spiting him due to give the fox a mouthful earlier.

Rhea gently led him over to a small table with an umbrella above it and sat him down in the chair beside him. She waved her hand and across the table, platters of food began to appear on it.

A platter of sandwiches varying from chicken, beef, ham and tuna all the way to jam and peanut butter lay out in front of him along with a big glass that filled out with Dr Pepper.

"Though I do not visit the modern world often I do enjoy this Dr Pepper they created. It has a very sweet taste to it and I have always been a sucker for sweet things."

"Wow. Thank you so much," he said looking at the food out in front of him and giving her a bow. Though Rhea waved it off.

"No need to bow. I got over the whole bowing thing a long time ago. Just eat and enjoy," she said as she as she sat in the chair just in front of Naruto and took a ham sandwich into her hand which she began to nibble at.

Naruto did the same and began to get his fill. After being out for a day, his stomach was running on fumes.

As the two ate, they made small talk as Rhea wanted to know all about her great grandson and what other adventures he had been on besides the one he was currently on. He told her all about the wave mission, the chunin exams, what he knew about his father and Artemis, which Rhea felt a twinge of sadness for. She never did agree with the whole never see your children rule.

Naruto did just that and told her all about his life, all the way from his birth to his arrival into camp where he met his friends and girlfriend.

As Naruto spoke Rhea watched him and she could see the scars that he had gathered across the years. The fist size scar a few inches above his heart was the most notable along with a long whitish line that went down his shoulder where Ares blade had impaled him the summer before.

"_He is a special one,"_ she thought as he began his fourth sandwich._"And I hazard to guess that Zeus is becoming more and more paranoid about him."_

When they finished the meal Naruto was looking a lot better and some of his color in his skin had returned. After she waved her arm and made the remains disappear, Rhea offered to show him around the island to which he happily accepted since the ambrosia and nectar was doing its job and already his damaged left side was on the quick mend.

The island itself was around a mile wide from what he could see and though that was small for other islands, it was very beautiful. It was covered in tropical forest trees with flowers of all colors and all kinds of different birds in the tress. Naruto swore he saw parrots, toucans, swallows, hawks etc. It surprised him because some of those birds should have been on the other side of the plant and yet there they were.

The mother of the gods and the son of Artemis found themselves in a small open field where a large tree lay in the middle.

"This is my favorite spot on the island. It's just so peaceful here. You just feel at ease and with the wind hitting your face with a gentle breeze."

"I see what you mean. It is a nice spot," Naruto commented as he felt the wind lightly pat his face before he felt her hand touch his arm.

"Come Naruto," She said as she sat under the tree and had Naruto sit a little in front of her with his back to her.

He wondered what she was doing but he complied with what she asked. When he sat down he saw at the corner of his eye that she summoned something into her hand. He was about to react and ask what it was when he felt a comb go through his hair.

His eyebrows shot up in confusion and he wanted to ask why she was combing his hair but the stroke the brush made through his hair felt soft and relaxing. It made him feel at ease.

"Do you like it?" she asked and saw the nodding motion Naruto was making.

"Good, I am glad. I always wanted to do this," she whispered but Naruto had heard her. "It is nice to see someone of my bloodline and family finally have the same hair color as mine. Five of my children have black hair while only one has brown. They take after their father in that aspect. Then any other family member would always have straw blonde, honey bode, or sun kissed blonde. It's nice to finally have someone in my family who has my golden blonde hair."

"Most people say my hair is a little too bright but I've always like it. Plus I could never imagine myself with any other color of hair. Plus my dad had similar hair color so I guess he is another we could be glad to add to the golden hair club," he said which was technically true and made her laugh.

"But what do you mean when you said you always wanted to do this? Surely you have people to do this too right. I mean what about Grandma Hestia. Did you not to this for her?"

He looked at Rhea and noticed the sad smile appear on her face along with small shakes of her head.

"You forget what happened to my children after they were born young one," she said as Naruto went back to the stories that he had heard and realized what she meant.

"Ahh right. They were imprisoned in Kronos's stomach," he said with a bit of venom evident in his voice.

"You do not fear his name?" She asked curiously.

"What's the point in fearing a name? If you fear someone's name then you are only giving them more power over you. By being scared of saying a name you are letting them win." he said.

She gazed him in a little bit of wonder before continuing with the brush in her hands.

"Wise words for one so young. But to your earlier question, no I never did get the chance to do this to Hestia or my other daughters. Not even my sons. Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera were all imprisoned within their father's stomach while Zeus had to be raised elsewhere and away from Kronos."

"And by the time they were all freed and running the planet, they were adults. They did not need me."

"So you never got to raise your own children?" He said in a sad tone. _"I guess demi gods are not the only ones who have it bad."_

"No I did not. That is something I will always regret not being able to do since it is a mother's privilege to watch her babies grow. And yet I had to miss that. I am not a very good mother since I never even got to spend a day with them during their childhood."

"But that was never your fault? That was all Kronos's doing."

"True but I did nothing to stop him until I got to my sixth and final child. If I had stood up to him and told him how ridiculous he was being, then maybe it would have never happened."

"But if you had tried to fight back then Kronos may have tried to hurt you for fighting back. Don't get me wrong I am sure you could have shown him who was boss but I get the feeling Kronos is not the type who cares about what women want and will do whatever it takes to get his own way."

"Plus in the end things did turn out alright though. He is gone and your children now rule. Or he was gone anyway," Naruto said as he mumbled out the last part.

"I suppose so," Rhea muttered as she played around with his hair and though she wished it was a bit longer, she understood most boys liked their hair short these days.. "Though I understand what you meant by was gone though."

"You have sensed him?" Naruto asked looking back at her before she turned his head around to meet Rhea's gaze only for her to gently turn his head back around.

"I have. I think I would recognize when my husband and father of my children was beginning to stir. And I know he is planning to leave Tartarus so that he can retake his kingdom.

"He already has. Annabeth claimed that when she was on the Andromeda there was a golden sarcophagus. She said she felt a very old and venomous aura coming from it. She guessed it was Kronos. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Rhea frowned and looked thoughtful before she shook her head.

"I am sorry but I cannot ever recall a golden sarcophagus. Whatever it is, it must be new so I do not have any knowledge of it.

"I also know that Zeus is being his old stubborn self and refusing to see that Kronos is rising again. He is so much like his father in that regard. Stubborn to the core. Then again all my children seem to have inherited that certain trait. More so with the boys then the girls."

"It is weird listening to you speak about Pervy king in that way though I see what you mean. He is a stubborn old goat."

Rhea could help but snort and laugh a little at the nickname Naruto gave her youngest son. Though she did admit the name did seem to suit Zeus all too well. She knew full well that her son always had a problem with controlling his hormones.

"Yes Zeus can unfortunately be that way. He does let his own wants and need cloud his judgment on many occasions. And bravo for the name you gave him. Not many would dare call him that.

Naruto laughed. "Well someone other than Lady Hera has to knock him down a peg from time to time."

"Very true. It is the role of a good woman to keep the men in line."

As her brushing his golden hair began to slow down, Naruto gently took the comb from her hand and turned around to see her confused face.

"It's only fair that I return the favor," he said.

Looking a little surprised but smiling and nodding nonetheless, Rhea slowly turned around and removed the thin veil and placed it on the ground beside her.

Naruto gently placed the brush through his great grandmother's hair and began to move up and down.

"The last time some had done this for me was when I was little and my mother would place me in front of her just like we are today. It was something I always enjoyed."

"That sounds nice. I wonder if my mom and I would have ever had something like that if she was allowed to raise me like a parent should but I guess I will never know."

"Have you met your mother yet?" Rhea asked but she could tell her was shaking his head no.

"I have not. I sometimes wonder if I ever will. I am always being told that my mother does love me and cares for me, but she just strikes me as the type that will put her work and duties before anything else."

"That is one of the downsides to being a god. I do understand what you mean," she said as he light patted his hand.

"But do not fear. If people like your grandmother tell you she does love you and that you will meet her one day."

"It is difficult I know but sometimes the best things in life happen when we have to wait a little while."

"I guess you are right," he said sighing as he just stared at the back of Rhea.

"_She is probably right. She is an all knowing Titan after all and has been in this world for more than fifty times. Probably even more than that,"_ he thought before another curious thought appeared.

"Grandma Rhea can I ask you a question and you have to be completely honest with me?" Naruto asked her.

Rhea was a little taken back but he saw her nod her head gently but did not see the happy look on her face at him calling her his grandmother. Though she was his great grandmother, it was nice to hear someone refer to her as such.

"Why do you live her on your own?"

"Because it is peaceful of course, it is a wonderful place to live."

"Well I know that and I understand that much. But why here in the sea of monsters and on your own when you can live on Olympus with the others gods. Surely there company is not that bad right? He said chuckling.

"I wish it was that simple," she said as she stared off into space in front of her.

"What do mean? It sounds pretty simple to me."

"WELL IT ISN'T!" she shouted pushing out a strong wave of power that pushed Naruto back a fair few meters and made him land on his left shoulder. It made a stream of pain engulf his shoulder as he held it tight.

Rhea's face softened and quickly went over to Naruto and helped him sit up. "I-I am sorry young one. I j-just lost myself for a moment. Are you okay?" she asked and saw Naruto nod his head.

"I am fine. I think I just landed on my shoulder a little funny."

"Come we should get that taken care off in case it has aggravated you wounds there," she said as she clicked her fingers and made them disappear from the spot under the tree and back to the patio deck.

She guided him back towards the deck chair he was resting in earlier and fed him another small dose of nectar and ambrosia. Though Naruto could feel the Kyubi's chakra actually doing its job this time, it did help speed the process up and the pain quickly vanished.

"I-I am sorry if I asked you an unwelcomed question. I was just merely curious."

Rhea breathed in deeply and knew he did not mean any offense and was like he said, he was just curious.

"It is okay. I understand that teenagers get very curious about certain topics these days so it is fine that you asked me. It is just a question that brings a bit of pain to me unfortunately."

She saw his confused look and sighed again.

"The reason I live alone is because I am not allowed to set foot on Olympus. Not now and not ever. That was one of the first rules put in place when my children took over."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "That just sounds cruel and heartless."

"It does but it is not just me. When I say I am not allowed, I mainly mean my kind. The Titans. The Titans are not allowed to step foot on Olympus due to the first Titan War."

"But you had no part in it though if I remember correctly. In fact you helped your children beat Kronos. Why would they say to you are not allowed to step into their homes? You are their mother; they should have more respect for you." Naruto did not notice his voice was getting slightly louder as he spoke.

Rhea felt a little surprised at Naruto words but continued to explain.

"When the gods took over they made almost all the titans be forced in to prison such has Kronos as you know as well as Atlas and Hyperion. Have you ever heard of Atlas's daughter Calypso? She followed her father simply because he was her father. Even though she was pardoned in a way, she was still imprisoned on an island for the rest of eternity."

"Oceanus did not take part and he now dwells at the bottom of the oceans. For me though I was never allowed to step onto Olympus for the crazy idea that I would try to become queen again. I tried to reason with them but Zeus and Hera have come into their roles as king and queen all too well."

Though I declared many centuries later that I had no desire to become queen anymore, my children would not listen.

Naruto listened to her and watched her facial expressions through the small speech and he could see that she was hurt from her children pretty much shunning her. Though he did like Poseidon and Demeter, and to some degree Hades and Zeus, his respect for them had dropped immensely for shunning her.

"For many years I went from palce to place, following behind my children until I settled here on this island two centuries ago. The only one of my children that visits me from time to time is Hestia of course. Bless her; she had always been a gentle and forgiving soul."

"But it hurts you know. It hurts here to know your children don't want you in their life," she said tapping her chest a little.

Naruto not fully knowing to do did the only thing he could think of. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around the sad mother of the gods and simply stayed there.

After about a minute he felt Rhea reciprocate the hug and could feel a little bit of wetness be felt on his neck. It made him shed a few tears as well.

"Have you ever thought about starting over?" He asked causing her to look at him in surprise. "I mean settling down and trying for another child with someone else. Someone that won't try and take your kids away from you."

Rhea was a little gob smacked by the question. "I do not think anyone has ever asked me that question before."

"But to answer that question, I am not entirely sure if I am at all honest. Though I would love to try again and have that experience to raise a child from the beginning, I cannot imagine who. I could never have a demi god child. I could not bear the thought of outliving my own child. And my fellow titan siblings are not exactly the best fathering material. I think Kronos has seen to that."

"Now can I be honest with you Grandma Rhea?" He asked with Rhea nodding.

"From the few hours that I have spent with you today, I can honestly say I recognize where Grandma Hestia gets her warm and kind personality from." he said making her smile at him.

"But I can also say that despite what happened all those years ago, your children should not treat you the way they do. They should treat you with more respect because you gave them something that could never be taken away from them."

"You gave them a mother's love and you gave them your courage. If it were not for you hiding Zeus, they would still be trapped in their father's stomach. If it was not for your courage the Titans would still rule right now and if it was not for you, the world would have probably have been destroyed a long time ago."

"If there is anyone who deserves happiness grandma Rhea it is you. You turned your life around and did it for the better. So let me just say that if you want to start a new life with someone, have a few more kids of your own that you can fully raise from the beginning then I say do it. You deserve to get your happiness and if Pervy King up there does not like it then he can shove it up his royal ass as far as I am concerned."

After Naruto had finished his little rant and taken a breather he looked up to see the teary face of Rhea who looked at him in a mixture of awe, amazement and happiness.

She saw his concerned look. "Do not worry. These are happy tears. It has been a long time since someone has said such kind words to me that it caught me a little of guard. Oh come here you." she said going forward and catching him in a vise like hug that would have crushed anyone else's spine.

'_Oh granddaughter' she thought thinking of Artemis. 'You do not know envious of you I am right now. To have a child with such love for both women and to his mother is so overwhelming, it is beautiful.'_

"How I wish you were a child of mine Naruto," she whispered.

The day continued as day slowly became night and the two family members simply sat beside each other talked what felt like hours.

When they had dinner, Naruto had offered to make Rhea ramen to which she had no idea what it was. It shocked Naruto to the core.

After he had made a batch and watched a Rhea tried her first bowl of ramen, he saw the twinkle appear in her eyes and he knew that he had converted one more to the way of ramen.

Afterwards the two had a calm walk along the beach as Rhea told him more about her childhood with her parents since Naruto was fascinated about his great great grandparents Ouranos and Gaia, though apparently Gaia had become a little resentful of their family these days.

Afterwards she showed Naruto to a guestroom where he quickly found himself falling asleep, bringing on the next day and the continuation of the quest.

* * *

**Next day**

Naruto stood up as he did a few stretches to prepare himself for the day ahead of him. After a restful night's sleep along with the Kyubi's chakra, nectar and ambrosia, his wounds had all but vanished and felt better than ever.

"I need to find everyone." He muttered to himself as he did some squats. "I have already lost two days worth of time; I cannot let myself get any more distance from everyone. Plus Silena and Annabeth are probably beside themselves with worry. That's not going to be fun."

Doing his warm ups he looked at the new clothes he was wearing that Rhea had happily gave him to wear. He now wore a white sleeveless top with dark blue bottoms and combat boots. He had fingerless black gloves on with small metal plates that had her symbol engraved on them.

He heard the door behind him open and looked over to see Rhea appear from it. She smiled at him when he noticed her.

"You seem better this morning. How are your injuries?" she asked as she checked over his shoulder and leg and removing any bandages that were now unnecessary.

"They are much better. As if it never even happened" He said. "I know I do not wish to hurry and leave but-"

"But you wish to finds your friends and continue the quest for the fleece," she said as he nodded.

"It is okay Naruto you thought as much. Come, I will show you down to the beach."

Naruto followed her back down to the beach, along the cobbled path and made small talk before they made it to the beach.

She handed him a dark brown backpack that was filled with spare clothes, some food she was able to store for him and a small vile of nectar and ambrosia she had spare to give him.

When they reached the beach Naruto was surprised to find a small dock had been formed and at the end of it was a small sailboat. It was big enough for about 3-4 people but Naruto knew it would be perfect.

"I had this formed last night when you went to sleep. I may not be a goddess of the ocean but I do know my way around boats. Poseidon had to pick that trait up somewhere after all."

"Thank you grandma Rhea," he said softly as she smiled at him for calling her grandma.

"However before you go Naruto, I wish to give you three things. Things I think may help you during your lifetime. It would do this old woman proud to know you had them."

Naruto did not say anything but nodded.

First she stuck out her hand and placed a small pinkish looking pearl in his hand that looked similar to the ones Poseidon gave them last summer.

"This is a summoning pearl. I have greatly enjoyed your company over the last day and I would be honored if you could come back again and keep me company. I have enjoyed our talks and heart to hearts. All you need to do is put some of your energy into it and it will alert me."

Naruto gently took it and sealed it away for later use. He too had enjoyed his great grandmothers company and he could quickly see her becoming a very important person to him. Just like his mother and his grandmother, Rhea was making a place in his heart.

"Thank you." He said before she placed a hand on his head.

"The next thing I want to give you in not an object but instead a memory. A very important memory that I believe you should see and will help you in understanding my husband and what happened in the past."

Before he could even say anything his vision went completely white and he felt himself soaring through space. It made him a little disoriented.

* * *

**Memory**

It was after a minute or so that he opened his eyes and his eyes widened at what he saw and felt his jaw hanging low.

Standing in front of him was Rhea in a very old type of Greek dress with the same veil as before but this time she had a silver and gold tiara decorating the top of her head. She was on her knees and was holding a small bundle in her arms. When Naruto got a closer look he saw it was a baby with black tuffs of hair and very familiar electric blue eyes.

"Zeus?" He thought before he felt the ground rumbling beneath him. He turned around and in the distance could see a large shadow like figure heading towards them. It was about twenty feet in height and radiated an aura that would put any kage to absolute shame. He tried to see what it was but it was covered by shadows and darkness. All he could make out were the eyes.

Pure gold eyes.

He watched as he saw Rhea weep a little over the baby Zeus before a look of defiance and courage appear on her face.

"Not again," she muttered. "I will not let this happen again."

She stood up from her spot and held baby Zeus into the air. When she did a cry of an eagle sounded through the area and descended upon them.

With baby Zeus in the air the eagle gripped the cloth the baby was in and flew off with baby Zeus in its talons. Taking him to safety where Kronos would not be able to find him.

As soon as the baby and the eagle were out of sight, she quickly conjured up a similar blanket and grabbed a large rock that was beside her and wrapped it in the blanket.

The rumbling of the ground came to an abrupt halt when Naruto saw that Kronos had stopped and was now standing directly in front of Rhea with his gold eyes starring mainly at the bundle.

"Give me the child Rhea," he ordered in a low gruff tone.

He looked back at Rhea who was looking up at Kronos with a stern look on her face.

"When will you cease this madness Kronos? When will you see your children mean you no harm and that this paranoid nonsense of yours must stop," she said in a pleading tone though Kronos simply ignore her.

Instead of speaking up he simply pushed his hand forward and grabbed the bundle while pushing Rhea out of the way and made the female titan stumble.

Kronos's shadowy figure looked down at the child and narrows his eyes. Naruto had always wondered how on earth Kronos managed to mix a rock up with a baby. Then again Zeus was so hard headed it did make some sense.

Then Naruto watched as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and dropped the small bundle into his mouth and made a loud audible gulp.

He looked towards Rhea one last time before he turned around and began walking away.

"_What an ass,"_ Naruto thought as he watched Rhea glaring at his back before her look softened and then looked in the sky towards the direction the eagle had gone with her son.

Just as she was about to speak everything went white and Naruto could feel himself become weightless again.

* * *

**End Memory**

"Woh," Naruto said as he stumbled a little from his spot and found himself back at the small docks with Rhea standing in front of him.

"T-That memory. That was when..."

"When Kronos thought he swallowed Zeus. Like I said I know my husband is planning to try and take over again and if you and your friends are to one day fight him, you must understand him and understand what happened in the first war, that moment was a pivotal point in history."

"I understand I think. But why could I not see him? All I ever saw was his eyes."

"Yes he got more and more paranoid during the later years that he began to hide his appearance. The man was so obsessed with his throne I am surprised he ever got off it at times. His eyes had always been very intimidating."

"Yeah that much I gathered," he muttered as he got his bearing together. "Let's not do that again for a while."

She hummed in amusement as she watched Naruto put his new backpack onto the boat while he ordered some clones to begin prepping it. While he did not have Percy's skill in sailing or that from any other from the Ocean, he admired after his not so great canoeing back at the camp.

After a few minutes of prepping Naruto was all ready to go.

He walked towards her and was about to begin saying goodbye when she suddenly leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his forehead.

It caught him completely by surprise but it quickly disappeared when a gold aura suddenly began to resonate from him and made him feel amazing. He glowed brightly before t suddenly stopped.

"W-What was that?" he asked looking around him and saw her amusement.

"That was my final gift to you. You are quite different from the few demi godst hat I have had the chance of meeting and I can see that you have a pure heart. Even more so then most of the gods."

"By that fact alone I know you will do great things in your life. Therefore I gave you my eternal blessing. I hope that it will come in handy at some point in the future. My blessing will stay with you for as long as live."

"What does it do?" He asked surprise and shocked that the mother of the gods and Titan queen gave him her blessing.

She tapped her nose lightly. "That you will have to figure out on your own." she said in a teasing tone.

"Aww no fair," he whined making her laugh into her hand before the two straightened up and got serious.

"Do you know where to go?" she asked as she looked out at the ocean.

"I do. I remember the co-ordinates and I had Annabeth show me how to work a compass. I should be okay."

Rhea nodded. "Good, in that case you should go now while the wind is still strong."

He nodded and hugged his great grandmother. "Thank you for looking after and healing me."

"You are welcome. I am just glad I could be of help," she said returning the hug before they broke apart. "Remember to visit at some point. I would like to hear about the rest of your quest and maybe even meet this girl that has captured your heart."

He grinned at the memory of telling Rhea about Silena and the woman had gone on for ages teasing and cooing him after asking what it was about her he loved.

"I am sure she would love to meet you to." He said before he jumped onto the ship and ordered his clones to begin to set sail.

The boat slowly began to leave the port and began making its way into open water. Naruto even had some clones use their wind manipulation to make them go faster since he knew right now time was not on their side and that they had around five days left.

He turned around and waved to Rhea before he saw her disappear back to her home.

"_I am going to save you Grandma Rhea. I will help you see your family again."_

* * *

**Chapter 12 Completed**

**Now I know most of you were thinking it was going to be Calypso that he met but I hope you all enjoyed the surprise. I did not want to have Naurot meet her because Percy meeting Calypso was a pinochle moment since it helped Percy accept the prophecy and help him with his feeling towards Annabeth. Plus I think I remember that Calypso could only have one man visit her every hundred years.**

**Now with Rhea. Since she has not been introduced into the Percy Jackson books yet if ever I am taking her appearance form a fan art that zeldacw made and am basing it from that. Ill put the pic of it on my profile page. Also I always had an image of Rhea having golden hair.**

**In this story Rhea will basically have Hestia personality and is where Hestia gets her warm, soft side from. She is sad at how her family treats her simply because she is a Titan and they do not believe she can be trusted. You may wonder why she just does not leave the island she lives on but she has made that island her home and Olympus has been barred from her since again they do not trust her. That and Hera and Zeus are just paranoid that she will try to take her place as queen back. So meeting Naruto, it is like a breath of fresh air and she recognizes how special he is.**

**Also about the blessing. Do not worry it will not make him over powered or anything. The blessing she gave him will be expanded in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and lease REVIEW**


	13. The Sisters And The Pirate

**Beta'd by anime-death-angel :) YEEEAAHHH**

* * *

Chapter 13

Naruto sneezed as he stood at the helm of the ship and watched as some clones checked over the ship making sure everything was still in order and was still in peak condition.

Although it had only been a day since he had left Rhea's island and continued his journey, he still had seen no sign of any of his friends. Though he was not to surprised since they would likely be a little further ahead than he was, it did make him worry and hope that they were all still in one piece.

The journey thus far had been rather quiet and he had been lucky not to have been attacked by any of the oceans resident monsters. It made him wonder whether they were trying to avoid him since Rhea had told him his victory over the Kraken had already spread.

Though during the night a small thunderstorm had hit the area causing the ocean to be a little more turbulent then normal and had the wind pick up. He was thankful that he was down below and slept through most of it.

He had his clones sail while he slept and it gave them an advantage with being able to sail during the night and helped them narrow the distance between him and his friends.

Plus to help speed things up he had some of his clones use wind manipulation to help push the boat to go faster.

His mind went towards everyone in his group. Though he wished he was with them all and that they had got split up, he knew that if they had stayed behind with him then they would have gotten badly hurt like he did or worse.

He knew Percy and Tyson would be okay since they had Annabeth with them. She knew how to get out of tough situation and could quickly come up with plans or escapes in small amounts of time if needed. Plus she could work well under pressure.

Also, he knew he did not need to worry about Clarisse and Silena that much since those girls were two of the strongest at camp and together would made one very strong team. Silena could fight long range while Clarisse short range making them an intimidating duo.

Though his heart throbbed a little when he remembered the pained look Silena had given him just before Clarisse had taken her away and onto the lifeboat. He heard her screaming his name telling him not to do this even though he knew that if he hadn't then they would all probably be dead right now.

'_Where are you all?'_ he thought to himself as he gazed outwards towards the ocean in front of him seeing nothing but open water as far as the eye could see. He had not even seen another island during the sail and was planning on stopping at the next island he found so that he could stretch his legs.

"Boss we need to raise the sails, the wind is picking up again." One of the clones spoke up getting Naruto's attention.

"Then do it. The faster we move, the faster we can find some land to get a few extra provisions and quickly find the rest of the group."

The clone nodded and did as it was told.

He looked over the sides of the ship and looked into the ocean. He felt himself very lucky that he had not run into any of the oceans other monsters yet. Whether it was because of his victory over the Kraken or whether it was thanks to Poseidon protecting him. Either way he was grateful.

'_I just hope everyone else has had the same luck.'_ He thought. However knowing Percy, he somehow doubted it since the son of Poseidon tended to be a magnet for trouble and unwelcome monsters.

"Boss look in the sky." One of the clones shouted breaking him out of his daze and thoughts.

Doing as the clone asked he looked up in the sky. He was a little confused at what he was suppose to be looking at but quickly caught onto what it was.

A small trail of black smoke lingered in the sky and trailed forwards. Naruto sniffed the air and a stern gaze looked out at the ocean.

"That kind of smoke originates from a fire. If there's a fire then that must mean there is an island nearby. And if there is black smoke in the air then it must mean there is trouble."

"Follow that smoke trail. It might lead us to an island." Naruto suggested getting ready nods from all the clones.

He could quickly feel the shift in the boats direction and followed the smoke trail. It was a little thin at first but slowly it began to get a little bigger and thicker indicating that they were getting closer.

Going towards the front of the boat, he narrowed his eyes and uses his heightened eyesight and focused on the smoke trail.

It took a few moments before he could see a speck just in the distance that could only really be an island.

"Head towards that island!" he shouted making another round of "yes sir" be heard.

As the clones worked he gazed at the island. "I don't know what is happening there but I am going to find out. I just hope if any of my friends are there then they are okay."

* * *

**With Silena and Clarisse**

Clarisse blinked rather heavily as she gazed up at the sky above her watching the clouds as she tried her best to get some sleep during the day though she was having very little luck.

Every since the battle with the Kraken earlier that week where they got spilt up from their group, she and her friend Silena had been left in one of the lifeboats and were continuing to sail towards Polyphemus island thanks to swiping the compass they were given by Poseidon just before the ship went down.

The last few days had been rough on both her and Silena though looking at Silena it has been more like hell.

Her eyes were still a little red from the amount of crying she had done after watching Naruto fight the Kraken and having no idea whether he was alive, hurt or worse.

Plus she had given Clarisse the silent treatment for around a day due to forcing her onto the boat and leaving Naruto behind.

The two girls got into a very heated argument with Silena saying they should have stayed and helped him while Clarisse told her he had it under control and that they would only get in the way.

Things even got a little physical before Clarisse managed to subdue Silena and talk some sense into her. The raven-haired girl then broke down and started crying into her friends embrace, spouting how she hoped he was safe and that she did not want to lose him after only just admitting her feelings to him.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked as she looked at her friend.

"What do you think?" Silena muttered quietly as she just had her eyes focused on the ocean in front of her.

Clarisse sighed inwardly. She had gotten use to these short answers Silena was giving her. She knew she did not mean to but her mind was just elsewhere.

The wind hit her face and cooled her down from the blazing sun above them. The hot weather was not making it any easier and it was not like there was any shade on the boat.

They both made sure to pray to Poseidon and to get some help journeying to the island and they were thankful that their prayers were listened to. They felt Poseidon was at work due to the boat feeling as if it was on a path of water towards their location. Almost as if the ocean was guiding them to the island themselves.

Plus Aphrodite had made some food and supplies appear in a rucksack and satchel along with some spare clothes. Clarisse was not overly fond of the pink shirts but she decided to suck it up just this once since she knew she could not be picky at a time like this.

"He is going to be okay Silena. This is Naruto we're talking about here. He won't die so easily because of some overgrown squid."

"Plus you saw him fighting with the giant talking toad wielding the giant sword. He will be fine. He will find us and you will be together."

Silena whipped her head round to look at Clarisse. Her head moved so quick she was surprised her neck did not snap.

"H-How can you know that? None of us know that because we left him."

"Silena not this again. We've been over this."

"And I still do not agree with it. We should have helped him. We should not have just left him to fight it on his own. We were supposed to be a team."

"We are a team and Naruto knew that we would only get in the way. He and that toad managed to even the playing field and keep it at bay. If we got involved we would have been killed Silena."

"You don't that."

"Yes I do and Naruto did too. Just accept it Silena."

Silena looked ready to argue with her friend when a voice sounded in her head.

"_Calm yourself young one, calm yourself. He is all right. Naruto is safe and is on his way to continue the quest and find you."_

Silena whipped her head around to see if there was anyone else around but saw no one.

'_W-Who is this?'_ She said in her head hoping to get an answer back while Clarisse looked at Silena as if she had a screw loose.

She heard a small warm laugh_. "I am his grandmother. He was in safe hands and is healed. He won the fight and you will see him soon daughter of Aphrodite. You will see him again soon."_

'_Really? Do you promise?'_ she asked but this time she did not get a reply back. But it was enough to make her stomach flutter with hope.

"Hey Silena, you in there?" Clarisse asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. But I think Lady Hestia just spoke with me."

"Really? Well what did she say? Good news I hope."

"Yes. Yes it as the best news ever. Naruto is okay and is already continuing the quest." Silena said beaming with a big smile on her face which if any wider would have made her face begin to crack.

"See I told you he would be fine. This is Naruto after all." Clarisse said patting her on the back. "Plus that means he must have beaten the Kraken. The lucky devil having that bragging rights."

"Well he is going to need that luck when I get through with him." Silena said in a sickly sweet tone which made Clarisse take a small step back before she snorted.

'_Hunter boy won't know what hit him.'_ Clarisse thought before she watched as Silena face went from a happy one to an inquisitive one.

"What's that?" she muttered as she brought her hand up to cover the sun form her eyes and get a better sight.

Clarisse turned around and did the same. What they saw just in the distance was an island about a few miles away from them. It was just a speck but they could just about make it out.

"Check the compass." Silena said as Clarisse did just that. The two looked at the compass and saw it pointing towards the island.

"It looks like Naruto and the others will need to hurry up." Clarisse said as she looked to Silena who had a worried look on her face before they both turned and looked towards the island.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto had a worried look on his face as he got closer to the island.

He was worried because he was starring at what looked like a large spa resort. The place looked beautiful and he thought it would have been a great place for a holiday visit. There were palm trees, white sandy beaches, beach tables with half drank drinks sitting on side tables, an outside bar with all the works.

"_This place kind of looks like paradise,"_ he thought.

Well he knew it would have been paradise. The only problem was that the docks and buildings were on fire along with what he believed look liked pirates chasing women around and pillaging anything they could find and get their hands on.

He made another round of clones and began giving them orders.

"Spread out through the area and stop these pirates. If you find any of the civilians, then bring them here and keep them safe. Make sure no harm comes to them and try and heal any injuries that they may have."

"Right boss!" they said before they dispersed throughout the island. As the clones left, he made a second round of clones and told them to begin putting out the fires. The clones nodded and began looking for buckets and anything that they could gather water in and douse out the fire.

As they did that Naruto began making his way through the spa resort. When he saw a small archway he found the name of the resort.

**C.C.'s Spa and Resort**

'_Interesting name.'_ He thought as he made his way through and saw a young girl about his age with light brown hair and light green eyes and had nymph like features was trying to keep one of the pirates away with a chair but it quickly got swatted away by the man. He was a big man with a large potbelly and a red bandana over his head.

'_I swear these types of guys just don't learn.'_ he thought before he vanished from where he was standing and appear in front of the woman. Both she and the man looked a little taken off guard.

"If the lady says no then I suggest you respect her decision." He said before his knee planted itself into the man's gut making his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets before the hilt of Naruto's hunting knife hit the back of his head and knocked the man out.

He then turned around to look at the woman who looked off guard and her dress was in tatters. Seeing that her dress would fall off at any moment he grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over her.

"Here this should keep you covered."

"T-Thank you." she muttered back to him. "W-Who are you?"

"My names Naruto. I was just passing by when I saw the smoke coming from the island. I thought it was best that I come and check out what had happened."

The woman's eyes went wide when she heard his name. "You're him." she said looking at Naruto in amazement while he just looked confused.

"You are the son of Artemis. The one people are calling The Legend Slayer."

"The Legend Slayer? He asked in surprised since that was the first time he had ever been called that name. _'Though I have to admit it sounds pretty awesome.'_

"Your quest for the bolt last year as well as your victories over the Mother of Monsters and the God of War has made you a well known figure here. News of your victory over the Kraken came only yesterday. Even Mistress Circe was impressed by you."

"Oh well thanks." he said blushing a little. "I never really thought much of those other fights but I guess they were pretty important…. Wait…Did you just say Circe?"

"I did."

"As in the immortal daughter of Hecate and the woman Odysseus met during his long trip home? The sorceress that turns men into pigs?" he asked with his eyes quickly looking around. He did not fancy being turned into a pig.

"Yes that is her. This resort and this island is hers and is a haven of sorts to women. Any man that comes here is turned into a guinea pig to her amusement while the women are given a life of luxury as well as binding themselves to the island."

Naruto looked a little nervous. "I don't suppose she is still here is she?" he asked but felt relief when she shook her head.

"No she disappeared yesterday after this invasion began. We have not seen her since and I somehow doubt she will be coming back."

"Oh well I guess that's good for me then." he said to himself while the girl looked at him in amusement. "Then do you think you could tell me just what is going on here? Plus I never got your name." He said as he picked up a fruit bowl and threw it towards a pirate that was running towards them and promptly knocked him out.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, my name is Kinzie."

"It all started yesterday. Three demi gods arrived on our island, two boys and one girl. The girl was of course given a place to stay here while the two boys were given a choice to make and made the wrong one. They were both turned into guinea pigs."

"When the girl found out she threw some weird vitamins into the cage with the guinea pigs and made them turn human again. However it also turned the other guinea pigs which happened to be a band of pirates. They left on the pirate's ship, **_The Queen Anne's Revenge."_**

"Hold on." He said stopping her for just a second. "The Queens Anne's Revenge?" He asked getting a nod from Kinzie. "Isn't that Blackbeard's ship?"

"Yes it is?" she said looking at him as if she was stating the obvious.

"Are you telling me that Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard, the most notorious pirate to have ever existed is on this island right now because he was turned into a guinea pig and is now raising all kinds of hell on this place?"

"Yes that is what I said is it not? Blackbeard is a son of Ares and has begun burning this place to the ground."

"His dad is Ar...you know that doesn't really surprise me." Naruto said. Seeing how destructive Ares was, he was not that surprised the infamous Blackbeard happened to be one of his children.

"As I was saying they took his ship and enraged him to the point where he has swore to destroy our home." she said looking a little tear eyed. "This place is where I was born and where I was raised. Now it is being destroyed and I will have to find somewhere new to live."

"Hey now it will be okay." Naruto said patting her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. I have sent some of my clones to rally as many survivors as they could find and take them to the docks where it is safe. None of the pirates will be able to hurt any of you again. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really." he said before Kinzie jumped him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you." she said as she broke the hug and played with the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"You know for someone who lives on an island where no boys are aloud, you certainly do not mind hugging one and giving him compliments." Naruto said as he looked at her strangely while she shrugged.

"We don't hate boys. We have just been taught that it best to show men that it is the women that are in charge and that we call the shorts. There are many groups out there that do not have any boys in them but that does not mean they hate men. Well unless you count the Hunters of Artemis."

"Good luck with that by the way." she said patting his back making him snort.

"Gee thanks." he said as the two began walking.

He looked around and saw most of the fires had been put out though the buildings looked like they were not going to be used any time soon. The support beams and the walls were a mess and the roofs looked like they were barely holding together as it was.

Then his thoughts went back to the three people that Kinzie said came to the island and were indirectly responsible for what happened. Two boys and one girl.

'_Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like the answer to my next question.'_

"Kinzie those three people you mentioned before that came to the did they exactly look like?" he asked despite having an idea already.

However just as Kinzie was about to answer a scream rang out through the air catching their attention and it was not far away.

Naruto quickly summoned a clone and told it to take Kinzie to safety, which it did. Kinzie watched him go before she began to follow the clone.

Naruto ran though the destroyed halls jumping over the broken chairs and tables that littered its way and the destroyed vases and plant pots that were shattered beyond fixing.

He could hear a loud commotion coming from a large hall a little in front of him and could hear a girl screaming along with men laughing and steels hitting each other.

It did not take long to get there and when he did and saw what was happening, Naruto's blood began to bold tremendously and the need to rip something into pieces was building up.

In the middle of the hall were seven people. Five were men and two were girls. The men were all large and slightly overweight wearing scruffy shirts and pants that had rips all over them. They all had big grins on their faces.

However, one was different and he recognized him immediately. He was a large figured at six foot five and had a long black beard that was braided in some area's but scruffy and let lose in to hers. He had semi long hair that went just passed his shoulders and a dirty grubby looking face with two of his teeth being made of gold. He wore white shirt over long black pants with a faded red long jacket over his shoulder and a sword strapped to his side. He was Blackbeard the Pirate.

It was when he saw the two girls that made his blood boil because one girl who looked to be the older of two was being pinned to the ground screaming at Blackbeard to get away from her sister while the other girl who was the younger of two and looked to be around Annabeth's age was bent over a wooden table doing her best not to cry while Blackbeard grinned from behind her playing with the hem of her dress.

"You two wenches have been causing us a lot of trouble on this island. I lost some of my best men because of you two." He said motioning to all the dead bodies of pirates that littered the ground. There must have been around a dozen in total. "Now you two will have to pay some repercussions because of it."

"Being a genie pig for so long has left certain needs that need to be taken care of and we will start with the youngest," he said as he began to lift up the young girl's skirt. The other girl on the floor was screaming at him to get away from her but before he could even begin to unbuckle his pants belt, a strong pressure suddenly hit the group making it hard for them to breathe.

"Get away from her." A low and menacing voice called out making everyone turn their heads to see Naruto walking towards them with his eyes being shadowed over by his hair but with a red gleam in them as his hair became wilder, his nails grew sharper, and his canine teeth extended a little.

"Stupid boy I do not know where you came from but you will not be leaving this place alive," Blackbeard said as he motioned for one of the guys that were pinning the girl to the table to get up.

"Wrong. You will be the one not leaving this place alive." Naruto muttered as the pirate coming towards him outstretched his hands to grab Naruto. When he did though Naruto simply side stepped out the way before he grabbed one arm and snapped it over his shoulder before grabbing the man's neck and making a resounding snapping sound ring out.

The man dropped to the ground with a loud thud as everyone looked at Naruto in both amazement and fear. Though Blackbeard looked more angry then anything.

Before the infamous pirate could even speak a sharp pain hit his right cheek knocking him away from the table and the other guy holding the girl down got kicked in the face so hard he flew across the room and went through one of the stone walls.

He looked down at the girl who was looking at him with a fearful look on her face and noticed her top half of her dress was ripped and barely hanging on. _'Most likely due to them trying to get it off.'_ He though in rage before he took his shirt off and handed it to the girl.

"Take this to cover yourself with." he said surprising her but she quickly took it and put it on while looking at the number of scar that littered his body. He then turned around to see the two who were holding down the other girl was shaking in fear at Naruto and quickly drew a knife and placed it to the girl's neck.

"D-Don't come any c-closer or we will slit h-her throat." one managed to stutter out.

"No you won't." Naruto said before he suddenly blurred and appeared in front of them making them both squeak in fright. He grabbed the wrist of one of them and threw him into the wall making a sickening crunch be heard before he dropped and landed on a broken table.

The other Naruto kicked off the girl before he grabbed his right leg, snapped it and then with another sickening crunch piledrived him on the ground headfirst.

"One left." he muttered as he turned back towards Blackbeard who had drawn his sword and had it pointed at Naruto.

"Y-You won't win boy. I be the might Blackbeard, scourge of the sea and the greatest pirate to roam the oceans. You won't-"

"You talk too much." Naruto interrupted as his fist impacted with Blackbeard's stomach making him gaps for breath before sinking to his knees. "And you are a little out dated. You are the last of the pirates and I will take great pleasure knowing I have rid you from this world."

He then grabbed Blackbeard throats and held out his right hand and formed a rasengan.

He turned his head and looked at the two girls that now had the older girl wrapping the younger girl in a protective embrace. Looking at them now with the dark hair and dark eyes, he guessed the two must have been sisters.

"You won't like what I am about to do. Look away now." He said in a steely voce but a little bit of him was surprised when he saw neither girl turned away or shut their eyes. They just stared in anticipation at what was about to happen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said before he looked at the quivering face of Blackbeard before he trusted the rasengan into the face of Blackbeard.

A loud screeching sound could be heard at first while Blackbeard's body began to convulse in agony and pain before a small explosion happened and Blackbeard's body went flying forward and hit the wall.

When the small smoke cloud cleared everyone was awarded with the gruesome site of the now headless body of Blackbeard, his head completed obliterated from the rasengan and would no doubt be on a one-way ride to the fields of punishment.

Naruto walked over and stood over the corpse of Blackbeard before he leaned forward and grabbed Blackbeard's sword.

He might not have been an official monster but he was evil as one as he picked the sword up and sealed in away, keeping it as a trophy of defeated the pirate.

As he stood their he finally began to take a few deep breaths that made him calm down. He could hear whatever fighting was going on around the island had ceased with his clones getting the job done.

After a moment his wilder features began to fade away and he returned back to normal. He sighed a little before he looked over towards the two girls that continued to just look at him in amazement. He walked over and got on his knees in front of them.

"Are you both okay?" He asked gently looking at them both.

It took a moment for them to answer but the older girl was the one that spoke up.

"Y-yes, yes we are okay. Just a few scraped and bruises, nothing to serious." She said as he nodded and then looked to the younger girl who just continued to stare at him."

"And you?" He asked again in gentle tone.

It took her a few moments but she nodded her head and spoke in a quiet tone. "I am okay. Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome. I am just happy that I got here in time. I would never forgive myself if something like that happened to two innocent girls. It is not in my nature to just stand by."

"If you had not come…" The younger girl said before she began to cry silently. The older girl gently began to soothe her and calm her down while Naruto just tried to be there for her.

"_No one this young deserves to have had to go through that,"_ he thought. But he did know that if this girl was strong enough which he thought she was, he knew she would rise above this and would only become stronger from it.

When the young girl began to calm down the older girl looked at him and took his hand.

"I can never thank you enough for saving us. May the gods bless you," she said with a smile on her face and eyes that beaming with gratefulness.

Naruto did not say anything but just nodded.

"May I know the name of the one who saved us from a fate worse than death." She asked wanting to know who their savior was while the younger girl peaked towards him.

"I'm Naruto, son of Artemis." he said making both girls look at him in amazement, a little bit of fear and dare he say even a bit of ...lust?

"You're him. The one who defeated the Kraken a few days ago and whom people are calling the Legend Slayer. You have done the impossible." the older girl said while the younger girl just gawked at him slightly.

"Yeah I only just heard about my apparent new title. It kind of took me by surprise."

"You are incredible." She said making him blush a little before the older girl began to introduce herself. "My name is Hylla and this is my younger sister Reyna."

'_So I was right about them being sisters,'_ He thought. As he looked at the two sisters he saw Reyna just continue to look at him in wonder while Hylla looked at him with a look that he had seen too many times with Silena's sisters.

"I thought your eyes were red?" Reyna asked as she stared at his eyes.

"Oh urm it just something I can do. I am one of the few that can do that." he said looking at them.

"There are others?"

"There are. _But not from this world,"_ Naruto said though he thought the last sentence. "Come on let's get the two of you out of here." he said extending both of his hands to the two girls. Hylla took his hand almost immediately while Reyna looked a bit more subdued before taking it.

Gently helping the two up he began to lead them away and towards the safe zone.

Along the way he talked with two in gentle tone and got to know them a little. The two girls had arrived when Hylla was five and Reyna was two and had spent their days growing up in Circe's resort and who welcomed them with open arms.

Both knew that they were demi gods but neither had an idea who their godly parent was except the fact that they knew it was their mother. Plus they said during the fight with the pirates they felt a surge of energy and a symbol appear above their heads but neither got a good look at them due to the pirates. All they knew that they were suddenly very familiar with weapons and began to give the pirates an ass kicking before Blackbeard and his group subdued them.

'_By their descriptions I would have said they were two of Ares children. But they are both sure that it is their mother so it just leaves the question, who is their mother?' _He also thought maybe they were two of Athena's children but the physical descriptions were all wrong. It left itself as a bit of a mystery for Naruto.

"Hylla." A voice called out as they approached the safe zone and saw Kinzie lunge forward and wrap Hylla in a hug before grabbing Reyna and bringing her into the hug as well. "Thank the gods you are both okay."

"We are thanks to our hero." Hylla said nodding towards Naruto which made Kinzie coyly smile.

"He saved me too. I think he deserves rewards don't you?" she said in a rather seductive tone that made shivers run down his spine.

"That's not necessary." Naruto said blushing a little and scratching the back of his head before he felt two lips pressed against his left and right cheek. They held themselves there for about five second and he swore he even their tongues grace his skin before they broke off.

"Thank you." They both said making him blush and look way.

"Urm I have a girlfriend you know. And I don't think she will like that you did that."

"What she does not know won't hurt her." The two girls answered in unison.

'_Yeah but I will probably end up telling her to clean my conscious.'_

As he shook himself from his thoughts, he looked around to see the group gathered and all looking towards them. All were girls and were a mixture of what he guessed was demi god's girls and nymphs. They were all looking at him in gratitude.

"So what exactly do we do now?" one of the girls asked looking at Naruto expectantly. "Our home has been destroyed."

"Well," he spoke as he began to think. He looked at the ship and knew immediately that it would not hold all of them. Plus he had a quest to continue.

'_I can't just leave them but I cannot turn back either. Plus even with a boat they may have to go," through Charybdis and Scylla to get out. I would not recommend that to them.'_

After a few more moments, his thoughts were quickly answered as an idea appeared into his head.

"I know what to do. However I have to ask this question to all you girls first. Is there any of you that do not feel comfortable being around boys?"

The group of girls gave him an odd look before two of them stepped forward.

"Okay since you both are not comfortable around boys; if you want I can ask the person I am about to pray to ask to take you to the hunter's camp. My mother will without a doubt take you in and give you a home with the other hunters. Is that acceptable to you both?"

The girls looked at each other and thought for a second before both nodded happily.

"Cool. Now just give me a moment to pray." So he did and the girls watched him as he closes his eyes and began to pray. He was like that for about fifteen seconds before he opened his eyes.

"Now we wait." he said as the girls look around expectedly.

"Who did you call?" Reyna's quiet voice asked.

"Someone who owes me a favor."

It took a minute before suddenly a wave of tiredness hit them all and caused a few of the girls to stumble from the surprise.

"He is here." He said before looking over to his right to see a figure in dark robes and black wings on his back that were stretched out. The girls look at him and admired his dark olive skin tone and hair while holding a staff in his hand. "Lord Hypnos."

"Son of Artemis. You call me to repay my debt to you?" He asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes that is correct. I rescued these girls here from pirates and they need a place to go. I would take them myself but I have a quest I must continue with. These two" he said motioning towards the two girls standing a little to the aside. "They will go to my mother's camp while the rest will go straight to Camp Half Blood."

Hypnos looked towards the girls and nodded though he narrowed his eyes a little at Hylla, Reyna, Kinzie and a few of the other girls. Naruto saw it but did not comment on it.

"Those girls will go to another place. There place is not at Camp Half Blood."

Naruto looked confused. "Then to my mother's camp?" He asked but Hypnos shook his head.

"You are not allowed to know son of Artemis. We gods are bound by oath not to say unless given permission. Just know they will be safe there and that they will not be harmed and will make it their home." he said. Naruto wanted to ask but the stern look Hypnos was giving him quickly told him to not question it.

'_I wonder if this is connected to that Mark of Athena thing.'_ he thought before he put it out of his head.

"The two girls first." Hypnos said as he waved his hands over the girls that were to go to the Hunters and engulfed them in a bright light.

"Tell my mom I said hello," Naruto said.

"Of course, thank you for saving us." the two said before they vanished to the hunters.

"Now to Camp Half Blood." he said as he waved his hand again over the girls that would go to Camp Half Blood.

"I will see you girls soon and try and stay clear of Tantalus. The camp might be in a bit of bad shape when you get there but it will be back to normal soon." he said.

The girls nodded and understood what he meant before they too disappeared.

Naruto then looked to the last group that had Reyna, Hylla, Kinzie and two other girls. Though he wondered where it was they were going to be taken to he knew Hypnos would not take them anywhere dangerous. At least that's what he thought anyway.

"I guess this is goodbye hero." Hylla said with the girls looking a little sad.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure we will see each other again. You never knew when we might cross paths in the future."

Reyna then stepped forward and the quiet girl hugged him and then put a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

No words had to be said as Naruto just smiled at her and nodded before Reyna rejoined her sister and held her hand. The two older girls looked like they wanted to do the same but Naruto quickly beat them to it when he began to speak.

"Kinzie you said earlier that there was three people that came to island yesterday and were responsible for this mess. What did they look like exactly?"

The girls gave him a look before Kinzie spoke. "Well from what I say the girl was blonde with grey eyes wearing a tattered orange shirt with necklace with six beads on it. One boy had black messy hair with green eyes with a pen that was always in his hands while the other we think was a Cyclops."

Naruto groaned and put his head in his hands as his earlier thoughts were correct. "Idiots. I should have known those three would cause some kind of trouble. Like I said danger magnets."

"Are you okay?" Hylla asked as Naruto mentally battled with himself.

"I am fine but it turns out those three people are friend of mine who I was separated from. I am currently looking for them and another two girls."

"Your friends with them?" Reyna asked looking a little stern as he nodded.

"Yes, two of them have a knack for getting into trouble and vice versa. But don't worry when I see them I will be giving them a stern talking to and ass whooping they won't ever forget."

"You had better or I will be taking a spear and shoving it where the sun does not shine to them," Hylla suggested which was back up by the other girls.

A cough sounded next to them and saw Hypnos standing their pointing to a watch on his wrist.

"Right sorry." Naruto said before looking at the girls. "Take care all of you. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you Naruto, you will always be our hero." Hylla and Kinzie said together making him blush while Reyna settled with a simple wave and a smile. Hypnos then waved his hand over them and the last group disappeared.

Once they were gone, Hypnos looked at him. "My debt to you has been paid. Good bye son of Artemis." he said before he took off into the sky and vanished as quickly as he arrived.

Once it was just him left he took a deep breath and began heading back towards the boat and made a new set of clones to begin to leave the island.

'_With that gone I can start looking for the troublesome duo and Tyson. I swear I will give them a good kicking neither will forget. They are not far from here and with the smaller boat and the wind on our side we should catch up to them pretty easily.'_

"Let's go boys. We finally got a lead to the others." He said before the boat slowly made its way out of the destroyed dock and back into open water.

* * *

**With Clarisse and Silena**

Clarisse and Silena landed out of their boat and walked along the sandy beach and towards the forest in front of them. The forest itself was very green and lush looking. An island that looked untouched and overall very healthy.

"This place is beautiful." Silena said as Clarisse nodded in agreement. They did not get places like this back home anymore.

"Is this the island?"

"It is. The compass stops here plus it matches the co-ordinates we were given. This is Polyphemus Island all right."

"Then do you think we should maybe wait for the others? They should be on their way right?"

"We could but we should at least try and locate the fleece at least. That way we will know where it is. We might even be able to take it ourselves."

"I guess." Siena muttered as the two girls began to make their way through the tropical forest. They decided to go through the slightly longer way in the forest and up instead of climbing the cliff since if they fell from that height and with no Naruto around to catch them, they most likely would not survive.

Clarisse used her sword to cut through any branches or pieces of the forest that could not be avoided at all and stepped around while Silena brought up the behind with an arrow notched in her bow keeping sight of their backs.

"BBBAAAHHHH," they both heard as they made their way through the forest which made them stop in their tracks.

"You heard that right?" Clarisse asked as Silena nodded her head.

"I think that was a sheep." She replied back as the two stared at each other as if they were going crazy.

"BBAAAHHH," they heard again quickly telling them they were not going crazy and began to follow the sounds.

They stumbled out of the forest and found themselves in a large field. Scattered all around the field were herd of sheep that were grazing on the land and staying in large groups.

"What are sheep doing all the way out here?" Silena asked thinking sheep was the last thing she expected to find in the sea of monsters.

"By that fact alone I would guess that these are not ordinary sheep and I do not really want to find out. Fighting sheep was not something I planned on doing ever."

"Look!" Silena interrupted her making Clarisse look towards where she was pointing before her eyes went wide.

In the middle of the field was large tree much larger then the other trees on the island that the sheep were herded close too. Hanging on one of the lower branches was a gold fleece with a golden rams head attached to it.

"The Golden Fleece, we actually found it." Silena said a little excitedly. It sparkled as the sun hit it and they wondered if the fleece being here was the reason the Island looked so beautiful and full of life. "Should we go and take it?"

"Let's go. I doubt the sheep will be of any danger. I mean they are sheep after all and I do not see any Cyclops standing around." she said though Silena looked a little wary.

"Right I guess that's true," she said as the two slowly began to walk towards the tree. When they did the heads of the sheep shot up and looked at them and began to slowly walk towards them.

Neither of the demi gods were worried and when Clarisse go her sword out and showed it to the sheep they backed away making her grin.

At least they thought it was the sword they were backing away from.

Large steps and thuds could be heard coming from behind them and the sound of trees getting knocked over could be heard.

They both whipped around but as soon as they did Clarisse suddenly found herself lifted into the air by her legs by a strong grubby hand. She tried to struggle out but whatever had her was far stronger then she was.

"CLARISSE!" Silena shouted before another large hand was suddenly in her face and causing darkness to suddenly take over and make her feel weightless as she was picked up.

All she saw was a large eyes staring at her before she suddenly went unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Completed**

**So as you can see are everyone es favorite praetor has been introduced. If you wondering why Reyna seems to shy and timid in this its because 1. she was nearly raped by Blackbeard the pirate. That would mess anyone up. 2. I like to think that when she joins camp Jupiter it will toughen her up and bring her out of her shell.**

**Now about the Legend Slayer name. I have been thinking abut putting more Naruto elements into the story and I thought about putting the title that people are given. What I mean is like Minato is called the Yellow Flash, Jiraiya is the Toad Sage and Kakashi is the Copy Ninja. So because of Naruto defeated some legendary opponents in Echidna, Kraken and Ares I thought Legend Slayer. He will not be the only one to get a title, the others will get a titles as well eventually. If you have nay idea's for nicknames or titles for the other characters like Silena, Clarisse etc then let me know in the reviews.**

**Now for this actual story I have realized that for the actual quest part I would say there is only about 2-3 chapter of it left since the actual book is the shortest of the series. But even after the quest i finished, there will be a few more chapters after it. I would say for this story there will be about 6-7 chapters left.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	14. Playing with Sirens

**Okay everyone, enough is enough when it comes down to the pairing for this series. Despite the poll being set up and a second girl being brought in to be paired with Naruto and Silena, I am beginning to believe that it won't work out and therefore there is a strong chance it will become strictly NarutoxSilena. Im sorry if some of you will be disappointed but it might well happen. It will be confirmed in the next chapter or so.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Hunters Camp**

Artemis sat around a small fire in the center of her hunter's camp as she thought about the battle with the Kraken her son had fought in. Around her hunters were either getting some of their chores out of the way or were practicing their skills in archery and hand-to-hand combat.

Since the news of their mistress's son defeating the Kraken reached them, little by little, their respect for him was continuing to grow and now many of the younger hunters were left being a little eager to meet him and truly wanted to get to know their lady's son.

Though some of the older hunters still thought he was just like any other man and despite him being their mistress's son, they did not care much for him.

However Artemis knew why they felt like that towards her son. Though they would not admit it, her older hunters were feeling a little jealous at how much she loved and cared for her son and didn't like that she thought about him every day and made checkups on him to see how he was doing.

She did hope that one day when her hunters met her son they would get along and the hunters would accept him but her worries were with two of her hunters in particular.

Zoë and Phoebe

Those two particular hunters hated men more than the rest and hated them with a passion. While Phoebe was more towards giving boys physical pain and giving them a good beating, Zoe preferred using verbal methods to take them down and make them feeling lowly.

While she did not completely like it since in a way they were proving themselves to be just as bad as those kinds of men, she would put her foot down if they ever tried that with Naruto or his friends.

"Milady?" A voice called making her look up to see Zoe standing in front of her with confused look on her face.

"What is it Zoe?" She asked rubbing her forehead a little.

"It's nothing. You looked miles away so I was checking if you were okay."

"I am fine. I was just thinking about Naruto. I am hoping he is okay with continuing the quest."

"Oh," Zoe muttered not saying anything else but instead turned away to watch the hunters who were practicing their archery.

"You do not like him." Artemis asked seeing Zoe turn away and not giving her much of an answer at what she just told her.

"I have not made up my mind. But I can see he is having a negative effect on you." She said.

"Elaborate." Artemis said wanting to know where her hunter was going with this.

"Ever since he came here it is Naruto this and Naruto that and you disappear from time to time to check on him. You have people here that need you. Leave that boy to Chiron and that _camp_." she said rather distastefully when she said camp.

"That boy as you put it Zoe is my son and as I have said he is different than other men. He is the exception just like his father is."

"But these girls rely on you and need you more than he does. Why can't you just forget about him like the other gods have forgotten about their own children. Eventually he will grow old and then he will die. Yes, his feats so far have been impressive and defeating the Kraken, Ares, Khione and Echidna are impressive to say the lease but eventually he will become just like any other hero. Pompous and selfish."

Artemis looked at her hunter with narrowed eyes and stood up in front of Zoe. "Zoe Nightshade, you are one my oldest hunters I have here and you have fought alongside me for a very long time. However if you ever compare MY son to those selfish heroes of old, I can promise you things between us are going to get very cold."

Zoe look surprised at the tone that Artemis spoke to her in and it even drew the attention of some of the other hunters. However before she could retort and light shone bright a little way in front of them. She and the other hunters covered their eyes.

When the light died down standing in its spot was two girls looking rather raggedy but otherwise unharmed.

The two girls looked around to see where they were but when they saw Artemis looking at them they both quickly bowed.

"Lady Artemis." They both said before standing when Artemis motioned for them to.

"Girls who are you and tell us what you are doing here?" She said in a gentle tone as the other hunters began to form around them.

"We were sent here by your son Naruto after he saved us on Circes Island." One of the girls said surprising the hunters but making a smile form on Artemis's face.

"Tell us what happened." She said motioning for them both to start and to take a seat on one of the logs as did the other hunters.

So for the next fifteen minutes the two girls who now identified themselves as Eve and Alice told them about the three visiting demi gods, about Blackbeard getting free and he and his pirates beginning to pillage the island.

While the hunters gripped their bows tightly at hearing how the son of Ares had destroyed these girls homes, Artemis meanwhile wanted to give Circe a good ass kicking for just taking off the way she did and not helping those on her island.

"If your son had not shown up when he did then I dare the say the two of us would have eventually had our maidenhoods forcefully taken from. From what we understand, he saved many of the girls who were in the same situation and promptly killed the men that were trying to rape us. He had proved his title as Legend Slayer is not a lie."

Once again like earlier the respect the hunters had for Naruto had again increase, even with Zoe and Phoebe. Saving girls from being rape by those horrid pirates won him some brownie points with them. While Artemis felt a swell of pride fill her.

"Wait, Legend Slayer?" she said in amusement as the hunters were thinking the same thing.

Both girls nodded. "It's a title people have begun giving him. Since he has defeated an Olympian, a minor goddess, the Mother of Monsters and the strongest Sea monster, they believed the Legend Slayer was a title he has earned."

Some of the hunters whistled while Artemis smirked. "He has a title just like his father did." _'Fallen in love with the Yellow Flash and now the mother of the Legend Slayer. You sure no how to pick them Artemis,'_ she thought to herself.

"Why here?" Zoe asked from her spot. "Why did he decide to send you two here? Why not all the girls?"

Both girls look at each other and shrugged before the one known as Alice spoke up.

"He asked all of the girls whether any of us were uncomfortable being around men. When the two of us stepped forward he said he could have us go to his mother's camp and that we would be welcome here and would gain a new family."

"So he sent you here because he knew that you would be welcome here and that you would be safe here?" Zoe said as both girls nodded. Zoe looked away not wanting to look at Artemis.

Artemis stood up and stood in front of the two girls. "My son was correct in his assumption. You are both welcome here and if you take my oath then the hunters will become your new family. You will be given partial immortality, trained to become a fierce warrior and will gain sisters that will stand beside you."

"We do." both girls said readily as they took the oath Artemis told them to say and very quickly a silver aura appeared around them making the current hunters smile at them.

"Girls take them to get their new clothes and begin showing them around the camp." Artemis said as she watched some of her younger hunters begin to show the two new girls around.

When they disappeared, she looked over to Zoe who had her head held low and began to walk past her.

"I think this has proven my sons heart and intentions. Never make assumptions about him again Zoe when you do not even know him. Do not let your anger and jealousy cloud your judgment over him because of unfortunate past events." She said as she tapped her lieutenants shoulder and walking into her tent.

Zoe sighed before she walked over toward the archery field and began unloading onto the targets.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"I'm so bored." he muttered to himself as he sat on top of the boat looking up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by as his clones kept the ship in order.

'_Is this why Shikamaru use to stare up at the clouds so much? It is kind of peaceful_,' He thought despite being bored out of his mind.

One day after saving the girls from Circe's Island and he knew he was close to finding Percy, Tyson and Annabeth. It was not long ago that he got his second hint that he was close when he smelled the almost faded scent of Annabeth's perfume. It was about half a day old and that was four hours ago.

'_We are making good time and it should not be long now.'_ He thought as he sat up and sat cross-legged on the back part of the ship.

He held his right hand out and formed a normal sized rasengan in his hand before he stared at it.

"I have fully mastered the rasengan now as well as the double rasengan and I have almost fully mastered the giant rasengan. Soon it will be time to take it to the next level."

And by the next level he meant it was time to add his wind element towards it.

He remembered that from his few lessons with Jiraiya and Kakashi where they taught him how to fully utilize the rasengan, they both had told him that the rasengan itself was an unfinished jutsu. That had surprised the hell out of him considering how devastating of an attack it was.

Jiraiya had told him that the once the rasengan had been formed in the persons hand and had been shapes into the best form possible, the next step was to change its nature which they explained was adding his natural elemental affinity.

"The rasengan alone is a high A rank jutsu. Adding my wind element to it could very well make it a S class jutsu. I can only imagine the power and destruction like that could cause."

However, he knew how difficult it would be. It border lined on the impossible. His own father who had invented and created the rasengan had never managed to fully master it and had not been able to add his element to it, proving just how difficult it was. Whether he would have if he was alive was a thought but one he quickly got rid of.

"Plus Kakashi and Pervy Sage never managed to add their element to it. If three of the best shinobi the leaf has ever had could not do it then how could I ever do it?"

He stared at his rasengan in his hands before making it fade away.

"Now why is my grandson having such negative thoughts?" A voice said behind him making him turn around to see his grandmother in her eight year old form sitting behind him with her back touching his with her usual warm cheery smile on her face.

"Gran you really need to stop getting the jump on me." He said before he leaned towards her and hugged her. "How do you keep getting the jump on me anyway?"

It did make him a little curious considering he was a shinobi so he should have been able to sense those kinds of things. He could sense when other gods arrived but Hestia somehow always managed to avoid it.

She tapped his nose playfully. "That's my little secret," she said grinning at him before she gently stroked a piece of his hair before she yanked on it a little making him wince.

"You had us worried young man, fighting the Kraken all by yourself. Give me one good reason why I should not bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking for being so foolish?" She asked him giving him a firm glare that made him shiver.

'_Oh gods she is frightening.'_

"W-Well I was not technically fighting alone since Gamabunta was with me," He said trying to convince her though it did very little to help. He sighed deeply and looked t her.

"Gran if I did not fight it alone then everyone else probably would be dead right now. Silena, Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy and Tyson would all be dead right now. Grover would be stuck as Cyclops food and the Camp would eventually be destroyed leaving all the other campers and demi gods homeless. I can't sit by when events like that occur."

"I have all this strength and power and what kind of a person would I be if I did not use them to fight to protect my friends and fight the bad guys."

Hestia continued to give him a glare before it eventually broke and she too sighed and leaned forward to press her head against his.

"I know Naruto, I know. You are like your mother in that way. Always wanting to help and do things on your own." She said before looking at him in the eyes. "But do not think that you always need to fight alone. Just because your friends are not as strong or as experienced as you are it does not mean they cannot help."

"You would be very surprised at the power one can get from protecting someone precious."

"I know gran, I know. I will try not to do everything on my own. Having friends that are willing to fight with me is a blessing after all."

"Exactly." she said before kissing his forehead. "So what is your current plans Mr. Legend Slayer?" she said in a teasing tone making him groan.

"So you have heard of it too?" He said making her nod and laugh.

"My grandson the big bad Legend Slayer, who would have thought it?"

"Yeah oh joy for me." He said before answering her earlier question. "I am following after Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. I got a lead from the Circe's island that they were there before they headed off with Blackbeard's ship."

"Yes I heard about that." She said before kissing him a family kiss on the cheek. "You have made many of the goddesses on Olympus very thankful and proud of you for saving them."

"I was just glad I arrive there in time. Another hour then I would have dreaded to think what could have happened."

"Anyway a few hours ago I picked up a faint trace of Annabeth's perfume so I know I am heading in the right direction. A few more hours and I think I should find them. Then give them a good kicking for the events on Circes island." He said giving his best angry face which only seemed to humor Hestia further.

"That is good. I am glad you are on the right track. I know however that your girlfriend Silena and Clarisse have already arrived at Polyphemus island." she said alarming Naruto. "I lost sight of them shortly afterwards however."

Naruto bit his lip thinking about what kind of trouble they might be in before picking up on something Hestia said. "How do you know about me and Silena?" He asked.

"Oh do you think I would not know when my big brave grandson has got himself a girlfriend?"

"I'm starting to think that Uncle Apollo should give you his title of God of Prophecy since you seem to know everything before anyone else and knows things when they only just happen." He deadpanned.

Hestia just laughed at her grandson's expression before standing up. "I will see you again soon Naruto. Stay safe and do not over do it again." she said poking him a little making him roll his eyes but nod none the less.

"Grandma Hestia are you busy today?" he asked getting a weird look from the Goddess of the Hearth.

"Not particularly but you know I cannot stay with you Naruto." she said sadly but Naruto shook his head.

"That is not what I meant. Though I would love to spend more time with you I have an idea of what you could do."

"Go visit grandma Rhea. She gets pretty lonely on that island and she could use the company. And if you can try and get some of her other children to go too. I know she misses seeing them."

Hestia looked at Naruto for a few seconds before she broke out into a smile and kissed is forehead.

"I might just do that. Good luck and stay safe." She said before she vanished in a small burst of fire.

* * *

**Polyphemus Island**

Silena groaned as she steadily began to sit up and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she could remember was a large hand coming towards her along with watching her friend Clarisse get picked up like a ragdoll.

"Clarisse?" she suddenly said in a panic and she began to look around for her missing friend.

"Take it easy Silena, I'm right here." A voice called making Silena turn around to see her friend leaning against a wall with a chain and ball tied to her right ankle.

"Thank goodness you okay." Silena said going towards." Clarisse before she felt something stop her. She looked down to see a similar ball and chain was tied to her ankle too.

"I have tried to get them off but they won't budge. Guess we need the key to get them off."

"How long have I been out?" Silena asked as she rubbed her head.

"Just under a day. The damn Cyclops roughed you up a little and you passed out."

Silena nodded but looked around. "Where exactly are we?" she asked as she studied the layout of the place. They were in some kind of large cave by the looks of it. A little ways off there was a large bed along with a campfire with a large bowl over it.

They were however stuck in a small cell with iron bars in a corner of the room.

"Polyphemus home, though I would not exactly call this dank and dreary place a home." Clarisse muttered picking up a rock and throwing it at the iron bars making the sound echo throughout the cave.

"Wait if we are in Polyphemus home then shouldn't Grover be here?" Silena asked looking a little panicked. "Don't tell me we are too late. Do not tell me he ate him."

"Calm down, goat boy is fine. Ahh speak of the devil." Clarisse said before she motioned forward towards the entrance.

Stumbling through the entrance of the cave was none other the Grover who was looking a little worse for wear. He looked a little sleep deprived and his skin tone was looking a little chalky. Though Silena had to resist the urge to laugh at him wearing a tattered wedding dress.

'_Grover would not make a pretty bride.'_ She thought as Grover noticed them and his face lit up.

"Silena you're awake." He said running towards the small cell. He put his arms through and hugged Silena to which she happily reciprocated.

"Thanks the gods you are okay. When I saw Polyphemus bringing your unconscious body in, I thought the worst."

"I told you she is tougher then she looks." Clarisse said from her spot against the wall.

"I guess you were right." he said before smiling happily at Silena. "And Clarisse told me you and Naruto are an item now. It is about time. Though it means I lost in the pool."

Silena smiled back at him before she narrowed her eyes at Grover and then to Clarisse. "What pool is he talking about?" she asked making Grover sweat a little while Clarisse just shrugged.

"The camp had a bet at how long it would take the two of your to get together."

"And how many people were in on this?" she asked with a tick mark forming on her head.

Clarisse tapped her chin. "Hmm I would say almost the entire camp. Even Mr D and Chiron putting in a wager too."

"Oh great, I am so happy you all found are feeling for each other so amusing."

"And now getting back on topic." Grover said. "Do you know where the others are? I know Percy is on the quest with Annabeth but is Naruto really on is way too?"

"Yeah he is on his way too. We do not know where everyone is though since we got split up at the entrance. But I know they are on their way. They will be here soon. I am sure of it."

"Good, I can't take being here much longer. I am trying to stall him as long as I can but he is getting more and more impatient. I do not know how much longer it will last. Plus he has been getting more and more moody and volatile."

The two girls nodded toward him before they heard the familiar sound of large thudding footsteps getting closer and closer to them.

They looked over towards the entrance of the cave and saw a huge figure making his way towards them.

The figure was extremely large and quite over weight with a large green eyes resting in the middle of his face. He had dull tanned skin that was grubby and dirty and was wearing a baby-blue wedding tuxedo and kilt that made all of Silena's fashion senses want to scream out, cover her eyes and burn it to the underworld.

"Oh Honey Pie where are you?" he called out as looking down at the ground.

"He can't see very well. He is not blind but from what I can tell he his vision is hazy." He said whispering to the two girls who kept their eyes on the big Cyclops.

"Right here honey,." Grover called which brought the Cyclops over towards them.

Polyphemus gazed towards the two girls who stood as still as they could thought their faces contorted a little when they smelled him. It was not pleasant.

"Girls look tasty. Eat them soon." he muttered.

"NO NO!" Grover said waving his hands in front of Polyphemus. "We can't eat them, they are...they are here for the wedding of course."

"For the wedding?"

"Of course. There cannot be a wedding without guests."

"Guests. Guests good." Polyphemus said while clapping rather giddily before he stopped and had a thought cords his mind. He quickly dashed from his spot and opened up a large trunk beside his large bed and began rummaging through it.

After a few moments he shouted out "HERE WE ARE!" He walked back over and through some pieces of clothing through the bars of the cell.

"You put them on now. You were them for the wedding."

Both girls looked at each other and tentatively looked at the clothing before getting a good look at them and both began to blush.

The dresses themselves were one piece dresses but looking at them they were very forward. The dresses cut off at one point that would show the girls stomachs and they were sleeveless. They were also backless which would show the girls smooth, bare backs. At the bottom of the skirt part, it was cut in two so that bits of their legs would be exposes. One was lime green while the other was bright yellow.

Clarisse took one look at the dress before shouting "HELL NO AM I WEARING THIS!"

Hearing her raise her voice Polyphemus got angry and hit the bars making them vibrate. "Put it on or you become dinner."

"I said hell-" she got cut off when Silena put her hand over her mouth.

"We would love to put them on. Thank you for the wonderful dresses." Silena said which made Polyphemus happy before he grabbed Grover and the two left.

"Silena I am not putting this on." Clarisse said but Silena sighed.

"We don't have a choice. I don't want to be made Cyclops dinner and right now we are stuck here. Come on it won't be for long. We can get rid of them once Naruto and the others save us." she said as she began to change into the dress.

Clarisse grumbled something under her breath before relenting and began to get change.

"I really am beginning to hate this quest now."

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto continued to follow after Annabeth's lingering scent in the air and slowly the scent began to get stronger and stronger. He would have to thank Annabeth for using such noticeable shampoo.

"You guys see anything?" He shouted to two of his clones that were keeping look out but saw them shake their heads.

"Nothing yet boss. But the scent is getting a little stronger; we can't be that far behind them now."

"Keep on looking out."

'_Me and the fox might not get along but I really do appreciate the great sense of smell. Without it I probably would be a little lost right now.' _He thought leaning back against the sail boat.

That was one thing that had always bothered him a little when it came to the Kyubi. Despite having a giant nine-tailed demon fox sealed in his gut that wanted to rip him to shreds, wreak havoc and caused him thirteen years of misery by being there, it did not come without its few positives.

It gave him his healing factor which let him heal from almost any wound in record time, he got enhanced senses though he was not sure whether that was because of the fox or because he had his moms blood running through is veins. He figured it could have been both. Then there was the Kyubi's chakra.

Though he did not like using it and only ever used it as a last resort since it did give him the massive power boosts he needed to fight the stronger opponents. Though from what he could tell when he used its chakra, three tails worth was his limit right now. He knew he could slowly learn to control more tails worth but it would be very dangerous without someone powerful around to stop him if he ever lost it and went berserk. Then there was also the chance of the fox trying to take over if he ever lost it.

Though at his current level he thought he was pretty powerful for his age at least. Without the Kyubi's chakra he could just about match a minor god or goddess and take down most monsters, those were feats in itself. He only ever needed to use the Kyubi's chakra when faced against an Olympian or the very high powered elite monsters.

Right now he would guess that he was around mid-high Jonin level now and about the same level as Kakashi which he was happy about considering Kakashi was one of the best in the leaf. Though he would not rest until he was at the same level as his dad and Old man Sarutobi and could go toe to toe with an Olympian without needed the aid of the Kyubi's chakra.

When he returned to camp, he was defiantly going to increase his training and would ask Mr D if it was at all possible to get him some more jutsu so he could expand his jutsu arsenal. He figured that hunters like Silena, Clarisse, Annabeth and probably Percy would be upping their training too so he would not be alone on that front.

"Hey Boss!" One of the clones shouted to him getting his attention and drawing him out of his thoughts. He saw the clone point out a little northeast from them.

Naruto stood up and leaned over the rail to get a better look and grabbed one a pair of binoculars.

Looking through he could see a bunch of cliffs protruding out of the water with a few sets of caves being just about visible.

In front of the cliffs was a large wooden boat that looked like the kind they had five hundred years ago with a pirates jolly Rodger flag on top of the mast. On the side of it was the name **Queen Anne's Revenge.**

"Bingo, found them." he said smiling to himself before he noticed that around the ship there looked like some weird bird like figures swooping around it and diving towards the deck of the ship.

'_What did they do now?'_ He thought as he jumped off the sail boat and ran across the water and towards the ship.

* * *

**With Percy and Annabeth**

"Come on Annabeth." Percy said as he dragged the frozen in shock body of Annabeth Chase out of the water and back onto the deck of the Queen Anne's Revenge.

He still did not fully understand why she did it but as they passed by these sets of cliffs, Annabeth saw that these cliffs were the home of the Sirens where if someone heard their song and survived whatever trauma they were forced to hear and endure then they came out from it wiser than before.

Annabeth being Annabeth believed she could take it and made him promise to cover his ears and not help her, even if she begged and pleaded for him to do so.

He could honestly say it was one of the hardest moments of his life having to watch Annabeth shout at him in pain as he put wax in his ears to dull out the sirens song.

Then when he had turned around and looked back at her, she had somehow got out of the chain she had placed on her wrist to keep her tied to the mast of the ship and dove into the water and swam towards the sirens.

He had swam after her of course and easily caught up to her before the two went under the water and he formed a bubble around them so they could breathe.

She was motionless at first and sobbing into his chest. No doubt, it had been too much for her then he thought. Annabeth always did have a problem with her pride.

When they finally made it back onto the ship and had Tyson take her to get rested the Sirens had left their perches on the side of the cliffs and began dive-bombing towards them.

He uncapped riptide just as the sirens began to swarm around him.

One tried to grab a hold of his shoulders with its claw like feet but Percy had managed to push it away with riptide and making a shallow cut appear on its foot.

Looking at them, their appearance really did make Percy's stomach churn. The Sirens looked like human sized vultures, with dirty black plumage, grey talons and wrinkled pink necks. They had human heads that change to the people you know.

"_Now it looks like Tyson_." He thought as one of the Sirens that was attacking him now had the head of Tyson on its neck.

"It's not him. It's just the Siren. It is just an illusion." He kept muttering to himself as another dive bombed towards him with its talons out stretched.

Percy managed to roll out of the way and swipe at the Siren making a large gash appear in its back, which made it squawk out loud in pain.

Though as he did a second one appeared behind him and managed to scrape his left shoulder with its talon.

He grits his teeth a little before turning around to see the face on the Siren was his mothers. He hesitated at seeing his mother's warm face but quickly shook it from his thoughts and swung his sword at it.

The Siren had gotten in way to close thinking it could show Percy someone he loved so he wouldn't harm it but it did not expect a wave to suddenly hit the ship with enough force to jolt the ship. The next thing the Siren saw was riptide coming towards, a loud hissing sound before everything went black.

The Siren vanished in a stream of gold dust as Percy turned to face the other Sirens. There were only about three sirens all together, _'well two now.'_ Percy thought as they circled around him, keeping to the air and staying out of riptides reach.

But that was quickly cut short when one of the Sirens suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud and disappeared into a shroud of gold dust.

Percy looked a little taken back before he looked where the Siren was and saw a silver arrow with black feathers on the end.

He immediately smiled and his face lit up. "Naruto," he said.

"You rang?" A voice came from behind him and there standing with his back leaning against the wall with a bow in his hands was Naruto.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Percy." Naruto said making Percy look back to see the last Siren diving towards him with it talons out just like the last few thinking it could take him out while he was distracted.

"Wave." he said a little desperately as a strong torrent of water shot out from the ocean and slammed into the Siren, knocking it to the ground.

As the Siren struggled to get up, Percy quickly appeared next to it and drove riptide into its chest. The Siren convulsed a little at first before it disappeared just like the rest.

"Good job." Naruto commented getting a happy smile from Percy who quickly went over and hugged his friend.

"You don't know how worried we have all been." He said making Naruto roll his eyes a little before nodding and giving him a quick hug back before the two broke apart.

"Where's Bethy and Tyson?" He asked making Percy wince a little before he explained to Naruto what happened with the Sirens.

Naruto sighed deeply. _'That girl and that pride of hers.'_ He thought before he walked over to the Siren that he had killed and picked up a long scraggy looking feather that had remained.

"Another spoil to add to the cabinet, you may as well get yours as well." He said as Percy looked around and picked up the two feathers from the two Sirens he had killed. They both looked up at the cliff face to see a few of the Sirens that had not attacked burrowing into theirs holes in the wall.

Naruto scoffed at them before Percy led him down the ship and where Tyson and Annabeth were waiting.

The ships itself he had to admit was pretty cool and it was very big. Though there was a lot of dust and cobwebs all over the place signaling it had not been used in however long it was.

'_I doubt Annabeth enjoyed all the cobwebs.'_ He thought before he was led into what looked like some kind of dining area where he spotted Tyson leaning over Annabeth who had a drink of water in her hands and a blanket over her shoulders.

She heard them enter and smiled gratefully at Percy when she saw him before she noticed Naurto a little ways behind him making her eyes go as wide as possible.

She put the drink down and threw the blanket off her and launched herself at Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"You idiot, do you know how worried I was. I thought you died." She said sobbing into his chest.

He placed is head on top of hers and hugged back. "Sorry Bethy, I did not mean to scare you like that. I could not let my little sis get hurt from the big bag Kraken now could I? It's my job to look after my little sis after all."

"Still you were reckless." she said as she began wiping the tears away and watched as Tyson came over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good to see you too buddy." He said to Tyson as he patted him on the back before giving Annabeth a stern look.

"And listening to the Sirens song was not reckless?" He said raising an eyebrow at her making her shift a little uncomfortably.

"I thought I could handle it but it took me by surprise and what I saw made me want it so badly."

Naruto and Tyson looked curious at what it was while Percy had a look of understanding on his face.

"I saw my mom and we were together with my dad in central park. It looked so real and I wanted it so badly and would have done anything to have it. I can still hear it in my ears as if telling me I can still get it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said ruffling her hair making her pout at him and try to give him an angry glare for messing up her hair anymore than it already was but all it did was make him chuckle before his face went serious.

"We should probably get away from the Sirens habitats. As long as we are near them, they can probably still inflict some kind of harm to us."

"I can do that now." he said as Percy left to go back to the top of the ship.

"Um does he need our help?" He asked but Annabeth shook her head as she put the blanket she threw off back over her shoulders while Tyson followed after Percy.

"No, thanks to him being a son of Poseidon, he can make the ship come to life away and the ship will do everything we need it to."

"Huh, that pretty cool. Hey wait, why did he not do that for CSS Birmingham?" He asked making Annabeth laugh.

"I think you forgetting he is a kelp head." She said making Naruto nod in agreement.

"So from where we are how long do you think it will take to get to Polyphemus Island. I met with my gran earlier today and said that Clarisse and Silena have already arrived there. I don't like the idea of them being on that island with the strongest and most famous Cyclops there is."

"I agree." She said yawning a little. We just have to hope they are smart enough not to do anything rash.

"If you have not noticed children of Ares are not known for being patient." He said making Annabeth laugh a little in agreement as he noticed her eyes looked a little heavy and she put her head gently onto his shoulder.

"You and Percy seem to be getting along better."

"Yeah kelp head isn't so bad when he wants to be. He did save me after all." She said quietly. Naruto knew she was about to doze off at any moment.

Looking at her he notice how pale she was and guessed the whole Siren incident had taken a lot out of her. Though he did plan on scolding her and Percy for theirs action of Circe island, he figured it could wait until Annabeth was feeling better.

Deciding that she had enough excitement for one day and that she needed her rest, he bent down a little and picked her gently up in his arms.

He heard her grumble a little but that was it. He was one of the few she did not mind picking her up and managed to give him direction to her room.

By the time he got their Annabeth was out like a light. He put her on the make shift bed and pulled the covers over her.

'_This is the second time I have done this now.' _He thought to himself before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

When he left the room he cracked is shoulders a little before making his way back up on deck.

Just because he could not scold Annabeth for the actions of Circe's Island, it did not mean Percy was going to be safe.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Completed**

**If some of you are wondering about the feeling of some of the hunters allow me to explain. You must remember that the older hunters have been with Artemis for mostly decades, centuries or longer in Zoe's case. Therefore they are use to being Artemis's main focus. But now that Naruto is here and is her son, that focus has sifted in a a way and they now know they are not the only important ones in her life So it makes a few of them a little jealous of the attention.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	15. The Island Of Polyphemus

**Beta'd by anime-death-angel**

* * *

Chapter 15

"It really does not look like anything I thought it would." Percy said on the bow of the ship as he, Naruto, Annabeth and Tyson looked at the island in front of them. The island looked like an island of paradise with sandy white beaches, tropical tees with coconuts in them along with high hill tops. The place felt fresh but old at the same time, as if it was a land forgotten in time.

"Well what did you expect? Rope bridges and deep caverns with skeletons in it?" Naruto asked as Percy shrugged.

"Kind off, yeah." Percy said back while Annabeth rolled her eyes at the son of Poseidon.

"It must be the fleece. It has regenerative properties remember. It must be the reason why the island is so lush and beautiful."

"If we take it away, will the island die?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It'll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever that is."

"It is a shame but it has to be done if we want to save the camp."

As the Queen Anne's Revenge got as close to the shore as it could get without getting stranded Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

They had contacted the camp yesterday afternoon to check how things were going and unfortunate t was not going well.

It was Ino and Katie who had spoke to them and explained that everything at camp was in shambles. Mr. D was just doing nothing while Tantalus was making their lives hell for them, punishing them for the most ridiculous of reasons.

Also the attacks had increased to nearly four times a day. They were lucky that they had only been attacked during the night once but thing were slowly getting worse and worse every day. They were lucky that no one had died yet but the med bay was beginning to pile up to the point where they had to set up tents to take some of the more lightly injured.

The Apollo kids were exhausted having to keep healing people, the Ares kids were on their last legs being on the front lines all the time, the Hermes cabin were managing so far but eventually they would come crashing down to, the Aphrodite cabin complained more than usual while the Hephaestus cabin was busy trying to keep the building from collapsing.

They had a few days left and they knew that. The group knew that they had to get their butts in gear and speed the quest up if they wanted to have a chance at saving their home.

Though Naruto and Percy were both a little annoyed at the Olympians for not doing anything to help their kids. Instead they both knew they were either just sitting on their thrones and just watching or doing whatever they did to waste time.

Though as soon as the Iris message as over he chewed out Percy and scolded Tyson lightly for the actions on Circe's island. Tyson cried a little before Naruto patted him on the back just telling him it was a mistake and he knew he didn't mean anything by it.

Percy though did face a small punishment much to his horror. So much to his hatred and to everyone else's amusement, Naruto tied Percy to the front of the ship with half his body in the water for the rest of the day telling him he would bring him back up when he learnt his lesson.

Though Annabeth did not get off lightly either and spent the rest of the day when she had woken up to being tied to the mast of the ship and also told both of them that when they got to camp they would be apologizing to the girls he rescued that went to Camp Half Blood.

Neither fought it and knew they were in the wrong despite the circumstances they were put in.

"You know the island is kind of shapes liked a saddle." Percy said looking at the island as the others looked at him with odd expression on their face.

"Thank you for that piece of wisdom seaweed brain." Annabeth said making Percy huff and cross his arms as they all began to pile into one of the small row boats and made their way to the island.

When they arrived and stood on the beaches Naruto took a long sniff at his surroundings and sighed happily.

"This place is nice. I think I should build a beach home here." He said while Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't think Polyphemus would want any neighbors."

"You never know. After all he wants to marry Grover so he must want some attention." He said making the others snicker.

"Come on, we need to find the others. Naruto can you smell Clarisse or Silena's scents from here?" She asked as Naruto checked for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Too much pollen from all the flowers on the island. It's making my nose tickle. If we get closer to their current location then I might be able to, but I am not close enough right now."

However his eyes darted along the beach shore and as he looked over to his right he could see a small black figure resting on the beach. His eyes widened when he saw it was the shape of a boat and began running towards it.

The others say him running and followed after him, all the while making sure that their boat was safely on the shore.

"Why he run so far?" Tyson ask as he tried to keep up though is large lumbering body was obviously not well build for running.

"A boat?" Annabeth said as they neared the other small boat on the shore line before her and everyone else's eyes widened when they saw it was one of the lifeboats from the CSS Birmingham.

"It must be Clarisse and Silena's." Percy added when they arrived as they began to check the small boat over.

Naruto closes his eyes and used his enhanced sense of smell which proved useful and successful when he got a strong hit on Silena and Clarisse's scent from the boat. The boat itself was a little damaged but was still sea worthy. He was surprised the two girls had managed to survive in such a small boat but then again a combination of an angry daughter of Ares and an angry daughter of Aphrodite was not something most would survive form.

"They were definantly here. The scent is still quite strong meaning they must have been here a day or two. The fact that they are not here means they must have headed into the jungle and gone on ahead."

"If they have not come back then it must mean that they have found something right?" Percy asked.

"Or something found them," he said a little solemnly as everyone looked towards the island jungle in worry before Percy managed to steel himself

"We may as well get walking then, hopefully we will find Silena and Clarisse on the way." Percy said as he led the way with Annabeth following behind him, then Tyson and then Naruto bringing up the rear.

They made their way through the island jungle and could feel themselves gradually going up the hill. The path was very uneven and they had to take it slowly otherwise they would lose their footing.

Percy hacked through the bushes with riptide though they could not help but notice it looked as if someone had already hacked their way through. Naruto looked to the ground and found very faint looking foot prints in the ground.

One foot print was rather petite while another was a little larger and broader giving him hope that that these foot prints belong to Clarisse and Silena. If they made their way through here then he wondered just how long ago they were here and where were they now.

"They've definantly been this way." Naruto said as the others look around the foot prints. "At least we know they got some distance and the foot prints continue to track forward." He said now taking the lead as the others follow after him.

They followed after at a quick pace narrowly avoiding the potholes in the ground before they found themselves at an open field where all four stopped.

They found themselves staring right towards a giant oak tree where they could all see some gold glittering on one of its branches.

"The Fleece." Percy said looking at it before making a motion to go forwards to grab it. Though he was quickly stopped when Annabeth grabbed his shoulders and stared out at it.

"It too easy, far too easy."

"It would not be left out in the open like this. Not without some form of protection. Some sort of shield around it or a creature guarding it." Naruto theorized as Annabeth nodded.

"Usually it some kind of creature like a dragon like Laden in the Garden of Hespirides or a three headed dog like Cerberus in the Underworld."

"Well they have sheep." Naruto muttered pointing towards the large groups of sheep that look a little abnormally large then regular sheep that he had seen.

"Yes the guardians of the might golden fleece is a heard of sheep." Annabeth said playfully as they all noticed a deer come wandering out of the bushes on the other side of the field and was looking around and began heading towards a small ravine.

Then they all watched as the sheep all suddenly lifted their heads up in perfect unison and looked over towards the deer. The sheep all bleated at once and rushed the animal. It happened so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves yet no noise came from the sudden dinner for the sheep.

After about thirty second the sheep began disperse and went back to what they were doing before the deer arrived which revealed a now set of clean white bones in the place where the deer formally was standing.

"Um you were saying." All the boys said as Annabeth just let her jaw hang low after what they just witnesses. Everyone had a knot form in their stomach and did not feel very hungry.

"They're like piranhas." She said now thinking twice about her comment earlier.

"Piranhas with legs to be more specific." Percy added while Tyson and Naruto nodded in agreement before a thought hit the older blonde.

"You guys don't think Silena and Clarisse just charged in and didn't think that the sheep were dangerous do you?" He asked a little skeptically while the other were just silent as his proclamation and eyed the sheep before eyeing the ground round them.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked. "Do we stay here and try and get the fleece or do we try and find Grover and the others first?"

"If we stay and try and get the fleece, I could try and turn invisible and sneak around them and get it. It might be are quickest method." Annabeth offered but Naruto shook his head.

"They will still be able to smell and hear you. One wrong slip up and you become just like that deer." He said as she paled at the thought. "So it is definantly not safe to do it alone."

"Can't you just like ninja your way over and use your chakra to get the fleece?" Percy asked since it sounded like a good idea in his head but saw the annoyed look on Naruto's face.

"I could but even then I do not know how quick or strong those sheep are. Plus I don't really want to kill them. They might be flesh eating sheep but there just doing what normal sheep do, minus the flesh eating part. Plus technically we are intruding on their home."

The others looked at him a little oddly but they let it go. They guessed it was just one of those child of Artemis things.

"So I guess we find Grover and the others first then?" Percy asked getting a nod from the others.

"It seems like the best thing to do at this point. Since we do not know a way to get past the sheep, maybe regrouping with them will help us come up with a plan to get past the sheep and grab hold of the fleece."

"But where do we start?"

"We follow the tracks." Naruto muttered though everyone heard him and saw him bending down and looking and large foot prints in the ground that were leading away from the field and back into the forest.

"Considering the these giant tracks start here and the tracks that belong to Silena and Clarisse stop here, I think it is safe to say that if we follow these giant tracks they will lead us to Silena, Clarisse and Grover."

"So Polyphemus definantly got them then?" Percy asked as they saw Naruto nod his head.

"It looks that way. Come on let's not keep the ladies and the bride to be waiting much longer." He said making them sicker knowing he was referring to Grover.

With Naruto leading the front and following after the tracks, Tyson behind him with Annabeth and Percy together bring up the rear now.

"Do you think we are ready for this?" Percy asked Annabeth as they checked behind them to make sure none of the flesh eating sheep were following after them.

"We're gonna have to be. Polyphemus is not going to be easy by any means but if we want to get the fleece and save everyone then we don't have a choice but to face him."

"But we have Naruto with us right. Surely he can handle Polyphemus right?" He asked though he got a stern look from Annabeth.

"We can't keep doing that Percy." she said making him a little confused. "We cannot keep having Naruto fight all our battles for us. We have to take part too. I won't stand on the sidelines and watch as Naruto has to fight on his own because we can't handle a couple of monster and don't have the strength to fight against the stronger of monsters."

"That why I have been training with him, why I am learning my snake style fighting and learning to use throwing knives. So I can be of use and get stronger. We are all going to need to get stronger for what lies ahead of us."

"When we find Polyphemus I will do my part and put my training to good use. You are stronger then you were last year Percy, but you are still naive and think that letting Naruto fight all the time will mean you don't have too."

Nothing more was said before she walked a little further ahead and walked beside Tyson while Percy was left to think about what she said to him.

'_Is she right? Do I just hope that Naruto will be strong enough to fight so that I don't?'_ He thought to himself.

'_While together when we fought Ares last summer, Naruto had done the bulk of the work and had been the one to push Ares. I might have defeated Medusa, the Chimera and the Minotaur but that still does not make me much of a warrior.'_

'_I guess I really need to start training more and I need to start fighting my own battles more.'_ He thought and with a new resolve stood up firmer and with his head held high.

Naruto meanwhile smiled having heard their conversation. Though he wanted to laugh when Annabeth essentially gave Percy the long version of telling him to grow a pair and man up, he knew it would hit Percy hard and would help resolve the son of Poseidon more, giving him a confidence boost that was needed.

* * *

**Olympus**

Hestia walked along the neat and smooth pathway along the paths of Olympus as she made her way towards the temple that belonged to her younger sister Demeter.

Her grandson's words had struck a bit of a chord with her referring back to her mother and though she visited her mother from time to time when she could, she could understand her mother being sad that she could not see her other children who just did not bother to go and see her.

Zeus and Hera she knew would be the two that would refuse to see her the most simply because they saw her as a threat. Poseidon would be more lenient and would be willing if he was accompanied, the same with Demeter though Hades might be a bit of work.

She knocked on her sister's palace door and waited until she heard a quiet come in.

Going through she rolled her eyes at seeing her younger sister once again examining different types of cereal and no doubt was checking which was the most healthiest to give to her children.

"After noon sister." She called getting Demeter's attention who responded back by giving her a smile and a small wave before going back to what she was doing.

"Must you be doing this again Deme?" She asked getting a firm nod from the Goddess of the Harvests.

"Of course! I cannot let my children go around eating all that sugary crap. It will rot their teeth and turn them fat. This is the kind of stuff they should be eating."

"Yes Deme of course." She responded sitting on one of the couches nearby before looking around. "No Persephone?"

"No she has gone to one of those dreadful theme parks down in Florida. Disney World apparently."

"Still a child at heart then." She said as Demeter smiled slightly. Out of all the gods and goddesses, Hestia knew Demeter was the most protective of her children though Artemis was now giving her a good run for her money.

Since Persephone was Demeter's first, she knew how attached they were and saw how devastated she was when Hades took her daughter. Hestia did not agree with Hades reasoning and really would not understand why he would not let the poor girl have a life away from the Underworld but then again Hades was hard heading and stubborn, a trait all her brothers seemed to carry.

"Speaking of children." She started as her sister turned to look at her slightly. "When was the last time you visited mother?"

As she asked her question Demeter stood up and had a look of surprise crossed on her face at the mentioning of her mother.

"I cannot say. Perhaps a millennia or two. Why do you ask?" She pondered to Hestia.

"Well I figured since a lot of us have not seen her in so long I am sure she would enjoy seeing her children again. We are the only six she ever had after all. I thought we could all go visit her."

"HA!" Demeter said a little out of character as she snorted as well at her sisters proclamation. "Getting Zeus, Hera and Hades to go visit mother. You will have an easier task telling Poseidon to stop wearing those ugly Hawaiian shirts of his."

She knew her younger brother and knew how much he loved those shirts. He was always wearing them with those ugly brown khaki shorts of his. Though she was by no means an expert of clothing and fashion, even she admitted what he wore stood out just a tad too much.

"It cannot be that bad." She said while Demeter looked at her incredulously. "Okay maybe it is. But do you not think that we should visit to at least keep her company. You know she is not allowed on Olympus."

"Because our brother and sister are paranoid as hell and think everyone is always against them."

"But you must admit that mother must be awful lonely. Look at poor Calypso, not allowed to go anywhere and only get a visitor once every hundred years. She does not have that and yet still no one visits her. I visit her and I can see how much she wants to see everyone."

Demeter sighed and rubbed her forehead as she listened to her sister speak and had to admit she did have a valid point.

"Tia even if we were to go, you know as well as I do what Hera would be like. She will ignore mother and only answer shorts answer when begin spoken too, Hades will simple be all gloomy and won't talk at all while Zeus will without a doubt claim she is up to something. Poseidon maybe but then again he has always been a bit of a momma's boy despite not visiting and I will admit I am not against seeing her."

That was exactly was Hestia thought might happen but one could hope.

"So if I say got Poseidon to come with us, would you come along and see mother?" she asked with a bit of hope.

Demeter sighed and went back to her cereal. "If you can somehow convince our fish breath of a brother then yes I will go and visit her with you."

Hestia smiled happily and hugged her sister form behind before she ran out of the temple and no doubt towards Poseidon's.

She knew Zeus, Hera and Hades were probably going to say no and she knew it was a long shot with those three but she felt a little happier now that Demeter was willing if she could get Poseidon to go with them.

Demeter just shook her head and had a feeling if Hera caught wind of this, it would send her into one of tantrums as usual.

Then again she did not really care all that much.

* * *

**With the Demi Gods**

"So this is it?" Annabeth asked as the group started at a giant cave a little ways off in the distance where the tracks they were following seemed to have been leading.

It was only about five minutes walk away and was easy to get to if you were big enough which no doubt Polyphemus was. No doubt it was handy if anyone tried to steal the fleece form the island.

"This is where the tracks end along with the scent."

Very slowly the four demi gods crept as quietly could and found a good spot looking into the entrance of Polyphemus cave all the while staying hidden. Naruto would have preferred to ninja his way in as he put it but Percy and Annabeth wanted in too, so he didn't have much of a choice.

A little ways of and into the cave they spotted the Cyclops Polyphemus which made Annabeth want t gag at what he was wearing.

Then they all saw Grover troy along in front of Polyphemus still wearing a wedding dress which made them all feel a little relieved that their favorite satyr was still alive and in one piece. Though they snickered at the wedding dress he was wearing.

"Definantly does not suit Grover." Naruto whispered with three heads nodding in unison.

Then when they saw Silena and Clarisse all their jaws dropped and a certain son of Artemis was left blushing madly and eyes began to go a little googly eyed.

They saw Clarisse and Silena both wearing one piece dresses which were very revealing in some parts. Annabeth had to forcibly close Naruto open jaw, though snickered that she would have to tell Silena about his reaction at a later date. They were carrying trays in their hands which made them guess they were being used as servants.

Though she angrily swatted Percy on the back of the head when she saw he was ogling them a little as well. Though she had to admit that she was surprised that it was Clarisse who he was ogling.

"Now that I look at her, she kind of looks like a Xena in a dress. She actually has a very good figure." she acknowledged while Percy rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm." Polyphemus pondered. "Get loudmouth girl to bring food now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?" Polyphemus as he eyed Clarisse who was now giving him the bird.

"Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear."

"Loud mouth girl, go get more food." he ordered which Clarisse did not take to well before she threw the tray on the floor surprising Silena and Grover.

"Damn it I have had it with this stupid wedding and being a servant. Oi ugly can't you see your stupid wife is a satyr and not to mention a guy?" she said making Silena and Grover look in horror while the four felt their stomachs drop.

"Oh no. Her temper is flaring." Naruto said face palming a little.

Beside him Annabeth was shaking her head and muttering under her breath "Shut up. She has to shut up."

Polyphemus glowered. "What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh my it looks like she has worked so much it is making her delirious." Grover said trying to get everything under control while Silena tried to get Clarisse to calm down.

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly.

"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. "That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"

Naruto wanted to head in but Annabeth grabbed hold of him and told him to wait and let this play out and that perhaps they could find some kind of advantage over Polyphemus as they watched.

All anyone could do was watch as Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover's wedding veil—revealing his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, his tiny horns.

Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. "I don't see very well," he growled. "Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in eye. But YOU'RE—NO—LADY—CYCLOPS!"

"Give him a prize." Percy muttered as they continued to watch.

Polyphemus then grabbed hold of Grover and began speaking aloud of different methods and recipes he could make with a satyr making Grover sweat heavily and began talking him out of it.

"Are you two satyrs too?"

"No we're girl's you idiot! Stand still so I can kick your ass!" Clarisse told him while Silena held her back once more.

They all watched as Polyphemus began thinking to himself though they were surprise he could think before he snapped his fingers. "Wedding postponed. Must tend to my sheep. Then we will eat the satyr." He declared.

"But ... you're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt. "Who's the bride?"

Polyphemus looked towards the two girls before grinning and pointed to both of them confusing them.

"I marry both girls tonight. We have big celebration."

Clarisse made a strangled sound. "Oh, no! You can't be serious?" While Silena paled and looked like she wanted to vomit and burst into tears at the same time.

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto said almost shouting as he was about to charge down there and give Polyphemus a good kicking before Annabeth, Percy and Tyson jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me. I am going to rip out his eye and shove it up his ass!" He said as he managed to stand up with the other three on his back and successfully began moving toward the cave despite the added weight.

"You might blow are cover. Come on Naruto if you do this then Polyphemus will know we are here and will then come after us."

"No way in hell am I letting him marry my girlfriend, no chance in hell!" He said

"We won't get him idiot. Just calm down and we will save them."

Naruto growled a little, obviously not liking it one bit but he relented for the time being and would go in when it was possible.

From their spot they watched as Polyphemus began digging through a giant chest beside his giant bed and managed to pluck out two slightly tattered wedding dresses and threw them over towards the girls.

"Put those on for big wedding. Be ready my future wives." He said as he then began to whistle. A few moments later they were surprised to see a fair number of sheep come piling out the cave, calling them by names that just sounded awful.

When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled a boulder in front of the doorway with ease to make sure no one could get in or could get out. They assumed he did not want his two future wives and his dinner to try escape.

He strolled off down the mountain in his baby-blue groom's outfit that made him stand out like a sore thumb while everyone was left wondering just how in the world they were going to move this giant boulder.

Eventually when Polyphemus disappeared and was out of sight, they got out of their hiding spot and went towards the giant boulder.

Percy was the first to walk up to it and attempt to move it though the six ton boulder quickly made it clear it did not want to be moved any time soon and quickly he gave up so he did not end up injuring himself for not being able to move the current immovable object.

Even Tyson with his Cyclops like strength could not make it much even a centimeter before he gave out and was out of breath. It showed just how superior Polyphemus was compared to the young Cyclops.

Annabeth meanwhile stood directly in front of it and was rubbing her chin as if she was trying to think of some kind of logical way to move the boulder.

Naruto meanwhile paced on his spot as his anger and frustration began getting to him. Hearing Polyphemus say that he was going to marry Silena caused something in his head to snap and now felt like ripping the old Cyclops into pieces and to make sure that there was nothing left. He wondered if this was fate trying to screw around with him but he very quickly decided that he was not going to let his girlfriend be taken away from him by this monster after only just getting together with her and already going through a big life and death situation with the Kraken battle.

"Yeah I am not waiting any longer." He said drawing attention to him from the others as he walked up toward the boulder and placed a hand on it.

"Naruto don't get me wrong you are strong and all but not even you can move a six ton boulder out of the way." Annabeth mentioned though was a little surprised when she saw him laugh and have an evil glint in his eye.

"Annabeth who ever said I was going to move it? I am going to do one better that. It'll be a little nosy but a lot quicker.

"I am going to destroy it." he said as he placed his hand out and formed a rasengan in it and began to move it closer and closer to the boulder.

Everyone tensed when they saw the Rasengan form in his hands and Percy and Tyson went to find a place to take cover from.

"Wait but if you do that then Polyphemus surely hear it." She said stopping Naruto though it made him grin in the process. He dispersed the rasengan and made four shadow clones. When they formed he transformed three of them to look like Annabeth, Percy and Tyson.

He whispered into their ears making the clones all grin before they all took off into the direction that Polyphemus had led the sheep too.

"What did you tell them?" Annabeth asked looking curious.

"I told them to keep Polyphemus busy and do whatever necessary to keep him away from the cave. All I told them was to be imaginative."

"And when exactly will we know when to start trying to get into the cave?"

"That's easy. We just listen for the loud shouting and screaming. Once we hear that, then we shall begin." he said with a big smirk crossing his face that looked awful much likes a fox's smirk.

* * *

**With Polyphemus**

"Come sheep's, come and eat." he said gesturing to the grass and field all around him as the sheep waddled on past him and went to the area he had pointed out.

His baby blue tuxedo stood out like a sore thumb with the all green background of forests and fields and was currently staring towards the Golden Fleece which made him grin a big toothy grin.

"Hey idiot." A voice called out causing him to turn around and narrow his eyes when he saw the four Naruto clones transformed into their group. The group walked a little towards him all wearing identical grins on their face. Polyphemus though was licking his lips thinking he just found more people to have for dinner.

Then the Annabeth clone spoke up and surprised the giant Cyclops with what she said.

"Yo mama so hairy Bigfoot is taking her picture!" She shouted confusing Polyphemus and making him further arrow his eyes.

"W-what did you say. I don't understand. Why you talk about mama?"

"Mr One Eye." Clone Tyson called. "Those pants make you look fat. And I think Mr. D wants his clothes back. He does not like people going through his stash."

"S-shut up, I look good in these." Polyphemus argued back now wanting to place them all in a cooking pot as quickly as he could.

"Hey Poly what's your name. Does Mr. Poly want a cracker? If so then to bad, you look like you had enough already." The clone Naruto said.

"I-I am not fat. I a-am just big boned." Polyphemus argues back again this time his face was going a little red and his fists were clenched.

"Hey smelly." The clone looking like Percy called out now drawing his attention. Then the clone Percy turned around dropped his pants and mooned Polyphemus. He even began doing al little dance for him and shaking his behind at him.

Polyphemus saw red this when the clone began mooning him. When the mooning did not stop he charged forward and raised his fists only for the clones to jump out of the way in time.

"Hey ugly if you're not so fat then why don't you come and chase us then?" They said as they ran across the field, steering clear of the man eating sheep and going further away from the cave.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I WILL EAT YOU!" He shouted as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt before he roared out loud and chased after the four clones successfully leading Polyphemus further away from the cave so that he will not here them destroying the boulder.

* * *

**With the demi gods**

After the minutes had passed they all heard a loud roar coming from a little way away before the faint sound of tree's being destroyed could be heard making Naruto smirk.

"What exactly did those clones do?" Annabeth asked while Naruto just looked at her and tapped his nose in secrecy making her pout in not knowing.

"Now let's get this show on the road." He said as Percy and Tyson retook their positions to make sure they were not caught in any kind of blast while Annabeth stood a little further back from Naruto.

"Remember the rasengan grinds against surfaces. Therefore it will only destroy the area around the impact zone." he said though he was not going to hold his breath. At least that was what he was hoping for, plus he was only using a very low powered giant rasengan for this.

"3, 2, 1...RASENGAN!" He shouted as he thrusted the rasengan forward towards the boulder and immediately began grinding into the boulder. All around the boulder cracks began to form and Naruto then began to push forward.

The rock in front of him began to dent and Naruto slowly moved forward and his rasengan became more like a drill making a giant walkable hole in the wall.

Annabeth, Percy and Tyson appeared behind him and followed ager him, all the while putting their hands in front of them to stop bit of rock and dust from flying into their eyes and blinding them.

The boulder was very thick though after a few minutes and making the rasengan even larger to quicken their way through, eventually it made its way through hand finally blasted part of the boulder in pieces making a big enough hole in the boulder for them to walk through one at a time.

Seeing his work finished he made the rasengan disappear and after using a quick minor manipulation of wind to remove the dust cloud away from the entrance they began to walk in with Annabeth in the lead with the three others following after them.

When they got through they looked around Polyphemus's cave and saw Clarisse, Silena and Grover at the other side, having obviously moved their after hearing the rasengan against the boulder. Clarisse had grabbed a large wooden stick since her weapons had been taken away while Silena was holding the same. Grover just looked terrified and was sweating.

Though they had looks of relief when they saw Annabeth walk through the recently made hole in the boulder. Annabeth spotted them and immediate ran towards Grover and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Don't you worry us like this again you stupid satyr." She said though he knew she was being sincere and hugged her back.

Percy came over as did Tyson and walked through towards them and brought Grover into a hug as well. Though Grover was a little fearful seeing Tyson.

"Good to see you in one piece G man." Percy said as he patted his friend on the back.

"I'm just glad you guys made it in time. Now at least I can finally get out of this stupid dress." He said as he ripped the wedding dress off showing his clothes on underneath.

He looked around and was about to call out to Naruto when he walked through the hole but a small gasp coming from Silena and her bounding towards him quick as she could hold him held his tongue for the moment.

The moment Silena's eyes locked onto Naruto she burst forward and surprising Naruto, jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist while hugging him as close as she could and buried her face in his neck.

Naruto hugged her in return and felt her tears on his neck as he gently soothed her.

"It's okay Lena. I'm here, I'm okay." he said while she sobbed. The others turned away so they could give them a moment to themselves.

She sniffled as she caught him in a kiss before pressing her forehead against his as he gently put her on back on her feet and pressed their foreheads together. "I thought I lost you after finally getting you." She whispered. He chuckled a little.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if you know this but I have a knack for being difficult to kill."

"Good because if you had I would have dragged you back from Hades himself and giving you a good beating."

"I would expect nothing less." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in and walked towards the others.

"Hey G man, glad you're still in one piece and still single." He said making Grover go a little red and the others to snort before the satyr hugged Naruto and thanked him and the others for coming for him. Naruto and Clarisse hugged each other as she welcomed him back and was glad he was okay.

"So what now? We have Grover, Silena and Clarisse, now all that's left is to get the fleece." Percy asked.

"Plus there is still Polyphemus. My clones won't be able to keep him busy for long." He said before a pop of information suddenly poured into his head.

"Okay correction they were keeping him busy. Looks like he got to them and destroyed them. He will probably be heading back here. He will be here in a few minutes if he runs."

As they began to discuss what they were going to do about Polyphemus, Silena and Clarisse got out of their dresses and changed back into their normal clothes.

When they returned and begun discussing what to do they heard loud thud like footprints getting closer and closer towards them.

"Uh ok, he is back."

When the boulder began to shift everyone began to hide all around the room and take cover. Annabeth, Tyson and Percy hid behind one of the giant cupboard through a small opening they found, Clarisse and Silena hid under a small crack under his bed while Naruto and Grover dived into the giant chest.

When the boulder moved an irritated and angry Polyphemus walked in with his clothes slightly ripped in a few places.

He was not a happy camper and they quickly began to think how they would get out of this one.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Completed**

**I know this chapter was maybe a little dry but i needed this chapter to lead up to the next one where there should be a battle awaiting.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	16. Showdown On The Island

**Beat'd by anime-death-angel**

**The poll for pairing is over and that is how it will stay from now on. I will not be mentioning it any more. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Naruto and everyone else held their breath as Polyphemus came storming into the cave with a look of annoyance and frustration. No doubt, he was given the run around with the clones by the flustered look on his large murky head. On his back, there were a few rip in his baby blue suit, which by the look of him he was not happy about.

"Stupid little people call me names. Then go poof." He muttered under his breath. "And my lovely suit is ruined. What will I marry my lovelies in now?"

"We are not your lovelies." Both Silena and Clarisse muttered under their breath though thankfully he Cyclops did now hear them.

"How do we get out?" Percy whispered to Annabeth who was currently trying to come up with some kind of plan while Tyson was eyeing the bigger Cyclops wearily.

Polyphemus finished mumbling and after noticing he was all alone began whipping his head all around the cave.

"My lovelies, dinner goat where are you?" He called out though no one came out to greet him. His eyes narrowed and began to smell the air around him. Despite his vision not being all that great his sense of smell was slightly heightened than normal persons.

He took a long deep sniff of the area when his eyes snapped open and a big hungry grin appeared on his face.

"I know you are still in here. And I smell more little people. More for dinner and more for my belly." He said as his eye searched all around the room.

The demi gods, satyr and Cyclops all had managed to hide well when they managed to see Polyphemus looking around in frustration but still with a hungry look on his face. His milky colored eye was looking all over the cave and got dangerously close to where Silena and Clarisse were hiding before a quick thinking Annabeth spoke up.

"Hello, ugly!"

Polyphemus stiffened. "Who said that?" He said darting his eye all over the cave trying to pick up where it was coming from.

"Nobody!" Annabeth yelled giving her the reaction she was hoping for as his face went red with rage and his fists began to shake. Naruto and the others picked up on what she was doing. Well everyone but Percy and Tyson who were looking at Annabeth in confusion and a little fear.

"Nobody!" Polyphemus yelled back. "I remember you!"

Deciding to join in Naruto spoke up.

"You're too stupid to remember anybody." Naruto taunted. "Much less Nobody."

"Where are you? Why your voice sound different? You sounded like girl one second, boy the next."

"My voice has not changed. You're just too stupid to notice where nobody is." Clarisse then piped up with a grin wanting to mess around with the Cyclops.

"AHH WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled and begin to throw a bit of a fit at not finding where the voice was coming form. To him it was coming from all sides and he could not pin point where nobody was.

His frustration building he grabbed one of his large chairs and threw it towards the location where Annabeth, Percy and Tyson were hiding. There was a loud crash as he threw it and it crashed into the wall making the others go silent and hope that the trio was okay.

They were relieved when they heard Annabeth suddenly say, "You haven't learned to throw any better, either!"

"AHH SHOW YOURSELF!" He said flailing his arms around. Naruto looked like he was about to speak up before a sudden pull of energy grabbed his attention from beneath him. He looked down but remembered he was in a large chest filled with all kinds of junk.

"Hey Grover take over in annoying Polyphemus for a moment. I'll be back in a minute." He said making Grover bleep loudly and jump in surprise.

"What do you mean take over? Where are you going?" He asked but saw Naruto begin to tunnel his way through hall the junk. Grover grumbled before he began to speak against Polyphemus as well further confusing the Cyclops.

"What is this pull? It feels like some kind of energy signature. Almost like the Pans Battle Horn. It has similar feel to it."

He dug around through all the junk and tried to keep the noise coming from it to a minimum as best he could before his hands reach some kind of chest. He removed any junk and rubbish that was piled on it and found it to be a chest almost the size of a small single bed. He could feel the energy pull coming from within. It was almost as if someone wanted him to find it.

Seeing the lock on the chest, he got out one of his hunting knives and with wind chakra wrapped around it slashed at the lock making it fall of immediately.

Putting his hunting knife away he slowly opened the chest and his eyes went wide at what he found inside. He had to steady himself a little at what he saw and tried to keep his jaw shut.

Inside the chest was an oddly shaped shield that curved slightly in the middle and was a blackish grey in color with round gold studs around the edges. Attached to it was a bronze and gold sword that like the shield curved slighting the middle. It had a black handle and just looking at it, Naruto could see how sharp it was.

Looking at it and the shape and design he recognized it almost immediately because he had seen it in one of the Greek textbooks back at camp. Heck anyone who enjoyed fighting recognized this shield and sword because it belonged to the greatest warrior Greece had ever seen.

"The sword and shield of Achilles." He said looking at it in complete awe.

"No way." He muttered while Grover who was now getting curious at what Naruto was doing looked down the make shift hole he had made.

"Naruto what did you find?" He asked looking down into the chest as Naruto moved out of the way to show him. When he did, Grover had the same look he did a moment ago appear on his face and almost let out a loud bah sound when he did. He thankfully covered his mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah Grover, I think it is." He said in wonder. "Amazing we find this when only a few weeks ago we found Pan's battle horn." He said making Grover nod before doing a double take on what Naruto just said and looked at Naruto as if was some kind of gaping fish.

Naruto rolled his eyes and unsealed the Battle horn and passed it to Grover who quickly and gently took it and marveled at it.

"Um Grover aren't you suppose to be helping in distracting Polyphemus?" He asked making Grover stop his little worshipping session with the battle horn and quickly turned back around only to find Polyphemus now at Annabeth's, Percy and Tyson's location and had his hand where they were as if trying to reach them.

"He must have found them while we found the sword and shield." Grover whined as Naruto made his way back to where he was with the sword and shield strapped to his back. H e saw the site in front of him and cursed under his breath.

Percy and Annabeth meanwhile managed to back away just enough so that Polyphemus could not grab them but they all had their weapons on the ready.

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted sounding out through the cave and making Polyphemus immediately look in the direction of the chest.

Quickening his pace Polyphemus bolted towards the chest where Naruto and Grover were hiding in and slammed the top off and looked down into the open chest.

When he did Grover shuddered looking at him before giving him a small wave. When he did the junk inside suddenly was thrown all over the place when around fifty of Naruto's shadow clones burst out of the chest and began to dog pile onto Polyphemus.

Despite his great strength, the number of clones managed to overwhelm the giant Cyclops and did their best to keep him pinned on the ground though he was struggling and the clones were quickly losing their grips on him.

"Everyone let's get out now while we have the chance." Naruto called as everyone got out of their hiding spots and hightailed it out of the cave.

They spotted the sword and shield on his back but did not pay much attention to it due to being in such a rush to get out of the cave while Grover still clung to the battle horn Naruto had given him like his life had depended on it.

As they reached the outside they quickly found Polyphemus was destroying the clones and was already beginning to get up.

Naruto looked up at the cave ledge before he unsealed some Kunai's with paper bombs wrapped around them and threw them up at the top of the cave.

As soon as they hit the top of the cave exploded and a big rock fall began to collapse over the entrance to the cave. It made a few of the group member's to cover their eyes but when they opened them they found the entrance completely blocked off.

Though if the angry shouts form Polyphemus were any indication, they knew it would not last long.

"Well that was a pain." Clarisse said before shouting "HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW YOU DUMB CYCLOPS. THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND MARRY ME OFF!" She shouted as the others sweat dropped a little.

"That won't hold him for long." Annabeth said looking at the collapsed rocks. "He'll be out of that in no time and we still need to get the fleece."

"Right so what do we do? We still have those flesh eating sheep guarding it and I for one do not want to be reduced into nothing buts bones." Silena added with most quickly nodding in agreement.

"I could stay here and keep him busy and give you guys enough time to get the fleece and get back to the shore." Naruto offered but was quickly muted when Silena gave him a glare.

"No you are not." She said punching his chest. "You have already done that once already and you almost died because of it."

"Then what do we do?" He asked raising is eyebrow waiting for a suggestion from the group. He wanted to know if they had a plan to defeat the giant Cyclops since Polyphemus was not like other monsters. He had strength, experience and skill despite being a dumb as a sack of rocks.

"We will take care of Polyphemus." Silena offered as everyone look at her in surprise. "You have been the one fighting monsters and most of the threats so far. It is our turn now."

"Yeah she has a point." Clarisse added. "With the five of us we can take care of that over grown Cyclops."

"Five?" Naruto asked looking around counting six other beside him.

"Take Tyson with you and together the two of you can get the fleece. While you do that, we will keep Polyphemus busy. When you have the fleece, use a fire jutsu and shoot it into the sky as a beacon. When we see it we will all retreat back to the shore and leave."

"That sounds like it could work. Are you okay with that Tyson?" Percy asked as Tyson hesitated a little before he nodded happily.

"See we can handle this. We might not be shinobi but we can handle Polyphemus. Have a little faith." Silena said to Naruto as she patted his cheek as he gave her a worried look before sighing, knowing they were not going to back out of this.

"Okay but at least take this. It will come in handy, that I am sure of." He said as he took the shield and sword off his back and gave it to Clarisse.

She eyed him curiously before she and the others looked at the shield and sword he gave her before everyone's eyes completely bugged out.

"Is this what I think it is?" Clarisse asked stuttering a little as her hand began to glide across the sword.

"The sword and shield of Achilles." Annabeth said looking as if she was about to faint in surprise, though Clarisse looked no better. Her head spun around to look at Naruto. "Where did you find it? These weapons were said to have been lost for over three thousand years."

"In the chest. I felt a pull of energy coming from it and went to investigate. I found them locked in a wooden chest. Took me by surprise and figured these would come in handy in the future."

Clarisse unsheathed the sword from the shield and swung it around a few times. The hissing sound from the sword slashing through the air could be heard very clearly and it glinted as the light from the sun hit it.

"It feels amazing. It looks like a heavy weapon but it is so light. The point at the end is so sharp. It could probably cut through anything with how sharp it was. It's no wonder he became such a great warrior wielding this."

"How come she gets the sword?" Percy asked feeling a tad jealous that the daughter of Ares got to wield such a badass combination of weapons.

"Percy you already have riptide, don't be so greedy." He mock scolded making Percy pout a little before seeing where they were coming from while Clarisse glared at the son of Poseidon.

"We will have to examine them when we get back to camp," Annabeth said just as the makeshift rock fall began to shudders and loud thuds could be heard.

"It looks like Polyphemus is trying to get out. You guys sure you can handle this?" He asked since he did not want to see them get badly injured or worse.

"We can handle it. This is what all that training was for remember." Silena said as she readied her bow while Percy uncapped riptide, Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and Clarisse prepared the sword and shield. Grover though squirmed a little though he did try to put his brave face on.

"Alright then." He said before patting Tyson on the back. "You ready buddy?"

"I ready." He said making Naruto grin before they gave the five a nod of good luck before he took off towards the fleeces location with Tyson following after him.

The five took deep breaths before they readied themselves once again as the rocks began to shudder even more and the sound of Polyphemus shouting could be heard getting louder.

After a few moments a large grubby hand shot out of the rock pile before a second one did the same beside it. Then with one large crashing sounds Polyphemus came raging through the wall and causing it took fall apart completely.

He looked around the area with his milky colored eye before he managed to see the outline of five people standing in front of him.

"YOU!" he said point towards them. "YOU MAKE FOOL OF ME! I MAKE YOU PAY AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER!"

"AND THE WEDDING IS OFF TOO!"

"GOOD BECAUSE WE DID NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU GRUBBY BASTARD OF A CYCLOPS. COME HERE SO I CAN MAIM YOU!" Clarisse shouted back making everyone sweat drop at the shouting match between the two.

'_We really need to rein in her temper.'_ Everyone thought in unison before Polyphemus made his move. Gabbing one of the large rocks beside him, he threw it towards the group.

Seeing the boulder coming towards them, they immediately all jumped out of the way and scattered.

Polyphemus first went towards Annabeth due to her being the closest and began raining punches down towards her.

Seeing his fist coming towards her, Annabeth quickly put her training and snake style taijutsu to use and began moving out of the way of the punches. Due to his size his punches were not that fast and were slightly slower to what she was use to training with.

Everyone was slightly captivated the way she elegantly and fluidly dodged the punches. Even she was surprised as it felt like her body was on autopilot. She had only been training in the style for a short time but she was already putting it to good use and showing she had already become somewhat proficient in it.

As one of his fist came towards her she dodged once again but this time put her dagger skills to good use and managed to skid under his arm and slashed at his arm. She managed to make three long but shallow cuts across his arm, which made him pull up away from her.

Seeing his defenses were down slightly the others got into action and went forward. Silena immediately fired a flurry of arrows towards the giant Cyclops and embedded them in his other arm making him yelp in pain.

He lifted his feet and began stomping around but Clarisse and Percy jumped forward just out of reach of his feet and quickly turned around and slashed at the back of heels.

He cried aloud again as rocks began to hit him on his head. Grover was by the edge of the destroyed rock pile and began throwing whatever rocks he could pick up and threw them at Polyphemus to try and do his part. Though he wanted to use the battle horn, he did not want to damage the only thing he had to link him to Pan.

"Climb." Percy and Clarisse both yelled while glaring at each other slightly before they gripped a busy Polyphemus who was once again trying to flatten Annabeth. They grabbed Polyphemus clothed and began climbing on the legendary Cyclops.

'_This feels so exhilarating.'_ Annabeth thought to herself and wondered if this was how Naruto felt when he fought a strong opponent as she dodged another punch before she ran forward and ran along Polyphemus's arm before drop kicking him in the face.

The attack stunned him a little and made him take step back while Annabeth back flipped through the air and landed on her feet.

When she landed she stopped for a second and look at her body_. 'How in the world did I just do that?' _She thought before grinning. '_Now I really do need to thank Naruto.'_

Silena meanwhile kept her distance and continued to wait for openings from Polyphemus before she fired a volley of arrows toward him. Though she would have liked to of put her training in the snake style to use like Annabeth was, she knew that armed only with a bow she would be better of firing long distance. Plus Naruto had always told her its best to have people who could fight in all ranges of combat in a battle.

While Percy, Clarisse and Annabeth fought him in close range combat, Grover and Silena would fight him in long range.

Percy and Clarisse finished climbing the giant Cyclops and were in luck that Polyphemus had not noticed them due to focusing his attention on Annabeth.

Armed with riptide and the sword of Achilles both put their swords in the air and drove them right into the shoulders of Polyphemus making him stop and cry out in pain.

"AHH DAMN YOU LITTLE HUMANS!" He called as he began to flail around so much that he threw them both of his shoulders where they landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"PERCY/CLARISSE!" The others three all called out making their attention shift from Polyphemus to their friends.

The opening was what Polyphemus needed. With Annabeth looking away Polyphemus managed to push his arm towards her.

Being caught off guard Annabeth got swatted by Polyphemus and was sent flying where she impacted with a tree.

"Annabeth!" Grover cried out as he ran toward her while Silena kept Polyphemus busy with another flurry of arrows.

He went to her side and saw she was holding her back in pain. No doubt the impact of Polyphemus's hand and hitting the tree had damaged her back.

"I'm okay." she gritted out. "I just need some nectar and ambrosia to fix the pain in my back. There should be some in my back pocket." She said as Grover delicately went into her pocket and pulled out a small amount of what he needed.

"Open up." he said as he fed her a small piece of ambrosia which she quickly swallowed. She cursed her herself internally at being caught off guard. "I should have paid more attention and not get distracted so easily."

She watched as Percy and Clarisse who were now up stab at Polyphemus while rolling out of the way of his punches and kicks. She could already feel the ambrosia doing its job while Grover prepared some nectar for her.

The other three were doing their best to keep Polyphemus's attention on them as best they could while Grover healed Annabeth.

"YOU MAKE FUN OF ME! I MAKE YOU PAY!" Polyphemus roared out as he went over towards a tree and wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree and pulled it out of the earth.

Everyone had to duck to the ground when Polyphemus began swinging the tree around in the air, now using it as a weapon and as some sort of club.

"Now things have become more difficult." Silena said to herself a she ducked and rolled out of the way when Polyphemus began swinging at her.

"Silena." Clarisse called out but saw that like Annabeth, Silena was gracefully and flexibly moving out of the way of the way.

'_Those two have come so far.'_ She thought thinking of Silena and Annabeth. Both girls had become so strong in such a short time thanks to Naruto that it made Clarisse clench her fists.

'_Damn it what have I been doing all this time. I won't let people surpass me.'_ She thought before gripped her two new weapons tightly and went forward towards Polyphemus.

"Bring it on you overgrown dumpster bucket." She said as she slashed at Polyphemus with everyone sweat dropping again but this time at her inventive insult to Polyphemus.

Percy meanwhile was thinking similar thoughts as he now watched Clarisse fight Polyphemus on her own.

'_Everyone has become so strong and I have not even noticed. When I look at it, I feel the weakest even thought I am a child of one of the big three gods. Annabeth and Silena have become so strong in such a short time, Clarisse too has gotten a bit stronger while I have stayed the same since last year. And then there is Naruto who is just in a league of his own.'_

'_I need to catch up. Annabeth was right, it is time to start manning up.'_ He thought before he too like Clarisse charged towards Polyphemus.

As Polyphemus swung his new club at Clarisse who managed to roll out of the way, Percy came from behind and stabbed Polyphemus in the back of his leg making him fall to one knee as the stab made his leg go out.

Percy ducked a swing of the club before making another slash at Polyphemus back.

Polyphemus's suit now looked in tatters as slash marks and arrows draped all around it while dust and smudges covered it from the earlier boulders.

"YOU!" he said as he swung at Percy thought a stab from Clarisse from the front and into his other leg made him drop to both knees.

"I won't get left behind." Both Clarisse and Percy said to themselves as they went to hit Polyphemus but instead found themselves getting swatted away as Polyphemus's two hands swatted them away. Percy needed water to charge him but he knew to do that he would need to down to the ocean while Clarisse had managed to use the shield to stop most of the force though it still sent her back a little.

"Puny halflings get in my way." He said before an arrow embedded itself into Polyphemus's nose making him grab his nose and moan a little in pain.

Silena grinned a little as she balanced herself on a low branch in the tree's, having used the distraction from Percy and Clarisse to her advantage.

As Polyphemus tried to hit the demi gods who were now panting a little from fighting the giant Cyclops, Grover threw a large rock at Polyphemus making him turn his head. When he did, he was welcomed with the site of healed Annabeth once again running along one of his arms and this time slashing down across his face with her dagger and making a new wound on his cheek.

"WHY YOU!" He stared as he stood up and went after Annabeth with rage in his eye while Clarisse and Silena regrouped.

Percy saw Polyphemus go after Annabeth and watching her fight against whatever pain was in her back that was left made strength course through his body.

He raised riptide and attacked, forgetting that he was hopelessly outmatched. He jabbed the Cyclops in the belly. When he doubled over he smacked him in the nose with the hilt riptide. Then as strong as he could he slashed and kicked and bashed Polyphemus on the head until he found he was sprawled out on his back, dazed and groaning, with Percy was standing above him, the tip of my sword hovering over his eye.

'_Wow.'_ were the thoughts of everyone who was watching with surprise at what Percy just did while knowing that if Naruto was here, he would have been impressed with what Percy had just done. And by the look on Percy's face, they guessed he was surprised at what he had just done.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Polyphemus moaned, feeling a little dizzy and confused at what just happened to him.

"Percy!" Grover gasped. "How did you—

"Guess he really does have some hidden strength in their somewhere. He just needed the right moment to finally bring it out." Annabeth commented rubbing her back a little.

"Please, noooo!" the Cyclops moaned, pitifully staring up at Percy. His nose was bleeding. A tear welled in the corner of his half-blind eye. "M-m-my sheepies need me. Only trying to protect my sheep!"

"Kill him!" Clarisse yelled. "What are you waiting for? Don't give him any chance to recover."

Percy was looking down at Polyphemus and he felt a twinge of sadness go through him. The way Polyphemus was sobbing reminded him of Tyson when he got upset. If he killed Polyphemus in such a cruel fashion would that make him as bad as the monsters or would he be doing the right thing?

"Percy don't trust him. He's a Cyclops and they are known for not keeping their word or promises. He will turn on you the second he gets the chance to." Grover pleaded.

'_He is a son of Poseidon just like me. I can't kill someone in cold blood.'_ He thought.

"We only want the Fleece." Percy told the monster. "Will you agree to let us take it?"

The monster sniffed. "My beautiful Fleece. Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel human. Take it and go in peace. Just leave me alone."

"No!" Clarisse shouted. "Kill him! Silena fire an arrow at his heart, his head whatever, just kill him now." Silena looked at Percy a little sadly before she readied an arrow and aimed at Polyphemus.

"No wait Silena, don't. We don't have to kill him." Percy said turning his back to Polyphemus.

That was all the giant Cyclops needed before a grin plastered his face. He suddenly sat up and swatted Percy away before getting back up on his legs.

"Foolish mortal!" he bellowed, rising to his feet. "Take my Fleece? Ha! I eat you first. Never will you defeat the great ad might Polyphemus."

"Well someone is a little full of himself." The girls all muttered in union before preparing to continue their fight against Polyphemus while Grover had run over towards Percy and helped him up.

As they were about to fight a plume of fire suddenly spread across the sky a little ways away making everyone's eyes go wide while Polyphemus looked in confusion.

The signal was from Naruto and meant one thing. They had the Fleece.

* * *

**With Naruto and Tyson moments earlier**

Naruto and Tyson burst out of the woods and found themselves in the field where the fleece and the man-eating sheep were stationed. Most of the sheep were not paying attention and were just grazing around while a few did bob their heads up when they heard them come through the trees.

"Okay were in the field, now we just need to get past the mean eating sheep." Naruto said knowing it was easier said than done.

"How we get past?" Tyson mumbled as his lone eye was staring towards the sheep that now had turned their attention to him for some odd reason that made him flinch a little since their eyes looked like they were staring right through him.

With Naruto's heightened hearing he could hear fighting starting back where he had come form and knew they needed to hurry and get the fleece. Not that he doubted his friends fighting skills, he just did not want to leave them alone for too long with a Cyclops that was both legendary and currently pissed off beyond belief.

As Naruto tried to think of a method to get around these sheep since he could ninja his way through but it would mean leaving Tyson behind and at the possible mercy of the flesh-eating sheep. He could not leave the big softie on his own.

However despite his thinking he heard some footsteps beside him and his eyes widened when he saw Tyson moving toward the sheep.

His eyes almost fell out of his sockets and spoke up. "Tyson what are you doing? Don't get to close to them."

However he was a little taken back when he heard Tyson speak confidently back to him with a tiny grin on his face. "They won't hurt me. I now they won't hurt me."

"Tyson how do you know that? You could very well be walking to your death." Naruto said trying to convince him and walked forwards a little to stop Tyson from getting hurt but the young Cyclops put his hand out and stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"I can do it. Trust Tyson. Let me do my part to save camp." He said again in a confident tone making Naruto halt in place. Though he did not like it.

He had a bad feeling in his gut and he hoped his was wrong as he watched Tyson slowly move towards the sheep, taking small steps at a time as if trying to steel himself and tell himself that this is the right thing to do.

Naruto looked over towards the sheep and saw that all their heads were now up and were looking towards Tyson. All brownie colored sheep eyes were focused on the young Cyclops.

"Easy Tyson, take this easy and slow and do not make any sudden movements that could show them that you are a threat to them." Naruto praised to Tyson seeing that he could not talk his friend out of doing what he was doing.

Tyson nodded a little before he felt a surge of nerves go through him as the sheep finally began to move towards him and Naruto could see that on their faces they had a look of recognition as if they recognized Tyson.

"**He comes back."** A voice said making Naruto look around in confusion before his eyes widened when he realized it was one of the sheep that was talking. He wondered why he had not noticed that earlier but then again they did not stick around long enough to find out.

"**Has he brought us more food? I hope it is more deer. They are ever so yummy and have lots and lots of meat and fat on them."** Another said while many mumbled in agreement with it.

"**May we eat the blonde boy? He looks tasty."** Another said making Naurto shiver as their eyes wondered over to him for a brief moment before returning to Tyson.

'_That was a little close.'_ He thought before he watched, as they got closer and closer to Tyson until they were only a few feet away from him.

'_I wonder do they think Tyson is Polyphemus?'_ He thought thinking it could be why they recognize him, plus the smell of a Cyclops is rather distinguished and familiar.

Tyson stuck his hand out to pet one o the sheep that was close to him and held his breath as it sniffed his hand. It opened its mouth as if ready to take a bite and licked it teeth's. But instead of taking a bite or trying to eat Tyson, it nuzzled his hand.

'_Soft.'_ Tyson thought as he petted the sheep's head.

Slowly one by one of the other sheep began crowding around Tyson and nuzzled him a little getting a laugh from Tyson.

Naruto though had a look of surprise and slight disbelief on his face as he watched Tyson pet the flesh-eating sheep and he had to shake his head. The big guy was scared of a lot of thing but yet he can just walk up to flesh-eating sheep and pet them like a dog

Even though they liked Tyson, Naruto wondered how long they would be friendly for since they wanted to know where their food was.

An idea struck him as he watched Tyson pet the sheep. "Tyson." Naruto called making the young Cyclops turn around and look at him.

"Try and lead them away. Make them think they are going to get food or something. That way it will be a clear to the fleece."

Tyson thought about it for a moment before nodding to Naruto. He slowly began to make his way out of the crowd of sheep that was around him and began to jog away from the field.

"Come on sheepies follow me if you want to get some food." He said as Naruto hoped they would follow him.

It didn't take long before the sheep's all turned their heads in the direction Tyson was running, completely forgetting Naruto was even there and followed after him making Naruto breathe a little easier.

"Stay safe Tyson and meet back at the beach." He shouted and could just about make out Tyson giving him a thumbs up.

Turning around he saw the way had now been cleared and there was no sheep anywhere. The fleeces defenses were gone.

Quickly as he could, he ran up to the tree and stopped just in front of the Golden Fleece. Just looking at the fleece and being near it, he could feel the power of the object radiating from it and it was an amazing sensation.

Though he felt a little bad that by taking the fleece it would be effectively halting the way the island looked and felt, he knew it was necessary and they needed to save the camp above anything else right now.

"Sometimes these sacrifices are necessary." He muttered before picking up the fleece and holding it close. It was a little heavier then he thought it would be but it would not be a problem.

Now that he had the fleece he decided it was time to make the signal for the others. Making a set of hand seals he fired a fire jutsu high in the air so that anyone around the island could see it.

As soon as he was done, he with the fleece in hand bolted back towards the beach where he hoped he would be seeing the others.

* * *

**With the Demi gods**

"The signal." They all muttered before it became apparent that it was time for them to go and get of this island.

'_Finally I can leave this darn place.'_ Grover said cheering in his mind while Silena and Clarisse were having similar thoughts.

"We have to meet him on the beach." Annabeth said as everyone nodded in agreement while the roaring of Polyphemus broke them out of their hopes.

"DIE!" He shouted as he swung the giant tree trunk around making them all duck. Despite being a clumsy, dumb Cyclops, they had to admit he could take a lot of punishment and keep on going.

As they jumped out of the way of another stamp and smash, Annabeth landed beside a large tree and noticed what was hanging all around them. Tree's vines were littered all over it and an idea appeared in her head.

She pulled on the vines and after a few tugs they came down. The others saw what she was doing and ran over to her while Silena was keeping Polyphemus busy with her arrows.

They gave her a weird look as she was testing how strong the vines were before gathering them around in a circle and quickly explained her sudden plan to them.

After a quick explanation they went off to do as they were told.

Clarisse and Percy stood right in front of Polyphemus and together, though begrudgingly together, they hacked and slashed away at Polyphemus in a mad frenzy.

Polyphemus was a little taken back by the sudden attack and mad rush that he unconsciously began to take a few steps back not realizing what was lying in wait for him.

Behind him, Annabeth and Grover grabbed the vines and stretched them out behind him. Silena caught onto what they were doing and as quickly as she could, joined them and helped Annabeth pull from her side.

As Polyphemus stepped back, his heel of his left foot hit the vine and causes him to go off balanced. The demi gods and satyr used every ounce of muscle they had to keep the vine stretched out and thankfully for them it paid off.

Polyphemus went crashing down and landed on his back. Then as quickly as it happened Grover, Percy, Clarisse and Annabeth all grabbed a few more of the vines and began tying them around his ankles.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Polyphemus yelled as he tried to stand up but found his ankles were being kept stuck together.

They tied loop after loop and vine across vine until they had managed to tied the Cyclops ankles together helping to prevent him from getting up.

"And people said learning how to tied knots was useless." Grover said feeling a little proud of himself before they noticed Polyphemus struggling against the vines.

"Those vines won't hold for long." Silena said seeing they were already straining in keeping Polyphemus down. "We have to go now." She said.

As soon as she said it, the five took one look at each other before they took off towards the beach.

Grover led the way with Annabeth behind him though she was still feeling some pain in her back and had one hand on it trying to help it subside. Then Clarisse, Silena and Percy were behind her.

It was only after thirty seconds of them running that they heard loud roaring coming from behind them and knew immediately he had gotten free already and heard rumbling footsteps towards them.

They ran like none of them had ever ran before not caring about the small scratches they were getting from passing branches, sticks or plants they were running through. They knew if Polyphemus caught them, he would kill them.

Eventually and exhaustedly after running they finally found themselves on the beach. They looked around and saw the boat Annabeth, Naruto, Percy and Tyson had arrived in and dashed towards it.

As they got close they saw another figure run out in front of the boats and saw Naruto with the fleece in his hands though they began to wonder where Tyson was.

When they got close however, Polyphemus suddenly burst out of the forest and looked around. When he spotted them, he roared and charged after them.

"Run faster!" Percy said as the neared the boat that they arrived in

As Polyphemus was beginning to close in on them, Naruto threw the fleece towards Silena who caught it before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Polyphemus and kicked him with a chakra enforced kick right to the head, knocking the giant Cyclops down.

The others got in and saw Polyphemus was down and all had one thoughts. '_He does in a second what we were struggling to do at all.' _They all thought realizing just how big of a gap in strength was between them and Naruto.

"Where is Tyson?" Percy asked looking around before they heard what sounded like a small stampede making its way towards them.

They looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Tyson stumble out of the forest and ran over Polyphemus, keeping the big Cyclops down.

"Tyson over here." Naruto called as he hopped into the boat. Just as Tyson began getting into the boat the horde of sheep appeared out of the forest.

"Oh no," They all yelled not wanting to be eaten alive by the sheep and quickly pushed away from the beach and into the water.

"YOU NOT GO ANYWHERE!" Polyphemus roared as he grabbed two tree's and yanked them out of the ground and began marching towards them and into the water.

'_Uh oh.'_ They all thought as they paddled away and saw Polyphemus throw one of the tree trunks at them. Naruto prepared to destroy but saw it was sailing above them. He looked at where it was going and cursed himself when he saw the tree trunk collide with the Queen Anne's Revenge, destroying the hull of the ship.

'_NO!'_ the demi gods thought as Polyphemus continued to get closer and closer towards them and into deeper water.

As he was getting closer Naruto was about to power up a rasengan but quickly saw Silena have an angry glint in her eyes and fired an arrow towards Polyphemus.

The next thing they knew the arrow had hit Polyphemus right in the eye and caused him to flail around in pain and panic, roaring in pain at the top of his lungs. In their panic they were all caught off guard when the other tree trunk went out of his hands and hit their boat, making them fall into the water.

'_This is really not good. Our only transport is gone. I can't water walk the entire way, not without leaving the others. That is not an option.' _Naruto thought.

He looked around under the water and saw everyone else and first swam over towards Silena who was frozen in surprise and link his arm around her waist. He saw Tyson was beside Clarisse and Percy was next to Grover and Annabeth.

He was about to go to the surface before a large dark figure appeared from underneath them. The same happened with the others and quickly found them being pushed to the surface.

When they broke the surface everyone minus the sons of Poseidon took a large breath of air. Getting out of their surprise they looked down beneath them to see large horse like creatures with a fish tail.

"Hippocampus." Silena said in wonder as she and Naruto rested on top of one, Clarisse and Tyson on another while Percy, Annabeth and Grover were on the third. He had a feeling Tyson may have know them since he was thanking the one he was on and was calling it Rainbow.

"I don't how they got here but I am glad they are helping us." Naruto said as Silena agreed. The others were thinking the same.

The Hippocampus began to swim away with them on their backs and they could see and hear Polyphemus on the shore still yelling in pain but was also saying he had finally killed Nobody which made them laugh a little.

He looked over at Percy to see he still had the fleece and noticed that the others were beginning to fall asleep, the events of the day finally taking its toll of them.

He looked beside him and smiled at seeing Silena too had drifted off and was leaning her head against the Hippocampus.

'_If you can't beat them, you might as well join them.'_ He thought before closing his eyes and resting his head against Silena's with the knowledge that they finally had the fleece and could finally go and save the camp.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Completed**

**The sword and shield of Achilles basically looks like how they were in the film Troy. I wanted to have something else like the Battle horn of Pan and figured something like that would do just fine. **

**Next update might be a little slow so I apologize in advance.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	17. It Ain't Over Till it's Over

Chapter 17

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as the hippocampus he was riding on swam effortless through the ocean as the mid afternoon sun gazed down upon him.

Silena was snuggled into him having slept ever since they had left Polyphemus's island while Naruto had slept about half the way before waking up.

To his right the two other Hippocampi that were carrying his friends were swimming alongside them with them all other then Grover being awake and aware of their surroundings. The experience of being a bride to a Cyclops no doubt had taken its toile on the satyr and was grateful for some rest.

The trip back had so far been quiet with no interruptions, which they were all thankful for since most were just physically and emotionally drained at this point.

When they had neared the entrance to the sea of monsters where Scylla and Charybdis were lying in wait, they had briefly panicked but the panic had disappeared when the Hippocampi had used a small cavern way off the side that they just about fit through to get passed the two sea monsters.

It made Naruto and Annabeth wonder why they had not known about it before but then again they knew it would not have mattered seeing as how they were on a giant iron boat at the time that would have never fit through the gap.

As Naruto looked out in front of him while holding onto Silena, he finally began to make out the edges of a shoreline signaling that land was finally ahead.

In the distance, the sun was setting behind a city skyline. Naruto could see a beachside highway lined with palm trees, store fronts glowing with red and blue neon, a harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships.

'_I'm guessing we are coming up too Miami.' _Naruto though before he gently began to shake Silena awake.

"Silena wake up. We're almost to land." He whispered in her ear. Silena thought just nuzzled into him and continued to sleep.

Having an amused expression on his face, he gently pocked her in the cheek making her pout in her sleep and smack away his hand.

He then blew air in her ear making her shiver a little before punching her nose and then kissing it.

"Hmm quit it, I'm sleeping." she mumbled as her eyes slowly began to open up and stared at him.

"Well I would stop but it is time to wake up. You have been asleep the entire way back." He said as Silena sat up from her spot on the Hippocampus and rubbed her eyes.

Getting her bearings together she looked around and saw the shore line a little ways off in front of them and as well as the harbor. "Where are we?"

"Miami I think if I am correct about the shoreline and the harbor." He said before the Hippocampus just stopped in its tracks. The others Hippocampi all did the same.

"Why are they stopping?" Clarisse asked while Grover also began to wake up from his nap.

"This is as far as they'll take us." Percy said as he hopped off his Hippocampus and went in the water. "Too many humans and too much pollution so we'll have to swim to shore on our own."

"Oh joy." Clarisse mumbled making sure everything she had was securely strapped to her before getting in the water.

"I think I'll water walk." Naruto said as the others grumbled and jumped into the water. Silena who had yet to get off, looked at him with a puppy dog like expression.

Naruto didn't stand a chance. Motioning for her to hop on, she grinned and jumped on his back, grinning that she got to piggy back the way to shore while the others had to swim. The others envied her for getting the easy way back to shore.

Tyson cried a little as he said goodbye to Rainbow and gave him a soggy mango as a thank you for their help before giving him a hug.

Once the Hippocampi's white manes disappeared into the sea, the group swam and water walked for the shore. The waves pushed them forward, and in no time they were back in the mortal world.

Gathering their things together, they wandered along the cruise line docks, pushing through crowds of people arriving for their vacations or just about to go off on one. Porters bustled around with carts of luggage. Taxi drivers yelled at each other in Spanish and tried to cut in line for customers.

Thankfully no one noticed them thanks to the mist, after all five kids dripping wet and looking like they'd just had a fight with a monster would usually draw in plenty of attention.

As they walked the mist began to affect them as well now. Tyson's lone eyes distorted, Grover had put his sneakers and cap on, while the sword and shield of Achilles looked like a hockey stick and a skateboard.

Even the Fleece had transformed from a sheepskin to a red-and-gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket.

They checked the date to find that it was June 16th.

"We have been away from camp for eight days. We really need to get back there soon otherwise I dread to think what will be left of our camp." Annabeth said in a worryed tone that was shown in on everyone's face.

"Thalia's tree must be almost dead." Grover wailed. "We have to get the Fleece back tonight."

"And with the tree almost being dead then it means the camps magical borders will be left to almost nothing." Naruto added.

They all watched as Clarisse slumped a little to the ground with a defeated look on her face. "How are we supposed to get back to camp?" Her voice trembled. "We're hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. We can't exactly walk it."

"We can fly out. I have my credit card on me. We can pay for planes tickets and get back to camp this evening." Naruto said though Percy had a worried look on his face.

"Percy can't go in the air Naruto. If he does Zeus will more than likely blast him out of the sky."

"Oh yeah. That would suck if we lose Percy and then that could kill us too." He said to himself rather seriously which made the others sweat drop at how casual about it he was.

"Well what if just a few of us go. Clarisse takes the fleece ahead with Silena back to the camp via a plane while we make our own way there.

He dug into his pocket and grabbed his wallet which was surprisingly still in one piece and took out two hundred dollars and handed it to Clarisse, who looked at him with a surprised expression on his face as did the others.

"Here take this money, get on a plane and take the Fleece to camp. This was your quest therefore you should be the one to return the Fleece to the camp."

Percy went to the curb and whistled for a taxi which quickly got the attention of a nearby cab and had it pull up just in front of them.

Clarisse took the fleece and looked at it with wide eyes and as well as looking at Naruto with a stunned look on her face which Naruto would admit but would not say aloud, made her look kind of cute.

"Okay." she said as the gears in her head began working while Silena looked at Naruto in thanks and a little worry.

"I don't want us to get separated again." She said giving him a pleading look but Naruto quickly silenced her with a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

"We won't be apart long. We will be back together again later tonight. I promise." He said.

Silena frowned but knew she would not win this. "Fine but if I do not see you for dinner back at camp then you are in trouble."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before Silena said a quick goodbye to Percy, Annabeth and Grover before jumping into the cab.

As Naruto was about to turn around he felt another pair of lips press against his cheek. He knew it was not Silena but they were defiantly soft and made him blush a little.

He blushed even more when he saw it was Clarisse who had kissed him on the cheek with a red look on her face and shuffling in her spot.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself." She said to him before she jumped into the cab alongside Silena and signaled for the taxi to go.

The three demi gods and satyr watched as they disappeared down the road, with one having a small smile on his face while the other three had a gob smacked look on their face.

"She kissed you. Clarisse just kissed you." Annabeth muttered to herself, her brain refusing to believe what she just saw.

"I didn't think she could actually express that kind of feeling." Grover chipped in with Percy just nodding.

"What do you mean? We are just friends. Beside's I doubt Silena will mind one kiss on the cheek for simply giving her a great opportunity. She has earned it." He said before they all watched as his face went form a happy one to a focused and narrowed one.

Annabeth was about to ask what was wrong before his hunting knives appeared in his hands and he stared behind them.

"Hello Luke."

All three whipped around and were surprise and angry to see Luke standing there with a evil smile on his face while holding a bronze and grey sword in his right hand that was now aimed at Percy.

"The resident shinobi of our world and the three stooges. Hello Percy, welcome back to the states." He said. Two big bear-man like thugs appeared on either of side of us. One grabbed Annabeth and Grover by their T-shirt collars but before they could move, a hard kicked from Naruto sent one spiraling onto the beach while a hard right punch decked the other one onto the ground.

The other tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson knocked him into a pile of luggage and roared at Luke.

"Now now there is no need for fighting." Luke said calmly though he glared at the two bear men as if thinking why they were so useless. "I suggest you calm your big friend down otherwise he will be making a trip to the underworld."

Tyson growled at Luke but Percy and Annabeth calmed him down before they glared at Luke. They would have made a move against him but multiple monsters appeared behind Luke and around them trying to box them in.

Naruto's eyes meanwhile scanned around making sure there were none hiding in secret and waiting to jump them in surprise.

"What do you want Luke?" Percy asked wanting to pull riptide out and take a swing at Luke.

"Why, Percy." Luke said. "I want to extend my hospitality, of course." He gestured behind him to show a large ship with the words **Princess Andromeda** written on the side of it.

"Yeah of course you are. I doubt your here for tea and biscuits." Naruto said sarcastically making Luke narrow his eyes.

He led them up onto the boat before stopping on the bow of the ship. Naruto knew he could easily get them out of this but this could be a chance to gather some kind of information and an opportunity like this was not going to come often.

"Is not that obvious. I thought you shinobi were suppose to be good at these sorts of things. Aren't you going to use a ninja trick on me Naruto because you look like you want to." He said snidely trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I would but that would be a waste of energy since I can more than easily snap your neck." Naruto growled making his eyes flicker red before returning to normal. The two bear men were back up and huddled close to Luke as if acting like a pair of bodyguards.

Luke looked like he wanted to retort back but a he gained a look on his face as if someone was talking to him. He nodded his head before shaking it and staring back at the four.

"Let's cut to the chase, where is the Fleece." Luke demanded. "Where is it?" He looked over all of them, wanting to prod Percy's shirt with the tip of his sword and poking Grover's jeans.

"Hey!" Grover yelled. "That's real goat fur under there!"

"Sorry, old friend. I will try to be more careful next time."

"You are no friend of mine." Grover said crossing his arms trying to look tough though it just made Luke look amused.

When he went to do the same to Annabeth a quick growl form Naruto made him rethink that and made him back of a little. No doubt Naruto did not want him trying anything funny with her.

Looking a little frustrated, Luke glared at them. "Just give me the Fleece and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest."

He examined them and looked like he was about to explode when he could not find the fleece anywhere in sight.

"We sent it ahead. It is already on its way back to camp." Percy said feeling a little happy at the angry and frustrated look that was on Luke's face.

Luke's eyes narrowed at the group of five. "You're lying. You couldn't have ..." he started before his face reddened as a horrible possibility occurred to him and began looking behind them before looking them in the eyes.. "Clarisse and Silena?"

"Looks like you were not as prepared as you thought you were huh bastard?" Naruto said to him.

"You gave it to that ridiculous daughter of Ares and that weak and pathetic daughter of Aphrodite. Something as valuable as the fleece and you gave it to those two fools."

"I would trust both Silena and Clarisse with my life. They will complete the quest and get the fleece to the camp where it belongs."

Looking like he was about to snap at any moment Luke called for Agrius, one of the bear men beside him. "Get below and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast. Do it now!" Luke screamed. "Or I'll feed you to the drakon!"

Naruto look at Luke as if wanting to tell him that there was no chance in hell that he was going to let him get anywhere near either Clarisse or Silena but then looked at Percy who suddenly began to speak and yell at Luke.

"You've been toying with us all along." Percy said trying to further rile up Luke more then he already was. "You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it."

Luke scowled from his spot. "Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!"

Naruto and the others then watched as he threw something that was awful shiny towards Luke which the son of Hermes easily dodged and then made a plopping sound as it landed in the pound behind him.

He looked discreetly into the pool with his heighted eyesight and his eyebrows shot up when he saw a golden drachma lying there and thought that it must have been what Percy threw into the fountain.

A little above the water mist began to form and a screen like apparition began to form.

When he saw that it was an Iris message and saw the hall with everyone having dinner as well as Mr D, he realized what Percy was doing and mentally applauded the son of Poseidon. _'Not a bad idea Percy.'_

"You tricked all of us!" Percy yelled at Luke. "Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Seeing the iris message from behind Luke, Annabeth and the others also realized what Percy was doing and saw Mr. D in the Iris message turn around and give them an odd glance.

When Luke was not looking at Naruto, Naruto made the quiet sigh to Mr. D who noticed him before giving a small nod.

Percy managed to keep Luke's attention by uncapping riptide, which only made Luke sneer at him.

"This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke? Was it you or did you get one of your little minions to do it because you were too frightened to do it yourself? After all you have proved yourself a traitor and a coward.

Luke snarled at Percy as if daring him to say another word at him while the monster behind him took a step forward. "You know I did you plundering fool I already told you that on the ship. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus. It was too easy to do so since most of those worthless demi gods at camp were not even there."

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy added trying to show everyone at camp that Chiron was completely innocent of the crime the gods belied he committed.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts." Luke raised his sword. "You don't understand the half of it and are as clueless as ever. I was going to let you take the Fleece ... once I was done with it."

"So you could heal Kronos" Naruto said now imputing. "You would want to bring back some monster that would more than likely enslave all the innocent people in the world."

"Don't talk to me about what a monster is you demon freak. The only monster I see is you. We know all about your...tenant and we know your more like a ticking time bomb. Kronos wants you dead buried demon."

Naruto breathed in hard, trying to calm himself from the comment Luke had made to him. However the others looked angered at his words while Annabeth looked ready to make him shit a brick. The demi gods that were visible in the iris message did not look too pleased about the comment he made to Naruto either.

"The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little." Luke added ignoring the looks they were giving him.

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up—all to help Kronos destroy the gods."

They watched as Luke gritted his teeth and shook his fists. "You already know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

Luke then watched as a grin appeared on Percy's face and pointed behind him. "We just wanted to make sure that we had an audience next time when you tell us everything you have done and are going to do."

"Well this is an unplanned entertainment for dinner." Mr. D said making Luke and his goons turn around and have their eyes widen when they saw Mr. D and the camp all in the dining pavilion staring back at them.

"Mr. D, you heard him." Percy said. "You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

"I suppose so." Mr. D sighed. "I will get on bringing him back as we speak. My thanks for enlightening us all Perry" Mr. D said before he swiped the iris message and made it disappear.

When he did Luke roared as he slashed the fountain, destroying it and any remnants of the iris message before turning to them.

"Kronos was right, Percy. You're an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced." He said before one of the soldiers on the side blew a bronze whistle. When he did many doors and hatchets opened up and warriors and monsters came pouring out and onto the deck.

As they charged forward and went to attack the group, Naruto bit on his thumb and placed is hand on the ground. "SUMMONDING JUTSU!" He shouted as a puff of smoke appeared revealing Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi, we got asses to kick." Naruto said taking out his weapons getting a grin form Gamakichi.

"It's about time. I was wondering when I was going to get the chance." He said as the duo met the monsters head on. Annabeth, Grover and Tyson stuck close together while Percy had gone forward and towards Luke with their swords already locked against each other.

Naruto kicked a Cyclops in the face while he punched a demi god in the face making him fly over and into a crate. He fired an arrow towards a telekhine, which made it disappear into dust.

Gamakichi meanwhile was hopping around shoulder slamming into any monster it could see while wielding a katana similar to the one Gamabunta held. He then sliced a few heads of some more telekhine before kicking a snake like woman off the ship.

Annabeth was gracefully evading attacks frown at her from the two giant bear like creatures before she high kicked one of them in the face stunning it before slitting its throat making it fall back and disappear.

"BROTHER NO!" The other said looking at where it s brother had fallen before turning towards Annabeth with an angry scowl on her face.

"You die!" He said as he went forwards towards her but instead met a large shoulder slam from Tyson which sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"No hurting Annebelle." Tyson said glaring at the down monsters. Off to the side Grover was throwing what he could at the monsters.

"Gamakichi give me some oil." Naruto said getting a grin from the toad as Naruto jumped on top of the toads head.

Gamakichi fired out a torrent of oil towards the groups of monsters while Naruto fired a **fire ball jutsu **towards them. The two mixed and made a large wall of fire that crashed into the monsters.

Many screamed in pain while some dropped to the floor in agony and others jumped of the ship and into the water in order to get rid of the flames.

Percy meanwhile was breathing deeply and sweating a lot as Luke stood in front of him with a maniacal look on his face.

Percy had tried to battle Luke but Luke was known as the best swordsman in two hundred years for a reason. Percy had thought had had caught up to him but Luke had only extended the gap between them.

During the confrontation the monsters had brought out a black Pegasus which was to be used for Luke to catch up to Clarisse and Silena but Percy had quickly cut off the ropes that were tied around it and helped the black Pegasus go free.

Right now though he knew he was in a bit of jam.

"Don't tell me that is it Percy?" Luke said as Percy swung riptide at Luke but Luke just parried the sword away before punching him and knocking him back.

"My, Percy." Luke chided. "You're out of practice." He said as he sent a thrust at Percy but Percy had managed to jump into a small pool behind him and the water slowly gave him strength.

Percy then spun underwater, creating a funnel cloud, and blasted out of the deep end, straight at Luke's face.

The force of the water managed to knock him down but he quickly rolled on the floor before getting back on his feet.

Percy then attacked and sliced off the edge of his shield, but that didn't even faze him. He dropped to a crouch and jabbed at Percy in the leg making pain go through Percy who dropped to the ground.

"Looks like you you're not so powerful after all." Luke said and went to strike Percy in the chest before a blonde blur slammed into Luke and threw him into a wall. Luke met the wall before falling onto the ground.

"You know." Naruto said standing in front of Percy while Gamakichi continued to kick monsters of the ship. "I would really like to fight you and prove that you are not all that powerful but I think this battle is about to end."

"And why the hell is that?" Luke declared getting up and grabbing his sword again.

"Because the cavalry has arrived." He said as the sound of clopping could be heard approaching them.

A wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell with none others then Chiron leading the way.

Naruto observed the centaurs and had to admit he understood what Chiron meant by his kind being a wild bunch though not in the manner that he had thought.

There were centaurs with black Arabian stallion bodies, others with gold palomino coats, others with orange-and-white spots like paint horses. Some wore brightly colored T-shirts with Day-Glo letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, and some with paintball guns. One had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and was waving a large orange Styrofoam hand making a big Number I. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green.

As Luke tried to rally his troops Naruto went forward and kicked him right in the face which sent him flying into the pool. Though Naruto winced a little when he kicked him. It was almost as if when he kicked him, his foot had bounced off and rebounded back.

As the monsters and demi gods all got scattered and the centaurs were keeping them away, Chiron galloped towards Percy and picked him. Another did the same for Annabeth and Grover while two had to pick up Tyson.

"I have my own ride." Naruto said as he jumped onto Gamakichi.

"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron said.

"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke shouted with his nose looking very broken and bleeding from the kick.

The centaurs rallied together before they galloped back off the about and away from the area with Gamakichi and Naruto following close behind.

They ran for about an hour before they eventually stooped in a trailer park at the edge of a lake.

When they stopped Annabeth immediately jumped off the centaur who was carrying her and hugged Chiron.

"That was amazing. Head slam!" One of the centaurs called out to another as they slammed each other's heads against one another before they began cheering.

"Rowdy bunch aren't they." Naruto said as he stood next to Grover and Tyson who all nodded while Percy was getting healed up from his earlier fight with Luke.

"Chiron you came for us." Annabeth said eyes shining a little, happy to see everyone's favorite centaur.

"And you saved us. You saved me." Percy said as he drank some nectar.

He gave Percy a dry smile. "Well now, I couldn't very well let you die, especially since you've cleared my name."

"But how did you know where we were?" Annabeth asked.

"Advanced planning, my dear. I figured you would wash up near Miami if you made it out of the Sea of Monsters alive. Almost everything strange washes up near Miami."

"Gee, thanks." Grover mumbled while Naruto internally laughed. Chiron still didn't remember to watch his wording when he spoke to everyone.

"No, no," Chiron said. "I didn't mean ... Oh, never mind. I am glad to see you, my young satyr. The point is, I was able to eavesdrop on Percy's Iris-message and trace the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. It then took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid. As you see, centaurs can travel quite fast when we wish to. Distance for us is not the same as distance for humans."

They explained to Chiron their plan and that they had sent Clarisse and Silena ahead to the camp knowing the quicker they got there the sooner the camp would be back to normal.

"So what now?" Percy asked Chiron. "We just let Luke sail away? He's got Kronos aboard that ship. Or parts of him, anyway."

"No Percy. There are too many on that ship right now. As we are we would not make it out. Even with Naruto with us, we would lose many in the attempt." Chiron said as Naruto nodded in agreement as did Gamakichi.

"But we got the Fleece!" Annabeth argued but stopped as Chiron shook his head to her.

"You are all true heroes. And as soon as we get Percy fixed up, you must return to Half-Blood Hill. The centaurs shall carry you."

"You're coming, too?"Percy asked.

"Oh yes, Percy. I will be relieved to get home. My brethren here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin's music.

'_Oh goody.'_ Everyone thought at the prospect of having his or her ears abused by Chiron's music again.

"Besides, I must have some words with Mr. D. There's the rest of the summer to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see ... I'm curious about the Fleece."

Everyone there looked at him in slight confusion wondering what he meant but they had a feeling that he would not tell them. Or at least he would not tell anyone but Annabeth since the two were usually in cahoots with each other.

"Gamakichi you can head back to Mount Myoboku now. Thank you for the help."

"Anytime buddy." Gamakichi saluted before disappearing in a burst of the smoke.

As Grover, Annabeth and Tyson went over to watch some of other centaurs have a paintball battle with each other, Chiron took Percy to one side and spoke with him in private.

Naruto took the chance to rest in a tree branch and lay his head against the bark. He was beginning to get tired and could not wait to be back in his own bed back at the camp. The quest had been a pain just like it had been the year before.

As he sat their quietly and letting his curiosity get the better of him, he used his hearing to listen into the conversation Percy and Chiron were having.

"So Annabeth told you about the prophecy." Naruto heard as his interest now peaked even higher than before. This so called prophecy that he had overheard Chiron and Annabeth discussing in the path had got his attention. Plus it seemed it was the reason the gods were weary around Percy.

"So am I the one in the prophecy?" Percy asked not sounding very happy about that fact.

"I wish I knew, Percy. You're not yet sixteen. For now we must simply train you as best we can, and leave the future to the Fates."

'_So something will happen when Percy becomes sixteen. That is going to leave the world in a bit of a mess. And it why it's got the gods all scared of what might happen.' _He thought.

With Kronos rising, it only leaves him as the big bad that this prophecy must be all about. But just what is this prophecy exactly. What are its exact words. He knew Chiron knew, the gods knew and even Annabeth knew for whoever knows what reason. Therefore somehow he was going to find out.

He knew that by keeping Percy out of the loop, they were actually diminishing his chances of doing whatever it was he had to do. By keeping it from him, they were actually making it worse for themselves.

* * *

**Later On**

Naruto gripped out tight to one of the party ponies centaurs as the large mass of centaurs rode towards the camp.

Naruto recognized the area and knew they were close to getting back home, He could see the hill in sight and finally let out a long deep breath knowing they were home.

The centaurs galloped towards the hill as a bunch of demi gods could be seen patrolling the area. They saw the centaurs and at first looked like they were about to attack them but they stopped when they saw Chiron, Naruto, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Tyson.

Instead they cheered and followed after them as the centaurs galloped past.

As they arrived into camp they noticed how badly damaged most of the buildings were and a lot of the cabins looked like they were barely standing. No doubt a lot of clones were going to be needed to help put the place back together.

They spotted Clarisse and Silena with the fleece in hand standing beside Mr. D who had a impassive look on his face as usual while Tantalus was beside him looking irate.

'_I guess he knows he will be going back to the underworld soon.'_ Naruto thought in amusement, happy that he would never have to see Tantalus again after today.

Chiron galloped towards the group as the demi gods got off the backs of the centaurs and were immediately swarmed by the others campers all who had looks of relief and happiness on their face.

Ino and Katie pushed through the crowds both looking a little worse for wear and grabbed him in a double hug telling him how glad they were that he was safe and back with them.

"No I won't accept this!" They all heard as they turned around to see Tantalus throwing a hissy fit while Mr. D was rolling his eyes. "I will not go back to that horrid place, not while I have can finally eat again." he said trying to look for any piece of food that was nearby.

"You Kyubi brat come here and help me." He commanded though he did not notice that the entire camp went silent at what Tantalus had just said.

Everyone looked over and saw Naruto's hair was shadowing his eyes can as it usually did when he got angry. However before he could walk forward and tear into Tantalus, someone else did it for him.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Silena shouted at Tantalus as she swung her leg back and kicked him as hard as she could right in between the legs.

"OOOOOOO!" Everyone said cringing, even Mr. D while all the boys unconsciously protected that's part of their body.

"Do not call my boyfriend that name in front of me ever again or I will make Hades look like some power puff girl in comparison." She said before she swung her head back and just like Naruto before the quest, head butted Tantalus which knocked him to ground.

As Tantalus lay on the floor, Mr. D sighed and shook his head. "You never learn to you Tantalus." He said before waving his hand. When he did chains wrapped around Tantalus and very quickly the man disappeared from camp and was sent back to the underworld.

When he finally disappeared everyone cheered at finally getting rid of the man that was truly making their lives hell and were glad that he was now back where he belongs in the Underworld

"That's my girl." Naruto whispered as Silena looked over at him and gave him a sly wink.

"Well then I guess now that we have the fleece, let's go do what he went on the quest to do," Naruto said as everyone cheered again in agreement and headed over towards the hill and towards the great tree lying at the top.

The tree looked ready to fall down at any moment and any leafs that it had before was now completely gone. Even the bark of the tree was beginning to rot.

Everyone gathered around it with Naruto standing beside Silena who motioned for Clarisse to do the honors.

Clarisse nodded and walked forwards and stood directly in front of the tree. With the fleece in hand she draped it across the front of the trees and hung it on one of the lower branches.

The results were instantaneous. The fleece immediately began to radiate power to a high degree and everyone watched as the bark on the tree suddenly began to return to its healthy color. On all the branches small buds began to form and then broke out into healthy green leafs.

They all turned around and they watched as color and life finally began to be returned to the camp. The satyrs and nymphs were all jumping for joy as was the children of Demeter. Naruto to closed his eyes and felt the warm sensation as nature began to fight back against the poison and gets its life back.

Silena wrapped her arms around her boyfriends arm and leaned into him while Naruto locked his arm around her shoulder.

They kissed and held there for about thirty seconds before they noticed everything go quiet around them.

Breaking apart they saw all the campers looking at them with either surprised faces or happy faces showing that it was about time that the two got together.

Looking over at the Aphrodite cabin, they saw all of Silena's sisters with joyful looks on their faces and looked as if they were about to break out squealing at any moment.

"Well I think we might be busy for a few days."

"No I will be busy for a few days. I am the one they will be wanting details from." Silena grumbled while Naruto just smiled like a love struck idiot.

* * *

**Rhea's Island**

Rhea slowly collected some herbs from a small patch of flowers beside her home as she gently put them in a basket and idly made her way back home.

Her thoughts turned to Naruto for a few moments and hoped that he and his friends were okay and that their quest was over. Plus she hoped he would come and visit her again. His visit had cheered her up immensely and had thought about his words to her over and over again.

As she was about to enter her home three small beams of light appeared a little ways off from her home.

She smiled when she saw Hestia appear form one of them who gave her a wave. But her eyes went wide when she saw that form the others two beams, Poseidon and Demeter appeared form them. She was so surprised that she dropped her basket.

When she saw her middle son and daughter appear a few tears began to run down her cheeks and quickly ran over towards them.

When she got there she grabbed her three children and brought them into a tight warm hug which they happily gave her back.

"You have Naruto to thank for this," Hestia whispered in her mother's ear making Rhea smile.

"He really is a special one Tia." She whispered back before she linked her arms with her children and walked them to her home, wanting to get every detail about what her son and daughter have been doing over the centuries.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Completed**

**There should only be about 2-3 chapter left of this story so enjoy :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	18. Unexpected Arrival

**Thank you to everyone sending positive messages and comment. It means slot :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's forehead as he swiped and punched at the arena's training dummies as well as hack and slash, effectively ripping them to pieces.

Across the area's he had a big number of clones all practicing various jutsu's ranging from practicing his rasengan to his wind and fire jutsu's.

Since he arrived back at the camp a few days ago he had spent most of his time in the arena. The quest had showed him that he still needed to get more powerful and that there had been too many close calls during their journey. Form fighting Charbydis, Scylla and the Kraken, the Blackbeard pirates, and Polyphemus. Naruto knew he needed to get stronger and up his training if he wanted to be able fight against Kronos.

Throughout the few days that he and the others demi gods that were on the mission had arrived back, he made hundreds of clones to help with the repairs around the camp and rebuild any buildings that were destroyed during the attacks.

Tiber and Luna were currently with the wood nymphs once again expecting some kind of tasty treats from them while the other demi gods were all taking this moment of peace to get some well-earned rest and relaxation.

A majority of the camp were spending their time at the beach just taking it easy since most of the rebuilding had been quickly completed thanks to all of his clones.

"I need to get stronger. I can't let anything like what happened on this quest ever happen again. I can't afford to get surprised or be caught unprepared anymore."

As he trained, his thoughts went back to the other day. He had gotten permission from Chiron and Mr. D to visit the New York library as one of the occurrences during the quest popped back into his head.

The scroll that contained the body of the demi god boy that died on them was given a proper funeral and a name was also given much to Naruto relief. His name was Jake Randen, a son of Athena that had disappeared almost two years ago. It was Annabeth who recognized him and though he looked a little different she managed to make him out.

They had a funeral pyre for him in his memory which all the Athena kids as well as a fair few from the Hermes cabin went to as well. Those on the quest also turned up to pay their respects.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Greek mythology, Greek mythology." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked wondered the giant halls of the New York library intent on seeing if there was any evidence on this Mark of Athena the Athena child had spoken in his ear before he passed away._

_He told the others back at camp he had a few personal things he had to get done in the city which most accepted except for Silena and Annabeth who thought he was up to something._

_"Ahh here we go." He said as he found the section he was looking for. Her wondered down the section and began looking for any books that he thought could help him in his search._

_His eyes scanned over them all before they stopped on one in particular._

_Worshipping Athena_

_'This might be able to help me.' He thought as he went to reach it._

_However just as we was about to grab it, another hand grabbed it before him and pulled it off the shelf._

_When he looked to his side he saw a raven haired woman with her hair tied back into a long elegant ponytail though her hair seemed to girl a little at the end. She was slightly tanned and wore simple a simple blue women's shirt, jeans and sandals. But it was her eyes that made him snap into attention._

_They were grey. Athena child grey._

_Naruto sucked in a deep breath now knowing full well who was standing in front of him._

"_Lady Athena." He said bowing a little and checking no one else is around._

"_Do not worry. The mist is stopping people from coming towards this part of the library. No one will hear our conversation." She said politely making him nod._

_For the next minute the two stood in silence as Naruto noticed she was giving him a furrow look as if she was figuring him out. It was the same look Annabeth had when she interrogated people._

"_You look a lot like your mother." She suddenly said aloud ending the silence. "The similarities are small but they are there and very noticeable. The shape of your face, the nose, even the lips. I am surprised I did not figure it out before," she claimed. _

_"But then again seeing as Artemis has never had a child of her own it would have thrown me off the scent."_

_He nodded, not entirely sure what he was suppose to say. Then again seeing as he was talking to the woman who was most likely the smartest person in the world, anything he said probably sounded ridiculous._

"_So I guess you are not here for a social visit." He said as she shook her head negatively._

"_I warned you on the quest about not to tell anyone else about you heard from my son before he passed and I am glad you kept it to yourself. However it appears I must issue you another warning." She said as her eyes steeled over giving him a look of complete seriousness._

"_Do not delve any deeper into gaining information on the Mark of Athena. Because I can tell you that you will not find anything in these books."_

_"What you have discovered was a secret that no one other myself, the other gods and a child of mine that has proved themselves worthy for it. You were never supposed to find out about it."_

"_And your son was one of the worthy ones of your children that you gave it too?" He asked getting a reluctant nod from Athena. "So would I be right in saying that the mark represents something they have to do. A quest or sorts?" He said._

_He regretted saying it because when he did her eyes flashed grey dangerous. The next moment he felt himself pushed against the book shelves with the Goddess of Wisdoms left hand wrapped around his throat making it suddenly difficult to breathe._

_While he could of gotten out of it, he knew it would of been a bad idea so instead he just took what she had to say._

"_Son of Artemis, while I care for your mother and grandmother and have no grudge or quarrels against you, I will give you this one final warning. If you ever reveal the nature of my mark or that it exists at all, then I will make the field of Punishment look like a time out in comparison to what I will do to you."_

"_I am not a goddess you want as your enemy Naruto Uzumaki. Do you understand?" She warned as he nodded._

"_I understand Aunt Athena." He said before cursing himself inwardly for the slip up._

_He watched as her right eyebrow went upwards at what he just called her before seeing her eyes soften and the light in her eyes dimmed down back to normal. Her grip slacked letting him breathe easy again and watched as tiny smile grew on her face._

"_Very good nephew. I would prefer not to have to follow through with my warning but know I will if you break your word." She said as he nodded again._

"_Now despite my warning I am here for another reason and now is the best time since you are alone and we will have no interruptions."_

"_Take of your shirt and lay on the ground."_

_Hearing her words Naruto blushed brightly and almost stumbled. "W-What?"_

"_Take of your shirt and lie on the ground. I wish to see the seal that keeps the nine tails back." She said making him taking along sigh of relief as she shook her head and muttered something about horny teenagers."_

_Naruto did as instructed before he found himself lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling .This was not something he had planned for his Friday afternoon. His seal became visible on his stomach and saw Athena gazing at it and furrowing her brow as she tried to figure it out._

"_An eight trigrams seal consisting of two four symbols sealing seals with the mark of the Uzumaki's in the centre. No doubt it is one of their jutsu." She said to herself. Naruto heard the Uzumaki part but would save it for a later date._

"_The seal traps the Kyubi but all the while allows you access to its chakra and for you to use it for any purpose. Though it would depend on whether you can handle the negative and vile feeling its chakra give you and whether or not you can control the rage that comes with it."_

_She continued to study it for a few more moments before telling him to put his shirt back on. She told him she was extremely impressed over the seal and that his father must have been a pure genius to have made it. She even said if Artemis had not of met Minato then she most likely would have tried to snag him._

"_So urm how do you know so much about seals?" He asked since he felt it was odd that a goddess knew all about fuinjutsu. Mr. D too was an odd one but he just learnt them during one of his travels there by self-study._

_She glanced over at him. "I was taught fuinjutsu by the best fuinjutsu expert there ever was, Mito Uzumaki." She said as she smiled at the name._

_'Uzumaki again,' he thought._

"_So you were a student of hers and she taught you how to use it? But don't you need chakra to be able to use it?"_

"_Our godly energy is enough and can easily match powers like chakra. And yes I was a student of hers though I disguised myself since she most likely was not aware of the Olympian gods and goddess. Though from time to time she would stare at me as if she knew who I really was. She was incredibly smart for someone who was a daughter of Aphrodite."_

_Now that surprised him. Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage was a daughter of Aphrodite. 'She is one of Silena's sisters.' He thought thinking how odd that was._

"_Of course. She was the most beautiful woman of her era so it was not difficult to figure out who she was related too."_

_'Man you think you have it all figured out and then something like this blasts you in the face.' He thought to himself again as he shook his head._

"_But what-" he stared off but then saw that Athena had disappeared while he was thinking over what she had said._

_Noticing that people were now walking through the isle, he saw the book back on the shelf. Sighing he walked away knowing now not to enrage the Goddess of Wisdom._

**End Flashback**

* * *

As Naruto remembered his meeting and continued to attack the training post he didn't see who was watching him.

Over at the entrance to the arena Silena watched her boyfriend with worry on her face.

Since they arrived back they had not rally had much time for just them since with all the rebuilding the camp, her sisters wanting all the juicy gossip with her and Naruto as well as debriefing everything that happened on the quest with Chiron and Mr. D.

Then after most of the work had been completed, Naruto just threw himself into his training. He trained from as soon as the sun came to as late as when it went down.

'_There was also that trip to New York and even afterwards he still won't tell me why he went there.'_ She thought sadly wondering if he did not trust her.

She walked away from the arena and made her way to the beach.

When she arrived she saw Annabeth, Katie, Ino, Percy, Grover and Clarisse sat with each other. They were mostly just talking and chatting happily with one another while Percy and Clarisse were scowling at each other. No doubt neither liking that they were still hanging round each other since the quest was over.

She took her shoes off and walked towards them where she then sat next to Clarisse. Everyone noted her appearance.

"He still training?" Ino asked Silena who nodded. Ino shook her he had muttered what a baka he was.

"Does he normally get like this after a quest or a mission? I mean he was not like this last year after the bolt was returned." Annabeth asked since Naruto's behavior had been a little different to what she and everyone else were use to.

"Well did anything happen on the quest that would indicate that something happened that was not meant to or did someone get hurt under his watch?" Ino asked since she had a sneaky feeling what might have been wrong with the blonde haired demi god.

"Well we got separated from each other for a few days. Then me and Clarisse got captured by Polyphemus." Silena answered though Clarisse grunted at the getting captured part.

"Ahh well there you go. If there is one thing I have learnt about Naruto, it is that when something bad happens or when someone gets hurt he always ends up blaming himself. Naruto has a habit of believing that he should be the one to bare people's burdens on his shoulders and that by doing so he would put those he cares about in danger or in harm."

"But it was not his fault. We couldn't control what was going to happen on that quest. That why it was a quest. There were always going to be dangers on it that we would not be prepared for."

"Yes but remember Naruto is the one that you all turn to when things get bad right?" Everyone nodded at the comment.

"Then when that happened I can bet you that in that moment he felt useless because he was not able to stop you from being put in that situation. If he could have found a way to keep you all together after the Kraken attacked he would have taken it, if there was a way for you all to go to Polyphemus's island together he would have tried it.

"So he is getting stronger and training so much so that he can try and stop something like that happening next time?" Annabeth asked with Ino nodding.

"That's what I think. At least that what usually happens at least. He did the same when he believed Sasuke could be redeemed or when Gaara went crazy turned and all Shukaku on us."

"Then we just need to up our training so that he does not think like that anymore." Annabeth said as Percy and Clarisse nodded since both had begun training with Chiron since the old activities director returned and took them both on as students.

"Oooh that idiot." Silena said putting her shoes back on and storming back towards the training arena.

"Silena where are you going?" Clarisse called as the others look in the direction that she was headed in.

"I am going to give that blonde idiot a piece of my mind." She said shaking her fists comically in the air as she went back to the arena.

* * *

**Arena**

Naruto dodged a punch from one of his clones as he sent a hard kick to its chest making it disperse immediately. Another fired an arrow towards him but he managed to roll out of the way and managed to fire one of his own arrows towards it. The arrow went straight through the clones head making it disperse as well.

After standing back up he looked around to see all his clones had been defeated already.

'_Need to push myself harder.'_ He thought to himself before he made the hand sign for his shadow clones and called out the jutsu. When he did a large puff of smoke engulfed the area.

"Give me all you got. Come at me with the intent to kill." He told his clones as they all nodded. They got in their respective stances as did Naruto. Just as Naruto was about to charge at them he noticed their eyes look at something behind him before a look of fear suddenly appeared on their faces.

Turning around he understood what they were afraid of when he saw his girl friend Silena standing there with her hands on her hips, her left foot tapping on the ground with a not so pleased look on her face.

He heard loud poofs come from behind him and this time saw that all his clones had dispelled themselves. Obvious not wanting to be a part of the beat down that was about to happen.

"Cowards." Naruto muttered as they vanished before Silena walked right up to him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked but then she punched his right arm. "Okay now I really want to know what I have done to disserve this." He asked.

"You have not spent any time with me or the others ad instead have just trained all the time. Ino told us all about your habit to take on the burdens of others and that you think that the bad things that happened on the quest was your fault because you did not do anything to stop them from happening."

Naruto face softened as she explained her reasoning making him scratch the back of his. "I could have tried harder."

"Naruto if you tried any harder than the rest of us would have had nothing to do. You are a hard person to keep up with in strength you know. We all wanted to play our part to and we all want to play our part in the things to come."

"But." he started but Silena placing a finger over his lips and stopped him from talking.

"I am not taking any type of no as an answer." She said before grabbing his right hand and began leading them away from the arena.

"We are going to spend a nice relaxing day down at the beach with all of our friends and we are going to have nice picnic and play some games too." Silena sneered and smiled while dragging her blonde haired knucklehead boyfriend.

"And if you try to argue so help me I will call Lady Hestia to come to camp and I will tell her that you have been working too hard and pushing yourself. Do you want me to make your nana to go all mighty goddess on you?" she asked far too sweetly making him immediately shake his head.

A mad Hestia was not something he wanted to go up against.

"Fine. I could use a break I guess and it does sound nice," Naruto said while thinking the last part since he guessed a rest and taking a day off would not have been too bad. Some down time could probably do him a world of good since he had not had much time to really wind down with the quest and rebuilding.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" He asked despite already knowing what the answer was going to be as Silena turned her and gave him a look saying 'What do you think?'

_'I thought as much.' _He thought before he just followed his girlfriend's path.

"But first you need a shower and a wash. As handsome and sexy as you look being all sweaty I think the smell may be too much." She said making him roll his eyes a little. "Though if you like I can wash your back for you and join you." She said in a teasing tone and winking at him, making him go all red and see stars. He almost tripped over as well.

She gave him a peck on the lips before she continued to drag him away all the while laughing at the expression on his face.

In his head he just sighed. _'When did I become so whipped?'_

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto and Silena stood side by side as they stood inside their new chariot. Despite Tantalus being given the boot, the chariot races had been very popular in the camp despite being interrupted by the Stygian birds. So the chariot racing almost became a weekly thing. They now alternated between chariot racing and capture the flag each week.

"Remind me again why we could not just watch. This was not very fun the first time around," Naruto said to Silena who patted his cheek.

"Because oh boyfriend of mine it's a competition and if there is a chance I get to not do any work for a month then I am taking it."

"Yeah that's true. Still a daughter of Aphrodite at heart." He muttered getting a grin of victory from Silena. Now that they were in relationship she found that she was winning almost all minor disagreements they had much to her delight.

'_Girl power for you.'_ She thought as she looked over at the other chariots.

The other chariots were all virtually the same except this time the Athena and Poseidon cabin had decided to pull together for this one. Through looking at them she had a feeling they desperately wanted to get some time off.

Since they came back from the quest, Mr. D had called upon the agreement he made with Naruto to not kick the two out of camp. Since then they have washed up and cleaned all dishes, cutlery and tables.

Plus there was the fact that they were Mr. D personal servants for two weeks which for the two demi gods was a living nightmare and would gladly go back to the Sea of Monsters if it meant escaping from this new form of hell.

Though Percy had been given big surprise then night before when he visited the stables since the black Pegasus that Percy had rescued from the Princess Andromeda had followed him home and taken up residence at camp half blood. The black Pegasus's name was Blackjack and said he would be forever loyal to Percy who he called Boss.

Though it was during one of Percy's visits to Blackjack that he was visited by the God of Thieves himself, Hermes.

Though the god did not stay long he gave Percy a note that Poseidon wanted Percy to have before he disappeared.

The note only had two words on it but the two words were enough to get Percy and everyone else who saw the note steeled themselves.

_Brace Yourself_

Meanwhile with Naruto and Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite had come up with the idea that with the quest and the attacks at camp that the two of them and their little group of friends should go on a vacation of sorts for a weekend as a way of celebrating the fact that they survived it.

Naruto was skeptical of it at first since they had only just returned to camp and he figured everyone would have wanted to stay at camp. However the others which included Clarisse, Grover, Percy and Annabeth had said they were all for it.

When Naruto agreed, he said he would choose the place which the others accepted since he had a place in mind that he wanted to take the group too.

He just had to clear it with Chiron and Mr. D first.

Looking over she saw Tyson at the side of the tracks acting as a pit stop for Annabeth and Percy stating he did not enjoy being a chariot the first time around. So he was their builder and pit crew instead.

A horn blew out signaling the race was about to start as everyone got into their chariots and prepared themselves for the second race.

Chiron stood at the side of the tracks with a horn in his hand. He looked over all the chariots and those that were inside them before nodding. Taking a deep breath, he blew into the horn as hard as he could making a loud sound resonate through the area.

The race had begun and everyone shot of from the starting line.

As soon as they shot off Annabeth and Percy quickly took the lead with Clarisse closely behind them, at least a good full chariots length behind them. Clarisse meanwhile was trying to jab her spear at Travis and Connor in the Hermes chariot.

As that happened the Apollo chariot gained on the front tow and threw a javelin at the Poseidon/Athena chariot aiming right for the wheels.

However the javelin bounced off and broke thanks to Tyson great handy work in rebuilding the chariot.

Meanwhile at the back Naruto held onto the reigns of the horses while Silena aimed an arrow at the reigns of the Hephaestus cabin. When she let the arrow fly through the air it easily hit the reigns and severed it.

The bronze horses separated from the chariot and the chariot began to slow down and head of for the side.

"Maybe next time Beckendorf!" Naruto said as Beckendorf shook his head at being the first out while Silena laughed.

Telling the horses to go faster the Artemis/Aphrodite chariot gained onto the Apollo chariot which was now neck and neck with Percy and Annabeth while Clarisse and the Stoll were now only a little ways behind them.

"Silena take the reins." He said getting a nod from Silena and handed them over to her.

Naruto cocked two arrows into his bow and took aim to the chariots in front of them.

Just as he was going to fire at the Apollo chariot, Annabeth suddenly threw a spear towards the wheels of the Apollo chariot. The wheel ended up shattering causing the horses to go wild. The two Apollo boys ended up getting thrown off and ended up in some bushes making everyone who watched laugh.

Shaking his head and taking aim again, this time he aimed the arrows towards the Hermes chariot. At the end of the arrows was not a metal point but instead a small bag of white powder. Grinning he fired the makeshift arrow towards the Stolls.

The arrow hit right between the Stoll and a giant powder cloud erupted form the chariot. Everyone could hear coughing coming form it before the chariot got sidetracked and the horses ended up running of the tracks with the chariot still attached to it.

"Two more to go Silena." He said pecking his girlfriend's cheek making her smile broadly.

Up ahead they watched as the Ares chariot and the Poseidon/Athena chariot were neck and neck and were right beside each other with the two chariots scraping against one another. Annabeth had the reins while Clarisse and Percy were sword fighting.

Both looked like they were trying to get one over on the other but each others defense was pretty tight. Neither could break through yet the frustrated looks on one another face told him they were not going to give up.

"Give up Prissy. You aint winning this."

"No chance Ares Brat. We are not losing to you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as the two bickered once again. They argued even when they were fighting. As Annabeth looked the two, she noticed that Naruto and Silena were now storming towards them.

Percy and Clarisse noticed it as well and ceased their fighting momentarily.

Just as they broke apart, the Artemis/Aphrodite chariot slammed into them, separating the two chariots and forcing them to make room as the silver and purple chariot with Naruto and Silena now appeared right in-between them neck and neck.

_'Oh this cannot be good.'_ Annabeth immediately thought since Naruto had that glint in his eye meaning he was going to do something that they were not going to like.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** A second Naruto appeared and took the reins form Silena as Naruto faced Percy and Annabeth while Silena faced Clarisse.

Each began to battle with Naruto parrying Percy's riptide away from him with little difficulty making Percy get a little frustrated.

"Come on Percy, you have to do better than that." Naruto taunted making Percy grit his teeth and began to speed up his slashes at Naruto. Naruto guessed Percy was taking his training with Chiron serious since the boy seemed to have improved since the quest.

It did not mean he was anywhere near Naruto's level yet though as Naruto ducked a swipe and managed to hit Percy with the blunt end of the hunting knives hilt making him stumble back and into Annabeth who pushed him off her and kept control of the chariot.

Something similar was happening between Silena and Clarisse as Silena fought with a bronze kunai that Naruto had the Hephaestus cabin make for her since Silena was like Annabeth in fighting with smaller weapons then large heavy ones.

Her training in snake style was kicking in again as she elegantly dodged the jab Clarisse was sending towards her which was irritating Clarisse to no end.

"I did not want to have to use this but I am left with no choice." Annabeth said as she handed the reins to Percy. She bent down to grab something from a rucksack before standing up with what looked like green fire in a jar.

"Uh oh Greek fire." Silena said warning Naruto as she Clarisse locked her sword with her kunai and tired to overpower her.

"Fire in the hole!" Annabeth shouted as she threw the jar containing Greek fire toward their chariot.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he made a hand sign and began to manipulate the wind around him. The jar swirl around the chariots thanks to the wind but instead ended up hitting the Ares chariot.

"NO! YOU DAMN BLONDE IDIOTS!" Clarisse shouted towards both Annabeth and Naruto before she and her Ares partner jumped off the chariot just as it set completely into flames.

Annabeth had to bite back a laugh as she looked at the now on fire Ares cabin. However when she looked towards Naruto, she saw he was grinning at her before he pointed in front of her. It was then that she began to notice that she and Percy were beginning to slow down.

Frowning she looked in front of her and her eyes went wide when she noticed that when she took her eyes of the track and was watching the Ares chariot set alight, Naruto had fired an arrow at the reigns just like Silena had done with the Hephaestus chariot and that they were now slowing down and moving off to the side while their horses were running away into the distance.

"NOOOO!" Annabeth wailed making Percy noticed the situation they were in and shaking his head and putting it in his hands.

Naruto and Silena then laughed and watched as the two bickered as usual trying to blame the other.

Everyone cheered as Naruto and Silena crossed the finish line before halting their chariot.

They both got off and patted the Pegasi and thanked them for their hard work. Silena promised them both some tasty treats for their dinner.

"Well done Naruto and Silena." With their win it means the Artemis and the Aphrodite cabin will not have any chores for the next month making everyone from the Aphrodite cabin cheer since it was only Naruto in the Artemis cabin.

"Girls what do you say to Naruto for helping win this for us?" Silena said to her sister who all smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Naruto." they all chorused before Naruto had ten pairs of lips kiss his face at the same time making him blush like a tomato and stumble a little.

Silena laughed at his expression before kissing him on the lips making all the girls at cap go awww.

When the embarrassment died down, Naruto just smiled a big goofy smile.

* * *

**Few nights later**

Naruto lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling trying to get to sleep but had a lot on his mind.

During the past few days Silena, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Clarisse all asked where they would be going for their vacation but he just tapped his nose every time telling them they would have to wait and see.

Though they were a little sad that Tyson was not going to be going with them. Tyson got a dream message from Poseidon telling him that Tyson was being given an apprenticeship in the Atlantean forges where he could really learn everything there was about blacksmithing and building while also honing his craft.

There group had got together the day he left by the beach and have him warm goodbye and telling him they could visit when it was possible for them too.

Percy and the girls minus Clarisse cried a little seeing the lovable Cyclops leave, even Annabeth who had warmed up to Tyson. They then watched as Tyson walked into the ocean and headed to Atlantis where his new life waited for him.

As he thought, shuffling came from beside him and smiled seeing Silena sleeping next to him.

Most nights the two would take turns with sneaking into the others cabin. He was happy that his mom had not attempted to hurt Silena since usually they needed the god of goddess of said cabins to give them permission.

Though when either tried anything like extensive making out, both noticed the moon would dim and the wind would get a little harsh. Naruto guessed his mom did not want anything getting out of hand or letting Aphrodite's daughter try to take her boys innocence away to soon.

Though they usually preferred the Artemis cabin since the only time they slept in Silena's bed, Naruto had woke up to find all of Silena's sisters were lying on the bed all hugging onto Naruto and leaving him very little personal space.

It was not a morning he would forget anytime soon and Silena had given her sisters a stern talking to again.

As Naruto went to tuck a strand of her hair to the side, a spiked of power suddenly shot up from within the camp making him sit straight up. In the sky a loud thunder suddenly boomed shaking Silena awake.

As Silena woke up she saw Naruto put on his shoes and jacket.

"Naruto what's wrong?" She asked seeing the panicked look on his face.

"Something's happened in the camp." Was all he said before he ran out of his room, through the hunters main part of the cabin and shot out of the door.

When he was out of his cabin he saw the sky was flashing with thunder and lightning and other demi gods began to pile out of their cabins to see what was going on.

He focuses in on the energy spike and sensed it coming from atop of the hill. He bolted as fast as he could towards the hilltop. He saw the others follow after him along with Chiron and Percy who were now out of the big house and cabin three.

When he got closer to the hilltop he saw Annabeth crouching over what looked like a person. By the figure he guessed it was a girl. Annabeth looked up to see him approaching and he saw she was crying.

"Annabeth what-"

"She was just lying here. There was a gold light coming from the tree and the next thing I know here she is." she said sobbing.

Naruto crouched down and turned the girl over too get a better look at her. When he did and he saw the girls feature he fell on his butt in shock. '_She's suppose to be dead.'_ He thought.

The girl on the ground was slightly pale looking with shoulder length black spiky hair and freckles that ran across her nose. She was wearing very punk styled clothes and had a bracelet around her left wrist.

From behind them Naruto could sense people massing around them as well as the trotting of Chiron hoofs as he got closer.

He could hear Percy talking to Chiron as well as Grover trying to get his sobbing under control.

Silena stood with Clarisse confused just like the rest of the campers.

"The fleece did it job far too well." Chiron said in a disbelieving tone but it only further confused the other demi gods.

The girl on the ground began to groan and her eyes began to flicker open. When they did Naruto saw they were electric blue in color. They were flickering all over the place as if trying to figure out just where she was.

Naruto helped her sit up since Annabeth was still too in shock to really move.

The girl stared at Naruto in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"

"I'm Naruto." He said. "You've given everyone a bit of a surprise tonight."

"What is your name?" He asked despite already knowing but wanted to make sure he had it right.

The girl looked at him. "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

When she spoke and said her name, everyone in the camp just looked at her in wide eyes and had a gob smacked expression on her face.

She went to try to stand up but her legs gave out immediately causing her to fall to the ground. But instead of falling, Naruto caught her and picked up bridal style.

"Why are you all just standing there looking?" Naruto said raising his voices at everyone making them shake out of their stupor.

"We should get you the med bay." He said before he began to walk back to camp with everyone moving out of his way. Thalia tried to tell him she could walk but Naruto stopped listening.

Annabeth quickly joined his side checking and fawning over Thalia while Silena followed on his other side.

Everyone else just either returned to their cabins are went to the big house.

"This night has been one interesting development." Naruto said aloud as everyone else whole heartily agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Completed**

**Okay everyone this story will have either one or two chapters left depending on how well I space out the contents that I have in mind.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	19. Welcome To The Wave

Chapter 19

Naruto stood at the top o the hill with a small rucksack with spare clothes piled in as he waited for the others to arrive and be ready to set off for their weekend vacation.

Thing at the camp over the last week had been in every sense of the word hectic. With Thalia, daughter of Zeus being brought back to life in whatever strange way that the fleece managed to do so, the campers all acted like headless chickens and did not know how to act around her.

Some feared for obvious reason since they believed that Zeus would probably strike them down if they made fun of her. One of the Aphrodite girls made the stupid move of making fun of her clothes.

The girl got electrocuted.

Thalia had spent two days in the med wing regaining her strength and Annabeth had stayed with her the entire time. The two had caught up with one another and Annabeth told Thalia all about her adventures during the last two years and all the enemies they had faced.

Thalia looked impressed and looked genuinely happy that Annabeth had grown up so well and was becoming her own woman.

When she asked Thalia what she remembered about that night, all she said she could recall was lying on the ground with her eyes slowly closing and shouting as thunder rumbled above. Then everything went dark and it felt as if she was just floating in midair for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and found an older Annabeth and Naruto looking down at her. Years passing when to her it only felt minutes.

It was a real mind loop they all figured.

Naruto, Silena, Percy, and Clarisse visited to say hello and introduce themselves to her to which Thalia quickly responded too. She quickly became friends with everyone and was quickly becoming a member of their little gang.

At first she did not believe the whole Naruto being a shinobi from another world and was a son of Artemis, but Naruto quickly ended the skepticism when he did some ninja tricks in front of her as well walk into cabin 8 without being turned into an animal.

Though Naruto found it especially hard to watch when Annabeth had to break the news to Thalia about Luke.

Thalia refused to believe it at first and shouted at them, telling them they were lying to her. But after Chiron back up the story and told her that Luke had changed after her supposed death, she accepted it though everyone could see the hurt on her face.

"There you are. You could have waited." Silena called as she carried a big pink suitcase behind her, though it looked more like she was dragging it since the grass was getting a little scuffed up. Beside her Clarisse walked beside her with a dark brown rucksack on her back, similar to Naruto.

"You know we are only going for a weekend right?" He asked looking at the big suitcase. Silena just blew the hair out of her face and gave him a stern look.

"I'm a girl and a daughter of Aphrodite. Did you think I would leave with anything less than this?" She asked skeptically making him shrug.

"Plus since we have no idea of where we're going, I have to prepare for every type of clothing situation there is. I don't know if we are going somewhere warm or cold, or somewhere where I will need boots or a fancy dress." She said as she began to ramble on about different clothing for different situations and holidays.

Naruto and Clarisse just tuned her out and waited for the rest to show up.

The next to arrive was Grover and Percy, with Grover saying goodbye to a wood nymph. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Grover had been spending a lot of time with that particular wood nymph, who name he found out was Juniper. She was very pretty but he could tell just by looking at them that the satyr and wood nymph had crushes on one another.

Like Naruto and Clarisse, both brought a rucksack with Percy's being blue and Grover's being green.

They said hello to one another though with Percy and Clarisse it was more like a glaring contest. The two would never change.

They waited for five more minute before seeing Annabeth and Thalia walking towards them both with small suitcase on their persons.

Since Annabeth didn't want to go without Thalia and Thalia wanting to catch up more with Annabeth, no one saw any reason why Thalia could not join them.

Though Chiron did take a little persuading since he wanted everyone to stay behind and remain and camp. Mainly for training reasons of course but Naruto and Annabeth talked him into it.

Well Annabeth did while Naruto just sort of stood there and watched as the age old centaur got chewed out by Annabeth. It was a humorous sight.

"So I take it this is everyone?"

"It is, now tell us where are we going? I don't like being kept out of the loop." Annabeth said as she crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't mind knowing either. Though Bethy seems to get what she wants around here." Thalia commended as she smirked at Annabeth who was getting a little wound up.

"Ahhh ahh," Naruto aside tapping his nose. "Just wait and see." he said making them all grumble and Annabeth stomping her foot.

"Is this everyone who is going?" Another voice said as Mr. D appeared from beside the tree making everyone but Naruto jump at his presence.

"Yeah this is everyone. You still okay with us going?"

"I see no reason why you cannot," Mr. D said shrugging as he took something out of his pocket and threw it to Naruto, who easily caught it. "To come back to camp, just crush it on the ground with ones foot. And make sure that everyone who is going is holding onto the crusher's body. Don't want anyone getting left behind now." He said with a look which showed he really did not care if anyone got left behind. In fact he probably would of preferred it.

"Right. Thank you for this." Naruto said as Mr. D just waved it off before he stretched a little.

"All of you get in a circle and join hands. And whatever you do, don't let go of one another's hand. Unless you want to be lost in an unknown place then do as I say."

"That means you to Tinkerbelle." Mr. D said towards Thalia who narrowed her eyes at him and growled slightly, obviously not liking the name Tinkerbelle.

The seven joined hand while making sure they were still in contact with their bags. "Urm why don't we just get normal transport?" Thalia asked voicing the question six of them wanted an answer to.

"Because this is the only way to get there." Naruto said as Mr. D snapped his fingers which was loud and audible before the small area that the seven were in began to glow and light up brightly.

"Have a nice trip kiddies." Mr. D said lazily giving them a wave before he began to walk back to the camp at a lazy pace.

"What happening?" Grover asked in a scared voice with the others thinking the same thing while Naruto laughed.

"Hold on tight." He said before they suddenly shot up high into the air and vanished from sight.

The seven screamed while Naruto and Clarisse were laughing madly at how much fun it was. The others were looking a little pale and looked ready to blow chunks.

After a minute of flying through nothing but a bright light, they suddenly found themselves falling before the light broke away revealing their new location and the demi gods now landing on the ground.

Steadily but very shakily everyone stood up.

"Wow now that was one wild ride." Naruto said as a few of the others glared at him, Thalia especially who looked as white as a sheet of paper. Clarisse though was the only one who agreed with him. Their luggage lay beside them.

"I feel like I am going to hurl." Thalia spoke.

"Get in line." Grover muttered doing his best to cover his mouth.

After they got their bearings together they took a look around to see where they were. They were standing on a small path in a wooded area where in the front of them that path let to a wide opening where a big stone bridge was standing and looked like it was going across an ocean.

"Where are we?" Annabeth muttered looking around while she notice Grover was smelling the air and look like his birthday had come early.

"This place." He muttered as he took a large gasp of air. "It feels so healthy. There is so much nature here it's incredible. I have never felt so much in, well ever. It like this place is just thriving."

They then noticed Naruto was walking forward with slightly wide eyes and was looking at the bridge where kanji's rested on a plaque.

They followed after him and saw him stop just in front of the plaque. Naruto began to read what it said aloud.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. Named after the hero of Wave country who gave the people its hope back."

"They named the bridge after me?" Naruto said a little gob smacked since he never knew that the country had named the bridge that gave the country hope again after him.

"Wave country." Annabeth said almost falling forward while the others look like they had the wind knocked out of them. "But isn't that in-"

"The Elemental Nations. You all said you wanted to see visit one day so here we are." Naruto said grinning at them before motioning for them to follow him as he began to trek across the bridge.

"We're actually here." Annabeth said being practically giddy. The others were in a similar state since they finally had a chance to see what Naruto home world was like.

"It will take about an hour to get to the town so be prepared for a bit of a walk." He said getting a few groans but it was nothing that none of them were not use to already.

The seven grouped together and began to make their way across the bridge.

As they walked across the giant bridge they saw people going about their day going the opposite way who Naruto guessed where traders heading off to some of the other villages, just like Konoha.

Some of the traders glanced at the group and mainly clanked at their clothing since no doubt they were not use to punk Goth clothes that Thalia was wearing along with such bright colors like Silena was wearing.

It made a few of them feel like they had gone back in time since there were carts being pulled by horses or being pulled by the people themselves.

As they walked Percy glanced out towards the ocean around them and he felt a strong pull towards it. Like Grover he could feel and sense ocean and here it felt so clean and fresh then what they had in their world. There was no pollution here.

Annabeth was admiring the work of the bridge and still could not believe that one master bridge builder and a dozen or so workers were the ones who built it. It showed true craftsmanship and was eager to meet the man who built it.

Silena meanwhile was glancing at her boyfriend and smiled at the serene and peaceful look he had on his face. She knew this place was special to him and was glad that she could be here when he finally got a chance to visit.

As they finally began to near the entrance of the bridge a few of the locals spotted them coming and at first thought nothing of it. But then they noticed Naruto and they went bug eyed.

"Go get Tazuna!" One shouted.

"The hero of wave has finally come back!" Another shouted as they ran into town to let everyone know.

"It looks like we might be given a warm welcome." Naruto said to the others as the others smiled at the thought.

It didn't take long before a large crowd of people suddenly formed in front of them, recognizing Naruto and were cheering for him. Others whispered a little wondering who the strangely clothed people were as well as Silena since they noticed they she was holding their heroes hand.

"Naruto!" A young voce called grabbing Naruto's attention and looked over to the side. His smiled immediately widened before he opened is arms.

"Inari!" He called as a young boy of about ten or eleven wearing his familiar bucket hat on his head. Naruto hugged the young boy as the two laughed.

"You have grown gaki." An older voice said as Tazuna who looked the same as ever made his way forward and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"You have gotten much bigger. You are not that little shrimp wearing bright orange anymore." the man grinned making Naruto grin as well making a few of his friends laugh.

"Hey Tazuna, I hope you don't mind if me and a few friends stay in town for a few days." He asked getting a roar of approval from the people around them.

"Gaki you and your friends are more than welcome here." Tazuna said happily before he noticed Naruto holding Silena's hand to which a big grin appeared on his face. "So who's this girl and your new friends?"

"Ahh right well first let me introduce you to Silena Beauregard, my girlfriend." He said getting a look of surprise on Tazuna and Inari's face before they smiled again.

"It's nice to meet you lass. I hope your keeping this knucklehead in line."

"It's nice to meet you Tazuna and I try my best." She said getting a laugh from Tazuna.

Naruto then introduced everyone else who polite said hello to Tazuna and Inari though they understood what Naruto meant about the man liking his alcohol.

"Come, Tsunami will be happy to see you again." Tazuna said as he began leading Naruto and the group back to his home.

It only took a few minutes before Naruto saw the all too familiar house he and team seven had stayed in during their stay for the wave mission. As they neared it Annabeth was admiring the architecture of the buildings around them, speaking about how similar they look to how building use to look like in old Japan. They were very few houses actually made of stone or brick and were mainly made of wood.

They saw a few fishing boats a little ways off from where they were as Naruto explained Wave country was one of the main countries for fishing and trading since it's by the ocean.

When Annabeth asked whether or not they had any shinobi here, Tazuna shook his head telling them that since they live on an island, they have natural defenses that keep them safe. Plus since Wave is a trading country, it is not seen as a threat to the other nations.

Opening the door to his home he called for Tsunami. A few moments later a woman in her early to mid thirties appeared from the kitchen. She took a look at Naruto and smiled brightly before catching him in a big hug.

"We have missed you here." She said a Naruto reciprocated the hug and like earlier, introduced his friends to them. When he introduced Silena Tsunami practically burst with joy saying how happy she was that he found someone special to his heart at last and that she had been praying that he would. Both blushed a little but smiled none the less.

"Your home is beautiful," Annabeth said as she looked around the home with star in her eyes. She had always wanted to go to Japan, and now in a way she had but even better.

After thanking Annabeth for the comment Tsunami showed them to their rooms. Since they had only two spare room, the group decided it would be easier to have the girl in one and the boys in another. Silena frowned a little at that since she no doubt wanted to sleep next to Naruto but she figured she would figure a way around it.

The rooms were easily big enough for each group and Tsunami prepared the futons for everyone to sleep on. Those who were not use to futons were a little curious at how comfortable they were but Naruto had always told them that they were extremely comfortable and said it felt like being in a bed just lower and more sun.

After putting their stuff away they made their way into the dining room where they saw around the table Tsunami had just prepared lunch that was more than enough for the new arrivals.

As they sat around it was only Annabeth who seemed to be fine with sitting on a cushion around the low table while the others kept shifting from their knee's to sitting cross legged.

As they began to eat the wide variety of food which was new on the visiting demi gods, they asked how Naruto had been and what had been doing since he was last there.

Since he could not really tell people about the gods and goddess and most would not believe him, he made up a story that was half true. He told them about the events that led him to leave Konoha and that due to a jutsu malfunction he ended up in a different world with certain powerful individuals.

The family of three were of course angry that the hero of wave got treated in such a way and that Sasuke and Sakura had been part of the reason why his life had been so difficult in his last few months though seeing how happy he looked now a well as how healthy he now looked, they looked past it.

Though there opinion on Konoha had now changed and not for the better.

"So how has the town been since I was last here. It looks like it's thriving now." Naruto said as he ate na Onigiri. Beside him Silena was eating some noodle dish while the others were just eating rice and bits of fish. Percy naturally avoided the fish and picked around.

"Oh it is. With the bridge the country has returned to being a healthy nation where no one goes hungry. After Gato's death the town's folk raided his headquarters he had a few miles out and used the money he had stocked up there and given in to the people who were left homeless and on the streets. Orphanages were built and set up for the kids who had nowhere to go.

"That great news." Naruto said happy that Wave Country was finally on its feet.

"So this is where you stayed with Team 7." Annabeth said as she thought of the mission Naruto had told them all about a year ago. "So does that mean where you battled Zabuza and Haku was nearby here?"

Naruto nodded. "It was on part of the bridge. We actually passed it on the way. I would have missed it if it had not been for the slash marks in the concrete floor from Zabuza's blade."

"The mist around here will always give the shivers after seeing what that man did with the mist."

"Zabuza was a master of the Silent Killing technique so the mist was all but guaranteed when going against him."

The group began talking again about what they have all been doing since that mission and Naruto was surprised to find out Inari was walking in Tazuna's footsteps in becoming a master craftsmen. Tazuna had taken him on as his apprentice.

"Did any of you bring any formal clothes by any chance?" Tsunami asked out of the blue making the demi gods and satyr look at her and all shake their heads.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

Tsunami smiled. "Well it just so happens that today is the Hope festival. Since Wave got its hope back from its hero when the bridge was built, we made a festival that's celebrated through Wave Country. Tonight just happens to be the festival. There will be giant feasts, lots of dancing, singing, games and all sorts. It is always the highlight of the year since it let's most cut loose.

Everyone's face lit up at the prospect of going to a festival.

"Which means we are going to have to go shopping." Silena said making Annabeth smiled and nod while everyone else groaned a little which made Silena glare at them while Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami laughed.

"If you like I can take the girls to find some kimono's to wear for tonight." Tsunami said with the girls quickly nodding while Tazuna and Inari said they could show the boys where to get theirs from.

Percy, Grover, Clarisse and Thalia paled a little at the thought of having to wear a kimono while Naruto and Annabeth smiled at the thought. Silena had stars in her eyes since she had always wanted to buy a kimono since they were very beautiful clothing.

After spending another hour at lunch, the group split up and went their separate ways to get their formal wear for tonight.

As both groups walked around the town, they saw the towns folks setting the festival up with lights being hung up, stalls and long tables for people to enjoy the countries cuisine.

It was going to be a good night of fun.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"I am not wearing that." Thalia said as Annabeth and Silena showed her an electric blue kimono with a white flower pattern going along the bottom. Both Silena and Annabeth had already picked clothing for tonight out already and were now trying to help Thalia who was being stubborn.

Clarisse was being the same but Tsunami had kindly offered to help her. Clarisse did not want to be rude so she welcomes the help and was currently trying on a kimono in the changing room with Tsunami helping since she had never won one before.

"Come on Thalia you can't wear black again."

"Why not," Thalia asked incredulously since black was her favorite color.

"Because this is a big festival. If you where black it will make it feel gloomy." Silena said though Thalia tried to stay strong, not wanting to be beaten in this argument.

"Come on Thalia, it is just one night. Please." Annabeth said giving her a puppy dog look as a way to try and persuade the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia began to break which was only added when Silena gave her a similar look.

Eventually she sighed and dropped her head." Fine no black. But I'm not wearing anything bright." She said as the two girls smiled brightly and whiskered her away to find something that would suit her.

Eventually after the four girls all found their evening wear for the evening, Tsunami took them to get them to get any added accessories for the evening as well as show them the other stores.

The girls were quickly fallen in love with the town since it had such a friendly atmosphere about it. That and the fact that they were getting everything for free for being friends of Waves hero made it that much better.

* * *

**With the boys**

"Are you sure we have to wear these?" Percy asked since he really was not fond of potentially wearing some that looked like a giant night robe.

"Yes Percy, it traditional. Once you try it I'm sure you will like it." Naruto said as Percy gave him a skeptical look.

"But I'm sure I have something in my rucksack that I can use." Percy said.

"I don't think you getting out of this one Percy." Inari answered as Naruto was giving him a raised eyebrow.

"You are not wearing board shorts and at shirt to a festival Percy. It's one night. Just suck it up." He said making Percy pout like a child before he resigned to his fate as Inari helped him since he had no idea what he was looking for.

Meanwhile Tazuna was trying to help Grover. However it was proving to be a bit of a struggle since Grover had to play the part of a guy who could not use his leg as most would be a little weirded out by the goat legs.

They may be in a world with ninja's but guys with goat legs were still pretty weird. However Grover look more like he was trying to hold his nose, since his enhanced sense of smell was being overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol that came from Tazuna.

"Hey Naruto how come Ino and Katie did not want to come?" Percy asked since he wondered why the blonde haired daughter of Demeter did not want to join them.

Apparently she and the other Demeter kids had to do a lot of strawberry picking since they are nearly two weeks behind schedule. Remember the camp is also a strawberry farm and it provides income for the camp.

"Ino and Katie said another time which I will probably hold them too." He said as Percy nodded while still searching for the right outfit.

"What about the Stolls?"

"They just said they had some major pranking to catch up. I didn't dare ask any more than that."

Similar to the girls, the boys eventually finished and got what they needed before leaving the store.

As they made their way around town they stopped at a small armory that Percy got curious about and they took a look around for a little while.

Percy couldn't help but marvel at the variety of weapons in there and there were some that he had never even seen or heard of before.

They even watched as one of the store owners were smithing a sword together and watched part of the process.

Both boys wondered if they should go to the Hephaestus cabin at some point and ask to have a few pointers.

After about half an hour they left continued to look around before they made their way back to Tazuna's home as the afternoon began winding down and the town had almost finished its preparations for the festival.

Arriving back they noticed the girls had already returned and heard the laughing and giggling coming from up stairs.

"They sound like they are having fun." Naruto mused as the others agreed.

Tsunami then came down greeting them all and explained the girls were washing themselves and getting ready for the festival since apparently girls needed a lot longer than boys to get ready.

The boys nodded and put their formal wear away as they passed the time with Naruto showing them where he met Haku for the first time.

* * *

**Later On**

"Man I forgot how comfortable these are." Naruto said happily as he stood in the downstairs hallway with Percy and Grover in their Yukata's they had bought earlier.

Naruto leaned against open of the walls as he wore his formal Yukata. It was dark blue in color with loose sleeves. It had tiny cross like patterns going up and down all over while around his waist was a white sash. As much as he liked the clothing in the other world, it made him happy to wear something from his home world again.

Percy had on a simple light blue Yukata with the sleeves stopping just below the wrists and showed a simple faded stripe pattern on them. Around his waist was a cream color sash that let the knot hang loosely to the side.

Grover meanwhile was wearing a dark green Yukata that went all the way down to his fake feet, that way it helped disguise that fact that he had goat legs and hooves. Around his middle he had a dark grey sash and he looked like he was pretty happy with his choice if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Though he did still where his usual hat to cover up his horns.

"I have to admit these aren't half bad." Grover said admiring how comfortable to wear they were. "I think I could really get use to these."

"Same here. I feel like I could just go and fall asleep in one of these." Percy added.

"You three look very handsome." Tsunami said as she walked in wearing a simple grey kimono with Inari and Tazuna beside her wearing simple Yukata's similar to the boys.

"The girls will be down in just a moment. And do try to control yourselves when you see them." she said laughing to herself as the trio walked out and headed towards the festival.

The three boys were a little confused by her statement but when the four girls came down the stairs they now understood why as all three could not keep a blush from appearing on their faces.

The first down was Thalia and immediately the boys couldn't help but gawk at her.

She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a light yellow flower pattern appearing on parts of the sleeve and the front and had a large sash going around her abdomen which varied in shades of red. She had light makeup applied to her face with light blue lipstick that matched her eyes. Her hair which was normally spiky had now been straightened and fell just passed her shoulders and had a black ribbon tied in the back of her hair.

"Not. A. Word." She said obviously use to dressing and looking the way she did though it did please her at the looks she was given from the boys.

Next down was Annabeth who gave them all a warm smile and told them how well dressed they look but none of the boys were listening since their eyes were stuck on her, especially Percy who looked like he had just seen an angel.

She was wearing a light purple kimono that had flower like sketches in multiple placed on the kimono while a large cream colored sash was tied around her stomach and in a neat bow. Her hair like Thalia had been straightened and had two long bags framing her face neatly while at the back her hair was tied in a long elegant looking ponytail with a grey ribbon holding it together.

"Close your mouth seaweed brain. You might catch flies." She said as she mentally admired what Percy was wearing.

She went to stand beside Thalia who was shuffling around in her kimono, not use to being so restricted.

Another pair of footsteps began coming down the stairs. When the boys looked up they were fully not prepared for what they were witnessing.

Next down was Clarisse who was looking a little annoyed at what she was wearing though seeing the look on the boys faces, it did make her a little happy that she finally had those look directed at her.

She was wearing a light green kimono that had a dark red outline to it at the bottom and cherry blossoms covering the hem. Around her waist she had a dark green sash that had a flower pattern. On her face she had light makeup and light red lipstick. Her normal stringy brown hair was now very smooth and was bunched together in an elegant looking bun that was being kept together with a royal looking hair clip.

"Holy crap." Grover sputtered out as the two boys were no better. Naruto smiled at Clarisse telling her how beautiful she looked which made her blush a little but she thanked him and to everyone's surprise kissed him on the cheek.

Though she quickly scowled when she noticed Percy eyes were drifting a little too south for her liking.

"Oi Prissy my eyes are up here." She said causing Percy to go tomato red before Clarisse walked to the girls.

It was only then that the final footsteps sounded out as Naruto eyes went from the three girls to the top of the stairs. When they did his legs became weak, his stomach and heart was doing flips and it felt like all around him time had just stopped.

Descending down the stairs was what he could only describe as the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

Silena slowly walked down the stairs dressed in a long and elegant snow white kimono that had sleeves that just covered her entire hands. Unlike the other kimono's this one had no patterns to it but it did not matter because it just fitted her perfectly. Around her middle was a light pink sash that was tied in a neat bow at the back. Unlike the other girls her hair was not pinned or tied up but instead flowed freely all the down to her lower back and curling slightly at the end. In her hand was a light pink fan.

Everyone was just quiet as she stepped in front of Naruto who was just looking at her in amazement. She tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear looking at him a little nervously.

"So….how do I look?" She asked in a quiet tone and watched as Naruto's features turned into a small smile. He leaned forward and cupped her face as he kissed her on the lips.

"Awwwww." Annabeth and Grover said together while the others just smiled at the scene.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon." He said making her blush a little before smiling at him and linking her arm though his.

"You know this technically counts as our first date." she said still blushing at him and thinking how handsome he looked in his Yukata.

"Then let's make it a night we will always remember." He said as the two walked out of the house and headed towards the festival. Percy and Annabeth followed them with their arms linked together as well while Grover was blushing a little at having both Clarisse and Thalia hooked to his arms while both girls smirked at him.

The Festival

It did not take long for them to arrive at the festival and very quickly all seven of them were quickly enamored by its beauty.

All around the roofs little multi colored lights were hung along with lots of different paper lanterns that gave them that warm, cozy feel. Men, women and children were all dressed in similar states, all having big smiles on their faces as they went to enjoy the festival. The whole place was completely clean and just look like a giant source of happiness and life.

Stalls, picnic areas and dance floors littered the place as soft music rung out while the sounds of game chimes and laughter melded with it.

'_It's so pretty.'_ They all thought before they all made their way around the festival. The first thing they did was get their picture taken under a beautiful cherry blossom tree with Naruto and Silena in the center with Silena kissing him gently on the cheek while he had a goofy smile on his face, Thalia and Annabeth had their arms around each other's shoulders and Percy and Grover doing the same while Clarisse had her arms crossed. All gave a big smile towards the camera.

"Here you guys go." Naruto said as he handed out small cups with a clear substance in it.

Everyone looked at it and shrugged before drinking it. Only when they drank it did they realize what it was.

"Naruto this is alcohol." Annabeth said while Thalia and Clarisse grinned.

"I know." he said before refilling their cups.

"Then why are giving it to us?" Percy asked since he knew his mom would not approve of this while Grover was stuck between smiling and frowning.

"Here in the elemental nations we go by a certain saying. If you're old enough to kill and go on dangerous missions, then you are old enough to drink and do all the other stuff. So for tonight just enjoy."

Annabeth, Percy and Grover looked weary but noticed Thalia and Clarisse already began shrugging the stud down while Naruto and Silena took gentle sips.

'_I know I will regret this.'_ The three thought before they joined in.

The next few hours the seven just let loose and had fun as they enjoyed what the festival had to offer.

Naruto and Silena played the different games at the stands and Naruto won Silena a giant cuddly pink teddy bear who she named Seppo for reason that Naruto knew not. Afterward the two enjoyed a small picnic under a mass of paper lanterns.

When they got to their desert, Naruto had a feeling the sake from earlier was beginning to kick in on Silena since she became a lot more daring, telling him that if he wanted to have his desert he had to kiss her once for every strawberry. Though Naruto was no better since he kept licking ice cream and whipped cream of her nose.

A lot of the people who were passing by either looked in humor or awed at the cute scene. Clarisse eventually split from them during the early hour and made her way just walking around the festival before finding a gladiator like game where the game was too knock the other of the pedestal.

Clarisse being who she was took it as a challenge and quickly dominated and named herself the champion.

It was only later that Thalia along with Grover, did she get a good challenged and the two girls fought each other for about thirty minutes before they both dropped of the pedestals. Though the crowd all cheered at their efforts and good show.

Thalia and Grover meanwhile had also made their way around the stands but quickly enjoyed getting funny caricatures of them being made as well continuing to drink Sake.

Meanwhile Annabeth and Percy were being the only sensible pair though Percy kept getting dragged around by Annabeth who wanted to see everything the festival had to offer. They would end up spending about ten minutes at each stand or with some of the locals as Annabeth would ask them about Wave country or about past history of the place.

Percy quickly found himself getting bored with having to listen about history and did the same as Thalia and Grover.

Drink Sake and look interested.

After two hours of the group being separated, they met back up in the center of the festival where the music was playing.

Naruto had quickly asked Silena to dance and the two spend a good hour dancing with each other, never once taking their eyes off of each other. Tsunami who had seen them together, had the musicians dedicate a song to Naruto and Silena.

Everybody but the couple got of the dance floor and watched as Naruto slow danced with Silena front of hundreds of people who were all silent and were all smiling at seeing their hero looking so happy with the girl he had feelings for.

"They look so happy together don't they?" Thalia whispered to the other girls.

"They do. They look….perfect together." Annabeth said wiping a lone tear away as Clarisse did the same though she quickly hid it from everyone. She was just happy to see her best friend get the guy of her dreams.

"Are you having fun?" Naruto asked as Silena gave him an award winning smile.

"The most fun ever because I get to spend it with the man I love." She said smiling before her eyes shot open wide, realizing she had just used the L word.

Naruto's eyes did the same. '_She loves me?'_ He thought shocked since no on other than his grandmother actually say to his face that they love him. Yet here Silena was telling him that she loved him.

Around them, the group wondered what Silena had said to him since they had stopped dancing and had people looking at them a little confusingly.

"I…." Silena started before Naruto's lips crashed into hers which took her a little by surprise before she reciprocated.

After a few minutes and a lot a wolf whistles from around them, they broke gasping for air.

"I love you too." He said back to her making her smile in happiness before she placed her head on his chest and continued to dance.

Around them other couples began to dance around them though they were kept right in the center of it. Percy even asked Annabeth who had given him a shy okay while Grover and Thalia join in too.

Clarisse though was happy to just watch and promptly threatened anyone that dared to ask her. Though she did let a shy looking Inari give her one and only one dance since she figured she might as well get one dance in so that Silena did not whine at her later on.

As the time hit midnight the seven watched on the banks of one of the river as the fireworks burst in the sky, making a sea of color flood over the night sky which leaped to highlight the many bright stars in the clear sky.

"So beautiful." Silena muttered as she watched up at the sky as she sat on Naruto's lap, who had his arms, wrapped around her and had his head resting on her shoulders.

The others all lay on the ground looking up at the sky all with smiles on their face. All happy that they finally got to have a night where they did not need to worry about gods, titans, monsters or traitors.

For once they could finally just be teenagers and have fun, letting any future war or battle slide way for one evening.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Completed**

**Only one more chapter to go :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	20. The Decision

**Chapter 20**

Naruto sat on his futon staring up at the ceiling with a content and happy smile on his face as he felt Silena snuggle into him as she continued to sleep.

The last few days with Silena and the others in Wave country had been nothing less than perfect as the group had just relaxed and had a wonderful time away from all the troubles back at camp.

The morning after the festival of Hope, all the demigods woke up with a killer headache having drunk far too much sake during the night. Naruto and Silena had ended up in Naruto's bed wearing very little clothing though they were thankful nothing happened between the two since they did not want their first time to be a drunken memory.

Clarisse and Thalia woke up to find themselves snuggling with each other in their underwear causing both to go red faced. Neither could look at each other since both noticed they had hickeys on their necks. Neither could look at each other for the rest of the trip without getting red faced and embarrassed and threatened everyone never to mention it again otherwise they would send them to the underworld.

Percy and Annabeth were thankful nothing like that had happened to them though Percy was extremely confused when he found a bra on his face the morning after. He had no idea whose it was since none of the girls recognized it.

It was only later that day that a girl he had met during the festival had come to collect it since apparently Percy and this girl had a five minute make out session after Percy had too much sake and then gave him her bra as a token of her.

Though Percy could not help but grin a little, Annabeth then gave him the silent treatment for a few days, clearly not impressed with the son of Poseidon while Tazuna patted him on the back for pulling as he put it.

Then finally Grover meanwhile ended up the roof somehow with sparklers clipped to his horns.

Naruto laughed at the memory of Grover waking up on the roof as the satyrs screams woke everyone in the house up.

Though it did make them weary the next time they ever drank alcohol.

"Hmm what are you laughing at?" Silena mumbled as her eyes flickered open.

"Just Grover and the roof." He said making her laugh as well. They wished they had a camera for that moment since Grover's expression was just priceless that morning.

"At least it not as bad as Clarisse or Thalia." She said making Naruto laugh again which made Percy and Grover in the futons beside them stir a little.

As they lay there, they heard their stomachs rumble from beneath the covers and decided to get out of bed. Both had their sleepwear on and put night robes over one another before they made their way down stairs and into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they found Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna already at the table chatting idly before noticing the two walk in and offer them a good morning.

Morning they both said back as Naruto took a seat on one of the cushions round the table while Silena decided to sit on his lap and snuggle into him saying it was the best seat in the house and that it was all hers.

As Naruto and Silena began to spread some toast in front of them, they looked to the stairs and smiled as they saw Annabeth walking towards them as she rubbed the sleepers out of her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." They both said in unison as Annabeth gave them a mumble and sat beside Naruto.

"Scoot over." She said to Silena who smiled and moved over a little so that Annabeth could put her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Tazuna looked at them and laughed a little. "You know if you had not had a girlfriend already I would have thought you were staring some kind of harem." He said as Silena turned to glare a little at the man.

Naruto just smiled. "Guess I am just very lovable." He said as he kissed Silena on the lips and then kissed Annabeth's forehead making her roll her eyes at the gesture but smiled none the less.

"Coffee, need coffee." Annabeth droned out making Tsunami laugh ta the blonde girl before placing a cup of coffee in her front of her making Annabeth thank the older woman.

"Hmm coffee. Coffee good." She said as she took a sip and sighed happily.

As they ate breakfast slowly the others came down to eat breakfast with Clarisse and Thalia while they were still trying to avoid each other's gaze while Percy and Grover followed after them five minutes later.

Since today was the last day they had in Wave, they were going to have one last look around the town since they had all grown to love the town and saw it such a happy and peaceful place to live in.

"So what are your plans for today?" Tsunami asked a little sad that they would be leaving today and had bonded with all the girls since they had many girly days during the stay.

"I'm sure everyone in town will want to say goodbye to you all." Tazuna said knowing that the town will be there t see them all off.

"Well I have one stop I know I have to make. I have not visited yet so I need to go and pay my respects to those two." He said with Tazuna immediately catching onto what he meant while everyone one else was a tad confused at what he meant but knew they would ask alter.

"Is there a good flower store nearby?" He asked as Tsunami nodded and gave a small list of instructions.

The others look at the list and were about to ask Naruto what it was all about before a cloud of smoke suddenly erupted from Naruto's seat engulfing the room in smoke.

As they fanned away the smoke in the room and opened a window, everyone looked at where Naruto was sitting and now only saw Silena sitting on the spot where Naruto had been.

"Where did he go?" Annabeth called in a sudden panic as everyone wondered what had just happened to the son of Artemis.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto landed on his back as he gave a grunt as he landed on the ground.

_'Okay what the heck just happened?'_ He thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings. He immediately went a little wide eyed as he saw the environment around him.

All around him were what looked like giant lily pads and ponds spread all over the land. Giant stems of plants and lily pads stood as high as buildings.

"Where have I ended up?" He said to himself looking for any sign of life but he did not see any ounce of human life around him. He did not recognize it as a place in the Elemental Nations and it defiantly did not look like somewhere from the other world.

"Be careful where you are stepping gaki." A novice said just as Naruto was about to take a step forward.

He looked down and to his surprise saw a small dark green toad with white hair that was styled in a small Mohawk with a small white beard present on his face. He had a dark grey cloak around him covering up his body.

"Urm hi, I don't suppose could you tell me where I am old man toad and why exactly I am here?" He asked seeing a tick appear on the toads face at being called old.

"You are currently at Mount Myoboku, the home of the Toads." He said as a surprised look appeared on his face as he learn he was where the toads originated from and called home.

"Okay well why am I here?" He asked again not fully understand why he was needed there for.

"You are here because I reversed summoned you. My name is Fukasaku, the elder toad of Mount Myoboku as well as the trainer of Jiraiya boy in his toad and sage jutsu." He said.

Hearing Jiraiya's name, Naruto narrowed it a little since this was the first time someone other than himself or Ino mentioned the his name.

"You are here because we have things we must discuss, things that require your attention. Come." The small toad said as he began to walk away.

A little reluctantly Naruto followed after the toad.

"What could they possible need to talk to be me about? Matters in the Elemental Nation don't concern me anymore."

As they walked they eventually came across a small bright yellow house where at the door step a small purple toad rested that was similar in height to the old man toad that was hopping in front of him.

As they walked Naruto saw a few of the other toads as well as Gamakichi's younger brother Gamatatsu who had grown even bigger than his older brother yet still had his child like innocence and graving for sweets.

The old female toad smiled when she saw Naruto and hopped towards him.

"So this is the tadpole? My how you have grown and you look so much like Minato the resemblance is uncanny.

"You knew my dad?" He said with a smile on his face as the old toad nodded and smiled at him.

"Ohh very well, he brought your mom here a few times while she was still carrying you. I can see bits of her in you too. Not as noticeable as your father but they are there."

"Your mom just had that glow around her, the type that just radiated from a first time mother." She said.

"So do you know her well then?" He asked with his curiosity peaking to new levels as he had a excited smile on his face.

The old Toad who revealed her name as Shima nodded as an answer and was about to tell him about her when a loud thud appeared beside them, making the earth and the wind to shake up.

Standing next to them now was Gamabunta who as usual had his pipe in his mouth while on top of his head was Gamakichi who gave Naruto a wave.

"Yo Naruto, I guess you heard about-"

Before Gamakichi could continue speaking and hop down to greet Naruto, Gamabunta gave the young toad a stern look which made him whimper a little and stay right where he was.

"Enough Gamakichi, Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima will tell him." He ordered as Gamakichi nodded.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" He asked with his interest now peaking again.

"Come inside Naruto boy. We have much to talk about." He said still being ominous as Fukasaku and Shima led him inside.

Once inside Naruto sat around a small round wooden table. The little home was very cozy and warm, giving it a similar feeling to the house back in Wave Country.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Naruto boy Fukasaku asked as Shima showed his a large cauldron that was full of what looked like mashed up insects. It made his stomach churn a little when he saw it.

"Oh urm no thank you. I had something just before I was brought here." He said as Shima nodded while Fukasaku grumbled about how lucky he was.

"I would though like to know why I am here exactly?" He said as he put the curious side of him away and showed a more serious look on his face, one both noticed.

"Hmm." Fukasaku said as he sat down on a small cushion by the round table. "Where to begin." He said as he closed his eyes. From the side Shima just watched and had a sad look on her face. Outside Gamakichi was peaking through the window while Gamabunta whacked him on the head with his pipe, telling him to stop being nosy.

"I guess I will start with this." He said as he opened his yellow eyes. "Jiraiya is dead."

….

Silence. That all that was heard after Fukasaku said those words to Naruto as the young blonde fifteen year old looked at Fukasaku as if he had just gown another head.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. I thought you just said Percy Sage was dead?" Naruto said a little disbelieving.

The two toads though laughed a little at the name he used for Jiraiya." Pervy Sage huh? Yes I can see that. The name does fit him." Fukasaku said amusingly before he quickly got serious again. "However you did here me correctly. Jiraiya is dead. He was killed three days ago by the leader of the Akatsuki."

'_Pervy Sage is dead?'_ He thought to himself not entirely sure how he was supposed to react though shocked was defiantly one of them. _'Pervy sage was one of the Sannin, a Kage level shinobi that could possible even give a god a hard time. And yet someone actually killed him. And they were from the Akatsuki no less.'_

"Tell me what happened?" He asked the toads though it sounded more like an order. Fukasaku sighed and scratched his beard as he began to explain.

"Just over a month ago Jiraiya got word from one of his spies that some Akatsuki activity had been spotted down in the Amegakure, the hidden rain village."

"The village Hanzo was from?" Fukasaku nodded.

"After some digging we found out that the leader of the Akatsuki was located in Ame and Jiraiya jumped at the chance to find him. By taking out the leader, take out the group altogether."

"He told Tsunade about it before she ordered him to go there with a team but Jiraiya refused since Ame was very difficult village to sneak into, their defenses are some of the best in the world so he went in on his own."

"He went in on his own? Why?" Naruto asked confused at why the old toad sage would do something so reckless.

"Jiraiya was a spy master and therefore his stealth skills were some of the best. It would be easier to slip in unnoticed if it was just him. A team would be too large and would attract too much attention." Fukasaku said as Naruto nodded before hearing the rest.

"After a day he was quickly discovered and was met by his old student Konan and through her he met the leader of the Akatsuki, a man who went by the name of Pain who was also a student of his."

"However even when he summoned myself and Ma here to help him fight, we quickly discovered that it was going to do us no good. This man known as Pain had the rarest and most powerful of all the dojutsu, the Rinnegan. The eyes that are called the divine eye of god."

"He had only encountered those eyes was before and that was in his student Nagato who we believed was the leader of Akatsuki and taking on the name Pain. We fought him together and Jiraiya even had to resort to using sage mode."

"Sage mode?" He asked having not heard of the term before.

"A technique that allows the user to harness the energy of nature itself and enhance their strength makeing them stronger in every way imaginable. Thought the technique is very hard to master; even Jiraiya had not mastered it fully."

"We fought together and at first believed we finally had won before an explosion occurred that knocked Jiraiya out the building and caused him to lose his left arm. When the dust had settled, there were now six Akatsuki members there who had the Rinnegan in their eyes."

Naruto had a look of shock appear on his face. "Six Rinnegan users? But how? You said it was extremely rare and most did not even think the Rinnegan was real and was a just a myth. How can there be six wielders of it?"

"We don't know however by the end of it I believe Jiraiya had figure it out ad left clues on my back." He said as he took of his cloak to reveal on his back were now scars in the form of numbers that had been carved into his back with chakra.

"It was only moments later that Jiraiya was killed and his body sank to the bottom of the ocean. No doubt the pressure from the ocean has made his body inaccessible."

Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling. _'So the old perve really is gone.'_ He thought to himself to really sure what he should be feeling about the news.

"We reported it to Tsuande back at the leaf village and they are trying to figure out what the clues mean but so far they have had no luck. Though since you were his student for a short period we thought maybe you would have an idea of what they meant."

Naruto groaned internally as he looked at the marking on his back. He stared at it for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I am not sure what they mean. Would they mean co-ordinates or something?" He said but both toads shook their head before turning serious again.

"However Naruto there is another reason we have brought you here, one that the elders of the leaf village, members of the council and Tsunade has asked us to do for them." He said as he leaned in to listen.

"They want you back in the village Naruto. They want you back in the Leaf Village permanently."

"What?" Naruto asked a little disbelievingly at what he heard.

"The news of your mother taking you out of the village did not sit well with the elders, the civilian council or even a few on the shinobi council. They believe that Artemis had no right to take you out of their village. They have deemed that since you are their jinchuriki, it makes you their property and they are wanting you back under their thumb."

"HELL NO! I AM NOT RETUNRING TO THAT VILLAGE!" Naruto shouted as the two toads jumped in surprise at his raised voice.

"I have finally made life for myself in the other world, I have friends, I have family and I have somewhere to call home.

"Be that as it may the leaf still wants you back. You are seen as a powerful weapon that they want to use in the coming years. With you gone it has made the balance of power in each village unbalanced."

"I don't care. I am not returning to that village. I hate it there and they hate me in return. They have made my life hell."

"As true as that sounds they are not the only problem we currently face. The Akatsuki have taken notice of your absence and will more than likely strike the Leaf village at some point to find you. Pain will no doubt destroy Konoha. I know this may sound hard to hear but the village needs you to fight for it once more." He said looking at Naruto a little sadly as he had his hands in his hair not wanting to hear this.

Now after hearing that Naruto was at a crossroads. Though he knew he would never call that place home again, he did still have a few people there that he cared about, plus it was still technically Ino's home. Could he really turn his back on it when it faced to concept of being destroyed?

Looking away he spoke take me back to wave country. "I…..I need to think this over." He said with Fukasaku nodding, understanding the decision was a tough one.

After making a few hand signs Naruto disappeared n a puff of smoke.

"What do you think he will do?" Shima asked as Fukasaku looked away.

"I don't know, I really don't know." he said before he sensed a presence from behind them. They both turned around to see Hestia looking at the two toads with a frown on her face as she was standing in her eight year old form.

"Lady Hestia?" Fukasaku said as she nodded causing both toads to bow down to her. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"Is it true what you told my grandson? That the leaf village want him back simply because of what he contains and for their own selfish desire?" She asked as both toads slowly nodded albeit very hesitantly.

When they did the small fire in the fire place rose three feet and the temperature got a lot hotter than before. It made both toads sweat. Hestia's eyes lit up with fire dancing around them.

"Do they want my grandson to return to the place that caused him fourteen year of pain and agony because they want more power?" She said with a bit of anger in her quiet tone as the room then darkened.

"Do you think he would fight for them? It would only be a onetime thing since an attack by Pein is inevitable and will try and look for him there. Naruto may be the only hope they have with Jiraiya now gone."

Hestia didn't answer straight away as she had a hardened look at Fukasaku who was sweating nervously.

"What Naruto chooses, I will stand behind him. If does decide to help defend Konoha it will be simply because Naruto's heart is so pure that he would not allow the few people in that village he cares for to suffer. And if he decides not to then so be it. That village has done enough in the past that perhaps this is its comeuppance."

"But surely he would-"

"ENOUGH!" Hestia suddenly bellowed frightening both toads as well as Gamabunta who was still outside and listening in. "I will not have anyone forcing Naruto into anything. If you try and force him to help protect Konoha while teaching him Senjutsu then mark my word, I will cause pain that you could never even imagine." She said making shivers go up their spines. "I will make what my nephew Ares does do his enemies look like child play in comparison."

"Naruto is and will forever be the person I hold dearest to me and I will protect him when he cannot protect himself. Is that understood?" She said making everyone nod.

"Good." She smiled a little too sweetly. As she turned around about to teleport away she gave them one last look.

"Be grateful that it was I who came here. If Artemis heard this conversation, I can promise you that you would most likely be dead right now."

In the blink of an eye and in a pillar of fire Hestia vanished causing everyone to breathe a little easier.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived back at Tsunami's home in the same spot where he was before he had been summoned and saw Tsunami look at him before grabbing him in a tight hug. She explained that when he disappeared everyone went to go look for him, not knowing that he had been summoned and it had caused everyone to panic.

Though when she saw him she noticed the faraway look on his face and saw that something was troubling him. He wondered what had happened to make look like he did.

After ten minutes and letting everyone know Naruto was back, everyone stormed into the house to check on him. Silena had barged her way through the others and glomped him in tight embrace with a scared and teary look on her face muttering if he was okay and where he was taken too.

Though like Tsunami they saw the withdrawn look on his face and walked past them and back to his bedroom where he went to get changed.

Silena quickly followed after him telling the other to let her talk to him and locked the door behind him. When she tried to get him to talk she got a little frustrated and jumped him and tried to pin him to the floor.

He told her about Jiraiya and told her how he had met his end at the hands of the Akatsuki leader. She told him how sorry she was that he lost him but Naruto just shrugged it off. He was not sure if it was cruel for him for thinking it but Jiraiya death just did not bother him like he thought it would.

"The Leaf Village is angry that I left and want me back. They don't like that 'their' jinchuriki is not in their village anymore."

When Silena heard that she got an angry look across her face and began swearing like a sailor, saying how dare they call him a piece of property and that his own mother should not have taken him away. It made her so angry that she punched the wall, making her arm go through it and making a hole in the wall.

"After all this time and they are still trying to control you. Have they not done enough to you," she sobbed as she went to Naruto who was checking her over and saw her hand was cut slightly.

Naruto took her hand and slowly began to clean it with a first aid pack he kept in one of the storage seals on his wrist and bandaged it up for her as they sat in silence.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" She asked and saw him shake his head.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean learning senjutsu from the toads would be a great help and it will be make me so much stronger then I am now. With it, it could give us such a boost against Kronos, Luke and their forces.

"But…" She said making him look at her.

"But….I just don't want to go back there again." He whispered as Silena moved closer to him and kissed his cheek before snuggling into him.

"We will figure this out Naruto. We will, I promise you that." She said before she pondered off before asking him another question,

"So how long would you be gone if you take the opportunity?"

Naruto bit his lip thinking about the answer. "I want to try and get it done in around six months though training in senjutsu is difficult, very difficult. Jiraiya spend year trying to perfect it but even he could never get it down completely.

"I would miss you." She said now sitting fully in his lap. "We have only been together a short while and already you might have to leave for so long. It not really fair."

Naruto nodded. He did not like that fact that he would be apart from Silena for so long and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible during the summer. Yet even then it was in jeopardy with this new revelation.

"Then come with me." He said getting the idea in his head as she looked at him. "Come with me to Mount Myoboku for the training period. At least that way we could be together and won't be apart."

"Is….Is that even allowed?"

"I will make sure they allow it. If they don't like it then I won't go. We can use this chance to up your training too. I'm sure there are tons of things you could learn from the toads as well." He said making her smile brightly at him before lunging at him with a deep kiss.

Before they could go any further Naruto broke the kiss much to Silena dismay.

"As much as I want to keep doing this with you, there is somewhere we have to go first." He said gently placing her off his lap and standing up.

"Really where?" She asked since he had mentioned something earlier.

"We need to go and pay our respect."

* * *

**Later That Day**

"Naruto please tell us where on earth we are going?" Annabeth asked as she and the others pushed thick branches out of the way and stopped them from getting caught on their clothes. Naruto meanwhile was easily maneuvering himself through them while Silena was happily riding on his back.

"Not much further. It's just past this small hill." He said making a few grumble in happiness, even Grover since he was getting thorns lodged in places he would rather not have them lodged in.

As they walked to their given destination, the demi gods all wondered why in his hand was a bouquet of flowers and a sword he picked up from the blacksmith in town. When they asked why he had it, he simply told them to they were necessary.

As they came up to the last small hill, the group quickly climbed it and puffed a little out of breath since it had taken them an hour uphill.

As they stopped they saw they were on a small cliff that was looking over the entire village that gave them a beautiful view of Wave Country and the ocean surrounding it. The people were little specks from the view they had before they noticed a small patch in front of them which Naruto was staring intently at.

It was a small area on the edge of the cliff that had two wooden crosses that symbolized that it was marking grave. Over one of them however was a giant sword easily as big as them that resembled a butcher's knife.

Seeing the sword in front of them, it clicked in everyone's head and where they were, even Thalia who had been told the story by Annabeth before they left the camp.

"Naruto is that…" Silena started as she trailer off just as Naruto spoke and gave her the answer that everyone's eyes widened a little too.

"The graves of Zabuza and Haku."

The group look at the scene in wonder as if they had been told the story of the Wave mission all over again. In front of them were the graves of the boy Naruto had befriends before the boy's death and the Demon of the Mist, an extremely powerful shinobi that had such an impact on Naruto and helped in shaping him into who he was today.

"Wow." Annabeth said as she walked forward a little and stopped just in front of the graves. The wooden crosses were blank from what she could see and guessed the sword was what marked the grave for them.

"Been a while since I have been here." Naruto whispered as Silena stood next to him and interlocked her fingers with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any regrets about them?" She asked looking towards the two graves as the others did the same.

Naruto answered quietly and in a whisper but could just be heard.

"Only that I couldn't save them."

Silena looked up at him with sad eyes. Though it was not Naruto's fault that they had died since they were technically enemies when they met, their death still had an effect on him. If they didn't affect him then he would not have remembered it like he did and told everyone at camp about the experience.

'_That flaw of his in a way. He believes he needs to save everyone and shoulder their burdens while he only thinks very little of himself.'_

She would have to change that at some point before they all saw Naruto walk up to the giant sword imbedded in the ground that had rusted over a little but could easily be fixed and put back to good shape.

"Hey Zabuza, Haku, it's been a while since I have been here hasn't it?"

"I don't know if you have both been keeping up with everything that's been happening lately but I found out who my parents were. It turns out the Fourth Hokage was my dad and I have a goddess for a mom. Who knew huh?"

"Anyway I know the two of you are not ones for idle chit chat but I have something big to ask of you. In the others world there is a war coming, a war that is being led by a brutal and evil tyranny that makes Gato look insignificant in comparison. He is what's called a Titan and he is really bad news.

"He is gathering strength and armies to his cause to try and take over the world and punish his children. If he gets his strength back and manages to take over, then the world is in every way doomed and I dread to think that the Elemental Nations might be the next on his hit list. I and my friends here along with the others back home are going to try and stop him but we are going to need all the help that we can get." He said as he placed his hand over the hilt of the giant butcher's knife.

"I know this was to mark your grave but your sword could be a great help to us. I just need to as you is it okay for us to take it."

Naruto stood there for about half a minute in silence as if waiting for some kind of message to give him the go ahead. The others stood still as well as if waiting to see if something would actually happen.

They were not disappointed.

After a minute had passed a sudden mist appeared around the area making the demi gods and satyr panic. Naruto meanwhile smiled at the sudden mist. As he smiled he heard what sounded like a whispered in his ear. He knew he was not the only one who heard it because the others all had the same thing whispered into their ears. It was a gruff voice that suddenly whispered to them and said only two words.

_Take it_

Naruto breathed in deeply and thanked Zabuza and Haku before lifting it from the ground and showing its full length to everyone who simply marveled at the size of the blade. There were a few cracks in it as well but Naruto figured if he gave it to the kids and the Hephaestus cabin they could meld celestial bronze into the metal and give it the ability to kill monsters.

"Its heavy, no wonder Zabuza was so muscular. He would have needed to be in order to carry this blade." he said as he strapped the Kubikiribōchō.

In its place he put the crafted blades in its place since a swordsman should always have a sword to mark the spot that his body lay at.

He then looked over to Haku's grave and placed the bouquet of flowers on the boy's grave. "I must be about your age now when you died Haku. I hope the afterlife is treating you well friends." Naruto said as he stood up and backed away a little before he got on his knees and silent prayed for the two fallen shinobi.

From his side he heard another get on their knees and opened his right eyes slightly to see Silena doing the same thing.

One by one the others all got in a line and joined Naruto and prayed to the two fallen shinobi and wished them all the best in the afterlife while Naruto hoped inside that Zabuza really did get to go to the place that Haku was sent to.

After another minute of silence they seven opened their eyes and stood up. Naruto laced his hands with Silena's as the two stared one last time at the graves.

When they did however a slight chill hit them and a cold droplet fell in front of them all. Over the sky they saw it had suddenly darkened a little which caught them of guard but relaxed when they saw bits of white powder falling in front of them.

"I-It's snowing." Annabeth said in surprise as she held her hand out to catch the snow.

"Buts it summer. It shouldn't be snowing." Thalia muttered as she did the same as Annabeth.

Naruto looked up at the sky and thought back to the battle on the bridge and remembered how something similar had happened that day.

Naruto sighed a little deeply and gave a sad smile to the sky above him. "Is that you Haku? Are you crying Haku?"

The others thought about the words he said and while Annabeth and Percy thought it was a little ridiculous to think that a dead person could make it snow, they really never knew since who knew what could be done from the afterlife.

They stayed there a few more minutes before they decided to make their way back down the hill and back to Tazuna's.

* * *

**Later That Day**

The group had said their goodbyes to Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the Wave village as they bid them a thankful goodbye, thanking them for their kind hospitality and for giving them wonderful memories to remember them all by.

They had been told that they were welcome back whenever they wanted and that they would always be welcome in the Wave.

After they said their goodbyes they made their way back across the bridge and back towards where they first arrived in Wave Country.

When they had gotten back to Tazuna's and the group got to packing their stuff away, Naruto and Silena disappeared in to the forest together and summoned Fukasaku and gave him his answer.

Naruto told them he would go to Mount Myoboku to train in senjutsu but on the condition that Silena was allowed to come with him.

It had taken about a little while but Fukasaku eventually gave in, though it was probably when Silena grabbed the small green toad and began to shake him furiously until the small toad began to see stars.

Though she was not a summoner, Fukasaku agreed that they would help point the girl in the right direction when it concerns her training and may teach her a little bit of their techniques on the condition that she never teaches anyone else without their permission and breaks their trust.

Silena readily agreed to it.

They would summon Fukasaku after they had seen of the others who were about to go back to Camp Half Blood.

"Man this trip was so awesome. We have to come back here again next year." Annabeth said giddily since she was very eager to come back again. Though she would also like to see the others places in the Elemental Nation like the Moon Kingdom Naruto had told them about or Snow country where Naruto was actually friends and saved the life of a real life princess.

"Hmm I agree. Did not expect a holiday when I woke up from being a tree for so long." Thalia added.

"I don't want to go," Grover winded as he grabbed a nearby tree as they stepped of the bridge. "It's so nice and clean here."

"Well I guess you don't want to save that Pan fella as much as you say you do huh goat boy?" Clarisse said walking past him making him give her a small glared before mumbling under his breath.

Eventually they got to their spot where they would teleport back to the camp.

They looked to Naruto who took the pearl out of his pocket and gave it to Annabeth who looked at him questioningly.

" Why are you giving it to me?" She asked confused to which they others did the same.

Naruto and Silena looked at one another for a moment before looking back at them. "We are not going with you."

All five them had wide eyes at what they just heard and were sputtering out nonsense about why the heck they were not coming with them. Clarisse and Thalia looked ready to clobber them while the other three looks sad.

"Let us explain and then you will understand."

So he did and told them all about this meeting with the toads earlier that morning and that he had been offered a chance to learn senjutsu which would boost his strength an give him the power to help fight against Kronos and his allies.

Silena then explained that she did not want to be apart from Naruto so convinced them to let her go to. That she could use this time to really become someone strong and someone worthwhile.

But can't you do it at camp? Annabeth asked a little teary that they would be staying behind.

Naruto shook his head. "It has to be done at Mount Myoboku since I need to be under the watch and tutelage of the toads if I want to complete sage mode. If I master it then my chances of being able to fight foes like Kronos will go up."

"How long will you both be gone?"

"At most a year but if I work hard enough then maybe around Christmas time so about six months."

"We can't change your mind on this can we?" Grover asked and they all them both shake their heads.

"We need to do this," Silena simply stated.

"If that's the case then we can't let you guys over take us." Thalia added now grinning. "If they are training then it means we have to do the same. We can't just sit back and let them do all the work."

Knowing they would not be able to talk then out of it they began saying their goodbyes.

Naruto told Annabeth to keep practicing her Snake Style and her throwing knives while Clarisse told Silena to give her a good fight when she came back.

The two stepped back as the five got in a small circle with their luggage before Annabeth threw the pearl on the ground, making it crack and shatter.

When it did they all grabbed a hold of her. Naruto and Silena watched as they were engulfed in light before they began to levitate of the ground and shot up high in the sky, quickly disappeared from view and returning to their world.

When they were gone both Naruto and Silena breathed deeply before Silena gave Naruto a nod.

**"Summoning jutsu!"** Naruto said as he placed his hand on the ground. After a small puff of smoke Fukasaku was their standing in front of them again.

"Are you both ready to go?" He asked as Naruto and Silena linked hands with each other and nodded.

"You ready Silena?" Naruto asked as Silena tightened her grip on his hand.

"I am. Where you go, I go."

They both turned to look at Fukasaku before they nodded.

"Then it's time to go," he said as he put his hand on the floor and they watched as black markings spread across it. After a few seconds smoke covered the area.

When the smoke was gone, Naruto and Silena were gone along with Fukasaku.

Gone to Mount Myoboku to help ready themselves for the inevitable threat of the Titans and to protect those precious to them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Completed**

**Fwooo wow, that is the Sea Of monsters Story done and finished. I'm glad it was so popular with everyone an would like to thank everyone for reading it.**

**Now for the Titans Curse it will be similar to what I did when I finished Lightning Thief. I will be taking a break from this series for about a month maybe slightly longer to focus on my other stories and my uni work. I will post a update chapter on this when Titan Curse will be ready.**

**I hope you will all be prepared for the Titans Curse since it will have the moment we have all been waiting for.**

**Naruto finally meeting Artemis.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	21. Update On Sequel

Hey everyone SoulReaperCrewe here. Thank you all for the success of my current **Son Of The Huntress** stories. Once again I want to thank everyone for taking to it so well and enjoying them.

This message is to let everyone know I will hopefully have the first chapter **Son Of The Huntress: Breaking The Titans Curse** up hopefully sometime next week. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to get my other stories a bit more developed before I continued with this one since my **Son Of The Huntress** series is my main story. So right now I am thinking the first chapter will be up by either the 28th or the 29th.

I will do my best to update it as regularly as I can. If you have nay idea's that might be good for the story then leave me a message and I will take into consideration.

Thank you for reading everyone :)


End file.
